Marriage Series
by Nigaki
Summary: Zbiór opowiadań Tibbs powiązanych ze sobą fabularnie. Niektóre słodkie inne z odrobiną dramatyzmu.
1. Wszystkiego najlepszego

Tony jęknął z bólu kładąc się na niewygodnym, hotelowym łóżku. Miał dziś w pracy wiele roboty i nawet nie mógł teraz odpocząć i zrelaksować się. Nawet woda w prysznicu była lodowata, więc relaks w łazience też odpadał.

Mógł wybrać droższy hotel, a nie jakąś tanią imitację, ale chciał zaoszczędzić jak najwięcej pieniędzy na czynsz swojego przyszłego lokum. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wreszcie przeniesie się do własnego mieszkania i nie będzie musiał co noc słuchać muzyki z klubu po drugiej stronie ulicy albo tej cholernej śmieciarki nad ranem, która robiła za wyjątkowo irytujący budzik.

Miał już nawet na oku kilka przytulnych apartamentów, ale na razie się na nic nie zdecydował. Był w Waszyngtonie dopiero od miesiąca i jeszcze nie był pewny, czy tu zostanie, więc nie chciał wynajmować mieszkania niepotrzebnie, gdyby ewentualnie przeniósł się znowu do innego miasta.

W pokoju rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Tony niechętnie zwlekł się z lóżka i poszedł otworzyć mając nadzieję, że to nie kierownik hotelu przyszedł odebrać zaległą stawkę. Jakoś przez ostatnich kilka dni zapomniał zatrzymać się w recepcji i zapłacić.

- Gibbs?

Tony nie krył zdziwienia, kiedy po otworzeniu drzwi zobaczył tam swojego nowego szefa.

- Trzymaj. – Gibbs podał mu pudełko i siatkę z butelkami piwa, które trzymał w dłoniach.

- Co to jest?

- Pizza i piwo, a na co to wygląda?

- No dobra, inaczej. Dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Dzisiaj twoje urodziny.

Tony spojrzał na mężczyznę zaskoczony.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Mam dostęp do twoich akt. – przypomniał mu. – Wpuścisz mnie do środka, czy mam tu tak stać?

- Wybacz. - Tony przepuścił szefa do środka i zamknął drzwi. – Mogłeś uprzedzić, że przyjdziesz. – powiedział stawiając pizzę i piwo na małym stoliku koło łóżka. Czuł się nieswojo przyjmując gościa w miejscu, w którym nie było nawet gdzie usiąść poza łóżkiem.

- Pomysł przyszedł raczej niespodziewanie. – wyjaśnił Gibbs i usiadł.

- Czemu w ogóle tu jesteś? – zapytał. Wciąż nie rozumiał dlaczego szef się tu pofatygował.

- Już mówiłem. Są twoje urodziny.

- No i?

- To nie jest dobry powód?

- Nikt wcześniej tego nie robił.

- Ja zrobiłem. A teraz siadaj i jedz pizzę, bo wystygnie.

Tony był zaskoczony. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie obchodził na tyle, by spędzić z nim jego urodziny chociaż wiedzieli, kiedy je ma. Nie życzyli mu też wszystkiego najlepszego. Tym bardziej dziwiła go obecność Gibbsa, którego znał krótki okres czasu.

- Długo będziesz tu jeszcze mieszkał? – spytał nagle mężczyzna.

- Wciąż jeszcze się rozglądam za mieszkaniem. – odparł. Nie chciał mówić szefowi, że nie był jeszcze pewny, czy w ogóle tu zostanie.

Widząc, że Gibbs nic więcej na razie nie powie, Tony podał mu piwo, sam też wziął dla siebie jedno.

- Nie mam otwieracza. – przypomniał sobie.

- Nie będzie potrzebny. – Gibbs wyjął ukryty nóż i z łatwością otworzył obie butelki.

- Czy jest coś, czego nie potrafisz?

- Nie potrafię nastawić ekspresu do kawy.

- Po takim maniaku kofeiny spodziewałbym się czego innego. – zaśmiał się Tony i otworzył w końcu pudełko z pizzą. Ten charakterystyczny zapach pieczonego sera i kiełbasy poznałby wszędzie. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że to moja ulubiona?

- Jestem agentem federalnym, zapomniałeś? Jestem dobry w odkrywaniu takich rzeczy.

- Śledziłeś mnie, prawda?

- Tak.

Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego szef śledził go tylko po to by wiedzieć, jaką pizzę lubi. To było po prostu dziwne i niezrozumiałe dla niego. Czemu Gibbsa coś takiego obchodziło?

- Tony?

- Tak?

Gibbs uśmiechnął się do niego, unosząc piwo w toaście.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego.

- Dzięki. - Tony odwzajemnił uśmiech. Razem z Gibbsem stuknęli butelkami piwa o siebie i napili się.

Resztę wieczora spędzili na jedzeniu, piciu i rozmawianiu ze sobą. Gdy Gibbs w końcu wyszedł, Tony położył się do łóżka i wcale nie przeszkadzała mu już muzyka klubowa. Zasnął szybko, myśląc o tym, że może jednak zostanie w Waszyngtonie na dłużej.

xxx

Gdy rok później Tony obchodził kolejne urodziny, nawet nie pamiętał poprzednich, kiedy Gibbs przyszedł do niego z pizzą i piwem.

Teraz Tony miał już swoje mieszkanie i dawno już je uporządkował. W NCIS układało mu się dobrze i póki co nie zamierzał wyjeżdżać.

Spędzał właśnie wieczór na jedzeniu popcornu i oglądaniu filmów, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Nie oczekiwał gości, nie przypominał też sobie, żeby ostatnio zdenerwował sąsiadów, którzy teraz przyszli, by na niego nawrzeszczeć.

Ściszając telewizor, w którym leciał właśnie Indiana Jones, Tony poszedł otworzyć. Za drzwiami zastał dokładnie ten sam obraz, co rok temu.

- Pizzę? – zaoferował z uśmiechem Gibbs, trzymając pudełko przed sobą.

- Zawsze. – odparł odwzajemniając uśmiech i wpuszczając Gibbsa do środka. Tym razem nie musiał się już wstydzić miejsca swojego zamieszkania, zwłaszcza, że szef był tu już poprzednio.

- Co oglądasz? – zapytał Gibbs, patrząc w telewizor.

- Krótka czy długa wersja? – Tony wyszedł na chwilę do kuchni, by przynieść dwa piwa, które postawił na stoliku przed kanapą.

- Krótka. – Gibbs usiadł na kanapie, biorąc jedno z piw.

- Archeolog próbuje powstrzymać nazistów przed przejęciem Arki Przymierza.

- Ktoś ogląda takie bzdury?

- To klasyka kina.

- Bzdurna klasyka kina.

Tony westchnął i sięgnął po pilot od telewizora.

- Mogę wyłączyć jeśli chcesz. – zaproponował.

- Nie trzeba, mogę obejrzeć.

- Jak chcesz.

- Nie, Tony, jak ty chcesz. To twoje urodziny, jeśli chcesz oglądać film, to będziemy go oglądać.

- Strasznie poważnie traktujesz moje urodziny. – zauważył odkładając pilot na miejsce.

- To w końcu urodziny.

- Od kilku lat ich nie obchodziłem, dopiero rok temu przypomniałem sobie, że je mam.

- Przyzwyczajaj się, teraz będziesz je obchodzić co roku.

- Nie musisz...

- Ale chcę. – Gibbs odwrócił się i spojrzał poważnie na Tony'ego. – Naprawdę chcę z tobą spędzić twoje urodziny, więc zamknij się i oglądaj swój film.

Tony uśmiechnął się i nie zaprotestował. Był wdzięczny Gibbsowi za obecność w tym dniu i to, że w ogóle pamięta. Po prostu nie rozumiał czemu chce pamiętać.

Minęło kilka minut. Gibbs o dziwo oglądał film, ale Tony'emu coś nie pasowało. Spojrzał na szefa, którego wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że usiłuje się połapać w fabule filmu.

- Szefie?

- Hmm?

- Dzięki.

- Nie ma za co. Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Tony uśmiechnął się i powrócił do oglądania filmu.

xxx

Tego roku jego urodziny nie były najlepsze. Gibbs jak zwykle przyszedł z pizzą, by spędzić z nim ten dzień, ale w pamięci obojga nadal znajdowały się świeże wspomnienia śmierci Kate. Wciąż trudno im było uwierzyć, że zginęła i na jej miejscu jest teraz inna kobieta. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że dopadli już jej zabójcę. Nie żył i nie czuli ani trochę współczucia wobec niego. Zasługiwał na to.

Tony westchnął i zerknął na siedzącego obok Gibbsa, który był skupiony na własnych myślach. Ari omal nie zabił i jego, i to przerażało Tony'ego najbardziej. Był bliski utraty dwóch osób, które znaczyły dla niego więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Zespół był dla niego nową rodziną, którą mógł stracić tak jak wtedy, gdy wraz ze śmiercią matki stracił pierwszą.

Wiedział, że każdego dnia groziło im niebezpieczeństwo, ale wciąż ciężko było mu myśleć o tym, że Kate mogła być tylko pierwsza, że niedługo zginie też McGee albo Gibbs, jedyna osoba, dla której był kimś więcej niż tylko współpracownikiem.

- Gibbs, obiecasz mi coś? – zapytał.

- Co takiego?

- Obiecaj, że nie dasz się zabić. – poprosił, nie patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy.

- To obowiązuje nas obu. – zauważył.

Tony spojrzał wreszcie w oczy szefa i od razu dostrzegł w nich obietnicę, której teraz potrzebował.

- Za Kate. – powiedział i uniósł piwo do góry. Gibbs od razu się dołączył.

- Za Kate. – zgodził się.

xxx

Następny rok nie był wiele lepszy od poprzedniego. Tony przeżył chwile grozy, których nigdy nie chciał więcej powtarzać. Gibbs omal nie zginął, a gdy okazało się, że z tego wyjdzie, do problemów dołączyła jego utrata pamięci i odejście z NCIS. Tony został sam, czego od dawna się bał. Oczywiście miał obok siebie McGee i Zivę oraz Abby i Ducky'ego, ale to nie było to samo. Potrzebował Gibbsa.

Gdy w końcu wrócił, Tony nie krył radości. Tęsknił za szefem, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że miałby teraz sam radzić sobie ze wszystkim i obchodzić samotnie swoje urodziny. Jeśli w ogóle znowu by je obchodził. Bez Gibbsa to nie było to samo.

Nadszedł dzień urodzin i choć Gibbs wciąż miał problemy z pamięcią, to o urodzinach pamiętał. Jak zwykle przyniósł ze sobą pizzę, ale ta najmniej interesowała Tony'ego, który czuł w całym ciele ulgę. Wszystko było w porządku i to było najważniejsze.

W połowie wieczoru Tony postanowił dłużej nie czekać. Incydent z utratą pamięci Gibbsa uświadomił mu, że czekanie nie jest warte, gdy można kogoś stracić.

- Gibbs, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – zaczął, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na szefie. – Lubię cię.

- Zauważyłem.

- Bardzo cię lubię. – próbował dalej, jednocześnie powtarzał sobie w myślach, jakim musi być debilem, skoro nawet nie potrafi normalnie powiedzieć szefowi, że go kocha o czym wiedział na długo przed wypadkiem.

- Jak bardzo? – zapytał spokojnie Gibbs.

- W sposób romantyczny. Czyli bardzo.

Gibbs w końcu na niego spojrzał. Nie był wściekły, więc Tony uznał to za dobry znak.

- Wiesz co, Tony?

- Tak?

- Myślę, że też mogę cię lubić. – przyznał uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- Oh. To chyba dobrze.

- Też tak sądzę.

Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, jak ta rozmowa wygląda. Jakby rozmawiali ze sobą dwaj nastolatkowie, a nie dorośli mężczyźni.

- Zamierzasz coś w końcu zrobić? – zapytał zirytowany czekaniem Gibbs.

- Na przykład co?

Gibbs westchnął i przysunął się bliżej Tony'ego.

- Nie wiem. Może ruszysz się i pocałujesz mnie do jasnej cholery. – zaproponował.

Tony uśmiechnął się i spełnił życzenie Gibbsa. Nim jeszcze dzień dobiegł końca, obaj śmiało mogli ogłosić te urodziny najlepszymi.

xxx

Kolejne urodziny nie różniły się niczym od pierwszych poza tym, że Gibbs i Tony postanowili dodać na koniec dnia dodatkową tradycję skupiająca się wyłącznie na sypialni. Tony był wręcz pewny, że nic go tego dnia nie zaskoczy, ale jednak tak się stało, gdy siedząc razem z Gibbsem na kanapie, ten nagle powiedział:

- Mam niespodziankę dla ciebie.

- Myślałem, że ustaliśmy, że nie chcę prezentów, wystarczy mi wieczór z tobą. – zauważył Tony. Ustalili tę zasadę już podczas pierwszych urodzin spędzonych razem.

- Raz możemy zrobić wyjątek.

- Wątpię, że ten prezent będzie lepszy niż nasze zeszłoroczne rozpoczęcie związku. – powiedział sceptycznie. Naprawdę nie wierzył, że może być coś lepszego.

- Wyjdź za mnie.

- Co? – pytanie Gibbsa tak go zaskoczył, że miał wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno usłyszał wszystko poprawnie.

- Wyjdź za mnie. – powtórzył mężczyzna patrząc Tony'emu w oczy.

- Jesteś pijany? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Wypili tego wieczora tylko po dwie butelki piwa, więc to raczej nie było wyjaśnienie, ale nie mógł być pewny, czy Gibbs nie wypił czegoś więcej przed przyjściem tu.

- Myślisz, że tylko pijany mógłbym o to zapytać?

- Wiesz, poprzednie małżeństwa na to wskazują. Poza tym, gdzie pierścionek, romantyczna kolacja i klękniecie na jedno kolano?

- Jeśli chcesz...

- Broń boże, nie! – zaprzeczył natychmiast. Nie przeżyłby takiego widoku, to nie była ich bajka.

- Więc?

- Trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś. – przyznał zmieszany. - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wziąć ślub?

- Tak. Chcę, żeby to było oficjalne.

- Nie musisz tego robić.

- Ale chcę. Jeśli ty też chcesz.

- To w ogóle legalne w tym stanie?

- Tak, sprawdziłem.

- Cóż... wygląda na to, że po czterech paniach Gibbs, będę pierwszym panem Gibbs. – zażartował Tony.

- I jedynym.

Tony ujął twarz Gibbs w dłonie i pocałował go delikatnie, nie spiesząc się zbytnio z przerwaniem albo nabraniem tempa.

- Wyjdę za ciebie. – wyszeptał w rozchylone usta partnera, nie chcąc przerywać bliskiego kontaktu.

- To dobrze. – powiedział i przyciągnął narzeczonego do ponownego pocałunku.


	2. Tato, poznaj mojego męża

Jen spoglądała z góry na biuro, w którym pracowali jej agenci. Wypełniali dokumenty, odbierali telefony i rozmawiali między sobą na temat prowadzonych spraw. Wszystko działało jak w zegarku, po prostu nie mogło być lepiej. Agencja już miała najlepsze wyniki w pracy na całym wschodnim wybrzeżu, ostatnio z tego powodu dostała dotację, a wszyscy agencji podwyżki.

Mimo to Jen nie była zadowolona. Oczywiście cieszyła się, że agencja działa tak dobrze, ale choć praca była dla niej na pierwszym miejscu, to teraz czegoś jej brakowało, a konkretnie życia osobistego. Już nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz była na randce, prawdopodobnie było to w czasach, kiedy ona i Jethro byli jeszcze kochankami. To był jej ostatni mężczyzna, a ich romans zakończył się już wiele lat temu. Gdy teraz o nim myślała, brakowało jej go. Już jakiś czas temu to zauważyła i postanowiła coś z tym zrobić. Ponowne uwiedzenie Jethro nie powinno być przecież trudne, już raz to zrobiła.

Niestety było. Nieważne jak Jen kierowała rozmowę, Gibbs nigdy nie reagował na jej zaloty. Wydawał się ich w ogóle nie zauważać. Zrozumiałby, gdyby chociaż zmieniał temat rozmów, co pokazywałoby, że nie jest zainteresowany, ale nawet tego nie robił. Nie wiedziała dlaczego.

- Gibbs, nie uwierzysz!

Jen spojrzała w dół na agenta DiNozzo, który podekscytowany siedział przy swoim biurku wpatrzony w komputer. Jethro siedział obok niego – co było dziwne, ale nie zastanawiające – zaczytany w jakimś magazynie o łodziach. Reszta zespołu nie była nigdzie obecna.

- Zaraz się przekonamy. – mruknął Jethro nie odrywając wzroku od magazynu.

- Znalazłem kamasutrę po rosyjsku. Po rosyjsku, dasz wiarę? Oni tam tłumacza takie rzeczy?

- To nie jest małe państewko, to wielki kraj, oczywiście, że tłumaczą tam takie rzeczy.

- Ty znasz język rosyjski, prawda? Kupić ci taką kamasutrę? Tanio!

- Po co mi kamasutra? – Jethro wreszcie spojrzał na Tony'ego.

- Dobrych pozycji nigdy za wiele.

- I na kim bym je wypróbowywał?

- Mam wolne każde soboty.

- Zapamiętam.

Jen nie przeoczyła niewielkiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na twarzy Jethro. Wreszcie rozumiała czemu jej zaloty nie były skuteczne. Jethro był tak pochłonięty flirtowaniem dla zabawy z DiNozzo, że jej metod nawet nie brał na poważnie. Jeśli miała go zdobyć po raz drugi, musiała się pozbyć DiNozzo, by nie skupiał na sobie uwagi Jethro. Trzeba to było jednak zrobić umiejętnie i tymczasowo. Gdyby usunęła go z drogi na zawsze, jej plan by nie wypalił, Jethro wściekłyby się na nią, a wtedy na nic zdałby się jej brak DiNozzo. Musiała to rozegrać inaczej.

Wróciła do swojego biura, po drodze prosząc Cynthię o dokumenty DiNozzo. Miała nadzieje znaleźć tam coś, co pomogłoby jej w planie. Już po kilku minutach od wejścia do biura, akta leżały na jej biurku. Od razu zabrała się do ich przeglądania. Pierwszym, co rzuciło jej się w oczy nie był jednak żaden skandal, a zmieniony adres zamieszkania, który był dziwnie znajomy.

Poprosiła Cynthię o kolejne, tym razem te należące do Jethro. Czekając na nie, sprawdzała dalej teczkę DiNozzo. Już po chwili odkryła kolejną zmianę.

_Stan cywilny: zamężny_

Nie to było jednak najgorsze. To, że DiNozzo jest gejem rozumiała i akceptowała. Bardziej przejmowała się tym, że według akt jego mężem jest Jethro. Ten sam, którego chciała uwieść. Ponownie.

Cynthia przyniosła kolejne akta, Jen od razu zaczęła szukać potwierdzenia tego, co przed chwilą przeczytała. Okazało się to prawdą.

Nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Jethro Gibbs i Tony DiNozzo byli małżeństwem. Małżeństwem! Kiedy to się stało i czemu nic o tym nie wiedziała? Wszelkie zmiany w aktach musiały być zatwierdzone i podpisane przez nią, wiedziałaby o małżeństwie każdego z agentów.

Do tego konkretnego nie mogło dojść, gdy agencją dowodził Morrow, bo zaraz po objęciu posady przeczytała wszystkie akta i była pewna, że wtedy żadnego małżeństwa nie było.

Doszła w końcu do wniosku, że mogła przeoczyć dokument i podpisać go nawet o tym nie wiedząc, gdy któregoś dnia spieszyła się do domu. Czemu jednak nie zauważyła nic podejrzanego w zachowaniu Jethro i DiNozzo? Była aż tak ślepa? A może widziała wszystko doskonale i brała to za farsę, tak jak flirt sprzed kilkudziesięciu minut, a który farsą zapewne nie był.

Musiała dowiedzieć się więcej, a jednym na to sposobem było wezwanie do siebie dumnych małżonków. Tak też kazała swojej sekretarce. Kilka minut później obaj mężczyźni weszli do jej biura.

- Chciałaś nas widzieć, Jen? – zapytał Jethro.

Jen podsunęła im akta.

- Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałam?

- O czym? – zdziwił się Tony patrząc w akta. Jak dla niego wszystko wyglądało w porządku.

- Mówię o waszym małżeństwie. – wyjaśniła wskazując stosowną linijkę.

Jethro nic nie odpowiedział, wystawił tylko rękę w stronę DiNozzo.

- Niech to. – mruknął Tony i wyciągnął z portfela 50 dolarów, które położył na dłoni Jethro. – Miesiąc dłużej i bym wygrał.

- Tak po prawdzie, Jen, to nikt nie wiedział. – odparł wreszcie Gibbs chowając pieniądze do kieszeni. – Nawet tobie odkrycie prawdy zajęło dużo czasu.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że krócej niż zakładałem. – wtrącił Tony.

- Jak długo jesteście już małżeństwem? – zapytała Jen.

- Trzy miesiące, jedenaście dni, osiem godzin, dwadzieścia cztery minuty i trzydzieści pięć sekund. – obliczył Tony spoglądając na zegarek. – Trzydzieści sześć sekund.

- Trzy miesiące. – Jen nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak długo o niczym nie wiedziała. Obaj mężczyźni zachowywali się tak, jak zwykle i nie nosili obrączek. Najwyraźniej nabrali wszystkich, nawet najbliższych przyjaciół.

- Nie chcieliśmy rozdmuchiwać całej sprawy. – powiedział Jethro, obejmując Tony'ego w pasie. – Skoro już tu jesteśmy, chcieliśmy wziąć dwa miesiące wolnego.

- Aż tyle? Po co?

- Chcemy pojechać do Stillwater i przekazać wieści mojemu ojcu.

- Potem jedziemy do mojego. – dodał Tony przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej Gibbsa.

- No a potem chcieliśmy przeżyć spóźniony miesiąc miodowy.

- Jeszcze nie wiemy gdzie go spędzimy, ale intensywnie nad tym myślę.

- Chwilę temu myślałeś o kamasutrze. – przypomniał mu Jethro.

- Ale równie intensywnie.

Jen postanowiła to przerwać, nim dojdzie do czegoś więcej, a na to właśnie się zapowiadało.

- Nie mogę wam dać tyle wolnego, kto będzie dowodził zespołem?

- To daj wolne wszystkim. – zaproponował Jethro. Jen nie umknęło, że mężczyzna palcami gładzi przez koszulę bok DiNozzo. – Nie obrażą się.

- Każdemu z was przysługuje tylko dwa tygodnie płatnego urlopu, to za mało na wasze dwa miesiące. Poza tym Agent McGee wykorzystał już siedem dni w zeszłym miesiącu, kiedy pojechał na ślub siostry.

- Więc wyślij nas na jakieś szkolenie, nikt nie będzie tego sprawdzał.

- Nie mogę, Jethro, dwa miesiące to zbyt długo.

- Trudno, znajdziemy inny sposób. – zapewnił i razem z Tonym wyszedł z biura.

Pod koniec dnia Jen otrzymała pismo od Ducky'ego informujące ją, że Jethro i DiNozzo zachorowali na groźną odmianę grypy i muszą spędzić 2 miesiące w specjalistycznym szpitalu w Nevadzie.

- Jak myślisz, co powie twój ojciec? – zapytał Tony. On i Jethro byli właśnie w połowie drogi do Stillwater. Tony trochę się martwił, nigdy wcześniej nie poznał ojca Gibbsa, sama taka wizyta była dla niego nowością. Liczył na to, że Jackson Gibbs go polubi. Nie chciałby poróżnić jego i Jethro. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o relacjach swojego małżonka z ojcem, ale na pewno byli sobie bliscy. Nie chciał wkraczać pomiędzy nich.

- Nie wiem, trudno powiedzieć.

- Oby mnie polubił.

- O to nie masz się co martwić.

Tony przytaknął i spojrzał przez okno. Wyjechali nad ranem i dopiero teraz zaczynało świtać.

- Co twój ojciec myślał o poprzednich małżeństwach?

- Nie podobały mu się. Za każdym razem kazał mi dać sobie spokój.

- Z małżeństwami?

- Z rudowłosymi kobietami. Powiedział, że nigdy nie zastąpię nimi Shannon. Miał rację.

- Mnie też weźmie za zastępstwo?

- Wątpię, nie jesteś rudy.

- Jeszcze jest czas, zatrzymajmy się w jakimś salonie fryzjerskim.

- Nie ma mowy, lubię twoje włosy.

Tony uśmiechnął się uspokojony. Jethro był spokojny, więc on też nie powinien się martwić.

Dwie godziny później byli już na miejscu. Teraz nie było już odwrotu, przyjechali tu, by powiedzieć ojcu Gibbsa o swoim małżeństwie i teraz musieli to zrobić.

Jethro wszedł do swojego rodzinnego domu, a Tony tuż za nim. Obaj zdecydowali, że nie przekażą swoich wieści już na samym wstępie tylko chwilę później. Woleli nie wywołać u Jacksona zawału.

- Tato, jesteś w domu?! – zawołał Jethro stojąc w korytarzu z Tonym, który wykorzystał ten czas, by przyjrzeć się miejscu, w którym przed laty żył jego od-niedawna-mąż.

Wciąż było mu dziwnie nazywać Jethro mężem, ale musiał się przyzwyczaić, w końcu taka była prawda, na którą sam się zgodził.

Jethro zaprowadził go do kuchni, gdy nie usłyszeli odpowiedzi. Tam od razu dorwał się do ekspresu, w którym wciąż była świeżo zaparzona kawa.

- Może go nie ma. – stwierdził Tony, również nalewając sobie kawy.

Jethro podał mu cukier i śmietankę.

- Kawa jeszcze ciepła, musi być w domu.

- Właśnie ją wypijamy. – zauważył.

- Nie przejmuj się, przyzwyczaiłem się.

Tony omal nie wypuścił kubka z kawą, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos mężczyzny, którym mógł być tylko Jackson Gibbs. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, po kim Jethro odziedziczył bezszelestny chód.

- Cześć, tato. – przywitał się Jethro, odstawiając swoją kawę. Tony patrzył, jak obaj mężczyźni się obejmują.

- Dość niespodziewana wizyta, Leroy. – zauważył Jackson. – Nie to, że się nie cieszę, ale mogłeś zadzwonić.

- Wiem, ale spieszyło nam się. Według pewnych papierów powinniśmy być teraz w Nevadzie, a nie tu. – wyjaśnił.

- Nic z tego nie rozumiem, ale nie będę dociekał. – wzrok Jacksona spoczął na Tonym. – A ten młodzieniec to...

- Tony DiNozzo. – przedstawił się, celowo nie dodając drugiego nazwiska, które teraz posiadał. – Miło mi poznać, panie...

- Mów mi po prostu Jack. – przerwał mu. – Co więc cie sprowadza, Leroy?

- Przyjechaliśmy ci coś powiedzieć.

Jackson spojrzał na syna badawczo, ale jednocześnie srogo.

- Nie mów mi tylko, że znowu wziąłeś ślub.

Tony zachłysnął się pitą właśnie kawą, ale Jack nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Wziąłem. – potwierdził Jethro klepiąc Tony'ego po plecach.

- Leroy, tyle razy ci mówiłem, że to nie ma sensu. – westchnął Jack. – Mam nadzieję, że chociaż nie ma rudych włosów.

- Nie martw się, nie ma.

To zdanie wyraźnie uspokoiło Jacksona, więc Jethro postanowił przejść do sedna sprawy. Stanął bliżej Tony'ego i objął go w pasie, tak jak dzień wcześniej w biurze Jen. Tony tym razem zrobił to samo. Nie omieszkał w międzyczasie złapać Jethro za tyłek, czego Jack i tak nie mógł zobaczyć.

- Tato, poznaj mojego męża. – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Jack długo im się przyglądał, obaj mieli wrażenie, że to dobrze skończyć się nie może.

- Cóż. – Jackson odetchnął głęboko. – Przynajmniej daleko mu do bycia zastępstwem Shannon.

Tony i Jethro uśmiechnęli się i niezauważalnie odetchnęli z ulgą. Jednak nie było tak źle. Wtedy jednak Jackson spojrzał na nich obydwu z wyrzutem.

- Jak długo? – zapytał po prostu.

- Trzy miesiące. – odpowiedział Jethro.

- I nie pomyśleliście, by zaprosić mnie na ślub.

- Tato, nikogo nie zaprosiliśmy. Oświadczyłem się Tony'emu i dwa dni później wzięliśmy ślub bez żadnych świadków.

- Ale dopiero trzy miesiące później zdecydowaliście się mi powiedzieć?

- Mieliśmy urwanie głowy w agencji, nie mieliśmy czasu przyjechać.

- Mogłeś chociaż zadzwonić.

- Wiem i przepraszam, ale chciałem ci to powiedzieć osobiście, a nie przez telefon.

- Jestem pierwszym, który poznał te wieści?

- Nasza szefowa wie, zauważyła zmiany w aktach.

- Doceniam to, że chcieliście powiedzieć mi to osobiście. – przyznał Jack. – Czuję się jednak urażony tym, że o niczym mi nie powiedziałeś. Niemniej gratuluję wam obydwu i życzę wam, by to małżeństwo nie skończyło się, jak poprzednie trzy.

Tony uśmiechnął się zadowolony, w końcu naprawdę czując ulgę. Został zaakceptowany, obaj zostali.

- Wytrzymaliśmy ze sobą już pięć lat, więc jest dobrze. – zauważył szczęśliwy.

- Na długo zostajecie?

- Tydzień, półtora, jak ci wygodnie, tato.

- Za dwa tygodnie do sklepu przyjeżdża duża dostawa. Byłoby miło, gdybyście mi z nią pomogli.

- Nie ma sprawy. – zgodził się Jethro. – Na pewno nie zostaniemy dłużej niż trzy tygodnie. Musimy jeszcze odwiedzić ojca Tony'ego.

- Rozpakujcie się, a ja otworzę sklep. Potem możecie mi pomóc albo przejść się po miasteczku.

Jack wyszedł z kuchni, a Tony ogarnięty nieopisaną radością nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie pocałować małżonka.

- Nie było tak źle. – zauważył Jethro.

- Tak. – przyznał. – Oby rozmowa z moim ojcem była choć w połowie tak dobra.

Dwa tygodnie minęły im szybko. W przerwach pomiędzy pomaganiem w sklepie, Jethro oprowadzał Tony'ego po wszystkich miejscach ze swojego dzieciństwa. Odwiedzili też sąsiednie miasteczko, gdzie Gibbs chodził do szkoły, a gdzie teraz spotkał kilkoro starych znajomych.

Tuż przed wyjazdem Jack poinformował ich, że niedługo przyjedzie w odwiedziny i lepiej byłoby, żeby mieli wtedy czas.

Następnym przystankiem na ich trasie był Nowy Jork. Obaj trochę się martwili rozmową z Seniorem, ale musieli przez to przejść, prędzej czy później.

Tym razem prowadzeniem zajął się Tony, Jethro w tym czasie postanowił się przespać i zebrać siły przed rozmową. W momentach takich jak ten Tony tęsknił za szoferem, który prowadziłyby za niego, podczas gdy on mógłby spać razem z Jethro.

Po dojechaniu do miasta Tony trochę pogubił się w gąszczu ulic i alej, przez które prowadził go GPS. Dopiero gdy Jethro kupił normalna mapę, której rozszyfrowanie zajęło mu kilka minut, udało im się dojechać na miejsce.

Sekretarka ojca Tony'ego kazała im czekać dobre pół godziny zanim wreszcie ich wpuściła. Do tego czasu obaj byli kłębkiem nerwów.

- Junior, co za miła niespodzianka!

Senior wstał i obszedł swoje biurko, by entuzjastycznie objąć syna.

- Cześć, tato. – przywitał się wyślizgując się z uścisku. – Dobrze wyglądasz. – przyznał zauważając, że Senior zmienił się od ich ostatniego spotkania.

- Lekarz zalecił mi rygorystyczną dietę. Mówił coś o wysokim ciśnieniu.

- Naprawdę? Musisz mi dać namiary, wydaje się być kompetentnym lekarzem. – stwierdził patrząc sugestywnie na Jethro, którego od tygodni próbował zmusić do zmniejszenia ilości pitej kawy.

- Rzadko mnie odwiedzasz, Junior, miło, że przyjechałeś i to z gościem. – przyznał patrząc na dotąd milczącego Jethro.

- No właśnie, przyjechaliśmy z ważnymi wieściami. – powiedział Tony starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej entuzjastycznie. Miał nadzieje, że nie zemści się to na nim, gdy już powie o wszystkim.

- Słucham. – zachęcił Senior czekając na te ważne wieści.

No to jazda. Tony wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał ojcu w oczy.

- Tato, to jest Jethro Gibbs, mój szef i od niedawna także mąż.

Tony i Jethro spoglądali niepewnie na Seniora, którego twarz najpierw zrobiła się blada, potem czerwona, a zaraz potem znów blada. Wyraźnie nie tego się spodziewał.

- Mógłbyś powtórzyć? – poprosił Senior.

Tony miał coraz gorsze obawy. By poczuć się trochę lepiej, złapał Jethro za rękę. Jego ojciec to zauważył, bo zaczął wpatrywać się w ich złączone dłonie.

- Jethro i ja jesteśmy małżeństwem. – powtórzył. – Od czterech miesięcy.

Senior spojrzał na nich, odetchnął głęboko i przetarł dłonią pomarszczone czoło.

- Nie powiem, że nie jestem rozczarowany. – przyznał. – Liczyłem na to, że gdy w końcu przekażesz mi wieści o swoim małżeństwie, to zobaczę u twojego boku kobietę.

- Wybacz, że cię rozczarowałem. – przeprosił Tony. – Ale żaden związek z kobietą nie miałby szans. To po prostu by się nie udało, tato.

- W porządku. – Senior zasiadł na powrót za biurkiem. – Nie mam nic przeciwko, że związałeś się z mężczyzną. Żałuje tylko, że nie jest to żaden biznesmen.

- Tato, on tu stoi! – przypomniał mu. Wiedział, że Jethro i tak się nie obrazi, ale ta uwaga i tak była niegrzeczna.

Senior puścił słowa syna mimo uszu.

- Przypomnijcie mi, ile to trwa? – spytał.

- Od prawie czterech miesięcy. – odparł Jethro. – Narzeczeństwem byliśmy tylko dwa dni.

- Widzę, że nie czekał pan.

- Po prostu Gibbs.

- W porządku, Gibbs. Jaki był powód tego pośpiechu?

- Znamy się z Tonym od pięciu lat, nie było sensu dłużej czekać.

- Rozumiem. – Senior odchylił się w fotelu i przyjrzał się parze uważnie. – O ile mam pewne zastrzeżenia, to w gruncie rzeczy cieszę się z tego małżeństwa. Macie moje poparcie.

- Dzięki, tato, doceniamy to.

- Jeśli zostajecie w mieście, to z wielką chęcią kupię wam spóźniony prezent ślubny.

- To miło z twojej strony, ale Jethro i ja wciąż nie mieliśmy miesiąca miodowego, więc trochę nam się spieszy.

- Wiecie już może, dokąd jedziecie?

- Jeszcze nie, ale ze spontanicznością raczej daleko nie zajedziemy.

- Moja sekretarka da wam broszury, wybierzcie sobie kraj, a ja wszystko załatwię. Uznajcie to za ten prezent ślubny.

Tony i Jethro byli jednakowo zaskoczeni ofertą Seniora.

- Dzięki, tato, to naprawdę miłe.

- Drobiazg.

Ojciec Tony'ego pożegnał obu mężczyzn i życzył im udanego wyjazdu.

Tony i Jethro na swój miesiąc miodowy wybrali ostatecznie Sycylię, miejsce, z którego pochodziła matka Tony'ego. Jethro nie miał nic przeciwko i od razu się zgodził, gdy Tony zaproponował tę wyspę zaś Senior, tak jak obiecał, załatwił im wszystko, czyli lot w obie strony i dobry hotel. Zgodził się też przechować w swoim garażu samochód Jethro do czasu jego powrotu.

Spacerując ulicami Sycylii, Tony po raz pierwszy od wielu lat czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że małżeństwo może być takie cudowne. Gdyby wiedział, zdecydowałby się na ten krok już dawno. Pozostało mu mieć tylko nadzieję, że tak już będzie do samego końca, a nie tylko przez jakiś czas.

- O czym myślisz? – spytał Jethro.

- O niczym ważnym. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i uścisnął mocniej dłoń Jethro. Ludzie dziwnie się na nich patrzyli, gdy widzieli ich idących obok siebie i trzymający za ręce, ale Tony ich ignorował. Od dawna chciał iść w taki sposób, a Jethro w końcu się zgodził.

- Pójdziemy później na basen? – zapytał. Poprzedniego dnia zauważył na nim kobietę, która flirtowała z Jethro, nic sobie nie robiąc z obrączki na jego palcu. Tony miał nadzieje, że dzisiaj też będzie nad wodą, a wtedy zamierza jej pokazać, do kogo tak naprawdę należy Jethro.

- Czemu nie.

Tony uśmiechnął się i przyspieszył kroku ciągnąc Jethro za sobą. Basen czekał.


	3. Kto to jest?

Wszyscy w biurze myśleli, że nie jest najlepszym agentem. Nikt nie rozumiał, czemu Gibbs w ogóle wziął go pod swoje skrzydła, skoro i tak się nie rozwinie. Uważali, że jest zbyt bojaźliwy, kiepsko strzela i nie jest spostrzegawczy, ale to właśnie McGee jako pierwszy zauważył na palcu Tony'ego obrączkę. Z początku wziął ją za sygnet, ale gdy przyjrzał się bliżej wiedział już, że to jednak obrączka. I to na palcu największego flirciarza, jakiego znał. Nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał, że Tony kiedykolwiek się ożeni. Nie uważał, że nie znalazłby żony, po prostu nie widział go w roli męża. Przez jego reputację nikt go w niej nie widział.

Trudno jest pogodzić pracę w agencji federalnej i rodzinę. Małżeństwa Gibbsa były tego świetnym przykładem. Ciągłe przebywanie w biurze, nagłe wyjazdy na drugi koniec kraju, budzenie w nocy, no i ciągłe zagrożenie i obawa, że małżonek nie wróci więcej do domu. Te sytuacje nie sprzyjają małżeństwom. A jednak, Tony zawarł stały związek. Tylko czemu o tym nie powiedział? Wstydził się?

McGee poczekał, aż będzie sam na sam z Zivą. Wtedy zapytał ją, czy wiedziała o małżeństwie Tony'ego.

- Tony ma żonę? – zdziwiła się. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że Tim sobie żartuje.

- Nie zauważyłaś? Ma obrączkę na placu.

- A tak się codziennie chwalił kolejnymi zdobyczami. No, no, kto by pomyślał. Cicha woda brzegi zalewa.

- Rwie. – poprawił ją. – W każdym bądź razie, tobie też o niczym nie powiedział?

- Nie. To trochę dziwne, zawsze się chwalił swoimi podbojami.

- Może w końcu dojrzał.

- Tony? Dojrzał?

- Ożenił się, to oznaka dojrzałości. Chyba.

- Może Ducky coś wie. Albo Abby.

- Ducky ma dziś wolne, zapomniałaś? Ale Jimmy może coś wiedzieć. Potem pójdziemy do Abby.

- Chodźmy.

Ponieważ mieli dziś luźny dzień, nie obawiali się, że Gibbs zacznie ich szukać i nawrzeszczy na nich za łażenie po agencji. Na szczęście Tony został z nim w biurze, więc było duże prawdopodobieństwo, że wyżyłby się na nim zamiast na nich.

Szef prawdopodobnie wiedział o ślubie, Tony musiał mu powiedzieć, ale Ziva i McGee wiedzieli, że nie uzyskają od niego żadnych informacji. I tak nie odważyli się pytać.

Jimmy był zaskoczony widząc ich w prosektorium. Zawsze gdy był sam, nikt go nie odwiedzał, wszyscy zawsze przychodzili do Ducky'ego.

- Jimmy, znasz najnowsze plotki? – zapytała Ziva.

- To zależy, co macie na myśli. – odpowiedział nieco zdenerwowany. Nie chciał, by przez niego wybuchła jakaś afera, bo usłyszał więcej, niż powinien.

- Wiesz, kto ostatnio z agentów brał ślub?

- Ktoś w ogóle go brał? Ostatni, jaki kojarzę, był rok temu.

- A jednak nie.

- No to kto wziął ślub?

- Tony. – odpowiedział Tim.

- Agent DiNozzo? – zapytał dla pewności. W biurze były jeszcze trzy inne osoby o tym imieniu, wątpił, że agentom chodziło o największego kobieciarza.

- Dokładnie. – potwierdziła Ziva.

Jimmy spojrzał obojgu w oczy i roześmiał się.

- Dlaczego się śmiejesz? – spytał Tim.

- Tony DiNozzo wziął ślub? To niemożliwe. – wyjaśnił przez śmiech. – Powiedzcie, kto naprawdę go wziął.

- Nie żartujemy.

- Dajcie spokój.

- Nie żartujemy. – powtórzyła bardziej dobitnie Ziva. Jimmy momentalnie się zląkł i przestał śmiać.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę. Tony wziął ślub i nie wiemy z kim i kto o tym wie. – wyjaśnił Tim. – Myśleliśmy, że może ty wiesz.

- Agent DiNozzo nawet ze mną nie rozmawia. Przynajmniej niezbyt często.

- Nie było go tu ostatnio, nie rozmawiał z Duckym? – zapytała Ziva.

- Ostatnio była tu tylko Abby i agent Gibbs. Nie możecie jego zapytać? On na pewno wie więcej.

- A sam byś zapytał?

- Raczej nie.

- Chodźmy teraz do Abby. – zaproponował Tim. Ziva przytaknęła i oboje ruszyli do wyjścia.

- Mogę iść z wami? – zapytał Jimmy. – Jestem teraz strasznie ciekawy.

- Pewnie. – zgodziła się kobieta.

Cała trójka poszła do laboratorium, gdzie zastali Abby tańcząca przed komputerem, przy którym jednocześnie pracowała. Gdy ich zauważyła, uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ściszając muzykę, która już zdążyła ich ogłuszyć.

- Cześć wam! – przywitała się podbiegając do nich. Uściskała każdego po kolei, Jimmy'ego zostawiając sobie na koniec, by jak najdłużej go wyciskać. Jak tylko skończyła, zaczęła ich od razu wypytywać o powód wizyty. – O co chodzi? Coś się stało, nowa sprawa, ktoś umarł? Jesteś w ciąży? – to pytanie skierowała do Zivy. – Czy Tony jest ojcem?

- Abby! – oburzyła się Ziva. – Nie lubię Tony'ego. Nie w tym sensie. Poza tym, jest już zajęty.

- Serio? O mój boże, o mój boże, omójboże! Kto to? Kto to? Powiedzcie mi!

- Nie wiemy. – odparł Tim. – Po to tu przyszliśmy.

- Tony nic mi nie powiedział. – powiedziała ze smutkiem. - Zabiję go za to.

- Jeśli go zabijesz, to nie dowiemy się, z kim się ożenił.

- Ożenił się?! – krzyknęła zaskoczona. – Wyciągnę to z niego, a potem zabiję! Nie zaprosił mnie na ślub. Ani na wesele! Mogłabym mu je zrobić. To byłaby najlepsze impreza wszechczasów!

- To już nieważne, Abby. Musimy się dowiedzieć, kto to.

- Chodźmy i zapytajmy go!

- Co? – powiedziała na raz cała trójka.

- Chcieliście to wybadać?

- Taki mieliśmy plan. – burknął nieśmiało Tim.

- Z tym podejściem nie dowiedzielibyście się przez lata. Trzeba go po prostu zapytać.

- Myślisz, że nam powie? – spytała Ziva.

- A dlaczego nie? Na pewno nie będzie się wykręcał i wmawiał nam, że nie jest żonaty. Chodźmy!

W biurze Tony był sam, gdy przyszli, ucinał sobie drzemkę korzystając z nieobecności Gibbsa. Jednak Abby, Ziva, Tim i Jimmy nie zamierzali pozwolić mu spać. Mieli zbyt dużo pytań. Obudzili więc Tony'ego, z czego nie był zadowolony.

- Czego chcecie? – zapytał, lewą dłonią przecierając zaspane oczy. Jego obrączka na serdecznym palcu była dla całej czwórki doskonale widoczna.

- Masz wiele do wyjaśnienie, drogi panie. – powiedziała poważnie Abby, spoglądając na Tony'ego groźnie.

- Na przykład co?

Abby chwyciła go za nadgarstek i uniosła dłoń na wysokość jego twarzy tak, by widział obrączkę.

- Na przykład to.

Tony zamrugał parokrotnie, by odgonić resztki snu, dopiero wtedy spojrzał na obrączkę i na swoich przyjaciół, którzy – sądząc po ich wyrazach twarzy – domagali się wyjaśnień.

- Coś z nią nie tak? – zapytał ziewając. – Zardzewiała? U jubilera mówili, że to złoto, żaden bubel.

Abby uderzyła go w ramię na znak, by przestał żartować.

- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Mów, kto to. – domagała się dalej Abby.

Tony uśmiechnął się zadziornie, siadając wygodnie.

- Czemu sami nie zgadniecie. – zaproponował. – To osoba z agencji.

- Z agencji? – Tim machinalnie rozejrzał się po biurze. – Mówisz poważnie?

- Całkowicie. Ten, kto prawidłowo odgadnie, dostanie 50 dolców. Więc jak będzie?

- Cynthia, sekretarka pani dyrektor. – spróbowała Ziva. Kilka razy widziała, jak Tony z nią flirtował, ale z drugiej strony, flirtował ze wszystkimi ładnymi kobietami.

- Pudło.

- Pani dyrektor. – tym razem Abby strzelała.

- Nie jestem jak szef, Abbs, nie lecę na rude.

- Agentka Maddy? – wymienił Tim.

- Nie.

- Agentka Benton. – nadeszła kolej Jimmy'ego.

Tony przecząco pokręcił głową. Wszyscy nie mieli wątpliwości, że ma z tego zgadywania niezłą zabawę.

Wymienili jeszcze wiele nazwisk, aż w końcu zdesperowana Abby chwyciła się ostatniej deski ratunku.

- Może to pani Roderrick.

- Abby, to obrzydliwe, ona ma 80 lat! – zaprzeczył od razu Tony. - Poza tym, to moja sąsiadka, nie pracuje w biurze.

- Sam mówiłeś, że jest seksowna jak na swój wiek. – przypomniała mu.

- Musiałem być pijany.

- Poddaję się. – stwierdził Tim.

- Ja też. – dodała Ziva.

- I ja. – podniósł rękę Jimmy.

- Powiedz nam w końcu, kto to. – domagała się Abby.

- Naprawdę nie wiecie? Zastanówcie się, kto jeszcze w biurze zaczął nosić obrączkę.

- Nie wiem. – wzruszyła ramionami Ziva. Cała ta zabawa zaczynała ją denerwować. – Kto?

- Ja.

Cała czwórka spojrzała za siebie, gdzie Gibbs z uśmiechem uniósł dłoń i pokazał im obrączkę na palcu.

- Gi... co... ale... – jąkał się Tim. Zabrakło mu słów.

- Bzdura! – wykrzyknęła Abby i spojrzała na Tony'ego oczekując, że temu zaprzeczy.

- No co? Nigdy nie mówiłem, że to kobieta.

- Fakt, nie mówił. – mruknął Jimmy. Był równie zaskoczony, co reszta. Samo to, że Tony wziął ślub było dziwne, a co dopiero ślub wzięty z Gibbsem. To musiał być jakiś żart.

Ziva najwyraźniej czytała mu w myślach, bo gdy się odezwała po niewielkim ochłonięciu z szoku, powtórzyła jego słowa, ale tym razem na głos.

- To musi być żart.

- Żaden żart. – zaprzeczył Tony i stanął obok Gibbsa. – Trzeba było widzieć wasze miny. Były boskie.

- Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. – przyznał Gibbs. Poza pewnymi wyjątkami, zespół jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by uśmiechał się tak szeroko. Był tak rozbawiony i szczęśliwy, że oczy aż mu błyszczały.

- Pójdę później do ochrony i poproszę o nagranie. Będziemy sobie to oglądać wieczorami. – stwierdził Tony opierając się ramię Jethro, który pocałował go w policzek.

- Lepsze to, niż twoje filmy.

- Nie musisz ich oglądać.

- Perspektywa leżenia z tobą na kanapie jest zbyt kusząca.

- Przestańcie! – krzyknęła Abby. Tony i Gibbs spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. – Jestem na was obrażona! Nie powiedzieliście mi. MI! To po prostu... ugh! Idę stąd!

- Hmm. – mruknął Tony. – Myślisz, że długo będzie to przeżywać?

- Z nią nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

- Fakt.

Plusem tej sytuacji było dla nich to, że została im już tylko trójka osób do uspokojenia.

- Szefie, to naprawdę nie jest żart? – zapytał McGee.

- Myślisz, że dla żartu pocałowałbym Tony'ego?

- Nie, ale... to było tylko w policzek.

- Probie, ty zboczeńcu! – wyszczerzył się Tony. – Przyznaj, że nie tylko pocałunek ci w głowie. Przykro mi, ale więcej nie zobaczysz.

McGee zarumienił się, ale nie dał się sprowokować do dalszej dyskusji.

- On ma racje. – powiedziała Ziva. – Pocałunek w policzek to jeszcze żaden dowód.

- Wierzcie, nie chcielibyście zobaczyć, co potrafimy zrobić z naszymi ustami. – ostrzegł ich Tony.

- Jestem pewna, że wytrzymamy.

- Ja nie. – zaprzeczył Jimmy. – Wychodzę stąd, mam jeszcze sporo pracy. – wytłumaczył się. – Agencie Gibbs, DiNozzo, gratuluję. – powiedział jeszcze mijając ich.

- Jethro. – Tony stanął prosto przed Gibbsem. – Tych dwoje tak łatwo nie zrezygnuje.

- Też tak sądzę.

- Zechciałbyś czynić honory?

Jethro uśmiechnął się, podnosząc dłoń do góry. Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał klepnąć Tony'ego głowę, ale zamiast tego wplótł palce w jego włosy i przyciągnął do zażartego pocałunku.

Ziva i McGee wstrzymali oddechy. Ich szef i przyjaciel naprawdę to robili, całowali się w usta na środku biura. Choć do tej pory uważali, że ślub to tylko żart, teraz nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości. Nikt nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego dla żartu na oczach wszystkich w biurze, nawet kobieta i mężczyzna, a co dopiero dwóch mężczyzn.

Gdzieś w trakcie pocałunku, Tony zdołał wsunąć dłonie pod koszule Jethro, ten zaś przeniósł swoją z karku małżonka na jego pośladki.

Jego podwładni musieli przyznać Tony'emu rację. Jednak nie chcieli tego widzieć, ale nie potrafili wydobyć z siebie głosu, by im przerwać. Wciąż byli w zbyt dużym szoku, a obaj mężczyźni wydawali się dopiero rozkręcać.

- Agencie Gibbs i DiNozzo!

Dzięki bogu, dyrektor przyszła, odetchnął z ulgą McGee.

Tony i Jethro przerwali pocałunek, ale nie oddalili się od siebie nawet na milimetr. Obaj z uśmiechem spojrzeli na wściekłą Jen, który gromiła ich wzrokiem.

- Tak, pani dyrektor? – zapytał uprzejmie Jethro.

- Nie mam nic do waszego małżeństwa, ale czy moglibyście nie okazywać sobie czułości na środku biura? I to w tak dosadny sposób?

Tony odsunął się od Jethro i zakasłał, ukrywając tym samym swój śmiech.

- Przepraszamy, to się więcej nie powtórzy. – zapewnił. Chował jednak za plecami dłoń, krzyżując w niej palce, co widzieli jednak tylko McGee i Ziva.

- Dziękuję.

Jen odeszła, prawdopodobnie do swojego biura, a Tony i Jethro na powrót przysunęli się bliżej siebie, ale nie powrócili do całowania.

- Wystarczy wam ten dowód? – zapytał Tony z uśmiechem.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiliście. – powiedział Tim i pokręcił głową z niedowierzania.

- Skoro jesteście już z powrotem w biurze, to popilnujcie telefonów. Jethro i ja idziemy zjeść lunch.

Tim i Ziva przytaknęli, odprowadzając obu mężczyzn wzrokiem.

- Oni naprawdę wzięli ślub. – powiedziała Ziva, gdy otrząsnęła się z szoku po pocałunku, który przed chwilą widziała. – Tony mówi na Gibbsa Jethro, obaj się do siebie kleją, są bardziej radośni, no a przede wszystkim pocałowali się na środku biura i nic sobie z tego nie robili.

- Uwierzyłabyś, gdyby ktoś powiedział ci o tym kilka dni temu?

- Nie.

- Ja tak samo. Myślisz, że wpłynie to jakoś na pracę w biurze?

- Raczej nie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będą się więcej całować w biurze. Ciężko na to patrzeć.

- Dlaczego? To nawet podniecające.

- Ziva, przestań, proszę. – błagał. Umysł już zaczęły mu zalewać różne obrazy dotyczące Tony'ego i Gibbsa, których nie chciał oglądać.

- Zastanawiam się, który z nich jest na dole. Pewnie Tony.

- Ziva!

- Co?


	4. Psiak o imieniu Toni

- Tyle zachodu dla głupiej butelki wina. – mruknął Jethro wracając z zakupów, na które wysłał go Tony, a który zapomniał rano kupić ważnego składnika swojego obiadu. Dzisiaj przypadała jego kolej na gotowanie i jak zwykle musiał wybrać kuchnie włoską. Jethro nie miał nic do włoskich potraw, w wykonaniu Tony'ego były bardzo pyszne, ale dziwnym trafem jego małżonek zawsze czegoś zapominał, zazwyczaj bardzo ważnego składnika, więc trzeba było go dokupić, co działało już Gibbsowi na nerwy. Gotowanie przez następnych parę tygodni nie wydawało mu się nagle takie złe. Może w tym czasie Tony nazbierałby zapas składników na cały rok.

Jethro przystanął przed przejściem dla pieszych i rozejrzał się przed nadjeżdżającymi samochodami. Nie dostrzegł nic, a przynajmniej nic, co miało koła i było maszyną.

Z lewej strony nadbiegał do niego bardzo szybko jakiś pies. Merdał przy tym ogonem i wystawiał jęzor.

Gdy zostało mu niewiele sześć stóp do przebiegnięcia, pies potknął się odrobinę, ale zaraz potem szybko odzyskał tempo i w końcu doskoczył do Jethro, wokół którego zaczął skakać i biegać, szczekając przy tym głośno.

Gibbs mimowolnie się uśmiechnął i przykucnął przy psie, w którym dopiero teraz rozpoznał szczeniaka bernardyna.

- Cześć, mały, jak się masz? – zapytał głaskając szczeniaka po głowie.

Bernardyn zaszczekał i polizał dłoń mężczyzny, by zaraz potem potrząsnąć łbem. Medalik na jego szyi zachrzęścił, zwracając tym samym uwagę Jethro.

- Wygląda na to, że masz właścicieli. – powiedział patrząc na medalik. Nie było na nim żadnego adresu czy imienia. – Ale kto by nie chciał takiego psiaka jak ty, co?

Szczeniak zakręcił się w kółko, zaszczekał po raz kolejny i oparł się łapami o Jethro.

- Jesteś strasznie ruchliwy i hałaśliwy. Przypominasz mi kogoś. – bernardyn tym razem tylko spojrzał na niego niebieskimi oczami, ale cisza długo nie trwała, bo po chwili znów się rozszczekał. – Nie wiem, jak masz na imię, ale trzeba cię jakoś nazwać, dopóki nie znajdziemy twoich właścicieli. Co powiesz na imię Toni?

Psiak ponownie zaszczekał, usiłując wspiąć się na Jethro, który podniósł go jedną ręką i ułożył go sobie wygodnie pod pachą.

- Jesteś ciężki, musieli cię dobrze karmić. Chodź, zabiorę cię do domu, dam jeść, a jutro poszukamy twoich właścicieli.

Jethro nie zdziwił się, gdy znów usłyszał szczekanie. Ten szczeniak naprawdę przypominał Tony'ego.

xxx

Tony kończył właśnie obiad – udało mu się poradzić bez wina, burbon okazał się niezłym zamiennikiem. Było to trochę nie w porządku wobec Jethro, który specjalnie na jego prośbę poszedł do sklepu, ale Tony mógł mu się odwdzięczyć później.

Gdy frontowe drzwi zostały otworzone, Tony spodziewał się usłyszeć narzekanie swojego męża, ale zamiast tego usłyszał szczekania. Chwilę później do kuchni wpadła biało brązowa kulka futra, która zaczęła wszystko obwąchiwać, a zwłaszcza jego.

- Co do...

- O, już się poznaliście.

Tony spojrzał zdezorientowany na Jethro, który z uśmiechem postawił wino na szafce, ani razu nie odrywając wzroku od biegającego po kuchni psa.

- Co to jest? – zapytał wskazując na szczeniaka.

- Pies, Tony.

- Dobra, co on tu robi? – zadał kolejne pytanie. Stopą starał się odsunąć od siebie ciekawskiego bernardyna.

- Przyniosłem go tutaj. Przypałętał się do mnie.

- Chcesz go zatrzymać?

Tony nie byłby z tego faktu zadowolony. Lubił psy, bardziej niż koty, ale wymagały dużo opieki i czasu, którego oni nie mieli. Jethro powinien zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

- Nie, ma obrożę, trzeba znaleźć jego właścicieli. Do tego czasu zostanie z nami.

- Oh.

Szczeniak nieco się już uspokoił, więc Tony postanowił w końcu go dotknąć. Nie był to dobry pomysł, bo bernardyn znowu stał się nad aktywny, zupełnie jakby się nie męczył.

- Widzę, że zrobiłeś już obiad. – odezwał się Jethro myjąc ręce przy zlewie.

- Tak, zastąpiłem wino burbonem. Nie gniewasz się, że wysłałem cię niepotrzebnie?

- Wino zawsze można wypić. – stwierdził siadając do stołu. - Poza tym nie spotkałbym wtedy tego szczeniaka.

- Ma jakieś imię?

- Nie wiem, jak go nazywam Toni.

- Toni? – zdziwił się. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na szczeniaka. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jakiej jest rasy. – Robisz to specjalnie, prawda? – spytał urażony. Cała sympatia do tego psa już mu przeszła.

- Tak.

- Jesteś draniem. – stwierdził krótko i zabrał się do jedzenia, przez cały czas trwania posiłku ignorując i szczeniaka, i Jethro.

xxx

Do wieczora Tony przestał czuć się urażony. Ignorował też szczeniaka, który po zjedzeniu pokaźnego posiłku poszedł spać na cały dzień, więc nie kręcił mu się pod nogami. Aż do rzeczonego wieczora.

Tony i Jethro leżeli już razem w łóżku. Położyli się wcześniej, by rano nie mieć problemów ze wstaniem do pracy. To właśnie wtedy, gdy obaj już zasypiali, do sypialni wpadł rozszczekany szczeniak próbujący wspiąć się na łóżko.

- A było tak cicho. – mruknął Tony zasłaniając twarz poduszką. Miał nadzieje, że Jethro zaraz wyrzuci psa z pokoju, a najlepiej w ogóle z domu. Po chwili nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że bernardyn nie opuści dziś sypialni.

- Co jest mały, chcesz spać z nami?

- Nie będzie z nami spał. – nie zgodził się od razu Tony.

- Czemu nie?

- Bo śmierdzi. – odparł podnosząc poduszkę z oczu. – I jest psem. Psy nie śpią na łóżku.

Było jednak za późno, bo Toni już siedział na kolanach Jethro, spoglądając błękitnymi ślepiami na niezadowolonego Tony'ego.

- Ma mnie nie dotykać w nocy. – powiedział jeszcze młodszy mężczyzna po czym odwrócił się plecami do męża.

Nie odpowiadając Tony'emu w żaden w sposób, Jethro położył się na plecach, wciąż patrząc na szczeniaka, który znalazł sobie wygodne miejsce na jego brzuchu i piersi.

Gdy kilka minut później Tony odwrócił głowę i spojrzał za siebie, wcale nie spodobał mu się ten obrazek. To on powinien leżeć tam zamiast tego szczeniaka.

- Głupi pies. – mruknął starając się ignorować zazdrość, która go ogarniała.

xxx

Tony obudził się z samego rana odgłosem lecącej pod prysznicem wody. Niestety pierwszym, co zobaczył, był pysk bernardyna, który w nocy, albo dopiero niedawno, musiał położyć mu się na piersi.

Szczeniak wyglądał na zadowolonego, wystawiał język i delikatnie machał ogonem. Tony przyglądał się temu krótką chwilę dopóki nie uznał, że ma dość patrzenia na tego irytującego szczura i nie zrzucił go z lóżka.

Toni zaskomlał, gdy upadł na podłogę i z podkulonym ogonem uciekł z pokoju ku zadowoleniu Tony'ego, który już wiedział, że ten dzień będzie kiepski.

xxx

Nie pojechali od razu do pracy. Jethro postanowił, że najpierw pojadą ze szczeniakiem do weterynarza i sprawdzą, czy nie jest chory i czy ma chip wszczepiony pod skórę.

Tony odmówił wejścia do kliniki i został przy samochodzie, pijąc powoli swoją kawę i czekając z niecierpliwie na Jethro.

Mężczyzna wyszedł po 20 minutach, a szczeniak dreptał tuż za nim.

- Nie zostawiasz go tam? – spytał Tony wsiadając z powrotem do samochodu.

- Nie, czemu?

- Myślałem, że chcesz znaleźć jego właścicieli.

- Nie ma chipu, trzeba będzie rozwiesić ogłoszenia. Ale przynajmniej jest zdrowy.

- Jak wspaniale. – mruknął bez entuzjazmu.

xxx

Po dojechaniu do agencji było gorzej, niż Tony wyobrażał sobie, że będzie. Wszyscy byli zainteresowani szczeniakiem, który podbił ich serca swoją ruchliwością i radością. Nie ważne, kto go głaska, każdego witał tak samo. Szczekając i liżąc. Tony'emu nikt nawet nie powiedział dzień dobry, tak byli zaobserwowani psem. Co prawda z Jethro też się nie witali, ale na niego przynajmniej zwracali uwagę.

To jednak nie był koniec złych wieści na ten dzień. Gdy ludzie w końcu się uspokoili i wrócili do swoich obowiązków, Tony nawet nie odczuwał obecności szczeniaka, który ciągle kręcił się koło jego biurka. Odczuł ją jednak kilka godzin później, gdy nadeszła pora lunchu.

- Tony, wyprowadź go. – poprosił Jethro.

- Dlaczego ja? – zapytał spoglądając na szczeniaka ze złością. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego spojrzenia nie robił i dalej wesoło merdał ogonem.

- Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś nieobecny, przyda ci się trochę świeżego powietrza.

- Teraz się martwisz, a przez ostatnie godziny nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi.

Tony nie miał mu za złe konkretnie tego. Wiedział, że praca jest pracą i to na niej powinni się skupiać, a nie na sobie. Nigdy nie przeszkadzał mu taki układ, ale dzisiaj Jethro nie skupiał się na pracy, tylko na tym durnym psie, który przyciągał jego całą uwagę. Tony zawsze liczył, że jeśli natrafią na dzień, kiedy będą mieli mniej roboty, Jethro poświęci ten czas jemu. Zamiast tego poświęcał go przybłędzie. I to go wkurzało najbardziej. To i że ten przybłęda nazywał się Toni, na złość jemu.

- Nie chcę go wyprowadzać. – powiedział patrząc na małżonka.

Jethro nie był ślepy. Widział, jak czuje się Tony i czemu tak się czuje. Przesadził z poświęcaniem uwagi szczeniakowi, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Toni tak strasznie przypominał mu z zachowania Tony'ego. Musiał to teraz wszystko naprawić, bo ból, który widział w oczach młodszego mężczyzny był nie do zniesienia.

Szczeniak, jakby wyczuwając, co się święci, odsunął się, pozwalając tym samym, by Jethro stanął tuż przed Tonym.

- Weź go na spacer. – poprosił raz jeszcze. – Tylko jeden raz.

- Nie lubię go. – powiedział patrząc na psa.

Jethro złapał jego twarz w dłonie i sprawił, że patrzył tylko na niego, a nie na szczeniaka.

- Tylko ten jeden raz, Tony. Obiecuję, że jeszcze w tym tygodniu znajdę jego właścicieli.

Tony usiłował jeszcze raz spojrzeć na psa, ale Jethro mu nie pozwolił.

- Patrz na mnie. – zażądał i pocałował go delikatnie. – Weź go ze sobą na 10 minut. Tylko 10.

- W porządku. – westchnął zrezygnowany.

Jethro uśmiechnął się i jeszcze raz go pocałował.

- Dziękuję.

Tony przypiął szczeniakowi smycz i był już gotowy do wyjścia, gdy Jethro jeszcze go zatrzymał.

- Tony?

- Tak?

- Kocham cię. Nie zapominaj.

Może jednak nie jest tak zły na Jethro, jak myślał.

xxx

Tony odszedł ze szczeniakiem tylko kawałek od agencji, po czym usiadł na ławce i spuścił go ze smyczy licząc na to, że przyplącze się do kogoś innego. Niestety Toni wydawał się lubić go tak bardzo, że ani myślał odejść. Tony postanowił być bardziej dosadny.

- Idź sobie. – rozkazał odpychając go od siebie nogą. – Powiedziałem idź sobie. – powtórzył, ale pies pozostał niewzruszony.

Zdenerwowany Tony podniósł puszkę leżącą na ziemi i rzucił ją jak najdalej od siebie i od ulicy. Nie lubił tego psa, ale to nie znaczyło, że chciał go zabić.

Toni natychmiast popędził podnieść puszkę, więc Tony skorzystał z tego momentu i szybko odszedł w stronę agencji. Już po chwili usłyszał za sobą sapanie szczeniaka, który okrążył go i rzucił mu puszkę pod nogi.

- Idź sobie wreszcie! – krzyknął znowu rzucając puszkę.

Sytuacja z przed chwili znów się powtórzyła. Zrezygnowany Tony wrócił na ławkę i przez kilka następnych minut rzucał psu puszkę, którą ten wiernie przynosił.

Widząc, jak szczęśliwy jest szczeniak tylko dzięki kawałkowi aluminium, Tony stwierdził, że może jednak go trochę lubi. Zaczął też zrozumieć, czemu Jethro nazwał go jego imieniem i nie wydawało mu się to już takie głupie.

Tak, zdecydowanie lubił go choć trochę.

xxx

- Kiedy się go pozbędziemy? – zapytał Tony przepuszczając psa pierwszego w drzwiach do domu.

Szczeniak popędził do kuchni, gdzie stała miska z wodą.

- McGee zamieścił ogłoszenie w Internecie i wydrukował kilka. Powiedział, że rozwiesi je w drodze do domu, więc może niedługo ktoś się zgłosi. – odpowiedział Jethro, również zmierzając do kuchni, gdzie nalał kawy sobie i Tony'emu.

- A jeśli nikt się nie zgłosi.

- To znajdziemy mu nowych właścicieli. Na pewno ktoś będzie go chciał.

Tony ucieszył się, że to nie oni będą musieli go zatrzymać. Nie zniósłby tego, nawet jeśli samego psa lubił. Trochę.

- Idę się przebrać, chcę popracować przy łodzi.

Tony przytaknął.

- Ja obejrzę jakiś film. – stwierdził. Postał jeszcze chwilę w kuchni dopijając swoją kawę, dopóki Toni nie pobiegł za Jethro do piwnicy. – Świetnie, salon dla mnie. – uśmiechnął się uradowany i sam też poszedł się przebrać w coś domowego.

Godzinę później leżał wygodnie na kanapie z miską chipsów i butelką piwa, oglądając _Mechaniczną Pomarańczę._ Wtedy też z piwnicy wrócił Toni, cały ubabrany w trocinach, ale zadowolony jak zawsze. Pobiegał w tę i we w tę po salonie, roznosząc wióry po całym dywanie, dopóki nie zatrzymał się przed telewizorem i nie zaczął się w niego wpatrywać. Tony go ignorował.

Po chwili szczeniak znów się podekscytował, ale nie odszedł od telewizora. Zamiast tego stanął na tylnich łapkach i oparł się o stolik, na którym stał sprzęt, zasłaniając tym samym ekran Tony'emu.

- Ej, spadaj stąd. – rozkazał rzucając w psa chipsem.

Toni odwrócił się w jego stronę. Widząc go zamerdał ogonem i szybko do niego podbiegł, wdrapując się na kanapę.

- Powiedziałem spadaj, idź do Jethro. – powtórzył, ale szczeniak położył się na jego stopach, grzejąc je. Nie przestając merdać ogonem, zaczął znowu wpatrywać się w telewizor, szczekając przy bardziej intensywnych scenach.

Tony przyglądał się temu ze zdziwieniem. Czy pies właśnie oglądał z nim film? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przecież zwierzęta nawet nie wiedzą, co dzieje się na ekranie. Toni nie był wyjątkiem, po prostu żywo reagował na poczynania aktorów i głośne dźwięki. Nie wydawał się jednak przestraszony hałasem, był raczej podekscytowany, ale zamiast biegać w typowy dla siebie sposób po całym domu, siedział spokojnie i merdał ogonem, tylko od czasu do czasu poszczekując i wiercąc się. Wydawał się naprawdę zainteresowany filmem.

Tony uśmiechnął się. Wreszcie miał towarzystwo do oglądania filmów. Jethro nie był najlepszym kandydatem i rzadko oglądali coś razem, a jeśli już, to przeważnie powtórki meczów futbolu. Jeśli jakimś cudem Tony'emu udało się go namówić na film, to nie obywało się bez narzekań na głupoty w fabule. Kiedyś puścił Jethro film o Marines. Przez półtorej godziny słuchał różnic pomiędzy filmem, a rzeczywistością. Wtedy też obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie puści mężowi filmu wojennego. Nigdy.

Toni zaszczekał przy głośniejszej scenie i zaczął się wiercić. W pewnym momencie skoczył na Tony'ego, tym razem autentycznie przerażony. Ten instynktownie złapał szczeniaka i przytulił go.

- Jednak się boisz, co? – zapytał i pogłaskał bernardyna z uśmiechem.

Toni polizał go po twarzy, by zaraz potem znów zaciekawić się filmem, nie zmienił już jednak pozycji. Resztę filmu szczeniak spędził przytulony do piersi Tony'ego, który nie miał już nic przeciwko zatrzymaniu psa, ani jego imieniu. Choć sam nadałby mu inne.

xxx

Następnego dnia z rana, Tony podawał szczeniakowi jedzenie, podczas gdy Jethro brał prysznic, nie wiedząc o tym, że jego mąż i Toni się polubili.

Bernardyn dojadał ostatnie kawałki karmy, kiedy zadzwonił telefon, który Tony natychmiast odebrał.

- Słucham. – zaczął obserwując z uśmiechem szczeniaka.

- Dzwonie w sprawię ogłoszenia. Podobno znalazł pan psa.

Tony poczuł, jak zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po całym ciele. Znalazł się właściciel.

- Tak, szczeniaka bernardyna. – odparł.

Jethro, który wszedł właśnie do kuchni, zmartwił się miną małżonka. Miał teraz wielką ochotę wiedzieć, co mówi drugi rozmówca.

- Może go pan odebrać dzisiaj w południe. – powiedział do telefonu Tony. – Do zobaczenia. – pożegnał się jeszcze i odłożył słuchawkę.

- Właściciel? – zapytał Jethro.

- Tak. Przyjdzie dzisiaj. – odparł spoglądając na psa, który ani na chwilę nie tracił energii i humoru. – Teraz ja wezmę prysznic.

Toni nie pobiegł za nim, został przy Jethro, który zdążył dostrzec już pewną zmianę w Tonym. Teraz musiał zapobiec jego nadchodzącej depresji.

xxx

Po południu zjawił się właściciel, młody mężczyzna, który gdy tylko zobaczył szczeniaka, ucieszył się niezmiernie.

- Boomer! – zawołał przyklękając. Szczeniak wyraźnie cieszył się na jego widok, ale nie podszedł bliżej, co bardzo zdziwiło mężczyznę. – Nie reaguje.

- Nazywaliśmy go Toni, może to dlatego. – zauważył Jethro.

Ponury Tony trzymał się z tyłu.

- Możliwe, jest jeszcze mały, ma dopiero siedem miesięcy. – powiedział właściciel i spróbował jeszcze raz. – Toni, do nogi.

Tym razem szczeniak zareagował i szybko podbiegł do mężczyzny, skacząc na niego i liżąc go.

- Też tęskniłem. – zaśmiał się podnosząc psa. . – Dzięki za znalezienie go. Jest nadpobudliwy, uciekł mi na spacerze. – wyjaśnił zwracając się do Jethro. – A Toni to ładne imię, chyba mu je zostawię.

- Nie ma za co.

- Chodź Toni, idziemy do domu.

Jethro zamknął drzwi za mężczyzną i podszedł do Tony'ego, który z ponurą miną opierał się o ścianę.

- Co jest? – zapytał zmartwiony.

- Będę za nim tęsknił. – wyznał Tony.

- Myślałem, że go nie lubisz.

- Nie lubię jego imienia. I tego, że miałeś rację nazywając go po mnie. On naprawdę jest do mnie podobny.

- Naprawdę?

- Pamiętasz, jak wysłałeś mnie z nim na spacer? Chciał się bawić, a ja go odtrącałem. Mimo to wracał. Jak ja, kiedy ty mnie czasem odtrącałeś. Nie poddawał się. Poza tym lubił szczekać tak często, jak ja mówić, wszędzie go było pełno. No i lubi filmy.

- On nie oglądał filmów, tylko same obrazy.

- No dajże spokój, czy ty wszystko musisz psuć? – jęknął oburzony. - Pozwól mi myśleć, że lubił moje hobby.

Jethro zaśmiał się i poklepał Tony'ego po ramieniu.

- Chodź, zjemy coś na mieście. – zaproponował.

- Nikt nie powita nas szczekaniem, gdy wrócimy. Będzie trudno się przyzwyczaić.

- Damy sobie radę.

xxx

Tony obudził się w mieszanym nastroju następnego ranka. Z jednej strony cieszył się z popołudnia z Jethro poprzedniego dnia, a z drugiej wciąż brakowało mu szczeniaka. Miał nawet nadzieje, że gdy się obudzi, to znowu zobaczy jego pyszczek tuż przed twarzą. W prawdzie, gdy otworzył oczy to miał przed nimi coś, czego nie widywał każdego ranka, ale nie był to pies tylko kartka papieru. Przeczytał ją, ale było na niej napisane jedynie, by przyszedł do kuchni.

Wiedząc, że cokolwiek Jethro szykuje, nie może to być nic dobrego, zszedł ostrożnie do kuchni. Wszystko było takie, jak wczoraj, łącznie z psem, który właśnie jadł z miski postawionej w kącie. Jethro w tym czasie czytał gazetę przy stole i jadł powoli śniadanie.

- Jeth, co to za pies? – zapytał bojąc się, że ma halucynacje.

- Nasz. – odparł mężczyzna.

- Co masz na myśli?

- To, co powiedziałem. – powiedział wstając od stołu. – Byłeś przygnębiony odejściem tamtego, szczerze mówiąc ja także, więc postanowiłem kupić nam takiego samego bernardyna. Jechałem po niego w nocy do Nowego Jorku.

- Więc dlatego, gdy obudziłem się o drugiej, to nie było cię w łóżku. Myślałem, że jesteś w piwnicy.

- Byłem wtedy na autostradzie.

Szczeniak właśnie skończył jeść i wpatrywał się w nich obu. Był tej samej wielkości, co Toni i miał równie niebieskie oczy. Jedynie futro go odróżniało. I to, że nie biegał jeszcze po całej kuchni.

- Co o nim sądzisz? – zapytał Jethro.

- To nie Toni, na pewno. Nie biega jak on.

- Trzeba było go widzieć w samochodzie. Skakał po całym tylnym siedzeniu. Zanim wstałeś też był ruchliwy. Teraz jest spokojniejszy, bo dopiero zjadł, poczekaj godzinę, a będziesz miał idealny pierwowzór Toni'ego.

Tony podszedł od szczeniaka i pogłaskał go. Bernardyn natychmiast zamerdał ogonem i podparł się przednimi łapkami o kolana mężczyzny.

- Jak ma na imię? – zapytał. Czuł się już lepiej, dużo lepiej.

- Tym razem ty możesz mu je wybrać.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- L.J.

Jethro spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, po czym roześmiał się.

- Zemsta?

- Zobaczysz, jak to jest, gdy pies nosi twoje imię.

- Całe szczęście nikt nie mówi na mnie L.J.

- Ja zacznę. Co ty na to, L.J? – zapytał podnosząc szczeniaka.

L.J zaszczekał i polizał swojego nowego pana po twarzy.

- Chyba je lubi. – zauważył Jethro i podszedł do Tony'ego, składając na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.

- Chyba tak. – zgodził się i uśmiechnął do Jethro. – Już prawie jesteśmy statystyczną amerykańską rodziną. Mamy dom z ogródkiem i psa, teraz jeszcze dziecko.

- Pomyślimy o tym kiedy indziej, dobra?

Tony nie miał pojęcia, czy Jethro mówi o dziecku poważnie, czy nie, ale na razie to nie było ważne, bo wszystko wróciło do normy. Z niewielką zmianą. L.J zawitał do ich rodziny. Obaj nie wiedzieli, jak pogodzą pracę i posiadanie psa, ale dadzą sobie radę.

Gdy wieczorem Tony i Jethro położyli się spać, szczeniak nie leżał pomiędzy nimi. Spał w nogach łóżku, nie naruszając ich przestrzeni.

Obejmując śpiącego Jethro, Tony stwierdził, że podoba mu się taki układ. Toni mógł być słodkim szczeniakiem, ale miejsce przy Jethro nie należało do niego.

- Dobry pies. – szepnął spoglądając kątem oka na szczeniaka.

Objął mocniej męża i zasnął zadowolony z ich nowego członka rodziny.


	5. Pobawmy sie we fryzjera

Tony zawsze był zdania, że jeśli się kogoś kocha, to nie należy go zmieniać, ale w jednej kwestii był gotów odpuścić. Jethro musiał w końcu zmienić fryzurę. To była prawdopodobnie jedyna rzecz, która mu się w małżonku nie podobała. Nie zmieniało to jego uczuć, ale nie mógł już wytrzymać z tymi okropnymi włosami.

Dlatego właśnie namówił Jethro na strzyżenie, ale przedtem zmusił go do zapuszczenia włosów. Ciężko było, bo mężczyzna unikał tematu, jak kot wody, ale w końcu dał się przekonać, choć dalej był niechętny.

Tony wziął całe strzyżenie na siebie. Nie pierwszy raz już to robił, często strzygł samego siebie, więc z ostrzyżeniem kogoś nie było problemu. Jethro jednak miał pewne zastrzeżenia.

- Jesteś pewien, że wiesz co robisz? – zapytał. W życiu widział już wiele strasznych rzeczy, ale Tony z nożyczkami w dłoni był prawdopodobnie najstraszniejszy. Sytuację pogarszał brak możliwości ucieczki, choć i tak był zbyt dumny, by się jej podjąć.

- Nie ufasz mi?

- Tony, stoisz nade mną z nożyczkami i uśmiechasz się jak nawiedzony, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by ci nie zaufał.

Tony zaśmiał się cicho, rozpoczynając pracę. Jedno cięcie za drugim i na podłogę w łazience spadały kolejne kosmyki włosów, którym Jethro przyglądał się z żalem. Nie było mu żal fryzury – czesał się od kilku lat tak samo ze względu na przyzwyczajenie - tylko samych włosów.

- Nie mów, że się mnie boisz. – powiedział Tony łapiąc kolejną partię włosów. Jego ruchy były tak szybkie i zręczne, że aż dziw brał, że nie jest fryzjerem.

- Boję się tego, co możesz mi zrobić. – odparł podnosząc jeden z kosmyków, który opadł mu na ramię. – Nie za dużo ścinasz? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Nie mógł zobaczyć się w lustrze, musiał zaufać umiejętnościom Tony'ego.

- Bez obaw, znam się na tym. – zapewnił.

- I to mnie najbardziej martwi.

Jethro wypuścił kosmyk, który opadł na podłogę. LJ dotąd siedzący spokojnie pod ścianą, teraz zaczął krążyć wokół ścinków i wąchać każdy z nich.

- Im jesteś starszy, tym bardziej jesteś zrzędliwy, wyluzuj.

- Wyluzuj?

- Tak, jak z tobą skończę, odmłodniejesz o jakieś 20 lat, słowo.

- Hmm.

- Jeszcze mi podziękujesz, kobiety będą ci się rzucać do stóp, a mnie zazdrościć takiego przystojniaka.

- Nigdy nie narzekałem na brak zainteresowania.

- Nie trudno pomyśleć inaczej, wybierałeś tylko rude i każdej wpadałeś w oko, sto procent zainteresowania. Co innego pozostałe kobiety. A skoro o kolorach mowa, może pofarbujesz włosy? – zaproponował i wymienił nożyczki na maszynkę. Jej brzęczanie w uszach Jethro brzmiało głośniej, niż wystrzał z pistoletu.

- Po co? Tak jest dobrze.

- Też nie narzekam, po prostu ci proponuję. Moja znajoma jest fryzjerką, mogłaby załatwić dobrą farbę. Może dobrze by ci było w czerni, zupełnie jak za czasów młodości.

- Nie dziękuję.

- Jakbyś zmienił zdanie, to mów, choć tak jak mówię, w siwych też ci dobrze. – Tony oddalił się o kilka kroków i spojrzał na swoją pracę z pewnej odległości, by zaraz potem znowu stanąć tam, gdzie wcześniej. - Pochyl głowę. – poinstruował.

Jethro westchnął, ale wykonał polecenie. Chwilę później poczuł na karku dotyk maszynki i jej ostrzy. Po całym ciele przeszedł go dreszcz.

Tony pracował jeszcze kilka minut, wykańczając fryzurę, by wszystko było idealnie. Gdy skończył, uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- Skończyłem. Poczekaj chwilę, to dam ci trochę mojego żelu.

- Zapomnij, za stary na to jestem. – odmówił natychmiast i wstał, otrzepując się z pozostałości swoich włosów. Spojrzał na podłogę, gdzie leżała reszta. Miał wrażenie, że stracił je wszystkie, tak dużo ich na niej leżało.

- Wcale nie. Masz ładne siwe włosy, powinieneś się nimi chwalić. Jesteś moim srebrnym lisem.

- Abby się wścieknie, gdy dowie się, że używasz przezwiska, które wymyśliła.

- Ej, skoro ja jestem bernardynem, to ty jesteś lisem. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, które z tych zwierząt jest większe?

- Tak, tak, wiem, jesteś wyższy, ale nie zapominaj, kto jest sprytniejszy.

- Ja jestem lojalny.

- Wiem, dlatego jesteś moim lojalnym bernardynem. Tylko moim.

- Więc ty jesteś moim lisem. - Tony nie dawał za wygraną.

- Od kiedy słodkie przezwiska są w naszym stylu?

- Każda para takie ma, nie narzekaj. Przynieść ci lustro?

- Nie wiem, czy chcę się zobaczyć.

- Spokojnie, jest idealnie. McGee i Ziva cię nie poznają.

- Ja sam siebie pewnie też nie.

Jethro cierpliwie czekał, aż Tony przyniesie lustro i powiesi je z powrotem na ścianie, gdzie jego miejsce.

- Spodoba ci się. – zapewnił go jeszcze, nim zmusił go do stanięcia przed lustrem.

Tak jak się spodziewał, nie poznał samego siebie. Jego do tej pory płasko leżące na głowie włosy, były teraz dużo krótsze i nie przylegały tak bardzo do skóry, kilka pojedynczych kosmyków odstawało nawet nieco bardziej, dodając mu młodzieńczego wyglądu. Zniknął też przedziałek, wszystkie włosy na szczycie układały się w jedną stronę, do przodu. Im bliżej szyi, tym były krótsze, choć nie na tyle, by nie dało się ich złapać dłonią.

Tony stał z boku nic nie mówiąc. Cały był ze stresowany, czekał na opinię Jethro, ale ten tylko przyglądał się sobie w lustrze.

- I jak? – zapytał nie mogąc już znieść niepewności.

Jethro przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy, które były gładkie, jak nigdy przedtem. Tak duże strzyżenie dobrze im zrobiło, nie tylko pod względem kondycji, ale i wyglądu. Musiał przyznać rację Tony'emu, teraz wyglądał dużo lepiej.

- Jest... świetnie. – przyznał w końcu i uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego. Ten odwzajemnił uśmiech i objął go od tyłu.

- Mówiłem, że się na tym znam. – powiedział poprawiając kilka niesfornych kosmyków na głowie męża. – Teraz jesteś jeszcze przystojniejszy niż przedtem. Muszę cię tylko nauczyć, jak je układać.

- Nie będzie z tym żadnych problemów.

xxx

Następny dzień miał być wielki dla Jethro. Po raz pierwszy miał się pokazać z nowymi włosami. O dziwo nie był zestresowany, był wręcz pewny siebie i choć wszyscy na niego patrzyli, gdy razem z Tony weszli do budynku agencji, to nie przejmował się tymi spojrzeniami.

Tony nie krył dumy, gdy każda kolejna osoba spoglądała na Jethro. Jego wzrok wydawał się wręcz wołać: Tak, ja sprawiłem, że ten mężczyzna jest jeszcze przystojniejszy, ale wara od niego, bo jest mój.

Prawdziwa zabawa zaczęła się jednak później, kiedy dwójka ich pozostałych współpracowników przyszła do pracy.

Ziva była pierwsza i tak jak przewidział Tony, w pierwszej chwili nie poznała Jethro, ale gdy już go rozpoznała, nie powiedziała ani słowa, patrzyła tylko na niego zaskoczona.

Tim okazał się zupełnie inną historią.

- Gibbs, co ty masz na głowię?!


	6. Wieczór strachu

- Urządźmy sobie wieczór strachu!

Jethro potrzebował chwili, by przetworzyć informację, którą właśnie usłyszał. Przyszedł do Abby, by sprawdzić wyniki badań DNA, a zamiast nich usłyszał coś o wieczorze strachu. Nie miał pojęcia, co to takiego ani na czym polega, ale jeśli wpadła na to Abby, to na pewno nie był to dobry pomysł.

- Co urządźmy? – zapytał biorąc łyk kawy, z którą tu przyszedł. Kubek z Caf Pow podał Abby.

- Wieczór strachu. – powtórzyła entuzjastycznie. – Nigdy o tym nie słyszałeś?

- Nie miałem okazji. – Jethro rozejrzał się po komputerach. – Masz wyniki?

- Serio? Serio?! Nigdy nie brałeś udziału w wieczorze strachu? – zapytała zszokowana. Patrzyła na niego, jakby miał dwie głowy.

- Nie, Abby, nie brałem. – odparł z westchnieniem. – Wyniki. – przypomniał jej.

- O raju, skąd ty się urwałeś? Wszyscy wiedzą, co to jest wieczór strachu i chociaż raz brali w nim udział.

- Ja nie. – Jethro czuł powoli rosnącą irytację.

- Nie przyznawaj się nikomu. – poradziła. – Jeszcze cię wyśmieją.

- Nie przyznam się. Czy teraz mogę dostać wyniki?

- Jakie wyniki?

- Badań DNA. – przypomniał jej.

- Ah, te wyniki. – Abby chwyciła plik kartek z biurka i podała je szefowi. – Proszę bardzo.

- Dzięki, Abbs. Na razie. – pożegnał się i ruszył do wyjścia.

- Czekaj! – krzyknęła za nim i objęła go od tyłu. – Trzeba ustalić wszystko związane z wieczorem strachu.

- Może najpierw powiesz mi, co to, wtedy o tym pomyślę. – zaproponował zatrzymując się.

- Wieczór strachu to najlepsza halloweenowa impreza!

- I?

- Co i?

- Co dalej z tą imprezą?

Abby patrzyła na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przez kilka sekund.

- Jaką imprezą?

Jethro westchnął i zaprowadził kobietę do krzesła, na którym ją posadził.

- Ile dziś kaw wypiłaś? – zapytał zabierając jej tą, którą sam przyniósł. Zawsze mógł ją dać McGee.

Abby zaczęła wyliczać na palcach.

- 9. – odpowiedziała.

- No pięknie. Chcesz się zabić?

- Ty pijesz mocniejszą i nic ci nie jest.

- Ja to co innego. Chodź, zabiorę cię do Ducky'ego.

- Nie! – odmówiła, chwytając się mocno krzesła, gdy Jethro próbował ją z niego podnieść. – Nie ruszę się stąd, muszę ci wytłumaczyć o co chodzi w tej imprezie.

Jethro nie chciał tu dłużej zostawiać Abby, wolał ją zabrać gdzieś, gdzie spadłoby jej ciśnienie, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans w walce z jej uporem.

- W porządku, mów.

Abby wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła opowiadać, gestykulując przy tym żywo.

- Wieczór strachu organizuje się w noc Halloween. Zbierają się wtedy przyjaciele, rodzina i próbują się nawzajem nastraszyć różnymi historiami. Mogą też oglądać horrory. Straszne, horrory, ale takie naprawdę straszne! Oczywiście w grę wchodzą też przekąski! Zróbmy to Bossman, zróbmy! Zaprosimy Zivę i Tima. I Ducky'ego też. I Jimmy'ego!

- Abby, jest jeden problem. – powiedział. – W Halloween pracujemy.

- No to dzień po, wtedy mamy wolne! Proszę, proszę, proszę! – błagała dalej, z trudem siedząc na stołku. Energia tak ją rozpierała, że gdyby nie ręka Jethro na jej ramieniu, najpewniej biegałaby po całym laboratorium.

- Gdzie chcesz to urządzić? – zapytał. Przecież mógł się zgodzić na jeden wieczór, na pewno nie doprowadziłoby to do niczego złego.

- U ciebie i Tony'ego oczywiście! Macie duży dom, wszyscy z łatwością się pomieścimy. No i duży telewizor z dobrym nagłośnieniem. W takich warunkach najlepiej ogląda się filmy.

- Ale mamy też psa, który będzie chciał się bawić cały wieczór.

- Wezmę go na długi spacer i tak go wymęczę, że nie będzie się mógł ruszyć wieczorem.

- A kto zajmie się przygotowaniem tego wszystkiego?

- Ja! – oznajmiła, podnosząc się nagle. – Przygotuję jedzenie i repertuar, Tony mi w tym pomoże. Udekoruję też dom na bardziej straszny. Będzie ekstra!

- Bez dekoracji. – poprosił Jethro. – A już zwłaszcza tych na zewnątrz.

- Mogą być chociaż świecie? – zapytała robiąc maślane oczka.

- Jeśli tylko nie spalisz nam domu, to tak. Ale wtedy LJ musi być zamknięty na górze, bo inaczej powywraca świece. Albo je zje.

- Biedne psisko, wy mu tam jakąś musztrę urządzacie.

- Normalnie nie siedzi zamknięty w sypialni, ale jeśli chcesz to przyjęcie, to niestety będzie musiał.

- Czyli się zgadzasz? – zapytała dla pewności.

Jethro wzruszył ramionami.

- Może być miło. Pomysł przestraszenia McGee wydaje się interesujący.

- Gibbs, ty stary diable! Wiedziałam, że lubisz się nad nim znęcać.

- To zabawne.

- A Tony'ego zawsze karzesz, gdy to robi.

- Gdybym tego nie robił, McGee zrezygnowałby z pracy. Tony potrafi być niezłym wrzodem na tyłku.

- Ty nigdy nie narzekałeś. – zauważyła Abby i uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie. – Mogłabym nawet powiedzieć, że zawsze ci się podobało, gdy próbował zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę.

- Zdaje się, że rozmawialiśmy o twoim wieczorze, a nie moim małżeństwie.

- Ale ja chcę porozmawiać o tym drugim. – jęknęła Abby i złapała Jethro za ramiona. – Nigdy nic nie mówicie, nie powiedzieliście nawet, kiedy właściwie się w sobie zakochaliście.

- To chyba powinno zostawać w małżeństwie.

- Ale...

- To co z tym twoim wieczorem? – Jethro naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o swoim małżeństwie z Tonym. Nie dlatego, bo im się nie układało, ale dlatego, bo to była ich prywatna sprawa. Wciąż nie mogli się jeszcze sobą nacieszyć i nie chcieli się sobą dzielić, nawet w formie wspomnień.

- Właśnie, wieczór! – Abby znowu się rozruszała. – Przyjdę z samego rana i zacznę wszystko szykować.

- Jeśli przyjdziesz w południe, też zdążysz. Tony i ja chcielibyśmy trochę pospać.

- Będę cicho jak mysz, nie będę wam przeszkadzać. – obiecała.

- Ale będziesz nas chciała podglądać, prawda? Zapomnij, Abby, nie uprawiamy rano seksu z Tonym.

Abby wydała z siebie jęk zawodu.

- To mam być w południe?

- Powinno ci starczyć czasu. W razie czego ci pomożemy. Tylko zanim zaczniesz wszystko szykować, upewnij się, że każdy będzie chciał przyjść. Szkoda by było, gdybyś napracowała się na marne.

- W porządku, jeszcze dzisiaj zapytam wszystkich.

- Możesz zapytać Ducky'ego jako pierwszego, idziemy.

Tym razem Abby dała się zaprowadzić do windy, z której właśnie wyszedł zaniepokojony Tony.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał widząc w jakim stanie jest Abby.

- Abby przesadziła z kofeiną. – odparł Jethro. – Co tu robisz?

- Długo nie wracałeś, przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest okej.

- Aww, to urocze, że już nie boicie się okazywać sobie troski publicznie. – powiedziała Abby podskakując w miejscu.

Jethro popatrzył na nią, kręcąc głową z niedowierzania.

- Zaprowadzisz ją do Ducky'ego? – zapytał Tony'ego. – Ja wrócę do biura i zagonię McGee i Zivę do pracy.

- Spokojnie, już ich zagoniłem. – zapewnił go Tony, odbierając od niego podekscytowaną Abby.

- I myślisz, że nie zaczęli się obijać, gdy tylko wyszedłeś?

- Trochę ich postraszyłem. – Tony mrugnął do Jethro i wszedł z powrotem do windy. – Przy okazji, Probie znalazł wreszcie adres tego Jacoba.

- Dobrze, zaraz któreś z was do niego pojedzie.

Jethro odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę schodów, którymi mógł dostać się do biura szybciej. Mimo pośpiechu, zatrzymał się na klatce schodowej, by jeszcze raz rozważyć pomysł Abby. Nie wydawał mu się taki głupi, choć nie przepadał za Halloween. Miał tak już od dziecka, nigdy się nie przebierał i nie wychodził z przyjaciółmi, siedział wtedy w domu. Ojciec wielokrotnie próbował go zachęcić, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. Po prostu uważał to święto za głupie. Oprócz tego zwyczajnie bał się tych wszystkich przebranych dzieciaków. To był okres, kiedy był bardzo strachliwy. Inną sprawą była też odległość od miasta, w którym można było w ogóle chodzić i zbierać cukierki. W Stillwater praktycznie nie było po jakich domach chodzić. By uzbierać coś więcej, trzeba było jechać na północ do Benton. Samochodem nie trwało to długo, ale pójście piechotą, to była zupełnie inna sprawa. W noc Halloween zawsze było strasznie tamtędy chodzić, ale dużo było osób, które były dość odważne. Rodzice pozwalali na to dzieciakom, nie sądzili, że mogłoby się im coś stać przez jedną godzinę drogi w obie strony, zwłaszcza że zawsze chodziły w grupie. Ale jednego roku było inaczej.

Jethro miał wtedy 13 lat i już nawet nie interesowało go Halloween, ale w miasteczku była piątka dzieciaków, która szalała za tym świętem. W feralną noc wybrały się piechotą do Benton, jednak wieczorem było już dość ciemno, by się zgubiły. Skręciły niepotrzebnie w jedną z dróg, a potem w kolejną i straciły orientację w ciemności. W końcu dzieciakom udało się wrócić bez niepokojenia rodziców, ale tylko czwórce. Piąte dziecko wciąż nie wróciło do domu. Od razu rozpoczęto poszukiwania, ojciec Jethro był jedną z wielu osób, które pomagały. Sam Jethro też chciał pomóc i iść z tatą, ale ten kazał mu zostać w domu. Niechętnie, ale usłuchał. Był z tego powodu rozgoryczony, ale gdy tylko nadszedł ranek, ucieszył się z tego. Gdyby poszedł wtedy z ojcem, natknąłby się na ciało zaginionego dziecka, które w ciemności przewróciło się i straciło przytomność. Leżąc całą noc na zimnie, zmarło krótko po tym, bez udziału osób trzecich.

To właśnie wtedy Jethro całkiem zniechęcił się do Halloween. Wiedział, że to bezsensowne, że wypadki się zdarzają, ale ten zdarzył się akurat wtedy. To wydarzenie pozostało w jego pamięci jeszcze przez wiele lat i nawet po tak długim czasie było silne. Tak silne, że Shannon musiała go wręcz zmuszać, by pozwolił Kelly chodzić wraz z przyjaciółkami po okolicy, ale nawet wtedy czatował przy oknie i obserwował każdy krok córki. Nie chciał, by sytuacja się powtórzyła.

Po śmierci Shannon i Kelly, Jethro przywiązywał mniejszą wagę do Halloween, nie musiał się już nim przejmować. Zawsze spędzał tę noc w ciemnej piwnicy, nigdy nie otwierał drzwi dzieciakom, które przychodziły do niego po słodycze. W ciągu zaledwie trzech lat zyskał sobie przydomek Scrooge'a Halloween, a dzieciaki przestały zaglądać, uznając go za strasznego, mimo że na co dzień był dla nich przyjemny. W pewnym sensie było mu miło z tego powodu. Gdy dzieci chciały przestraszyć się nawzajem, zawsze wspominały o nim, jakby był jakąś atrakcją, która sprawia im zabawę. Przynajmniej nie psuł im tego dnia, tak jak zawsze myślał, że robi. Jedna z sąsiadek powiedziała mu kiedyś, że jej pięcioletni syn nazwał go jednodniowym wampirem, który tylko w Halloween pożera dzieci. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz śmiał się tak, jak tamtego dnia.

Jethro uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Niezależnie od siebie stał się miejscowym straszydłem, swego rodzaju miejską legendą. Nigdy nie mówił o tym nikomu poza Tony, ale z drugiej strony, obaj mówili sobie wszystko, a jeszcze przed małżeństwem często spędzali ze sobą Halloween, więc siłą rzeczy Tony poznał prawdę.

Święto dla jego męża również nigdy nie było najlepsze, ale ze względu na surowego ojca, a nie jego własną niechęć. Tony wielokrotnie opowiadał, jak co roku sam robił sobie kostium, by na koniec usłyszeć, że nie może wyjść, bo: „DiNozzo nie zajmują się takimi głupimi rzeczami". Kilkulatek nie rozumiał, czemu nie może się bawić tak, jak inne dzieci, nie rozumiał co znaczy dobre imię rodziny ani wielki biznes. Po prostu chciał się bawić jak wszyscy. Przed kolegami ze szkoły zawsze chwalił się, że w dzień Halloween wyjeżdżał z miasta na jakąś egzotyczną wyspę, gdzie ojciec sam załatwiał mu wszelkie słodkości. Grał przed nimi bogatego i rozpieszczonego dzieciaka, bo za bardzo wstydził się swojego prawdziwego ja.

To między innymi dla Tony'ego postanowił się zgodzić na tę imprezę. Chciał, żeby obaj mieli w końcu jakieś przyjemne wspomnienia z Halloween spędzone z przyjaciółmi, a nie same złe. Należało im się.

Jethro dopił resztkę swojej kawy i wszedł po ostatnich schodach do biura, gdzie wszyscy już na niego czekali.

- No wreszcie. – odezwał się zniecierpliwiony Tony. – Już miałem znowu po ciebie iść.

- Jak tam Abby? – zapytał podchodząc do swojego biurka.

- Ducky dał jej coś na ciśnienie i kazał się położyć.

Jethro przytaknął.

- McGee, co znalazłeś?

Tim usiadł przy komputerze i wyświetlił informacje na ekranie. Scharakteryzował bardzo szczegółowo wszystko, co znalazł.

- ... potem przeniósł się tutaj i tu już został, a przynajmniej tak mówią jego dane. - skończył i odchylił się w krześle.

- Palce bolą, Probie? – zapytał zadziornie Tony, za co szybko został ukarany klepnięciem w głowę.

- Skup się, DiNozzo.

- Tak, szefie.

- McGee, dobra robota. – pochwalił młodego agenta i zwrócił się do Zivy. – Bierz Tony'ego ze sobą i jedźcie do Jacoba.

Tony i Ziva natychmiast zaczęli się zbierać.

- A co ja mam robić? – zapytał Tim.

- Napij się kawy. – odparł i postawił mu na biurku Caf Pow należący do Abby.

- Dzięki, szefie. – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Tony, który jeszcze nie wyszedł, spojrzał na niego zły.

- Lizus. – mruknął pod nosem.

- DiNozzo, do roboty!

Małżeństwo czy nie, w pracy nic się pomiędzy nimi nie zmieniło.

- Robi się, szefie. Ziva, ja prowadzę.

- Prowadziłeś ostatnio.

- Bo ty prawie wjechałaś w latarnię.

- Jak mam się nauczyć jeździć, gdy mi nie pozwalacie?

- Trenuj sobie, tylko nie ze mną jako pasażerem.

- Zaraz skończysz jako pasażer bagażnika.

- Do roboty! Następnym razem nie powtórzę. – krzyknął na nich Jethro.

Tony i Ziva szybko wyszli, dalej się kłócąc. Tim odpoczywał, pijąc kawę, a Jethro znów zaczął myśleć o pomyśle Abby.

xxx

Halloween przyszło i minęło. Cały dzień był raczej spokojny, nie tylko w ich pracy, ale w ogóle w całym Waszyngtonie. Poza kilkoma incydentami, policja nie musiała interweniować. Następny dzień rozpoczął się równie spokojnie, Tony i Jethro nie mogli wymarzyć sobie lepszego, by odespać kilka ostatnich dni ciężkiej pracy.

Była piąta rano, obaj jeszcze spali i nie zamierzali wstawać przez kilka następnych godzin. LJ zwykle budzący ich z samego rana, sam smacznie spał na swoim posłaniu w salonie i nic nie wskazywało na to, że szybko się to zmieni.

Nagły huk zbudził jednak wszystkich domowników zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, niż by sobie tego życzyli.

- Co do... – stęknął Tony i usiadł na łóżku.

- To pewnie Abby. – mruknął Jethro w poduszkę, nawet nie otwierając oczu.

- Mam nadzieję, że Abby, bo nie chcę stracić mojego kina domowego. – powiedział przecierając zaspane oczy. – Co ona robi tak wcześnie, miała przyjść w południe.

- Nie wiem.

- Nie zobaczy nas tak?

- Zamknąłem drzwi na klucz. Śpij dalej, Tony. – powiedział i pociągnął męża w dół, by się koło niego położył.

Tony zaczął rozważać tę opcję, ale wtedy z dołu znowu dobiegł hałas jakiegoś przedmiotu spadającego na podłogę.

- Zaraz zniszczy nam dom. – stwierdził Tony.

Jethro westchnął i podniósł się z łóżka. Liczył na to, że dzisiaj się wyśpi, ale Abby jak widać miała inne plany, choć kilka razy powtarzał jej, by nie przychodziła z samego rana.

Ubrał się z Tonym i razem zeszli na dół, gdzie po kuchni krzątała się Abby, cała w skowronkach.

- Część, chłopcy! – przywitała się, całując obu w policzki. – Nakarmiłam wam psa. – powiedziała dumnie, wskazując na LJ, który wyjadał ostatnie kawałki karmy z miski.

- Abby, mówiłem, żebyś nie przychodziła tak wcześnie. – przypomniał jej Jethro podchodząc do ekspresu do kawy i nalewając sobie sporą jej ilość.

- Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, nie śpię od trzeciej.

- Jest piąta. – zauważył Tony, ziewając.

- Prawie szósta. – poprawiła go Abby.

- Wcześnie. – dołączył się Jethro.

- Możecie przecież iść dalej spać. A tak w ogóle, przepraszam za zrzucenie tostera, powinien dalej działać.

- Właśnie dlatego lepiej będzie, jeśli nie położymy się znowu spać. – stwierdził Jethro. – Jadłaś coś?

- Nie mam czasu na jedzenie, trzeba przygotować imprezę.

- Zaprosiłaś wszystkich na 19, to 15 godzin.

- A ja mam dużo do zrobienia! Poza tym nie jestem głodna.

- Ale ja i Tony tak. Najpierw zjemy śniadanie, a potem możemy się powoli zabierać do pracy.

- Ale...

- Żadnych ale, Abby. – Jethro odstawił pusty już kubek po kawie na szafkę i podszedł do kobiety. – Musisz coś zjeść, bo nie wytrzymasz fizycznie. Tony miał zamiar przygotować włoskie śniadanie, chociaż tobie nie powinniśmy go dawać.

- Fakt, ma dużo cukru. – przyznał Tony. – Ty i tak już jesteś nakręcona.

- Wcale nie!

- Właśnie o tym mówię.

- Chodź, Abby. – Jethro objął przyjaciółkę ramieniem i poprowadził ja do drzwi. – Dajmy Tony'emu w spokoju zrobić śniadanie, my pójdziemy się przejść, przyda ci się trochę świeżego powietrza.

- Nie zdążymy z imprezą. – powiedziała oglądając się za siebie, gdzie Tony już zaczął szykować wszystko co niezbędne do śniadania.

- Zdążymy. – uspokajał ją dalej Jethro. Założył na siebie płaszcz i podał Abby jej własny. – LJ, noga!

Bernardyn szybko przybiegł do pana i dał sobie zapiąć smycz.

- Gibbs, muszę omówić z Tonym wybór filmów, musimy zostać!

- Musimy wyjść, możesz z nim o tym pogadać później, idziemy.

Musiał wyciągać Abby z domu siłą, ale nie miał innego wyboru.

- Ile kaw dzisiaj wypiłaś? – zapytał, gdy byli już na zewnątrz i szli cichą ulicą.

- Żadnej. – Jethro spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. – Poważnie, nie wypiłam nawet maleńkiego łyczka!

- Więc czemu jesteś taka podekscytowana? To tylko wieczór z przyjaciółmi, nie robisz go dla obcych osób.

- Po prostu się denerwuję. – przyznała zatrzymując się. Przykucnęła, by pogłaskać bernardyna, który zaczął ją lizać po twarzy. – Chcę, żeby wszystko wyszło idealnie i żeby każdy się dobrze bawił.

- Jeśli jedna czy dwie małe rzeczy nie wyjdą, to jeszcze nie oznacza kiepskiej imprezy.

- A co jak nikomu się nie spodoba? – zapytała patrząc na niego zmartwionymi oczami.

- Na pewno każdemu się spodoba. – zapewnił ją. – To nie pierwsza impreza, którą robisz.

- Ale pierwsza tak ważna. Będziemy wszyscy razem.

- Właśnie. To wystarczy, by wszystko się udało.

- Dlaczego ty zawsze jesteś taki pewny siebie?

- Nie wiem, taki już po prostu jestem. – Jethro pomógł Abby stanąć na nogi i objął ją pocieszająco ramieniem. – Chodź, przejdziemy się jeszcze trochę i wracamy, inaczej Tony zje nam całe śniadanie.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, jedzenie już stało przygotowane na stole, a Tony siedział na podłodze w salonie przed swoją półką z filmami. Jethro zrobił mu ją krótko po ich ślubie, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że w całym domu nie ma innego miejsca, gdzie płyty mogłyby się zmieścić.

- Zacząłeś beze mnie! – wykrzyczała z wyrzutem Abby. Chciała podbiec do Tony'ego, ale Jethro trzymał ją mocno.

- Najpierw śniadanie. – przypomniał jej.

- Ale Tony nie jadł!

- Już jadłem. – powiedział wyciągając kilka obiecujących filmów. – Jeth, twoja kawa jest czarna. - poinformował małżonka.

- Nie jestem głodna. – Abby za wszelką cenę chciała uniknąć śniadania i po prostu zacząć wszystko przygotowywać. Bardzo jej zależało, by wszystko się udało, robiła imprezę dla swoich najbliższych, obiecała im świetną zabawę. Gdyby ich zawiodła, czułaby się z tym źle. Nie powinno się zawodzić przyjaciół.

- Abby, zjesz to śniadanie, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. – powiedział poważnie Jethro, sadzając ja przy stole. Gdy Abby chciała znów zaprotestować, uciszył ją uniesioną dłonią. – Jeszcze jedno słowo i zmienię zdanie, żadna impreza się wtedy nie odbędzie, zwłaszcza w moim domu.

Abby skuliła się na krześle i potulnie zaczęła jeść.

Jethro wyszedł z kuchni i dołączył do Tony'ego w salonie. Nie lubił podnosić głosu na Abby, zwłaszcza na nią, ale cała sytuacja zaczynała mu działać na nerwy. Nie chciał tego wszystkiego odwoływać, wszyscy już byli zaproszeni, ale Abby zachowywała się tak absurdalnie, że musiał jakoś utemperować jej zapał. W przeciwnym razie impreza naprawdę mogła nie wyjść.

Tony popatrzył ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, jak jego małżonek siada na kanapie.

- Zachowałeś się jak ojciec-tyran. – stwierdził.

- Nie, Tony, tak zachowuje się normalny ojciec. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziemy mieli dziecko, zobaczysz, jak to działa.

Znowu poruszył temat dziecka. Tony miał coraz większa pewność, że w głębi serca Jethro chce znów zostać ojcem, ale najwyraźniej boi się podsunąć ten pomysł jemu.

Kilkukrotnie, Tony zastanawiał się już nad dzieckiem, ale za każdym razem stwierdzał, że to jeszcze za wcześnie. Sami niedawno stali się rodziną, to nie był odpowiedni moment, by wprowadzać do niej nowego członka rodziny. Na razie wystarczał im pies, ale może kiedyś obaj zdecydowaliby się na dziecko, gdy tylko Jethro nabierze dość odwagi, by to zaproponować.

Jak tylko Abby, a także i Jethro, zjedli śniadanie, cała trójka usiadła w salonie, by omówić szczegóły wieczoru. Abby wyjęła listę, na której punkt po punkcie miała zapisane, co trzeba przygotować.

- Przede wszystkim miejsce. – przeczytała i rozejrzała się po salonie. – Za mało tu mroku, czy możemy to zorganizować w piwnicy?

- Wykluczone. – odmówił od razu Jethro. – Za dużo łatwopalnych materiałów, puścisz z dymem cały dom.

- No dobra, więc salon. – zgodziła się niechętnie. Miała już plan, jak udekorować piwnicę, by wyglądała na straszniejszą, teraz musiała wszystko zmieniać. – Tutaj mogę ustawić świece?

- Jeśli są rzeczywiście takie niezbędne...

- Nadadzą klimat.

- Niech będzie.

- A co z filmami? – zapytał Tony. Przed telewizorem leżała już sterta tytułów, które wybrał. Było ich za dużo na jeden wieczór, więc z większością i tak musieli się pożegnać.

- A co proponujesz?

Jethro na czas tej rozmowy postanowił się wyłączyć.

- Bez kilku klasyków się nie obejdzie. No bo serio, co to za halloween bez _Piątku trzynastego_. Albo _Egzorcysty_? _Gabinet figur woskowych_ to też niezły wybór. Mogę też wybrać coś, co z założenia miało być horrorem, ale jest komedią.

- _Zmierzch_? – zaproponowała z uśmiechem Abby.

- Dobre. – przyznał i odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Ale chyba nie chcemy wszystkich ogłupić?

- Może Zivie spodobałby się Edward.

- Prędzej wbiłaby mu kołek w serce, gdyby istniał naprawdę. Nie mówiąc już o Jethro. Oglądając ten film pewnie popełniłby samobójstwo.

- Mnie w to nie mieszaj. – mruknął.

- Ja tylko chcę chronić twoje zdrowie psychiczne.

- Miło z twojej strony.

- Wiem. – przyznał nieskromnie.

- Tony, co chciałbyś zjeść wieczorem? – zapytała wykreślając kolejny punkt z listy.

- Co za głupie pytanie, oczywiście że...

- Żadnej pizzy. – przerwał mu Jethro.

- Czemu nie?

- Abby, możesz zamówić cokolwiek, tylko nie pizzę.

Tony chciał zaprotestować, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Jethro uciszył go krótkim pocałunkiem.

- Nie martw się, dostaniesz swoją pizzę. – obiecał.

- Kiedy? Nie pozwalasz zamówić.

- Zaufaj mi.

- Jesteście słodcy. – stwierdziła Abby.

- Staramy się. – przyznał Tony, obejmując Jethro ramieniem. – Jaki jest następny punkt?

- Straszne historię. Każdy musi jedną opowiedzieć, bez wyjątków. Ty też, Gibbs.

- Nie znam żadnej.

- Więc masz czas, by ją wymyślić. – Tony uśmiechnął się do małżonka. – Chętnie posłucham twojej opowieści.

- Chyba zaczynam żałować, że się na to zgodziłem.

- Jeszcze mi podziękujesz. – Abby uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem znowu spojrzała na listę. – Dobra, mamy wszystko, czas rozpocząć przygotowania!

xxx

Wbrew obawom Abby, do godziny 19 wszystko było już zrobione i teraz wystarczyło już tylko czekać na przybycie gości. Niemal wszystko zrobiła sama, tylko czasami poprosiła o pomoc Jethro i Tony'ego, którzy cały dzień przesiedzieli u siebie w sypialni. Nie chcieli przeszkadzać Abby w przygotowaniach, gdy nie byli potrzebni, a na górze było dość zajęć, by się nie nudzić.

W końcu zbliżała się upragniona, 19 godzina, Abby dopinała całość na ostatni guzik, podczas gdy Tony i Jethro czekali na przybycie wszystkich, siedząc na schodach. Wybrali to miejsce, bo obaj chcieli wystraszyć McGee. W całym domu były pogaszone światła – tylko w salonie paliły się świecie – więc nie byłoby ich widać zaraz po wejściu do środka. Idealne warunki, by kogoś nastraszyć.

Tak jak oczekiwali, Tim pojawił się pierwszy, najpewniej bojąc się spóźnić i rozgniewać Abby.

Nim McGee wszedł do środka, Jethro stanął przy drzwiach i czekał.

- Abby?! – zawołał Tim wchodząc do ciemnego domu. Tony nadal siedzący na schodach ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech. W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela, jego oczy zdążyły już się przyzwyczaić do ciemności i widział Jethro doskonale. – Szefie, Tony, gdzie jesteście?

Jethro postanowił dłużej nie zwlekać. Podszedł cicho do Tima i klepnął go w ramię. Spodziewał się, że wywoła to u niego strach, ale nie aż taki.

Przerażony McGee krzyknął wysokim głosem i odskoczył jak najdalej od Jethro, który zapalił światło. Tony nie mógł się już powstrzymać i roześmiał się głośno.

Tim patrzył zdezorientowany na nich obu, nie wiedząc, co się stało i co robić dalej. Był w tak dużym szoku, że ledwo kontaktował z rzeczywistością.

- Piszczysz jak dziewczyna, Probie. – Tony otarł łzy z oczu i zaśmiał się znowu.

Tim zarumienił się, wreszcie pojmując, co się przed chwilą stało oraz to, że to Jethro go przestraszył, a teraz śmiał się cicho razem ze swoim mężem.

- Zamknij się, Tony. – mruknął zawstydzony.

- Szkoda, że nie miałem kamery. – stwierdził Tony. Powoli już się uspokajał.

- Nie przejmuj się, McGee. – Jethro podszedł do podwładnego i poklepał go po ramieniu. – To zostanie tylko między nami, nawet Ziva się nie dowie.

- Czego się nie dowiem? – zapytała kobieta, właśnie wchodząc do domu.

- Probie właśnie...

Tim szybko zasłonił mu usta ręką, by nie mógł nic więcej powiedzieć.

- Nic takiego, Ziva. – zapewnił ją, uśmiechając się, by uwiarygodnić swoją wersję. Nagle zabrał swoją rękę, jakby coś ją oparzyło i spojrzał zdziwiony na Tony'ego. – Polizałeś mnie?

Starszy agent uśmiechnął się jedynie.

Z salonu wyszła Abby, która słyszała całe zajście.

- Tim, Ziva, jak dobrze, że jesteście! – powiedziała uradowana i przywitała się z obojgiem.

- Miałabym przegapić okazję do zobaczenia przestraszonego Tony'ego? Nigdy w życiu.

- Nie boje się horrorów ani Halloween, Ziva. – powiedział pewny siebie Tony. – Zobaczymy przy którym filmie ty będziesz chciała do mamusi. Probie już pokazał, jaki z niego twardziel.

- Założę się, że już w połowie pierwszego filmu zobaczę cię chowającego się za Gibbsem.

- Przynajmniej mam się za kim schować.

- Czy wy zawsze musicie dyskutować na takie tematy? – westchnął Jethro podchodząc do Tony'ego.

- Tym razem to nie ja zacząłem. – powiedział niewinnie i objął mocno małżonka. – Obronisz mnie przed potworami, prawda, mój ty bohaterze? – zapytał gładząc biceps mężczyzny i udając przerażonego.

Jethro jedynie odsunął go od siebie i poszedł do salonu razem z Abby.

- Chyba jednak nie masz się za kim schować. – zauważyła Ziva i poszła za szefem.

- Zdrajca! – krzyknął za nim Tony. – Chodź, Probie, posiedź koło mnie, poczekamy na Ducky'ego i jego małego pomocnika.

McGee niechętnie, ale usiadł obok Tony'ego na schodach.

- Nie przestraszysz mnie znowu, prawda? – zapytał, na wszelki wypadek zostawiając pomiędzy nimi większy dystans.

- Hej, to był pomysł Jethro, nie mój.

Tymczasem w salonie, Ziva przyglądała się wystrojowi. Abby porozstawiała wszędzie świece i porozwieszała ozdoby na ścianach. Gdzieniegdzie stały też dynie, które rzucały niepokojące cienie twarzy na całe pomieszczenie. Ogień w kominku się nie palił, ale dostrzegła przygotowane polano, a obok torbę z nieznana jej zawartością. Na stoliku przy kanapie leżały przygotowane filmy. Ziva podeszła do nich i przejrzała je.

- Obejrzymy je wszystkie? – zapytała, nie rozpoznając żadnego z tytułów.

- Tony ma taki zamiar. – odparł Jethro i usiadł na kanapie. Abby, która skończyła zmieniać położenie niektórych świec, dosiadła się do niego.

- Mogę już rozpalić w kominku? – zapytała. Choć nie piła kawy, była podekscytowana niczym po kilku porcjach.

- Jeszcze jest czas, Abbs. – zapewnił ją i uśmiechnął się.

- Dzięki, że się zgodziłeś na ten wieczór! – wykrzyknęła uradowana i przytuliła się do niego.

- Nie ma za co.

Jethro pocałował ją w policzek i objął ramieniem, czemu Ziva przyglądała się z zadziornym uśmiechem.

- Dobrze, że Tony was teraz nie widzi, bo poczułby się zazdrosny.

- Przecież nie robimy nic złego. – uśmiechnęła się niewinnie Abby.

- Na pewno.

Zadzwonił telefon. Nie puszczając Abby, Jethro podniósł słuchawkę.

- Gibbs... Rozumiem, powiem jej... Na pewno nie będzie ci miała za złe... Trzymaj się, Ducky.

- Coś się stało? – zapytała zmartwiona Abby.

- Ducky nie może przyjść, jego matka musi pojechać do szpitala. – wyjaśnił. – Powiedział, że mu przykro i że chciał przyjść, ale nie może jej zostawić samej.

Abby spochmurniała i spojrzała na podłogę.

- Szkoda, myślałam, że przyjdzie.

- Gdyby mógł, na pewno by to zrobił. Zawsze może się pojawić za rok.

- Już teraz zgadzasz się na powtórkę? – zapytała rozchmurzona.

- Jeśli tylko wszystko przetrwa ten wieczór to tak.

- Dzięki, Gibbs!

- Do usług.

- Ej, patrzcie kto przybył! – zakomunikował Tony wchodząc do salonu. Tuż za nim szedł Tim i Jimmy, który dopiero co zajechał.

- Miło, że do nas dołączyłeś, Jimmy! – Abby podbiegła do mężczyzny i przytuliła go. – Ducky'ego nie będzie, jego matka zachorowała.

- Wiem, dzwonił już do mnie.

- Świetnie, wszyscy już są, możemy zaczynać!

- Ja siedzę obok Jethro. – powiedział szybko Tony.

- Nie ma mowy! – Abby wróciła na swoje miejsce i chwyciła mężczyznę za ramię. – Ja siedzę obok.

- Ja też. – Ziva usiadła po jego prawej i zrobiła to samo, co Abby, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej, była to czysta złośliwość, nic więcej.

- No dajcie spokój, to mój mąż. – jęknął Tony. – Czy wy to widzicie? – zapytał zwracając się do Tima i Jimmy'ego.

- Ty i tak obsługujesz dvd. – zauważył McGee.

- Poza tym masz go na co dzień. – dodała Abby.

- I na pewno nie mógłbyś utrzymać łap przy sobie. – stwierdziła Ziva.

- Przegrałeś, DiNozzo. – Jethro uśmiechnął się do męża, rozbawiony całą sytuacją. – Zawsze możesz usiąść mi na kolanach.

- Nienawidzę was. – oznajmił poważnie Tony i podszedł do dvd, by włączyć pierwszy film.

- Nie martw się, Tony, wciąż jesteś moim numerem jeden. – zapewnił go małżonek.

Tony na chwilę zaprzestał ruchów. Te same słowa, co przed chwilą, usłyszał kilka dni po tym, jak dołączyła do nich Kate i tak jak wtedy, zrobiło mu się dzięki nim cieplej na sercu.

Już z uśmiechem na ustach, puścił jeden z filmów.

Jako pierwszy na odstrzał poszedł _Egzorcysta_. Wszyscy poza Jethro i Zivą oglądali go chociaż raz, więc byli przygotowani na wszystkie straszniejsze sceny, poza tym nie oglądali filmu sami, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało Abby przed krzyczeniem.

Tony, który ostatecznie usiadł na podłodze obok McGee, spojrzał na nią i na Zivę. Obie wciąż kurczowo trzymały się Jethro, który oglądał film raczej ze znudzeniem.

Abby znowu pisnęła ze strachu i wtuliła się w ramię szefa, śmiejąc się przy tym. Lubiła się bać, adrenalina dawała jej lepszego kopa, niż kofeina.

- Abby, tulisz się do mojego męża. – zwrócił jej znowu uwagę Tony.

- Raz na jakiś czas możesz się podzielić.

- Ale on nie bez powodu jest mój.

- Też się możesz przytulić, Tony. – powiedział Jethro.

- Ha, i co teraz powie...

- Jak tylko zaczniesz się bać. – dodał po chwili.

- Do czego to doszło, żebym do własnego męża nie mógł się przytulić. – westchnął Tony i powrócił do oglądania. – Już się boję, mogę teraz zamienić się z Zivą na miejsca? – zapytał licząc na to, że kobieta nawet w żarcie nie przyzna się do strachu.

- Wybacz, Tony, ale ja też się boję, a przy Gibbsie jest bezpiecznie. – odparła uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Ona kłamie.

- Ty też.

- Zakład o 10 dolców, że Tony i Ziva zaraz zaczną się bić? – szepnął do Jimmy'ego McGee. Na jego nieszczęście, Tony go usłyszał i klepnął go w głowę.

- Nie przeciągaj struny, Probie. – ostrzegł i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Podszedł do Jethro i z uśmiechem usiadł mu na kolanach. – Sam powiedziałeś, że mogę. – przypomniał mu, gdy starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego groźnie.

- Tony, zaraz zaliczysz twarde lądowanie. – zauważył McGee widząc, jak Jethro podnosi rękę.

Ale stało się coś zupełnie innego. Tony nie został zepchnięty tylko przyciągnięty bliżej. Mimowolnie Ziva i Abby odsunęły się, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na obu mężczyzn. Nie spodziewały się, że szef pozwoli na coś takiego.

- Dopóki nie zaczną mnie boleć nogi, możesz tu siedzieć. – szepnął mu do ucha, ale na tyle głośno, że reszta też usłyszała.

Tony uśmiechnął się i cmoknął Jethro w usta, po czym odwrócił się do Zivy.

- Jeden do jednego. – powiedział zadowolony i rozsiadł się wygodniej, uważając przy tym, by nie obciążać za bardzo nóg Jethro, w tym tej jednej, która była gorszym stanie. Przesiedział tak resztę filmu, a także następny. Abby przesiadła się na podłogę, gdzie zaczęła napastować McGee, a Ziva postanowiła sprawić sobie radość strasząc i jego, i Jimmy'ego.

Jethro obserwował to z uśmiechem na twarzy. Dawno nie było mu tak przyjemnie w dużej grupie osób. Rano, gdy jeszcze wszystko szykowali, miał nawet obawy, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł pozwalać Abby na zorganizowanie tego wieczoru, ale teraz, gdy patrzył jak wszyscy dobrze się bawili – nawet straszeni Tim i Jimmy – czuł radość. Spędzał czas z przyjaciółmi i mężczyzną, którego kochał, czego mógł chcieć więcej? Tylko powtórki tego wieczoru za rok.

Obejrzeli dwa filmy i połowę jednego, gdy stwierdzili, że czas coś zjeść. Ponieważ nie mogli zorganizować wieczoru w ogrodzie albo gdzieś na łonie natury za miastem - w końcu musieli być dostępni przez cały czas - nie mogli rozpalić ogniska, przy którym mogli podzielić się strasznymi historiami. Ale od czego ma się kominek, który daje prawie tyle samo frajdy, zwłaszcza gdy do jego rozpalenia używa się prawdziwego drewna pochodzącego z własnoręcznie zebranego opału?

Ziva dowiedziała się w końcu, co było w torbie stojącej przy kominku. Pianki. Abby postanowiła, że fajnie będzie upiec je nad ogniem, by jak najbardziej upodobnić ten wieczór do wyjazdu do lasu. Oczywiście mieli też inne rzeczy do jedzenia – Tony jednak dostał swoja upragnioną pizzę, którą łaskawie podzielił się z resztą – ale to pianki były priorytetem, więc gdy tylko choć po części opanowali głód, zabrali się za nie, a także za straszne historie.

Wszyscy usiedli jak najbliżej kominka, Abby znowu zajęła miejsce obok Jethro na podłodze, a Tony tym razem nie protestował i zadowolił się siedzeniem na oparciu kanapy tuż za nimi. Tim i Jimmy usiedli jak najdalej Zivy, która cały czas obserwowała ich z podejrzanym uśmiechem. Cała trójka wyglądała w tym momencie jak dzieci w przedszkolu.

- To kto pierwszy? – zapytała Abby, piekąc już pierwsze pianki nad ogniem.

- Ja mogę zacząć. – zaoferowała Ziva.

Tony udał ziewnięcie.

- Czyli można się szykować na nudny początek.

Ziva mu nie odpowiedziała, tylko zaczęła swoją opowieść.

- Wszystko miało miejsce w pewnej synagodze, do której kiedyś często chodziłam. Pewien mężczyzna powiedział mi, że kilka lat temu przychodziła tam cała rodzina, małżeństwo z dwójką dzieci. Byli przykładnymi, religijnymi ludźmi, wszyscy ich lubili. Nie wiem, co się stało, że wszystko nagle się zmieniło, ponoć ich najmłodsza córka powiedziała coś nieodpowiedniego i pewnym konserwatystom się to nie spodobało. Rodzina musiała się przenieść do innego miasta, ale już tylko we trójkę.

Abby przechyliła się przez Jethro i spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na Zivę.

- A co z tą dziewczynką? – zapytała.

- Zniknęła. Tak po prostu. Ostatni raz widziano ją w synagodze.

- Ziva, to miała być straszna historia. – zauważył Tony.

- Shh. – uciszyła go Abby. – Straszne historie są przerażające dla ich uczestników, a nie słuchaczy.

Niezniechęcona Ziva kontynuowała:

- Chciałam sprawdzić, co się z nią stało, czy nikt jej nie uwięził. Zakradłam się do synagogi w nocy i zaczęłam jej szukać. Byłam sama i bez broni, w dodatku w niektórych częściach świątyni nie było światła, a ja miałam ze sobą tylko latarkę. W pewnym momencie zauważyłam, że kręcę się w kółko i nie mogę znaleźć wyjścia. Wtedy usłyszałam za ścianą jakiś dziwny hałas. Był cichy i przypominał łkanie dziecka. Podeszłam bliżej i przyłożyłam ucho, by lepiej się wsłuchać. I rzeczywiście, to był płacz. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz przerażenia, chociaż nie wierzyłam w takie bzdury, jak duchy.

Postanowiłam sprawdzić, co tak płakało, więc zaczęłam szukać wejścia do pomieszczenia za ścianą. Nie wiedziałam, dokąd idę, ale gdziekolwiek nie poszłam, ciągle słyszałam płacz. To był naprawdę niepokojące, zwłaszcza, że było ciemno i tylko gdzieniegdzie w pomieszczeniach paliło się światło, ale nawet wtedy płacz nie ustawał, roznosił się echem po pustych korytarzach.

W końcu znalazłam drzwi, zza których płacz był jeszcze głośniejszy, niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

Ziva popatrzyła po wszystkich. Nikt nie był przerażony, co wcale jej nie zdziwiło, ale wszyscy słuchali jej z zainteresowaniem, nawet Tony. Ku jej zdumieniu, nawet Jethro przysłuchiwał się historii, obejmując podekscytowaną Abby jedną ręką.

- Weszłam do środka. – kontynuowała Ziva. – W środku nie było nikogo ani niczego, a mimo to wciąż słyszałam płacz. Pomyślałam nawet, że dźwięk musi dobiegać z jakiejś kasety. Wtedy nagle coś skulonego, czego wcześniej nie zauważyłam, poruszyło się w kącie. To właśnie to coś płakało, a teraz i patrzyło na mnie wielkimi oczami.

- Co to było? – zapytał cicho Tim.

- Daj mi skończyć. – poprosiła. – W każdym bądź razie, podeszłam do tego bliżej, płacz się wzmógł. I wtedy to coś skoczyło na mnie.

Jimmy zadrżał zaniepokojony. Takie historie mu nie służyły, zważywszy na to, że pracował w prosektorium.

- No i co to było? – spytał Tony autentycznie zainteresowany.

Ziva uśmiechnęła się.

- Kot.

- Co?! – krzyknęła Abby, co przeraziło wszystkich bardziej, niż cała ta historia.

- Kot. – powtórzyła Ziva. – Ktoś biedaczka zamknął w tym pomieszczeniu i zostawił. Wydawał z siebie te dźwięki, by zwrócić czyjąś uwagę.

- Ale koty nie płaczą. – zdziwił się Tim.

- W zasadzie, Probie, to płaczą. Moja sąsiadka miała kiedyś koty, których miauczenie przypominało płacz dziecka. Nie sposób wtedy usnąć.

Tim przytaknął. Musiał przyznać, że o takim fakcie nie wiedział.

- No ale co z tą dziewczynką? – zapytała Abby.

- Żyje, została u dziadków, by poczekać u nich, aż rodzice wyremontują nowy dom, potem po nią wrócili.

- Nieźle, Ziva. – przyznał Tony. – Świetne zatajenie faktów i wykorzystanie ich do nadania tajemniczości.

- Dzięki, Tony, starałam się.

- To teraz ja! – powiedziała Abby i zatarła ręce. – To historia, którą opowiadały mi kiedyś siostry w zakonie. Rzecz działa się w lesie, w zimę. Dwójka przyjaciół postanowiła wytropić dzikiego zwierza. Wzięli ze sobą wszystko, co potrzebne, kamery noktowizyjne, sprzęt do robienia zdjęć no i broń, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Zatrzymali samochód przy drodze i weszli do lasu. Było ciemno, niebo było zachmurzone, więc żadne światło nie odbijało się od śniegu leżącego na ziemi.

Im głębiej szli w las, tym drzewa rosły gęściej, aż w końcu trudno było się pomiędzy nimi przeciskać. Szli blisko siebie, by się nie zgubić, cały czas trzymali kamery, by cokolwiek widzieć, inaczej potykaliby się o wystające korzenie.

Szli coraz głębiej w las, zostawiając za sobą znaki, które umożliwiłyby im powrót. W końcu udało im się dostrzec ślady łap. Wyglądały na niedźwiedzie, ale były dużo mniejsze, więc uznali, że to pewnie jakiś młody osobnik. Poszli jego tropem, zapominając o zostawianiu znaków. Gdy się zorientowali, było już za późno, nie mogli wrócić. Poza tym zaszli już tak daleko, że nie chcieli przerywać. Ślady były w coraz mniejszych odstępach, więc uznali, że zwierze się zmęczyło i niedługo powinni na nie natrafić. I faktycznie, znaleźli niedźwiedzia, ale był martwy.

Podeszli bliżej truchła, by mu się przyjrzeć. Na ciele nie było żadnych ran, tak jakby zdechł z przyczyn naturalnych, ale niedźwiedź był na to za mały, musiała więc go zabić choroba. Mylili się.

Gdy odwrócili się, by wrócić, unieśli kamery ku górze, chcieli rozejrzeć się za innymi zwierzętami. Zamiast nich zobaczyli na drzewach dziesiątki wiszących ludzi.

- Podciągali się? – zapytał Tony.

- Psujesz na strój. – zwróciła mu uwagę urażona Abby, ale po chwili odkaszlnęła i opowiadała dalej. – Ich głowy były skierowane w dół, a wzrok pusty. Mimo to obaj przyjaciele czuli się obserwowani przez te wszystkie oczy.

Przy ostatnim zdaniu, Jethro prychnął rozbawiony. Abby natychmiast zgromiła go wzrokiem.

- Zobaczymy, co ty opowiesz. – stwierdziła i odsunęła się obrażona.

- Dla mnie trup, który wydaje się na ciebie patrzeć, jest niepokojący. – przyznała Ziva.

- Aww, mała Ziva boi się nieżyjącego człowieka? – Tony postanowił jej dokuczyć.

- Tym razem na pewno zaczną się bić. – stwierdził McGee. Jimmy mu przytaknął.

- Przynajmniej mam współczucie dla ofiar, nie to co ty.

- Jestem bardzo współczujący.

- Zwłaszcza, gdy ofiarą jest cytata blondynka.

- Ziva, to miała być tajemnica, teraz mój maż ją zna.

Ale Jethro nie zareagował, pokręcił tylko głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

- Kontynuuj, Abby. – powiedział i objął ją znowu.

Kobieta od razu się rozchmurzyła.

- Przyjaciele chcieli uciekać. – opowiadała dalej. – Ale gdy się odwrócili, niżej także wisiały zwłoki i uniemożliwiały im przejście. Mało tego, trupy zaczęły się huśtać pomimo braku wiatru, a potem wyciągać ręce w ich stronę.

Rzucając cały sprzęt na ziemię, przyjaciele zaczęli uciekać, odpychając wisielców ze swojej drogi. Jeszcze wiele godzin krążyli po lesie, aż w końcu udało im się wyjść z powrotem na drogę, z dala od samochodu, którym przyjechali. Już dawno zrobiło się jasno, gdy przejechał tamtędy jakiś samochód i zawiózł ich do miasta. Nie opowiedzieli kierowcy, co im się przydarzyło, bo wiedzieli, że im nie uwierzy.

Dwa miesiąc później, obaj zostali znalezieni w swoim wspólnym mieszkaniu. Nie mogąc znieść tego, czego doświadczyli, popełnili samobójstwo. Powiesili się.

- Teraz będę miał wstręt do wisielców. – przyznał Jimmy.

- Ja też. – zgodził się z nim Tim. – Całe szczęście nie spotykamy takich zbyt często.

- To tylko historia, McGee. – przypomniał mu Jethro.

- W dodatku opowiedziana przez zakonnice w celu straszenia niewiernych duszyczek. Swoją drogą, co to za zakonnice, które opowiadają takie historie? – zapytał Tony.

- Bardzo mi pomagają, są świetne. – Abby zjadła jedną z pianek, którą zdecydowanie zbyt długo trzymała nad ogniem. – To kto teraz? – zapytała, częstując wszystkich piankami.

- Ja mogę. – powiedział Tim. – Nie jestem w tym dobry, nie znam za dużo historii, ale tę jedną usłyszałem, jak byłem dzieckiem i do dzisiaj się jej boję.

- Twoja starsza siostra bez makijażu nie zalicza się do strasznych historii, Probie.

- Dlaczego ty wszystko musisz komentować, Tony? – zapytał McGee. Chciał mieć już tę historię za sobą i tak się jej bał, a Tony tylko to utrudniał.

- Bo mogę.

- Tony, zamknij się. – polecił Jethro. – Jak tak się palisz do opowiedzenia własnej historii, to możesz być następny.

Tony westchnął, ale posłusznie nie komentował dalej.

- Mów, Tim. – zachęciła go Abby.

- Pewna rodzina wprowadziła się do nowego domu...

- Ściągasz od Zivy.

- Tony. – ostrzegł go znowu Jethro.

- Nic nie mówię. – odparł niewinnie.

Tim wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął od nowa.

- Jak mówiłem, rodzina wprowadziła się do nowego domu. Mieli synka...

Tony miał się znowu odezwać, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Jethro popchnął go, skutkiem czego spadł z oparcia, na szczęście na kanapę, nie zakłócając przy tym historii McGee.

- ... mieli synka, który był podekscytowany nowym domem. Cały dzień biegał w środku i na zewnątrz, by zwiedzić wszystko jak najszybciej. Do jednego pomieszczenia nie mógł się jednak dostać, drzwi do strychu były zamknięte. Poszedł więc do rodziców, by ich o niego poprosić. Matka nie dała mu go, tylko poszła z nim na górę. Sama była ciekawa, co poprzedni właściciele zostawili.

Po wejściu do środka i zapaleniu światła, ukazała im się cała masa zakurzonych rupieci. Kobieta od razu przystąpiła do przeglądania rzeczy, wycierając co niektóre, jak na przykład garnki. Jej syn nie był aż tak skrupulatny i brał wszystko do rąk jak leci. Poprzerzucał wiele rzeczy, które go nie zainteresowały, aż dokopał się do solidnego kufra, który okazał się być otwarty. W środku leżały różne zabawki, w tym jedna, która od razu zwróciła jego uwagę. Był to wypchany klaun z guzikami zamiast oczu i z szerokim, czerwonym uśmiechem.

- Tim Curry! – wykrzyknął nagle Tony. Pozostali popatrzyli na niego dziwnie. – Co, nie widzieliście tego? _To_? Stephen King? Ahh. – machnął ręką i powrócił do słuchania.

- Chłopiec podbiegł do mamy i pokazał jej znalezisko. Ta zgodziła się, by malec zatrzymał zabawki, w tym klauna. Tej nocy rodzina nie spała dobrze, ale zwaliła to na zmęczenie i samą przeprowadzkę. Chłopiec też nie mógł spać, bo w jego pokoju cały czas było słychać muzykę jak z cyrku. Wyraźnie słyszał bębny, trąbki i inne instrumenty.

Klaun, z którym nie chciał się rozstawać, leżał obok niego na poduszce. Spojrzał na niego i wtedy zauważył, że zamiast guzików, zabawka ma normalne oczy, a uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.

Zaniepokojony chłopiec zostawił klauna w pokoju i poszedł spać do rodziców, gdzie wkrótce też się dało usłyszeć cyrkową melodię. Rodzice uznali to za nic takiego i poszli wraz synem spać. Rano klaun leżał w nogach łóżka, a jego oczy znowu były guzikami.

Sytuacja powtarzała się kilkukrotnie każdej nocy, małżeństwo było zaniepokojone napadami paniki chłopca, nie wiedziało, co robić. Podobał im się nowy dom, ale uznali, że to przeprowadzka doprowadziła syna do takiego stanu. Zdecydowali się wrócić do starego domu, który wciąż należał do nich. Spakowali się i następnego dnia wyjechali, zostawiając wypchanego klauna w kufrze na strychu.

Po powrocie do domu wszystko wróciło do normy, ale tylko na jakiś czas, kiedy pewnej nocy, chłopiec znów usłyszał cyrkową muzykę, a tuż przed sobą zobaczył oczy klauna.

Jimmy siedzący najbliżej McGee, teraz odsunął się od niego jak najdalej. Ziva zachowywała spokój, tak samo Tony i Jethro, u którego Abby szukała pocieszenia i bezpieczeństwa.

- Nienawidzę klaunów. – powiedziała cicho. – Jeśli jest coś, czemu na świecie nie można ufać, to są to klauni.

Jethro objął ją mocniej.

- Kto normalny przebiera się za klauna? – Jimmy wiercił się w miejscu ze zdenerwowania. – Gdy widzę jednego, mam ochotę uciekać jak najdalej.

- Nie tylko ty. – zgodził się z nim Tony. – Klauni to wredne sukinsyny. Ale Tim Curry był śmieszny. – znowu nikt nie zareagował. – Naprawdę tego nie widzieliście? Skończymy z historiami, to wam puszczę, będzie zabawnie.

- Żadnych więcej klaunów. – odmówił od razu McGee. – Mam ich dość na cały rok.

- Spokojnie, Probie, ten jest zabawny, zaufaj mi.

- Już po mnie.

- Dobra, Tony, twoja kolej, potem Jimmy, a na końcu Gibbs. – zdecydowała Abby i uśmiechnęła się do szefa. – Zobaczymy, czym ty nas zaskoczysz.

Jethro uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Zapewniam was, że się nie przestraszycie.

- Koniec gadania, teraz ja! – Tony odkaszlnął i spojrzał po wszystkich. – To historia pewnej dziewczyny, która za bardzo zapędziła się w świat demonów.

- Widzieliśmy _Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose_, spróbuj czegoś innego. – powiedział Tim.

- Nie znacie _To_, a ten film tak? Nie rozumiem was.

- Opowiedz coś swojego. No chyba, że nie znasz żadnej historii.

- Ziva, proszę, czy ja wyglądam na takiego, który żadnej nie zna?

- Tak. – odpowiedzieli wszyscy, łącznie z Jethro.

- Wydajesz się raczej typem człowieka, który zna więcej różnych fabuł filmów pornograficzny, niż horrorów. – dodała zadziornie Ziva.

- Fabuły? W filmie pornograficznym? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

- Tony, zacznij wreszcie. – westchnął zirytowany Tim.

- Wyluzuj, Probie, już mówię. I tym razem to prawdziwa historia, a usłyszałem ją, gdy pracowałem jeszcze w Baltimore. Uważałem ją wtedy za prawdziwy koszmar, ale potem spotkałem Jethro i dopiero wtedy poznałem prawdziwe znaczenie tego słowa.

Abby zaśmiała się, gdy zobaczyła zaskoczoną minę szefa.

- Pewien detektyw opowiedział mi tę historię, gdy mięliśmy razem dyżur. Ponoć w jakimś małym miasteczku zatrzymano kiedyś mordercę, który sam zgłosił się na policję. Zamknęli go, bo co innego mieli zrobić, zwłaszcza, że był cały we krwi. Pytali go, kim jest, ale on tylko powtarzał, że kogoś zabił. Wezwano psychiatrę, ale badanie nic nie wykazało. Szeryf postanowił, że zatrzymany spędzi noc na posterunku, a rano odbierze go sobie FBI. Pierwsza część się zgadza, rzeczywiście całą noc przesiedział na policji, ale ranek był już trochę inny. Ale do rzeczy.

Ledwie zrobiło się ciemno na zewnątrz, a na posterunku zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Gasło światło i cały sprzęt. Policjanci zwalili to na burzę, która szalała niedaleko, ale to nie była burza.

- To był ten facet? – zapytał Tim.

- Jakbyś zgadł, Probie. Ale facet siedział w celi i ciągle opowiadał o swoim morderstwie, cały czas pilnował go jeden z funkcjonariuszy.

W celi obok siedział mały złodziejaszek, który oprócz gliniarza był jedyną osobą, która słyszała mordercę przez cały czas. Obaj byli już zirytowani jego ciągłym mruczeniem, ale najgorsze zaczęło się wraz z torsjami, których nagle dostali, tak po prostu ni stąd ni zowąd.

Policjant wyszedł na chwilę, złodziej został sam z mordercą, który nagle wstał i nie przestając powtarzać swoich słów, otworzył drzwi celi, jakby wcale nie były zamknięte. Podszedł do celi drugiego faceta i też je otworzył. Złodziej patrzył, jak morderca idzie w jego stronę z obłędem w oczach. Zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Uciekł, facet nawet go nie gonił, co uratowało mu życie. Dyżurujący policjant nie miał tyle szczęścia, bo próbował zatrzymać mordercę, celował nawet do niego z pistoletu, ale ten się nie zatrzymywał i dalej szedł na niego. Nim gliniarz zdążył wystrzelić, morderca rzucił się na niego, skręcił mu kark i, nie uwierzycie, zaczął go zjadać.

- Ble! – Abby pospiesznie wyrzucił jedzone przez siebie ciastko. – Jak można jeść człowieka?

- Zapytaj kanibali. – zaproponował Jethro. – Mów dalej, Tony.

- Sami tego chcecie.

- Ja już nie chcę. – mruknął Jimmy, ale Tony go zignorował.

- Facet dalej jadł zwłoki, gdy wszedł inny policjant zaalarmowany krzykami. Nie zwlekał, jak jego kolega i od razu strzelił, choć ze względu na szok i obrzydzenie chybił i trafił mordercę tylko w ramię. Ten nawet nie poczuł, ale od razu interweniował i powalił kolejnego gliniarza. Nie zaczął go jeść, poszedł dalej.

Tej nocy na posterunku było tylko czterech policjantów. Zabił ich wszystkich, a potem zaczął ich jeść, dopóki nie zaczęło świtać. Uciekł, nim inni policjanci przyszli na służbę i już nigdy więcej go nie widziano.

- Twoja historia jest obleśna. – stwierdziła Ziva zdegustowana. – W dodatku kiepsko zmyślona.

- Może i tak, ale gdybyś była wtedy na moim miejscu, przestraszyłabyś się jak diabli.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo tego dnia w celi na posterunku mieliśmy właśnie podobnego faceta.

Tim aż się wzdrygnął.

- Ten detektyw chciał cię nastraszyć? – zapytał.

- Tak i nawet mu to wyszło, ale byłem już za bardzo obeznany w te sztuczki, by nabrać się na to na dłuższą metę.

- Kiepsko zmyślona czy nie, czas na kolejna osobę. – powiedziała Abby i usiadła wygodniej, wpatrując się w Jimmy'ego. – Twoja kolej.

- Jasne. – młody patolog nie bardzo miał ochotę opowiadać jakąkolwiek historię, ale wszyscy musieli to zrobić, więc nie miał wyboru. – To przytrafiło mi się osobiście, więc nie jest to miłe wspomnienie. Byłem wtedy sam w prosektorium, doktor Mallard poszedł już do domu, a ja zostałem, by sprzątać. Pracowałem dopiero od dwóch tygodniu, więc chciałem sprawić dobre wrażenie. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, by zostawać samemu tak późno i to z masą trupów. Nie wiem też, co sprawiło, że w ogóle zachciałem zajrzeć do jednej z lodówek, ale zrobiłem to, choć dostałem taki zakaz. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie, ciało było przykryte, u nogi wisiała plakietka z danymi ofiary, nic podejrzanego. Miałem już zamknąć lodówkę, gdy usłyszałem skrobanie paznokcie o metal. Spojrzałem na drugą stronę zwłok i zobaczyłem ruszające się palce. To właśnie one drapały i wywoływały ten okropny dźwięk.

To na pewno nie był pośmiertny skurcz, wystąpił zbyt późno od zgonu i był zbyt rytmiczny, jakby ta osoba wciąż żyła, co było przecież absurdem, tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało, ale gdy spojrzałem na twarz ofiary, zobaczyłem otwarte oczy. Nigdy nie byłem bardziej przerażony, niż tamtej nocy, chciałem jak najszybciej zamknąć ciało z powrotem i uciec, ale byłem w takim szoku, że dopiero po chwili zareagowałem. Nie zamknąłem lodówki tylko pobiegłem do telefonu i zadzwoniłem po doktora Mallarda. Kazał mi natychmiast wyciągnąć ciało, więc to zrobiłem, choć nadal ze strachem. Okazało się, że ofiara jeszcze żyła i gdybym nie otworzył wtedy tej lodówki, pewnie zamarzłaby na dobre.

- Dziwne, nie słyszałem o tym przypadku. – Jethro zamyślił się, szukając we wspomnieniach tego incydentu, nic jednak nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

- Dyrektor kazała o tym nie mówić, pewnie bała się oskarżenia o pomyłkę. – wyjaśnił Jimmy. – Od tamtej pory nie otwieram lodówek, dopóki nie ma ze mną innej osoby. Naprawdę myślałem, że to jakieś zombie albo demon.

- Właśnie dlatego boję się prosektorium. – stwierdziła Abby.

- To tylko jeden przypadek na milion, nie ma się czego bać, Abbs. – zapewnił ją Tony. – Większość trupów nie wstaje z martwych.

- Chyba już nigdy tam nie zejdę. – stwierdziła.

- A co ja mam powiedzieć? Pracuję tam.

- Ty jesteś przyzwyczajony, Jimmy, zwłaszcza po tej przygodzie.

- No, twoja kolej, Jeth. – Tony uśmiechnął się zadowolony z tego, że wreszcie przyszła kolej szefa.

- Jeśli naprawdę tego chcecie. – westchnął.

- Nie wymigasz się.

- Nawet nie próbuję. – zapewnił, choć sam pomysł opowiadania tego, o czym chciał mówić, wydawał mu się głupi. – Byłem z moim oddziałem, próbowaliśmy się dostać do naszej bazy, idąc przez terytorium wroga. To nie była miła okolica, ciągle byliśmy narażeni na atak, nie mieliśmy wsparcia z powietrza. Ja i mój przyjaciel byliśmy jedynym zabezpieczeniem oddziału, ale nawet nie mieliśmy gdzie się ukryć, by strzelać do wrogów, więc szliśmy razem z oddziałem.

Jeden z tygodni był wyjątkowo spokojny, więc trochę spuściliśmy z tonu, choć nie powinniśmy, ale nie widzieliśmy wroga od kilku dni, myśleliśmy, że nie mamy się czego bać.

Rozbiliśmy obóz u stóp jakichś gór. Nie wiem, co to było za miejsce, pamiętam tylko, że pełno tam było kości zwierząt. Jeden ze szkieletów zwrócił jednak naszą uwagę. Był ludzki. Nie ruszaliśmy go, myśleliśmy, że to mogiła tego człowieka, zdecydowaliśmy okazać mu szacunek.

Rano, gdy zbieraliśmy się do dalszej drogi, szkielet leżał na swoim miejscu. Wiem, bo poszedłem go zobaczyć ostatni raz. Wśród kości ostały się oba piszczele, kilka żeber i pęknięta czaszka. Gdybym miał więcej czasu, utworzyłbym mu jakiś grób, ale musieliśmy się spieszyć, mięliśmy do przebycia kilka kilometrów.

Pod wieczór rozbiliśmy kolejny obóz i ku naszemu zdziwieniu, znów koło ludzkiego szkieletu. Mogliśmy nawet przysiąc, że to ten sam. Tak jakby podążał za nami.

Przez dwa kolejne dni sytuacja się powtarzała, szkielet wędrował wraz z nami. Z początku myśleliśmy, że to wiatr go przemieszcza, ale to nie było możliwe, nie w takich warunkach i na pewno nie w tym samym kierunku, co my.

Pewnego ranka, szkielet nie leżał za nami, jak to zawsze miało miejsce, ale przed nami. W dodatku wszystkie kości były zwrócone w stronę gór. Nawet czaszka i jej puste oczodoły patrzyły w tamtą stronę.

Dowódca naszego oddziału uznał, że to musi być jakiś znak i rzeczywiście był. Ruszyliśmy okrężną drogą w stronę gór i zaszliśmy wrogi oddział od tyłu. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewali. Gdyśmy szli dalej wyznaczoną trasą, mieliby nas jak na widelcu, pewnie by nas zabili. Kości uratowały nam życie. Nie wiem w jaki sposób i dlaczego, ale to był ostatni raz, gdy je widzieliśmy.

- To jest dziwne. – stwierdził Tony. – Jesteś pewien, że to nie jeden z was je za wami niósł?

- Nie. Kilkukrotnie miałem warte w nocy, nikt kości nie ruszał, także rano, gdy szykowaliśmy się do wymarszu. Szedłem zawsze ostatni i jako ostatni zawsze je widziałem. Nikt ich nie ruszał, same się przemieszczały, uratowały nam w ten sposób życie.

- Ale to tylko opowieść, prawda? – zapytał Tim. – To znaczy, nie wydarzyła się naprawdę, zmyśliłeś ją?

Jethro uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do młodego agenta.

- Oczywiście, że to bujda, kości się nie ruszają.

- Ulżyło mi. – przyznał, choć w głosie szefa wciąż było coś niepokojącego.

- A mówiłeś mi, że nigdy nie brałeś udziału w wieczorze strachu, a zniosłeś wszystko jak weteran takich spotkań. – przyznała z podziwem Abby. – Myślałam, że nie opowiesz żadnej historii.

- Dzięki za miłe słowa, doceniam je.

- No dobra, czas obejrzeć _To_! – ogłosił Tony. – Ignoranci, nie znają klasyków.

- Tony, dość już filmów obejrzeliśmy. – stwierdziła Ziva. – Jest już późno, a jutro idziemy do pracy.

- Dopóki tego nie obejrzycie, nie wypuszczę nikogo z tego domu. – zagroził podchodząc do półki z filmami. W trakcie szukania filmu, wszyscy zaczęli słyszeć niepokojące głosy.

- Co to jest? – zapytał przestraszony Jimmy.

- Pies drapiący o drzwi. – odparł Jethro. – Abby, zgaś i pozbieraj świece, LJ pewnie ma dość siedzenia w sypialni.

- Ok.

Wkrótce wszyscy siedzieli z powrotem przed telewizorem, oglądając _To_. Tony postanowił zrobić przyjaciołom przysługę i podpowiadać, które momenty sa zabawne. Spadło też na niego niełatwe zadanie utrzymania McGee w miejscu, ale z niewielką pomocą LJ'a, który położył się na młodym agencie, było to zdecydowanie łatwiejsze.

- Spokojnie, Probie, Tim Curry nie jest straszny, to zabawny gość, w _Oscarze_ jest świetny. Albo w _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Rany, miał tam świetne nogi.

- Jakoś mnie to nie pociesza. – przyznał wiercąc się ze zdenerwowania. – Zwłaszcza to ostanie o nogach.

- O, będzie świetna scena, patrzcie!

Na ekranie telewizora, Tim Curry wypowiadał się właśnie o latających balonach, które oferował swojej ofierze. Robił to w taki sposób, że przerażony Tim się zaśmiał i nawet późniejsza scena pokazania przez klauna ostrych zębów go nie przeraziła.

- Czy on był podniecony, gdy opowiadał o tych balonach? – zapytała Ziva. Musiała przyznać, że początek filmu jest zabawny.

- To jeszcze nic, zobaczycie później. – powiedział Tony.

Koniec końców obejrzeli cały film, świetnie się przy tym bawiąc. Nawet Jethro parę razy się zaśmiał przy bardziej komicznych scenach.

Było już grubo po trzeciej nad ranem, gdy wszyscy rozeszli się do domów, a Tony i Jethro położyli się do łóżka.

- Wiesz co? – zapytał Tony. – Dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem.

- Ja też.

- Kto by pomyślał, że pomysł z tym wieczorem będzie taki zabawny. Trzeba go powtórzyć za rok. Szkoda, że tyle jeszcze czekania.

- Niedługo święta, też możemy wszystkich zaprosić.

- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. Jethro nigdy nie przepadał za bożym narodzeniem. – Chcesz wyprawić świąteczną kolację?

- Dlaczego nie? Jestem pewien, że będzie równie przyjemnie.

Tony uśmiechnął się i pocałował Jethro długo i namiętnie.

- Kocham cię, wiesz?

Jethro odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Wiem. Śpij już, niewiele nam tego snu zostało.

- Zawsze możemy wziąć wolne.

- Nie.

- Jestem pewien, że mój szef się nie pogniewa.

- Czyżby?

- Rano zrobię mu niespodziankę.

- Upewnij się najpierw, że Abby nie wpadnie z niezapowiedzianą wizytą.

- Nie mów, że wcisnąłeś jej kit o naszym porannym celibacie?

- Jakoś musiałem ją powstrzymać przed wpadnięciem do naszej sypialni z samego rana.

- I tak nam przerwała przyjemny poranek.

- W takim razie postaraj się, by dzisiejszy był lepszy.

- Wątpisz w moje umiejętności?

- Nie, ale wątpię w swoją cierpliwość.

- Agresywny z ciebie typ.

- Śpij.

- Yhym. – Tony objął Jethro i zamknął oczy. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. – Jeth?

- Mmm?

- Wesołego Halloween.

- Nawzajem, Tony.


	7. Jak powiedzieć kocham cię

- DiNozzo, do roboty!

Tony nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy poczuł znajome uderzenie w głowę, nawet jeśli było karcące.

- Tak jest, szefie! – odparł i powrócił do pracy. Tak jakby, bo wciąż nie mógł się na niej skupić, udawał więc tylko, że cokolwiek robi, podczas gdy kątem oka obserwował wydającego rozkazy Jethro. W biurze panowało wyjątkowe poruszenie ze względu na nadchodzącą kontrolę. Wszystko musiało być zapięte na ostatni guzik, od tego zależało dodatkowe dofinansowanie agencji. Tony doskonale wiedział, że z tego powodu powinien się bardziej interesować pracą i zapewne udałoby mu się to, gdyby nie klepnięcie sprzed chwili. To go kompletnie zdekoncentrowało i wybiło z rytmu, choć teoretycznie powinno go motywować do pracy. I na początku jego współpracy z szefem rzeczywiście tak było, ale bardzo szybko zwykłe, karcące i motywujące klepnięcia stały się dla nich czymś więcej, sposobem wyrażania swoich uczuć. Jethro nie przekazywał już przez nie wyłącznie rozkazu: do roboty! Im stawali się sobie bliżsi, mówiły coraz więcej, aż zatrzymały się na obecnym poziomie.

Wszystko zaczęło się wiele lat temu, gdy Tony został klepnięty przez Jethro po raz pierwszy. Czy to napaść fizyczna? zapytał wtedy. Ale to nigdy nią nie było, zawsze oznaczało dużo więcej, choćby tylko niewielką sympatię, która nawiązała się pomiędzy nimi już przy drugim razie, kiedy to Tony niechcący rozlał kawę Jethro. Szef wydawał się zły z tego powodu, dlatego wymierzył mu karę w postaci klepnięcia. To właśnie wtedy Tony poczuł, że było to coś więcej niż ruganie. Powoli kreowała się pomiędzy nimi więź, która stopniowo przeradzała się w przyjaźń.

Obaj pamiętali, kiedy do tego doszło, właśnie dzięki klepnięciu. Tony wpadł wtedy w kłopoty, bardzo poważne. Wszystko oczywiście skończyło się dobrze, ale strach pozostał. Było to już po pierwszych urodzinach, które razem obchodzili. Jethro po całym incydencie poszedł zobaczyć, co u podwładnego, czy dobrze się czuje. Rozmawiali raptem kilka minut, a gdy tylko Tony zapewnił go, że nic mu nie jest, Jethro klepnął go w głowę, życząc mu dobrej nocy. I wtedy właśnie zaczęła się przyjaźń trwająca do dzisiaj.

Z każdym dniem, klepnięcia wyrażały coraz więcej. Opiekę, troskę, aż w końcu stały się jeszcze jedną oznaką miłości, kolejnym sposobem jej wyrażania, którego mogli używać niezależnie od tego, gdzie się znajdowali. Nie wszędzie mogli się pocałować, by nie narażać się ludziom nie tolerującym takich związków albo by nie zepsuć swojej pracy pod przykrywką. Wtedy, gdy desperacko potrzebowali bliskości, jedynym sposobem powiedzenia sobie kocham cię, były właśnie klepnięcia, taki swoisty zamiennik pocałunków. Te przekazujące miłość, były zarezerwowane tylko dla nich. Dlatego zawsze się wściekał, gdy uderzał go ktoś inny, bo dla nich, był to sposób komunikacji. Nikt inny niż Tony nie miał prawa dotknąć Jethro w ten sposób i vice versa Kiedyś próbował go uderzyć McGee, by się odegrać. Gdyby nie Abby, niechybnie straciłby rękę.

Oczywiście klepnięć w głowę doświadczała także Ziva i właśnie Probie, a wcześniej także Kate, ale te faktycznie miały motywować do pracy. Jethro nigdy nie uderzył ich w ten sam sposób, w który uderzał Tony'ego, choć dla postronnego obserwatora te klepnięcia się od siebie nie różniły, ale oni wiedzieli, czuli, że jest inaczej. Jethro wyczuwał to, gdy dotykał palcami miękkich włosów Tony'ego, a ten, gdy kojąca i niezmienna waga dłoni szefa, przez ułamek sekundy spoczywała na jego głowie.

- DiNozzo!

PLASK!

- Pracuję, szefie, naprawdę! – przysiągł, wklepując do komputera nic nieznaczący ciąg liter.

Jethro spojrzał na niego srogo, ale nic więcej nie powiedział, odszedł dalej męczyć innych ludzi.

Tony patrzył za nim, jak znika w tłumie zapracowanych agentów. Z tyłu głowy wciąż czuł ciepło dłoni szefa. Dotknął miejsca uderzenia i uśmiechnął się rozmarzony.

- Też cię kocham. – szepnął jakby do niego, choć Jethro nie mógł go usłyszeć. Usłyszała go za to przechodząca obok agentka i zatrzymała się, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale on już nie zwracał uwagi na nic, a już zwłaszcza na obcą kobietę. Znów był pogrążony w myślach, gdzie raz za razem odtwarzał w pamięci specyficzny sposób ich własnego wyrażania uczuć.

- Przysięgam na boga, DiNozzo, że jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę cię bujającego w obłokach, to następne uderzenie będzie tak silne, że twoja głowa potoczy się pod biurko! – usłyszał głos wracającego szefa.

Nie zmartwiły go te słowa ani trochę, bo mimo wszystko, nawet najsilniejsze klepnięcie wciąż mówiłoby mu, jak bardzo Jethro go kocha.


	8. Bez kawy

- Będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze. – mamrotał do siebie Tony stojąc nerwowo w windzie wraz ze swoim mężem.

Jethro spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

- Co znowu mamroczesz? – zapytał robiąc krok w jego stronę. Tony natychmiast się cofnął i stanął w rogu, jak najdalej od Jethro.

- Nic takiego. – odparł niewinnie i odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia pełnego gniewu. Powinien się już do niego przyzwyczaić, w końcu podobna sytuacja zdarzała się zawsze co pół roku.

Jethro fuknął wściekły i wyszedł z windy, która właśnie się zatrzymała. Tony ostrożnie poszedł za nim w pewnej odległości, bojąc się, że jeśli przez przypadek na niego wpadnie, to rozpęta się piekło.

W biurze zapanowała cisza, gdy tylko Jethro pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. Każdy obserwował go uważnie, ale nie nachalnie. Wiedzieli, że jeśli tylko rozwścieczą mężczyznę, to nie będzie przyjemnie.

Tony usiadł przy swoim biurku i zaczął pracę bez słowa. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał na szefa, który wpatrywał się niecierpliwie w ekran monitora, zaciskając dłoń na blacie biurka tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu knykcie.

Upewniając się ostatni raz, czy wszystko jest w porządku, Tony powrócił do pracy. Słyszał, jak małżonek mamrocze coś pod nosem, prawdopodobnie jakieś przekleństwa, ale jak na dzisiejszy dzień i tak było dość spokojnie. Do czasu.

Coś w komputerze Jethro poszło nie tak, jak chciał. W całym biurze rozbrzmiało uderzenie pieści o biurko, a chwile potem, Gibbs opuścił biuro przeklinając „diabelny sprzęt".

Tony miał przeczucie, że powinien pójść za szefem, zdecydowanie nie powinien go zostawiać samego, ale do biura weszła Ziva wraz z McGee, oboje byli trochę zbici z tropu panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszą.

- Czemu tu tak cicho? – zapytała Ziva siadając przy swoim biurku.

- Jakby ktoś umarł. – powiedział Tim licząc na to, że podał zły powód.

- Zapomnieliście, jaki dzisiaj dzień? – zdziwił się Tony. Od tygodnia przypominał im o tym, a oni tak po prostu zapomnieli.

- Jaki?

- Badania okresowe. Nie muszę wam chyba mówić, co to oznacza?

Tony i Ziva spojrzeli w kierunku biurka McGee, który cały blady pisnął cicho i wcisnął się bardziej w kąt pomiędzy biurkiem a ścianą.

- Czy Gibbs... – zaczęła Ziva, ale Tony szybko jej przytaknął, więc nie musiała kończyć.

- Jest wkurzony, nawet bardzo. – wyjaśnił, spoglądając na zegarek. Stracił minutę, w czasie której Jethro mógł już zdążyć coś zrobić. Coś bardzo nieodpowiedniego i niewskazanego. – Muszę iść i go znaleźć.

Ziva przytaknęła i spojrzała raz jeszcze na Tima. Co pół roku zawsze był jednakowo przestraszony. Sama też musiała przyznać, że ten dzień zawsze był przerażający. W końcu nie ma nic groźniejszego na świecie, niż Gibbs pozbawiony kawy przez cały dzień i pół następnego.

xxx

Tony podążył śladem Jethro aż na parter, ale nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć, tak jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Powinienem od razu za nim pójść. – stwierdził drapiąc się w zamyśleniu po głowie.

Przez te wszystkie lata, Tony nauczył się już, co robić w przeddzień badań okresowych. Przede wszystkim musiał trzymać Jethro z dala od kawy. Drugim zadaniem było trzymanie wszystkich z dala od Jethro, a trzecim, przeżycie tego dnia. Jak na razie zawalił pierwszą część i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

W biurze były cztery maszyny z kawą, każda na innym piętrze, w tym jedna na parterze. Jethro mógł być przy każdej z nich, choć nie przepadał za kawą, którą podawały, ale w dniu takim jak ten, nawet Caf Pow było lepsze, niż brak kofeiny.

Tony ruszył w stronę maszyny na parterze, przypominając sobie po drodze położenie pozostałych trzech. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze nie było za późno.

Znalazł się przy maszynie w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Jethro szantażuje jakąś młodą sprzątaczkę, która najwyraźniej została wyznaczona do odłączenia całego sprzętu podającego kawę. Tony nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział, więc musiała być nowa, a to oznaczało, że nie znała jeszcze Jethro i jego obsesji. Niezbyt miły sposób na poznanie kogoś.

Tony przyspieszył kroku i stanął pomiędzy Jethro, a biedną i przerażoną kobietą, która zapewne nie wiedziała, co robić.

- Cześć, szefie, co słychać? – zagadał, jednocześnie odsuwając go z dala od maszyny.

Jethro dał się ruszyć zaledwie parę centymetrów, nim zaczął stawiać opór.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, DiNozzo. – wycedził przez zęby. To było na razie tylko ostrzeżenie. Na razie.

- Daj spokój, skarbie, zostaw tę biedna kobietę.

Użycia słowa skarbie nie był najlepszym pomysłem. Jethro natychmiast złapał go za kark i odepchnął od siebie, robiąc sobie drogę do maszyny.

Ale Tony nie zamierzał dać się pokonać. Szybko doskoczył do Jethro, objął go ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić w innym kierunku. Musiał użyć do tego sporo siły, ale nie pierwszy raz robił coś takiego.

- DiNozzo.

- Jethro, do diabła, nie możesz się napić kawy. – przypomniał mu już całkiem poważny.

Normalnie, gdy z jakichś powodów nie mógł napić się kawy, rekompensował to sobie seksem z Tonym, który był w takim przypadku bardzo brutalny – obaj mieli po nim tyle zadrapań i siniaków, że trudno było zliczyć. Tony'ego zawsze bolały wtedy biodra od mocnego chwytu Jethro, nie mówiąc już o śladach, które ten chwyt pozostawił, nigdy jednak na to nie narzekał, lubił czasem ostrzejszy seks. Tym razem nie znaleźli na niego wolnej chwili rano, musieli poczekać do powrotu z pracy. Do tego czasu Tony musiał powstrzymać męża przed wypiciem jakiejkolwiek kawy. Nie wiedział tylko, czy mu się to uda. Jak dotąd nigdy jeszcze nie poniósł porażki, ale gdyby tym razem tak się stało, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Z wielkimi trudnościami udało mu się zaprowadzić Jethro z powrotem do biura i namówić do wypełnienia zaległych papierów. Poza seksem był to najlepszy sposób na zajęcie go czymś.

W całkowitym spokoju minęła cała godzina, Jethro co prawda dalej marudził i przeklinał lekarzy, którzy wymyślili badanie na czczo, ale nie ruszył się nawet o krok, by znaleźć kawę.

Tony nie chciał spuszczać męża z oczu, ale natura miała inne zamiary. Wstał i ruszył w kierunku toalety, po drodze mówiąc McGee, by miał oko na Jethro. Coś mu jednak podpowiadało, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, czuł to. Albo to po prostu pęcherz coraz mocniej dawał o sobie znać.

Zanim wrócił do biura, spojrzał jeszcze na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nie wyglądał jeszcze tak źle, jak to zwykle miało miejsce tego dnia, Jethro zawsze potrafił go wykończyć przed południem. To musiał być jego szczęśliwy dzień.

Z uśmiechem na ustach opuścił pomieszczenie, a jego oczom ukazała się scena, której bardzo się obawiał, gdy wychodził na chwilę. Przeczucie go nie myliło, nie powinien wychodzić nawet na tak krótko, Jethro tylko na to czekał, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że McGee i Ziva nie będą w stanie go powstrzymać i tak też się działo.

- Szefie, nie możesz wypić kawy. – tłumaczył przerażony Tim, stojąc wraz z Zivą na drodze Jethro.

- Zejdźcie mi z drogi, bo nie ręczę za siebie. – zagroził robiąc krok w stronę swoich agentów. Pozostali ludzie w biurze przyglądali się temu z niepokojem, ani myśląc, żeby się wtrącić lub pomóc.

McGee, pomimo przerażenia, postanowił wywiązać się z obowiązku i zatrzymać szefa. Miał już okazję obserwować przy tym Tony'ego, widział, co wtedy robił i zamierzał wykorzystać jedną ze strategii. Złapał szefa za ramiona i spróbował skierować go z powrotem w stronę biurka.

Jethro zareagował natychmiast, równie szybko zrobił to Tony i w porę powstrzymał małżonka przed złamaniem rąk Timowi.

- Jethro, uspokój się, to już przechodzi wszelkie granice. – powiedział trzymając go z dala od McGee, który chował się teraz za Zivą. – Zachowujesz się jak dziecko, musisz przestać.

- Puść mnie, DiNozzo, natychmiast. – rozkazał ściskając mocno nadgarstki męża.

Tony zacisnął żeby z bólu, ale nie spasował. Odsunął Jethro jeszcze dalej i złapał jego twarz w dłonie. Nie odwracając się, powiedział do McGee:

- Probie, jazda stąd, natychmiast.

- Ale...

- Już! – powtórzył. – Ty też, Ziva.

Oboje posłusznie opuścili biuro, zostawiając małżeństwo. Wciąż nie byli sami, ale przynajmniej zniknęła osoba, która wywołała u Jethro agresję. Nadal trzymając Tony'ego za nadgarstki, piorunował go wzrokiem czekając, aż będzie mógł się wreszcie ruszyć i napić tej cholernej kawy.

Tony spoglądał na niego z taką samą zawziętością, być może nawet większą. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by z powodu głupiej kawy, Jethro stracił pracę.

- Jethro, posłuchaj. – zaczął spokojnym głosem. – Wiem, że musisz się napić kawy, ale nie możesz. To nie pierwszy raz, dasz radę.

Jethro nie odpowiedział, dalej patrzył na niego ze złością, która jednak na szczęście malała.

Tony uśmiechnął się, czując jak mięśnie małżonka powoli się rozluźniają.

- Widzisz, to nie było takie trudne. – powiedział i pocałował Jethro w usta. Całe napięcie w jego ciele, natychmiast zniknęło.

- Dzięki, Tony.

Nareszcie użył imienia, to był dobry znak.

- Nie ma sprawy. Jestem za ciebie teraz odpowiedzialny, więc nie narozrabiaj, bo będę miał kłopoty.

Jethro uśmiechnął się i wrócił do swojego biurka. Spokojny już Tony również to zrobił, ale nim jeszcze zdążył przy nim usiąść, usłyszał odgłos odsuwanego krzesła. Gdy podniósł głowę, biurko Jethro było puste, a on sam był już w windzie i uśmiechał się do Tony'ego z wyższością.

- Jethro, to nie jest śmieszne! – krzyknął. Czuł się jakby pouczał dziecko albo tresował jakieś dzikie zwierzę, ale w porównaniu z Jethro pozbawionym kofeiny, wataha wściekłych, wygłodniałych wilków to jak stadko małych, uroczych szczeniaczków łatwych do okiełznania.

Nim dobiegł do windy, jej drzwi się zamknęły.

- Kurwa! – przeklął i natychmiast ruszył schodami. Ten cały spokój, to była tylko sztuczka, powinien był się domyślić. Teraz nawet nie miał pojęcia, dokąd Jethro zamierza się udać, miał pięć możliwości, z czego jedna polegała na opuszczeniu agencji i pojechaniu do pierwszej lepszej kawiarni.

Zbiegając po schodach na niższe piętro, Tony natknął się na rozmawiających McGee i Zivę.

- Musicie mi pomóc. – powiedział do nich i nie zatrzymując się pociągnął Tima za ramię, by za nim szedł. Ziva zrobiło tak i bez tego.

- Gibbs ci uciekł? – zapytała.

- I nie wiem dokąd, musimy go znaleźć zanim wypije kawę. Rozdzielimy się.

- Nie ma mowy, nie pójdę go szukać sam. – zaprotestował od razu Tim. Nadal miał w pamięci wściekły wzrok szefa, a na rękach wciąż czuł zaciskające się palce.

Tony westchnął i niechętnie się zgodził. Mieliby większe szanse, gdyby się rozdzielili.

- Ziva, zejdziesz na parter, zapytaj ochroniarzy, czy Jethro nie wychodził z budynku, a ty McGee idziesz ze mną.

Tony i Tim zatrzymali się na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie była kolejna maszyna z kawą i która okazała się być tą właściwą.

- Jethro! – krzyknął Tony i podbiegł do szefa. Zatrzymał się jednak w połowie, gdy zobaczył wycelowaną w niego broń. Musiał przyznać, że była to pewna nowość.

- Nie zbliżaj się, DiNozzo, bo wpakuję ci kulkę między oczy.

- Daj spokój, nie mówisz tego poważnie. – powiedział, choć tak naprawdę nie był do końca przekonany co do swoich słów.

- Chcesz się przekonać?

- Przecież mnie nie zastrzelisz. Jesteśmy małżeństwem, kochamy się.

- Potrzebuję kawy.

- Dostaniesz ją, ale jutro po badaniach. – obiecał, robiąc mały krok w stronę Jethro. Dał znak Timowi, by się nie zbliżał, musiał uspokoić męża sam.

- To za długo.

- Jeth, proszę, odłóż broń. – musiał go do tego namówić, bo inni agenci nie zamierzali być tak pobłażliwi jak on i mieli swoje pistolety w pogotowiu.

Jethro nie skupiał już wzroku tylko na mężu, a to znaczyło, że zaczął się wahać. Tony postanowił to wykorzystać i przeszedł resztę dystansu, jaki mu pozostał i stanął tuż przed lufą pistoletu.

Jethro popatrzył mu w oczy z takim żalem, że Tony miał ochotę objąć go mocno i nie puszczać. Zdawał sobie sprawę z obsesji męża, ale nigdy nie była ona tak dobrze widoczna, jak w tej chwili.

- Chodź. – powiedział Tony, odbierając szefowi broń. Objął go ramieniem, jakby był małym, przerażonym dzieckiem i poprowadził w stronę schodów. Jethro nawet nie próbował się stawiać. To na pewno nie była ostatni próba zdobycia kawy, wciąż jeszcze nie było południa, cały dzień przed nimi, ale na pewno nie doszłoby już do grożenia bronią, z czego Tony był bardzo zadowolony, już go zmęczyło to zadanie.

- Tony?

- Tak?

- Nie zostawiaj mnie więcej samego z Zivą i McGee, jeśli chcesz, żeby przeżyli.

Tony zaśmiał się i skinął na Tima, by znalazł Zivę i poinformował ją o chwilowym opanowaniu sytuacji.

Do końca dnia Jethro jeszcze kilka razy podejmował próbę zdobycia kawy, wszystkie jednak udało się Tony'emu udaremnić, a także nie dopuścić do zrobienia komukolwiek krzywdy. Na całe szczęście nie dostali żadnego śledztwa, bo mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej.

W końcu po wielu godzinach pilnowania szefa, zespół mógł udać się do domu na zasłużony odpoczynek. Co prawda przed nimi było jeszcze pół następnego dnia, ale gorzej już na pewno być nie mogło.

Przez całą drogę Jethro był podejrzenie spokojny, nawet nie zerknął w stronę swojego ulubionego sklepu z kawą, gdy przejeżdżali obok. Tony postanowił mieć się na baczności, ale nawet to nie przygotowało go na to, co stało się po dojechaniu na miejsce.

Gdy tylko weszli do domu, został natychmiast pchnięty na zamknięte drzwi, a po chwili Jethro całował go tak brutalnie, że ich zęby zadzwoniły nieprzyjemnie, gdy uderzyły o siebie.

Tony jęknął i złapał się Jethro równie desperacko, co on jego. Obaj zaczęli pospiesznie ściągać z siebie ubrania i wcale nie obchodziło ich, że nadal są w korytarzu tuż przy drzwiach. Wkrótce byli już nadzy, Jethro dalej przypierał do drzwi Tony'ego, który założył nogę na biodro męża, chcąc go tym samym przyciągnąć jeszcze bliżej i w końcu pomóc mu pozbyć się tego stresu. Może pozwoliłoby to przetrwać im obu do czasu badań. Może.

xxx

Rano Tony obudził się obolały, ale zadowolony. Gdy przyglądał się sobie w lustrze, w końcu mógł dostrzec efekt poprzedniej nocy. Uprawiali seks w korytarzu, a gdy w końcu przenieśli się do sypialni, znowu zaczęli się kochać, ale już znacznie wolniej i bez agresji, którą Jethro całkiem wyczerpał za pierwszym razem. Mimo to narobił mu w tym czasie kolejnych parę siniaków. Najbardziej widoczne były ślady jego palców na biodrach Tony'ego, a także malinki na całym ciele. Niektóre były tak wysoko na szyi, że nie zakryłby ich żaden golf.

Jethro wcale nie wyglądał lepiej, też miał pełno malinek i siniaków, ale największe i najbardziej bolesne były czerwone pręgi na całych jego plecach, które zostały pozostawione przez paznokcie Tony'ego.

Zrelaksowani udali się do pracy. Jethro już nie gromił wszystkich wzrokiem, więc w biurze było dużo spokojniej. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, dlaczego tak jest, bo obaj małżonkowie nie zakryli malinek, choć Tony rozważał przykrycie ich podkładem, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. W końcu nie miał się czego wstydzić i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że są małżeństwem – nie wszystkim się to podobało, ale to już nie był ich problem.

Po południu nadszedł czas na badanie zespołu Jethro. Ponieważ to on najbardziej się niecierpliwił, poszedł pierwszy. Odeskortował go Tony, tak na wszelki wypadek, a potem czekał na niego przed prosektorium, które zaadoptowano na gabinet na czas badań.

Kiedy czekał na męża, dołączyli do niego Ziva i McGee.

- Przynieśliście? – zapytał ich.

Tim przytaknął. Z torby, którą przyniósł ze sobą, wyciągnął parujący kubek z kawą i podał go Tony'emu.

- Czarna, nie słodzona, bez żadnych dodatków. – powiedział.

- Czyli taka, jak lubi. Należy mu się za te wczorajsze męczarnie.

- Koniec dnia miał chyba całkiem udany. – stwierdziła Ziva dotykając jednej z malinek na szyi Tony'ego.

- Zazdrościsz? – spytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Chciałbyś.

Minęło około dwudziestu minut, kiedy Jethro w kocu wyszedł, a pierwszym co poczuł, był zapach kawy. Ponieważ nie pił jej prawie dwa dni, aromat był niemalże przytłaczający.

Spojrzał zaskoczony na swój zespół. Cała trójka uśmiechała się do niego, podając mu tak bardzo upragnioną kawę, której kubek trzymał w wyciągniętej ręce Tony. Przyjął ją i od razu upił łyk. Omal nie jęknął, gdy poczuł jej smak i ciepło, kiedy powoli spływała mu do gardła.

- I jak? – zapytał nerwowo Tim. – Nie znam się, ale w kawiarni powiedzieli, że taką zawsze bierzesz.

- Jest idealna, McGee. – zapewnił go i uśmiechnął się.

- To taki nasz prezent dla ciebie. – powiedziała Ziva.

- Tego mi właśnie było trzeba.

- Więc nie zamierzasz już więcej do mnie strzelać? – zapytał dla pewności Tony.

- Kto wie, jeśli mnie wkurzysz.

- No wiesz, po wczorajszym nadal chcesz mnie zabić?

- Nie marudź, teraz twoja kolej na badanie. – popędził go, biorąc kolejny łyk kawy. – McGee, wybacz za wczoraj, nie chciałem ci połamać rąk.

- Było blisko, ale nic mi nie jest.

- Jego to przeprosiłeś. – mruknął urażony Tony.

- Wydawało mi się, że przeprosiłem cię wczoraj po pracy.

- To były przeprosiny? Rany, muszę częściej wzbudzać w tobie poczucie winy.

- Nie zapędzaj się tak, powiedziałem, że przepraszam, sam seks nie był przeprosinami.

Tim spoglądał niespokojnie na swojego szefa i współpracownika. Zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. W przeciwieństwie do Zivy, która udawała obojętną, ale oczy jej wręcz błyszczały.

- Dziwne, nie pamiętam, żebyś to mówił.

- Może dlatego, że byłeś zbyt zajęty szczytowaniem.

- Możliwe, ale nadal tego nie pamiętam.

Jethro uśmiechnął się i stanął tuż przed Tonym.

- Przepraszam za sprawianie ci kłopotów. – zaczął. – Przepraszam za dostarczenie ci kilku siwych włosów ze zdenerwowania. Przepraszam za niesłuchanie cię. I przepraszam za to, że chciałem do ciebie strzelać.

Gdy przeprosił za ostatnie, ucałował męża w policzek. Na twarzy Tony'ego natychmiast pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- Teraz lepiej. – przyznał – Ale na wszelki wypadek za pół roku zamkniemy cię w klatce na ten czas.

Jethro nie zawahał się nawet przez chwilę. Klepnął Tony'ego w głowę, gdy ten tylko skończył mówić.

- Też cię kocham. – powiedział i wszedł do prosektorium.

Tim odprowadził go wzrokiem po czym wzdrygnął się, gdy napotkał niepokojące spojrzenie oczu Jethro.

- Szefie?

- McGee, przynieś mi drugą kawę. – rozkazał wyrzucając kubek do kosza.

- Ale Tony zaraz...

Ziva zasłoniła mu usta dłonią, nim zdążył dokończyć.

- Już idzie. – zapewniła i podprowadziła Tima do windy, szepcząc mu po drodze do ucha: - Nie wystawiaj jego cierpliwości na sprzedaż.

- Próbę. – wybełkotał, choć nie brzmiało to zbyt wyraźnie, bo Ziva wciąż zasłaniała mu usta.

- Nie ważne, idź po tę kawę i to już. – powiedziała i wepchnęła go do windy.

McGee przytaknął nerwowo nim zamknęły się drzwi. Żadne z nich nie chciało powtórki z poprzedniego dnia nie wcześniej, niż za pół roku.

xxx

Dochodziła północ, w agencji pozostało niewiele osób, kilku dyżurujących agentów, ochroniarze i sprzątaczki. Jedna z nich myła właśnie podłogę w biurze. Przechodząc obok jednego z biurek, zobaczyła leżący na nim kwiat. Chociaż wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, podniosła go i powąchała. Był piękny i roztaczał przyjemną woń. Jego płatki były pomarańczowe i nakrapiane na brązowo. Na jej oko, kwiat wyglądał na lilię, ale nigdy wcześniej takiej nie widziała.

Odłożyła go na miejsce i wtedy zauważyła, że na posprzątanym zawsze biurku, została jakaś kartka, na której dużymi literami widniało jej imię. Zaskoczona wzięła papier do ręki, na odwrocie było napisane tylko jedno zdanie i podpis.

_Przepraszam, że panią wczoraj przestraszyłem._

_SA Gibbs_

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, schowała liścik do kieszeni, a lilię odłożyła w bezpieczne miejsce, by w domu wstawić ją do wazonu. Z poprawionym humorem, wróciła do pracy, myśląc o tym dziwnym agencie.


	9. Święta

Tony ziewnął, zakrywając siebie i Jethro bardziej kołdrą. Na zewnątrz było z minus 10 stopni i padał śnieg, żaden z nich nie chciał się więc ruszać z ciepłego łóżka, dlatego leżeli wtuleni w siebie, dopóki nie rozbudzili się całkowicie.

- Dzień dobry. – przywitał się wciąż senny Tony.

Jethro uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął małżonka jeszcze bliżej do siebie.

- Dzień dobry. – odpowiedział chowając twarz we włosach Tony'ego. Nigdy nie znudziłby mu się zapach jego szamponu.

Zostały dwa dni do świąt, akurat tego roku dzień wolny wypadał właśnie im. Zespół nie miał wolnych świąt od trzech lat, więc w końcu im się należały, a Tony zamierzał wykorzystać każdą tego chwilę. Ale to dopiero, gdy znudzi mu się leżenie w ciepłym łóżku.

- Wiesz, że zaraz musimy wstać? – zapytał Jethro, choć sam niespecjalnie miał na to ochotę. Rzadko kiedy mieli okazję po prostu leżeć ze sobą w łóżku i nie martwić się niczym. Po pracy zwykle kładli się od razu, a rano wstawali wcześnie, nie mogąc się nacieszyć swoją bliskością. Nawet gdy już mieli wolne, to bardzo często byli wzywani w nagłym wypadku. Tym razem nie zamierzali dać się w to wrobić, chcieli spędzić te święta ze sobą i z przyjaciółmi. Tony zaproponował nawet, by zaprosić Jacksona i swojego ojca, by nie spędzali świąt samotnie.

Na przygotowanie wszystkiego mieli niecałe dwa dni.

- Po co? – zapytał sennie Tony, starając się wrócić do spania. Od dawna nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany jak teraz.

Odpowiedź przyszła sama w postaci odgłosów drapania o drzwi do sypialni.

- Dlatego. – odparł Jethro. – Jak zaraz nie wstaniemy i nie wyjdziemy z nim na spacer, to wydrapie nam dziurę w drzwiach.

Tony zakrył głowę kołdrą i udawał, że niczego nie słyszy, podczas gdy Jethro wstał, by otworzyć drzwi. Ledwo zdążył to zrobić, a do sypialni wbiegł LJ, od razu wskakując na łóżko.

Tony jęknął z bólu, gdy zwaliło się na niego czteromiesięczne szczenię. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak w ciągu trzech miesięcy wyrosło z tego malucha wielkie bydle, a przecież wciąż jeszcze nie był dorosły i w pełni rozwinięty.

- LJ, zabierz swój pysk z mojej twarzy! – rozkazał, odpychając natrętnego szczeniaka.

Bernardyn natychmiast usłuchał, zeskoczył z łóżko i wrócił do Jethro, wokół którego zaczął biegać.

- Chcesz na spacer, co? – zapytał i pogłaskał psa po głowie.

LJ ożywił się jeszcze bardziej na dźwięk słowa spacer i równie szybko jak wbiegł, tak samo szybko wybiegł, by poczekać na swoich właścicieli przy drzwiach.

Tony westchnął. Szczeniak całkiem go rozbudził i nie miał już ochoty na sen.

- A chciałem jeszcze pospać.

- Możesz, zabiorę go na spacer, to będziesz miał nieco spokoju.

- Pójdę z wami. – stwierdził Tony podnosząc się z łóżka. – Przyda mi się trochę ruchu.

Obaj się ubrali, zapieli bernardynowi smycz i wyszli z domu nie jedząc śniadania. Było jeszcze dość ciemno, latarnie stojące wzdłuż ulicy wciąż się świeciły i wraz ze śniegiem padającym w ich świetle tworzyły przyjemny dla oka spektakl.

Doszli do Fort Stanton Park, niewiele było w nim osób o tej porze, tylko spacerujący z psami, tak samo jak oni. Jethro odpiął smycz i LJ od razu pognał przed siebie, tonąc w śniegu. Podbiegł do innego psa i zaczął go zaczepiać. Ponieważ bernardyn nie był agresywny, a drugiego psa znali z widzenia, małżeństwo nie martwiło się, że któryś zwierzak ucierpi.

- Masz jakiś konkretny plan? – zapytał Jethro, obserwując, jak szczeniak tarza się w śniegu, otrzepuje i znowu tarza.

Tony naciągnął mocniej rękawiczki na dłonie. Był opatulony od stóp aż po czubek głowy, czapka zachodziła mu na oczy, szalik zasłaniał nos, a pod kurtką miał naprawdę gruby sweter. Wyglądał przy Jethro jak paranoik, jego mąż miał na sobie cienki płaszcz, nie nosił czapki, a szalik wokół szyi miał luźno zawiązany tak, że w ogóle jej nie osłaniał. Tony ubrałby się podobnie, gdyby nie łatwość, z jaką chorował, musiał więc być zawsze ostrożny.

- Myślałem o pełnym świątecznym obiedzie. – odpowiedział, ale jego głos został w większość stłumiony przez szalik. – Wiem już mniej więcej, co ugotować, musze tylko po to pójść do sklepu.

- Nie jest na to za późno? – zdziwił się Jethro. – Dwa dni do świat, pewnie wszystko już wykupione.

- Poradzę sobie. – Tony przysunął się do męża, by przejąć nieco jego ciepła. – Trzeba też udekorować dom. Masz jakieś ozdoby, czy też trzeba kupić?

- Na strychu powinny być jakieś lampki, ale wątpię, że działają.

- Po śniadaniu możemy się przejść do centrum handlowego. – zaproponował. Gdy tylko skończył mówić, zaczął szczękać zębami, całe ciało drżało mu z zimna. – Możemy już wracać? – zapytał.

- Mówiłem, żebyś został w domu. – westchnął Jethro i przywołał bernardyna. Nie lubił, kiedy Tony wychodził w zimę na zewnątrz, za każdym razem martwił się, że dostanie zapalenia płuc albo gorzej, nie ważne jak wiele ubrań by na siebie nie włożył.

- Wiem, ale w pracy nie będę miał tego luksusu. – Tony złapał Jethro za rękę. – Nic mi nie będzie.

Jethro patrzył na niego przez kilka sekund.

- Gdyby nie ten szalik, pocałowałbym cię.

- Cholera. – zaklął Tony i sięgnął ręką, by nieco poluzować szalik, ale powstrzymała go ręka Jethro.

- Zostaw. – powiedział i poprawił mężowi szalik. – Możemy to zrobić w domu.

- Przez ciebie zrobiło mi się gorąco.

Jethro był tak zaskoczony następnym ruchem męża, że nawet nie próbował go złapać, gdy Tony nagle odchylił się w tył i padł na śnieg, który wydał z siebie przyjemny trzask.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powinien pomóc Tony'emu wstać, czy po prostu się przyglądać.

- Robię aniołki w śniegu. – odparł poważnie, zaczynając poruszać rękoma i nogami. W kilka sekund na śniegu powstał zarys postaci, której Tony przyjrzał się z zadowoleniem. Przesunął się o kilka kroków i powtórzył proces.

- Wiesz, że to dziecinne? – zapytał Jethro, podchodząc bliżej, uważając przy tym, by nie zniszczyć pracy męża.

- Wiem i co z tego?

Tony znowu się podniósł i spojrzał na Jethro błyszczącymi oczami. Nie mógł się już doczekać Bożego Narodzenia. To nie były pierwsze święta, które spędzali razem, jeszcze zanim się zeszli jedli razem świąteczną kolację, na którą zwykle składała się pizza albo chińszczyzna. Tym razem obaj chcieli, by było inaczej. To były ich pierwsze święta po ślubie i pierwsze, które chcieli wyprawić dla wszystkich. Zaprosili już Tima i Zivę oraz Abby, Ducky'ego i Palmera. Jethro nawet dał się namówić, by zaprosić Jacka i Seniora. Ten pierwszy zgodził się od razu, zadowolony, że syn w końcu chce spędzić z nim święta. Senior okazał się na początku niedostępny. Tony przez tydzień próbował się do niego dodzwonić, ale albo nikt nie odbierał, albo robiła to sekretarka, która wyjaśniała, że Senior ma ważne interesy. W końcu odebrał i zgodził się na wizytę.

Tony miał wrażenie, że ojciec go unika, zupełnie jakby nie chciał z nim spędzić świąt. Nie dziwił mu się, jeszcze trzy lata temu nie składali sobie życzeń, o kartkach nie wspominając, mimo to Tony czuł żal. Naprawdę chciał się zobaczyć z ojcem w święta. Odkąd Senior dowiedział się o jego ślubie, zbliżyli się do siebie. Wciąż zachowywali dystans, ale święta były świetną okazją, by zacieśnić więzi. Niestety nic nie wskazywało na to, że plan się powiedzie. Zamierzał jeszcze dzwonić, by potwierdzić wizytę, ale nie oczekiwał cudów, nawet jeśli Boże Narodzenie w nie obfitowało. Pocieszał się tym, że przynajmniej reszta jego rodziny na pewno będzie obecna.

Tak się zamyślił, że nawet nie zauważył, że Jethro patrzy na niego z niepokojem i trzyma go kurczowo za rękę, jakby zaraz miał zniknąć.

- Nic mi nie jest. – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się, choć szalik zasłonił cały uśmiech. – Zamyśliłem się.

- Już myślałem, że zaraz mi zemdlejesz, miałeś taki zamglony wzrok.

- Nah, wszystko okej.

Tony spojrzał na swoje aniołki, a potem znowu na Jethro. Przyszedł mu do głowy pewien plan.

Jethro znów był całkowicie zaskoczony, gdy Tony nagle powalił go śnieg. LJ, którego smycz puścił, zaczął szczękać i skakać radośnie wokół właścicieli.

- DiNozzo, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał. Rzadko używał nazwiska Tony'ego, prawie wcale, tylko w sytuacjach takich jak te. Nawet w pracy zwracali się do siebie po imieniu.

- Porób ze mną aniołki. – poprosił z uśmiechem i położył się obok męża, już zaczynając robić swojego aniołka.

- Jeszcze chwilę temu było ci zimno.

- Ale już nie jest.

Jethro westchnął i niemrawo zaczął poruszać rękami i nogami. Wyglądał przy tym jak skazaniec przed egzekucją, Tony nie mógł pohamować śmiechu, który szybko został zagłuszony przez szczekanie bernardyna. LJ ciągnąc za sobą smycz, wskoczył na Tony'ego i zaczął go lizać po twarzy.

- Złaź, bydlaku! – krzyknął.

LJ zaszczekał kilka razy i znów zaczął biegać, niszcząc przy tym wszystko, co do tej pory zrobił Tony.

- Przypomnij mi, kto chciał tego bernardyna? – zapytał siadając na biodrach Jethro.

- Nie mów, że byś się go pozbył?

- W życiu, ale tempo w jakim rośnie mnie przeraża. Jak za rok na mnie wskoczy, to połamie mi żebra.

- Ty też nie jesteś lekki, a jakoś teraz wytrzymuję. – zauważył Jethro, ale nie zrobił nic, by pozbyć się męża.

- Usiadłem delikatnie, nie wpadłem z impetem jak ta kula futra. – Tony pochylił się, odsłaniając usta. Niemal stykał się z Jethro nosami. – Poza tym, wiem, że to lubisz. – powiedział i pocałował męża delikatnie. Pocałunek nie był przyjemny, zwłaszcza z początku, bo obaj mieli zimne usta, ale długo nie musieli czekać, aż się rozgrzeją.

- Bez względu na to, jak bardzo lubię, gdy na mnie siedzisz, wolałabym, żebyś robił to w ciepłym domu, a nie gdy leżymy na śniegu. – zasugerował.

Tony uśmiechnął się, posłusznie schodząc z Jethro i pomagając mu wstać.

- Czy to jakaś obietnica? – zapytał podnosząc smycz, gdy LJ przebiegł obok nich. Przez chwilę musiał zaprzeć się nogami, bo bernardyn pociągnął go w bok i omal nie przewrócił.

- Nie na dziś, mamy sporo do roboty.

- Masz rację, ale wieczorem sobie odpoczniemy przy kominku.

Jethro uśmiechnął się i poklepał Tony'ego po ramieniu.

- Wracajmy do domu.

Tony był bardziej niż chętny, by tam wracać.

Po powrocie do domu Tony i Jethro zjedli śniadanie i od razu zabrali się do roboty, a mieli jej sporo. Tony chciał, by wszystko było idealne, jego babka i matka zawsze mu powtarzały, że Boże Narodzenie to ważny czas w roku, nawet jeśli się nie wierzy w Boga. Odkąd obie odeszły, Tony nie miał ani jednych porządnych świąt. Parę razy spędzał je z Jethro, ale teraz, kiedy byli razem, musiały wyglądać inaczej, duże lepiej. Ułożył już cały plan, trzeba go było tylko zrealizować. Jethro od razu zaoferował mu pomoc, też chciał mieć prawdziwe święta, których nie obchodził od dłuższego czasu. Jego dom nie widział choinki czy ozdób już od wielu lat, odkąd Kelly i Shannon, które zawsze czekały na święta, zajmowały się wszystkim. Nigdy nie zapomni tych wspaniałych chwil. Nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedyś ich doświadczy, ale Tony dawał mu nadzieję. Dla niego chciał się starać.

Pierwszym celem przygotowań do świąt były zakupy. Tony kupował różne rzeczy już od kilku dni, ale teraz musiał dokupić całą resztę, łącznie z dekoracjami, na których szczególnie mu zależało. Wiedział, że i bez nich święta będą udane, ale zależało mu na tym, dlatego wypisał na kartce wszystko, co potrzebne i dał Jethro, by ten to kupił, sam zaś pojechał do innego sklepu po składniki na świąteczny obiad. Sam postanowił wszystko ugotować, gdyby Jethro tylko spróbował mu pomóc, dostałby po łapach.

Tony już od kilku tygodni zastanawiał się, co ugotować na święta, miał już spory zapas potrzebnego jedzenia, ale w sklepie zalała go fala nowych pomysłów. Na półkach nie było już wiele towarów, większość została wyprzedana już kilka dni temu, część zaraz po święcie Dziękczynienia, ale jemu to wystarczyło i od razu zabrał się za zakupy. Spędził w sklepie więcej czasu, niż oczekiwał, ale ze względu na miłą atmosferę nawet nie chciało mu się wychodzić. Wszędzie wisiały ozdoby, z rozgłośni leciały kolędy, a mijający się ludzie uśmiechali się do siebie. Kochał święta.

Było popołudnie, gdy wrócił do domu, Jethro już tam na niego czekał, jak również dekoracje, które zostały postawione w garażu w miejscu, w którym zwykle parkował samochód. Zostawił auto na podjeździe i wszedł do domu.

- Nie miałem jak zaparkować samochodu! – krzyknął do męża, odwieszając swój płaszcz i przechodząc do salonu. Jethro leżał na kanapie, ubrany w dresowe spodnie, swoją ulubioną bluzę i z bosymi stopami, czytał książkę, od czasu do czasu popijając kawę stojącą na stoliku. W kominku się paliło, Tony podszedł do niego, by ogrzać zmarznięte ręce. Mógł naprawić ocieplenie w wozie jeszcze przed zimą.

- Nie mówiłeś mi, gdzie mam to wszystko postawić. – odezwał się Jethro i nie patrząc na małżonka, przewrócił stronę w książce.

- Więc musiałeś to zrobić na mojej części garażu? – spytał Tony z udawana urazą. Nie gniewał się, był wdzięczny za to, że Jethro bez marudzenie wszystko kupił.

- Na mojej stał już samochód.

Tony zaśmiał się i przykucnął przy kanapie. Oparł głowę na złączonych dłoniach, przyglądając się Jethro z uśmiechem.

- Jesteś niemożliwy.

Jethro w końcu oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na męża znad oprawek swoich okularów.

- I kto to mówi.

- Ja przynajmniej jestem słodki, a nie a nie zrzędliwy jak ty.

- Hmm...

Jethro pochylił się i pocałował małżonka w czoło. Tony, nie zwlekając, zamienił to na pocałunek w usta. Jak zwykle poczuł smak kawy, który zawsze towarzyszył ich pocałunkom. Tak jakby Jethro odżywiał się tylko kawą. Czasami smakował też burbonem, ale kawa była zawsze dominującym smakiem i choć Tony nie lubił jej gorzkiej, w ustach starszego mężczyzny była słodka i uzależniająca, jak żadna inna kawa.

- Pomyliłem się. – stwierdził Tony. – Ty też jesteś słodki.

- Powiedz o tym komuś, a resztę życia spędzisz w piwnicy, przykuty do łodzi. – zagroził, uderzając Tony'ego książką w głowę.

- Druga sprośna propozycja jednego dnia. – zamruczał Tony. – Podoba mi się. Nasze kajdanki ostatnio się kurzą.

- Użyłeś ich dwa dni temu, żeby przykuć McGee do biurka. Do tej pory nie wiem, po co.

- Nie chciałem, żeby nam przeszkadzał. – odparł niewinnie Tony.

- Był skuty cztery godziny.

- Wypadło mi z głowy.

Jethro westchnął i znowu klepnął Tony'ego, ale tym razem dłonią, która pozostała na jego głowię nieco dłużej, niż zwykle. Przeczesał palcami miękkie włosy, napawając się tym dotykiem, który obaj lubili.

Tony westchnął i jeszcze bardziej nadstawił głowę, co wywołało u Jethro uśmiech. Wszyscy sądzili, że ma serce z kamienia, ale w momentach takich jak ten, miękło mu kompletnie.

- Straszny z ciebie hedonista. – stwierdził, niechętnie zabierając rękę, zwłaszcza gdy usłyszał jęk zawodu męża.

- Nie ma w tym nic złego.

- Jest, gdy mamy dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.

- Mamy czas. – Tony wtulił twarz w tors Jethro, wdychając jego zapach.

- Czy to nie ty od dwóch tygodni powtarzasz, że mamy go mało?

- Musiałeś mnie z kimś pomylić.

- Na pewno. – Jethro dopił resztkę kawy i ku niezadowoleniu Tony'ego, wstał z kanapy. – Wstawaj, wciąż nie mamy choinki.

Tony'ego ostudziła ta informacja.

- Właśnie! Musimy się pospieszyć, zanim nam wszystko wykupią. Tylko...

- Co?

- Nie wiem, gdzie można kupić ładną choinkę.

Jethro zastanowił się. Też nie wiedział, gdzie ją kupić, tak dawno żadnej nie miał. Co roku widział różne stoiska z drzewkami, ale Tony'emu i jemu samemu po części też, zależało na naprawdę ładnej choince, najlepiej ściętej na jednej z farm, ale tych też było bardzo dużo w Waszyngtonie. Skąd mieli wiedzieć, na której będą najlepsze? Tylko jedno miejsce przychodziło mu na myśl.

- Wiem gdzie pojedziemy. Ubieraj się.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie tylko z powodu rozwiązanego problemu.

- Jeth, pierwszy raz słyszę z twoich ust takie słowa. Zwykle każesz mi się rozbierać.

- I tak rzeczywiście zrobię, jeśli nie przestaniesz używać takich kuszących tekstów.

- To już trzecia propozycja. Czyżby duch świąt tak na ciebie działał?

Tym razem to Jethro się uśmiechnął. Zbliżył się do Tony'ego i pocałował go w usta.

- Nie wiem jak duch świąt, ale te ciasne spodnie na pewno. – wyszeptał. Odchodząc, klepnął jeszcze w tyłek małżonka, który pisnął zaskoczony. Popatrzył zszokowany za Jethro, a zaraz potem ruszył za nim na górę.

Ostatecznie ich wyjazd opóźnił się o godzinę, ale czego się nie robi na poprawę humoru. Dlatego gdy już byli w samochodzie i jechali do celu, Tony przez cały czas uśmiechał się jak głupi, patrząc przez okno na padający śnieg. Od czasu do czasu nucił świąteczną piosenkę, która akurat leciała w radiu, do którego włączenia nie musiał Jethro namawiać. Starszy mężczyzna też miał dobry humor, Tony mógł przysiąc, że czasami nucił wraz z nim, ale robił to tak cicho, że nie było pewności.

- Nie mogę się już doczekać tego obiadu. – powiedział Tony, ściszając radio, by mogli lepiej rozmawiać. – Boże, jestem zestresowany.

- Zaczyna się. – westchnął Jethro, uśmiech nie znikał mu z twarzy.

- Co?

- Najpierw musiałem pocieszać Abby przy okazji Halloween, a teraz ciebie.

- Ty się nie stresujesz? – zapytał. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że tak może w rzeczywistości być. Jethro nie pokazywał uczuć, ale nie był ich pozbawiony, musiał być zdenerwowany choć trochę.

- Jak coś nie wyjdzie, to wszystko pójdzie na ciebie.

- Dzięki wielkie za wsparcie.

Jethro zaśmiał się i położył dłoń na kolanie Tony'ego w geście pocieszenia.

- Jestem zestresowany. – przyznał. – To w końcu nasze pierwsze wspólne święta.

- Dobry powód, by się denerwować, co? – Tony uścisnął dłoń na swoim kolanie. – Tyle rzeczy może pójść nie tak.

- Jestem pewien, że wybaczą nam wszystkie ewentualne wpadki.

- Wiem, ale i tak chcę, by wszystko było idealne.

- Ja też.

Przez kilka chwil w samochodzie słychać było tylko grające radio i działający silnik, dopóki Tony znów się nie odezwał.

- Masz już prezent dla Gremlina? – zapytał. Gremlinem był oczywiście Jimmy Palmer. Na dwa tygodnie przed świętami Tony postanowił, że do pełni szczęścia brakuje im wszystkim zabawy w tajemniczego Mikołaja. Od raz zabrał się do realizacji pomysłu i jeszcze tego samego dnia opracował system, według którego wylosowaliby, kto komu ma dać prezent. Jethro trafił na Jimmy'ego, a Tony na Tima.

- Mam.

- Nie widziałem, żebyś coś kupował.

- Nie musiałem.

- Znalazłeś coś w domu? Czy zrobiłeś mu coś z drewna?

- Martw się swoim prezentem.

Tony prychnął

- Łatwo jest wybrać coś Timowi. Jestem ciekawy, co on wybrał mi. Albo co Abby kupiła Jackowi.

- Dowiemy się niedługo.

- Jestem taki podekscytowany!

- Wspominałeś. – zaśmiał się Jethro.

Jechali godzinę, mijając coraz mniej zabudowań, aż w końcu wyjechali na drogę numer 619. Drogę otaczały pokryte śniegiem drzewa, czasem mijał ich jakiś samochód, na dachu każdego z nich zawsze była choinka. Tony domyślił się, że są już prawie na miejscu, więc zaczął dokładniej przyglądać się mijanym drzewom, szukając celu podróży, ale wszystko wyglądała tak samo, skąpane w nieskazitelnej bieli. W D.C dawno już nie było tak pięknej zimy.

Jethro skręcił i wóz zjechał z asfaltowej drogi na ubitą ścieżkę, na której widać było ślady opon innych aut. Tony spojrzał na męża zaniepokojony.

- Chyba nie chcesz mnie zakopać w lesie? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Za dużo ludzi.

Tony miał już zapytać, o jakich ludzi chodzi, bo już od kilku minut nie widział innych samochodów, był wręcz pewien, że są tu sami, ale wtedy wyjechali na dużą przestrzeń zapełnioną choinkami, na której aż roiło się od zaparkowanych na obrzeżach aut i ich właścicieli. Rodziny, pary i samotni ludzie chodzili od choinki do choinki i wybierali te, które im się najbardziej podobały. Tony przyglądał się temu przez chwilę, dopóki nie skupił wzroku na ogromnym drzewku w samym centrum, ozdobionym setkami kolorowych lampek, które teraz były nieznacznie przysłonięte przez śnieg, ale wciąż robiły wrażenie.

- Wow. – zachwycił się Tony. – Możemy wziąć tę? – zapytał wskazując na największą z choinek.

- Jak znajdziesz nam ciężarówkę do jej przewiezienia, to czemu nie.

Jethro wysiadł z samochodu i zaczął iść w stronę domu, który Tony dopiero teraz zauważył. Szybko dogonił męża, choć ciężko mu było iść po śniegu. W lesie było go zdecydowanie więcej niż w mieście, tutaj nikt nie odśnieżał ziemi i nawet duży tłum nie potrafił ubić takiej ilości białego puchu.

W końcu dotarli na ganek, Tony tupnął kilka razy, by pozbyć się śniegu z butów.

- Nie warto, zaraz znowu będziesz go miał pewno. – powiedział Jethro, wchodząc do budynku. Tony z radością schował się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu, w którym oczywiście również nie zabrakło choinki. Ta jednak była bogatsza w ozdoby, wśród których były także czerwono-białe laski cukrowe. Widząc obok naklejona kartkę, która wyraźnie mówiła, że słodycze można brać, Tony nie wahał się ani chwili i zerwał dwie, jedną dając Jethro.

- Fajne miejsce. – stwierdził gryząc swój smakołyk. – Mógłbym przyjeżdżać tu tylko po słodycze.

Jethro podszedł do kontuaru udekorowanego różnymi świątecznymi figurkami, stroikami i kilkoma świeczkami, które rozsiewały przyjemny zapach. Na środku lady został ustawiony dzwonek do przywoływania właściciela, który Jethro miał już nacisnąć, gdy nagle ktoś objął go od tyłu. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że to nie Tony.

- Gibbs, ty stary draniu!

Dotąd pochłonięty patrzeniem na choinkę Tony, spojrzał na Jethro, którego teraz obejmowała kobieta. Zwykle nie czuł zazdrości – nie licząc historii z Tonim – ale teraz ją poczuł. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że znajomi Jethro go obejmują, Abby robiła to cały czas, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej, tej kobiety Tony nie znał, tak samo jak relacji, która łączyła ją z Jethro. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby byli kiedyś kochankami, kobieta wyglądała tylko na nieco młodszą od Gibbsa, a z miejsca, z którego Tony wszystko obserwował, wydawała mu się całkiem ładna. Jedyne, co nie pasowało do całej teorii, to opadające na ramiona blond włosy, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że kiedyś nie była ruda.

Jethro wyślizgnął się z uścisku kobiety i uśmiechając się do niej, uścisnął jej dłoń.

- Margaret.

- Rety, Gibbs, ze sto lat cię nie widziałam. – powiedziała. Znowu chciała go uścisnąć, ale gdy zauważyła, jak się cofnął, patrząc na kogoś za nią, powstrzymała się. Zerknęła w tył, ale tylko przelotnie, nie skupiając się na Tonym, który nerwowo żuł laskę cukrową.

- Raptem kilkadziesiąt. – poprawił ją Jethro. – John jest? – zapytał, dalej wpatrując się w Tony'ego. Młodszy mężczyzna w końcu zdecydował się ruszyć z miejsca i podejść do męża.

- Jest na zapleczu. – odpowiedziała Margaret. – Masz do niego jakąś konkretną sprawę, czy przyszedłeś tylko pogadać?

- Przyjechaliśmy po choinkę.

- My?

W tym momencie Tony zdążył już podejść na tyle, by ujawnić swoją obecność, robiąc to w typowy dla siebie sposób. Błaznując.

- Szefie, tu jesteś! – powiedział uradowany. – Już myślałem, że porwało cię Yeti.

- Tony, skończ, to nawet nie jest śmieszne. – pomimo swoich słów, Jethro się uśmiechnął.

- Nie mogłem wymyślić nic lepszego na poczekaniu. – przyznał, spoglądając na zaskoczoną całym zamieszaniem Margaret. – Pani wybaczy, zapomniałem się przedstawić. Anthony DiNozzo, jestem...

- Moim mężem. – dokończył za niego Jethro, co zaskoczyło Tony'ego. Zawsze to on ich przedstawiał jako małżeństwo. Nie dlatego, bo Jethro się tego wstydził, po prostu nie uważał, że trzeba o tym mówić każdej nowo poznanej osobie. Tony z kolei lubił o tym informować, bo był dumny z tego małżeństwa, uszczęśliwiało go i chciał to szczęście okazywać, choćby i obcym. Gdyby nie wewnętrzne hamulce, już dawno napisałaby o tym do gazet.

Margaret poczuła się zażenowana tym wyznaniem, wyraźnie nie wiedziała, jak zareagować, patrzyła na obu mężczyzn z niedowierzaniem, parokrotnie jej wzrok powędrował na ich dłonie, gdzie zauważyła obrączki. Wreszcie, gdy odzyskała głos, zdołała wykrztusić z siebie tylko ciche gratulację nim szybko zniknęła w innym pokoju.

- To było dziwne. – stwierdził Tony. – Kim ona była?

- To żona mojego przyjaciela, który prowadzi tę farmę.

- I co, nagle wszystkie żony właścicieli farm choinkowych nie lubią homoseksualnych małżeństw?

- Nie, ale z pewnością nie lubią, gdy mężczyzna, którego pożądają jest już zajęty.

- Zaraz. Pożądają? – zdziwił się. – To znaczy, że ty i ona...

- Nie bądź głupi, nie zrobiłbym tego przyjacielowi. Choć nie zaprzeczę, że Margaret parę razy próbowała mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka, zwłaszcza po śmierci Shannon. Uważała, że potrzebuję pocieszenia.

- I że jedynym lekarstwem na depresję jest seks z nią? – Jethro przytaknął. – Dziwne, że nie dałeś się skusić.

- Bardzo poważnie traktuję związki moje i innych. Jeśli kogoś kocham, nie dopuszczam się zdrady, ani nie pomagam w niej, więc nie martw się, ciebie też nie zdradzę.

- Ani przez chwilę w to nie wątpiłem. – Tony nie zaprotestował, gdy Gibbs przyciągnął go do pocałunku, nic sobie nie robiąc z ludzi, którzy zaczęli na nich patrzeć krzywym okiem. – Czy ten twój przyjaciel wie? No wiesz, że jego żona próbowała cię uwieść?

- Powiedziałem mu tylko, że widziałem, jak próbowała to zrobić z innym mężczyzną, ale nigdy nie powiedziałem, że to ja. Nie wiem, czy go zdradza, czy nie, więc wolałem nie mówić mu o czymś, czego nie widziałem.

- Aż dziw, że to małżeństwo jeszcze się trzyma.

- Kocha ją. Dopóki nie wie czegoś na pewno, nie zamierza jej zostawiać. – wyjaśnił i obejmując Tony'ego poprowadził go drzwi. – Trzeba pogadać z Johnem, on na pewno znajdzie dla ciebie idealną choinkę.

- Nareszcie robimy to, po co tu przyjechaliśmy. – powiedział z uśmiechem Tony.

Obaj mężczyźni weszli do małego pokoiku. Pod ścianą stało niewielkie biurku, na blacie którego stała – jakżeby inaczej – malutka choinka, ozdobiona tylko niewielkimi szyszkami. Oprócz drzewka, w pokoju nie było innych ozdób, może poza czapką Mikołaja, którą miał na głowie mężczyzna siedzący za biurkiem. Był tak zaczytany w jakiś papierach, że nawet nie zauważył, że nie jest już sam, dopóki Jethro nie rzucił mu na blat swoich rękawiczek, czym zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, a gdy tylko rozpoznał znajomą twarzy, szybko wstał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Gibbs! - tym razem Jethro nie obronił się w żaden sposób przed uściskiem, odwzajemnił go. – Dawno cię nie widziałem, co tu robisz?

- Przyszedłem po to samo, co zwykle.

- Nie kupowałeś ode mnie choinki od lat, co się zmieniło?

- To. – Jethro wskazał na Tony'ego. – John, to jest Tony DiNozzo, mój mąż.

- Mąż? Kiedy zmieniłeś preferencję? – spytał, podchodząc do drugiego mężczyzny. – John Trace. – przywitał się i uścisnął Tony'emu dłoń.

- Miło poznać.

John przytaknął i zwrócił się znowu do Jethro:

- Więc chcesz choinkę?

- Tony chce, ja mógłbym się bez niej odejść.

- Ta, tak, pamiętam, że miałeś awersje do świąt. – John zaśmiał się i poklepał Jethro po ramieniu. – No to chodźmy po drzewko dla was.

Tony był przygotowany na zimno, ale mimo wszystko, gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz, zadrżał na całym ciele. Obejmując się rękoma, podreptał przez śnieg za Jethro i Johnem, którzy prowadzili pomiędzy sobą rozmowę. Tony nie chciał się do niej wtrącać, więc został nieco z tyłu, oglądając choinki, które mijali. Kilka razy obok przebiegły dzieci, które śmiały się radośnie. W dzieciństwie był gotów dać wszystko, co miał, by mieć takie święta jak te dzieciaki. Przynajmniej teraz mógł to nadrobić ze swoją nową rodziną.

- Co słychać u ciebie, Gibbs? – zapytał John. – Poza tym, że wyszedłeś za mąż, oczywiście. Dalej pracujesz w NCIS?

- Tak. Mam własny zespół.

- Nie wiedziałem, tak dawno nie rozmawialiśmy. Tony się o ciebie nie martwi?

- To mój zastępca.

- Nie szukałeś zbyt daleko.

- Przed Tonym byłem trzykrotnie żonaty.

- Żartujesz sobie?

- Nie. Próbowałem kimś zastąpić Shannon.

- Ale żeby trzy razy?

Jethro tylko wzruszył ramionami. Chociaż nie widzieli się przez kilka lat, John był przy nim, gdy stracił Shannon. Widział jego ból i spodziewał się, że będzie chciał go zagłuszyć kolejnym ślubem, byle tylko nie być samotnym, ale nie sądził, że spróbuje to zrobić trzy razy. Tony musiał być czwartą próbą. John go nie znał, ale miał przeczucie, że nic złego już się nie może wydarzyć. Bóg nie mógł być tak okrutny, by po tylu latach znowu czynić kogoś samotnym.

- Widziałem się z Margaret. – odezwał się Jethro. – Powiedziałem jej o małżeństwie.

- I?

- Nie była szczęśliwa.

- Dziwne, jej kuzyn jest gejem, więc to raczej nie z powodu twoich upodobań. Nie uraziłeś jej czymś innym?

Jethro miał wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć twierdząco, ale dla dobra Johna tego nie zrobił.

- Nie przypominam sobie.

- Margaret ostatnimi czasy dziwnie się zachowuję. Obawiam się, że mogłeś mieć rację lata temu.

- Zawsze mam rację.

- Nie zawsze, ale zwykle. – poprawił go, zatrzymując się. – To moje najlepsze drzewka. – powiedział wskazując na rosnące choinki. – Rosną w tym samym miejscu, w którym zawsze wybierałeś jedną z Kelly. Jak się zdecydujecie, poproście Marka o ścięcie jednej.

- Który to?

- Stoi przy tamtych beczkach, w zielonej czapce. Będę u siebie.

Jethro przytaknął i odwrócił się do Tony'ego, który z niewiadomych mu powodów, przyglądał mu się ze smutkiem.

- Co jest? – spytał zmartwiony. Podszedł do Tony'ego i wziął go za ręce, w duchu przeklinając rękawiczki, które obaj mieli na sobie, a które ograniczały kontakt.

- Nie powinniśmy tu być. – odparł cicho. – To miejsce twoje i Kelly.

Jethro westchnął. Myślał, że już przez to przeszli i wspomnienia o jego córce i pierwszej żonie nie sprawiają już Tony'emu problemu.

- Ile razy mam ci mówić, że twoja obecność w miejscach, w których byłem z nimi, nie zagraża moim wspomnieniom o nich?

- Sześć? – strzelił, siląc się na żart. Poczuł się tylko trochę lepiej, gdy Jethro klepnął go w głowę.

- Więcej. Znacznie więcej i powoli mam dość powtarzania tego. – Jethro nachylił się i pocałował męża. – Jesteś moją rodziną, Tony, a wspomnienia o Shannon i Kelly nie są i nigdy nie będą tylko moją sprawą. Chcę dzielić z tobą to wszystko, co dzieliłem z nimi. Rozumiesz?

- Chyba tak.

Kolejne klepnięcie.

- Rozumiesz? – zapytał raz jeszcze.

- Tak. Ale wciąż uważam, że nie powinienem się wtrącać w tradycję, które miałeś z Shannon i Kelly.

- Nie wtrącasz się, sam się na nie zgadzam, chcę tego. – Jethro znów go pocałował, ale tym razem dłużej i namiętniej, a on odwdzięczył się tym samym. – Kocham cię, Tony

- Ja ciebie też.

- Chodź, wybierzmy to drzewko, bo zaraz mi zamarzniesz. – powiedział, czując, jak Tony drży.

- Po takich pocałunkach? Nie ma mowy.

Zaczęli oglądać choinki, czy raczej Tony zaczął, bo Jethro zwracał uwagę tylko na męża, pilnując, by nie przemarzł. Tony zwykle zapominał o zimnie, gdy był podekscytowany i nawet gdy robiło się chłodniej, a dobrze się bawił, to nie wracał do ciepłego domu. Jethro musiał mu wtedy przypominać, że jeśli nie chce się przeziębić, to musi wracać.

Tony zatrzymał się przed jedną z choinek i przyglądał jej się przez chwilę. Otrzepał jej gałęzie ze śniegu, który wciąż padał. Nie była duża, tylko trochę wyższa od niego i idealnie zmieściłaby się w salonie. Oczami wyobraźni już widział ją stojącą niedaleko kominka, ozdobioną i przygotowaną na święta. Idealne drzewko.

- Bierzemy tę. – powiedział do Jethro, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Jesteś pewny? – spytał, widząc podekscytowanie Tony'ego. Jego policzki były czerwone, po części zapewne z powodu mrozu, ale nie wątpił, że radość też miała w tym swój udział.

- Tak, ta będzie świetna. – znów spojrzał na choinkę i dotknął jej zielonych igieł. Nie miał pojęcia jaki to gatunek, ale bardzo mu się podobał, nie mógł znaleźć lepszej.

- W porządku. Czekaj tu, przyprowadzę Marka.

Tony przytaknął. Nie mógł się już doczekać, aż udekoruje to drzewko.

Zaszli jeszcze do Johna, który tak jak mówił wcześniej, był u siebie. Była z nim Margaret, która od razu wyszła, gdy tylko Jethro i Tony się zjawili.

- Mamy już drzewko, wracamy do domu.

John wstał od biurka i uściskał Jethro

- Miło było cię znów zobaczyć. – następnie podszedł do Tony'ego, obaj uścisnęli sobie dłonie. – Miło cię było poznać, Tony.

- Nawzajem.

- Trzymajcie się. Wesołych świąt.

- Wesołych świąt, John. – powiedzieli obaj i wyszli. Kilka minut później byli już na drodze, jadąc z powrotem do domu. Tony jeszcze głośniej niż ostatnio nucił piosenki, od czasu do czasu podśpiewując. Dawno już nie był w tak dobrym humorze, który zepsuć mogła już tylko nagła śnieżyca, przysypując ich na cały okres świąt tak, że zmuszeni byliby do spędzenia Bożego Narodzenia w samochodzie. Na całe szczęście nic takiego się nie stało, śnieg przestał padać, a oni dojechali bezpiecznie do domu. W progu od razu przywitał ich LJ, domagając się głaskania i spaceru. Tony spoglądał rozdarty to na bernardyna, to na nowe drzewko.

- Pójdę z nim na spacer. – powiedział Jethro, widząc zmartwienie małżonka.

- Mogę pójść z wami. – w głosie Tony'ego nie było przekonania.

- Zostań, udekoruj swoje drzewko.

Tony przytaknął z uśmiechem i zabrał się do pracy. Ustawienie choinki i znalezienie dla niej idealnego miejsca – a była to kwestia kilku centymetrów – trochę mu zajęło, ale w końcu był zadowolony ze swojej sprawy. Wtedy też zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wiem, gdzie Jethro ma ozdoby świąteczne, nie licząc tych, które kupił. Tony chciał do niego zadzwonić, ale już po chwili usłyszał dzwoniącą z przedpokoju komórkę. Jak na złość, Jethro nie wziął jej ze sobą.

- Trudno, sam sobie poradzę. – powiedział do siebie i rozpoczął poszukiwania. Zaczął od garażu, przekopał się przez kilka pudeł, w których znalazł jednak same graty, bóg wie komu potrzebne i do czego. Jedyną ciekawą rzeczą, jaką znalazł, okazał się gramofon. Nieco zakurzony, ale raczej działający. Tony postanowił go odświeżyć w najbliższych dniach.

Po niezbyt owocnych poszukiwaniach w garażu, Tony wszedł na strych, z góry wykluczając piwnicę. Był tam już tyle razy, że nawet z zamkniętymi mógł opisać to pomieszczenie. Zdecydowanie nie było tam żadnych lampek. Jeśli w ogóle było tam coś więcej poza drewnem.

Na strychu było cieplej niż w reszcie domu, wszystko pokrywał kurz. Przez kilka pierwszych minut Tony nie mógł oddychać, musiał wyjść. Wrócił z inhalatorem, których miał kilka pochowanych w całym domu. Jeden miał też w samochodzie, drugi w samochodzie Jethro, a trzeci leżał w biurku w agencji. Nie miewał duszność zbyt często, leki zwykle zdążyły mu się przeterminować, zanim je zużył, ale wolała być gotowy na każdą ewentualność. Nie chciał znowu się dusić i wylądować w szpitalu.

Z inhalatorem w pogotowiu, Tony mógł przystąpić do dalszych poszukiwań. Niektórych pudeł w ogóle nie otwierał, wiedząc, że znajdzie w nich pamiątki po Kelly, jej zabawki, ubrania, rysunki, które zapewne wisiały za jej życia na lodówce. W oddali widział też szczebelki łóżeczka dziecinnego. Jethro nigdy mu tego wszystkiego nie pokazywał, sam pewnie o tym zapomniał, a Tony nie chciał tego oglądać bez jego wiedzy i pozwolenia, a przede wszystkim, bez niego tuż obok. Chciał, by sam kiedyś mu tu pokazał i opowiedział więcej o Kelly. Lubił o niej słuchać, nie lubił tylko bólu, który był wtedy w oczach Jethro. Jeszcze godzinę temu nie lubił robić z mężem tego samego, co on robił ze swoja córką. Czuł się wtedy, jakby zastępował jego wspomnienia o niej, swoimi wspomnieniami, a to było nie w porządku. Jeśli jednak Jethro mówił, że wszystko okej, postanowił mu zaufać i robić z nim to, co kiedyś tak kochał.

Tony odsunął jedno z pudeł, które było podpisane jako rzeczy Kelly. Flamaster dawno już wyblakł, ale litery dawały się odczytać. Tuż za nim stał inny karton, również podpisany. Poprzedni styl pisma niewątpliwie należał do Jethro, ale ten drugi był inny, nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. Domyślił się, że Shannon musiała podpisać pudło, bo charakter był typowo kobiecy.

Tony starł kurz ręką, uważając, by nie wdychać go za dużo i otworzył karton. W środku, tak jak widniało na podpisie, znajdowały się ozdoby choinkowe. Lampki, kokardki, bombki, w tym kilka ręcznie robionych, a także kolorowe łańcuchy. Pudełko nie uchroniło ich przed zakurzeniem, ale wystarczyło wszystkie wyczyścić i można je było powiesić na choince.

Na wszelki wypadek Tony sprawdził jeszcze, czy nie ma więcej ozdób, ale gdy w powietrze wzbiło się więcej kurzu, postanowił zrezygnować i najwyżej poprosić Jethro, gdy ten wróci.

Umycie wszystkich ozdób zajęło mu dobre pół godziny. Najciężej poszło mu z łańcuchami i kokardkami oraz lampkami, których z oczywistych względów wolała nie moczyć wodą. Najłatwiej poszło mu z bombkami, które od razu nabrały blasku, mieniąc się w świetle najróżniejszymi kolorami.

Jethro jeszcze nie wrócił, gdy zabrał się za dekorowanie. Zaczął od łańcuchów, potem zawiesił lampki, a na samym końcu bombki i na niektórych gałęziach kokardki. Cofnął się kilka kroków i przyjrzał swojej pracy. Nie licząc prezentów, których część miała się pojawić pod drzewkiem już jutro, brakowało jeszcze czegoś, ale Tony nie miał pojęcia, czego. Z każdą chwilą irytował się coraz bardziej, gdy nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, o czym zapomniał, a co sprawiało, że choinka nie była kompletna. Usiadłszy na oparciu kanapy, zaczął myśleć jeszcze intensywniej, wyliczając w myślach rzeczy, jakie powinny się znaleźć na choince. Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy Jethro wszedł do domu.

- Ładnie wygląda. – przyznał, stojąc w progu salonu, wciąż trzymając bernardyna na smyczy. LJ cały był mokry i zostawiał ślady na podłodze, dlatego Jethro wolał nie wpuszczać go na dywan.

- Czegoś brakuje. – mruknął Tony, nie odwracając się do męża.

- Pomyśl jeszcze chwilę, ja idę go wykąpać. – powiedział, prowadząc szczeniaka na górę.

- Tak, tak.

Tony'ego kompletnie nie interesował teraz LJ ani nic innego. Zależało mu tylko na skończeniu dekorowania choinki. Czego może brakować, zastanawiał się. Z rozmyślania wyrwało go coś, co uderzyło go w plecy. Zaskoczony odwrócił się i spojrzał na podłogę, gdzie leżała siatką, w której coś było owinięte w kilka warstw papieru.

- Jeth?

- Chyba tego ci brakuje.

Tony podniósł siatkę, wyjął z niej zawiniątko, ostrożnie się z nim obchodząc. Jego oczom ukazała się papierowa gwiazda, która powinna być umieszczona na czubku choinki.

- Właśnie, gwiazda! – nie mógł uwierzyć, jakim cudem zapomniał o czymś tak ważnym. – Dzięki, Jeth...

Ale Jethro już nie było.

Tony, szczerząc się jak głupi, szybko umieścił gwiazdę na miejscu. Mimo że była papierowa, to była też ładna i pasowała do ich świątecznego drzewka.

- Idealnie. – stwierdził. – No, prawie.

Walnął się w tył głowy, zauważając, że wciąż brakowało jednej rzeczy. Nie włączył lampek. Szybko naprawił ten błąd. Rozświetlona choinka wyglądała teraz jeszcze piękniej. Roztaczała w całym pokoju zapach lasu, który dodawał świątecznej atmosfery. Zadowolony i dumny ze swojej pracy Tony, wziął telefon i zrobił drzewku zdjęcie, wysyłając je od razu do Abby.

_Obczaj moje nowe drzewko! _

Na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać.

**Omg, Gibbs się na nie zgodził? D: Śliczne, ale mojego i tak nie pobije! ;)**

Tony roześmiał się, widząc w załączniku choinkę Abby, ozdobioną wyłącznie czarnymi bombkami i łańcuchami.

_Halloween już było, Abby. :P_

**Nie rozumiesz mojej sztuki, Tony-boy! To będzie hit tej zimy! :D**

_Z pewnością. ;) Do zobaczenia po jutrze. _

**Na pewno będę! Ciao, Tony! Ucałuj ode mnie Gibbsa! ;***

_Masz to jak w banku!_

- Z czego się śmiałeś? – spytał Jethro, wchodząc do salonu z wykąpanym szczeniakiem. LJ od razu podbiegł do Tony'ego, by się przywitać.

- Z Abby. Zobacz, jaką ma choinkę.

Jethro przez chwilę przyglądał się zdjęciu.

- Po niej nie spodziewałem się niczego innego.

- Ja też, ale to wciąż zabawne.

- Uczeszesz tego potwora? – zapytał wskazując na bernardyna, który obwąchiwał właśnie nowy obiekt w domu, czyli choinkę. – Ja mam go już dziś dość.

- Znów cie ochlapał. – to nie było pytanie.

- Musiałem się przebrać. Trzymaj. – podał Tony'emu szczotkę. – Ja zrobię nam kolację.

- Ok. – zgodził się, siadając na kanapie. – Chodź tu, LJ. – zawołał psa.

Bernardyn wskoczył na miejsce obok pana i dał się uczesać, skomląc od czasu do czasu, gdy szczotka podrapała go we wrażliwe miejsce pod brodą albo za uchem. Nim Tony uporał się z gęstym futrem szczeniaka, Jethro zdążył przygotować kolację. Obaj usiedli w salonie i włączyli telewizor, by posłuchać wiadomości podczas jedzenia. LJ ułożył się na ich stopach, czekając na resztki, które mogłyby spaść na dywan.

- Jutro cały dzień gotuję. – powiedział Tony, patrząc w telewizor, gdzie jakiś młody reporter informował o wyprzedażach w kilku sklepach. – Muszę się wyrobić ze wszystkim.

- Co chcesz ugotować?

- Myślałem o pieczonej kaczce. Mam też indyka, ale on bardziej pasuje na święto Dziękczynienia. Na przystawki dam przegrzebki, co ty na to?

- Brzmi nieźle.

- Pewnie nawet nie wiesz, co to przegrzebki.

- Małże.

Tony był autentycznie zaskoczony.

- No dobra, może jednak wiesz.

- Jadłem je kiedyś w restauracji. – powiedział, uprzedzając pytanie Tony'ego. – Co na deser?

- Ciasto, ale jeszcze nie wiem jakie. Coś wymyślę.

- A do picia?

- Poza eggnogiem? Wino. Wciąż mamy to, które kupiłeś, gdy znalazłeś Toniego, ale dzisiaj kupiłem też inne, na wszelki wypadek. Potem według uznania możemy wypić herbatę, kawę albo kakao.

- Wszystko masz dopracowane. – zauważył z podziwem.

- To ważny dzień, nic nie może zawieść.

- Jeśli przygotujesz to z takim zaangażowanie, to nic nie zawiedzie.

- Dzięki. Martwię się tylko, że nie zdążę ze wszystkim.

- Zawsze mogę ci pomó...

- Nie! – odmówił natychmiast. – Ty masz tylko siedzieć i nie przeszkadzać, sam wszystko zrobię.

Jethro podniósł dłonie w geście poddania.

- W porządku.

- Mógłbyś tylko sprawdzić na strychu, czy nie ma więcej ozdób. Chciałbym udekorować resztę salonu i nasza sypialnię, a ozdoby, które kupiłeś nie wystarczą.

- Byłeś na strychu? – spytał mrużąc oczy.

- Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest, miałem ze sobą inhalator.

- Całe szczęście.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem, wiesz? Umiem o siebie zadbać.

- To nie moja wina, że się martwię.

- Wiem. – Tony złapał męża za rękę i uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco. – To co? Sprawdzisz?

- Pewnie.

Jethro odstawił swój talerz do zlewu i postanawiając pozmywać później, poszedł szukać ozdób, podczas gdy Tony sprawdzał, czy na pewno ma wszystkie składniki do swojego obiadu. Kilka minut później, Jethro zniósł dwa inne pudła, których zawartością Tony szybko udekorował dom, wyrabiając się do północy. Gdy położył się wraz z mężem do łóżka, był tak wykończony, że od razu zasnął.

Jethro obudził się sam w łóżku. Czy może raczej obudził go hałas dochodzący z kuchni. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i pierwszym co zobaczył był pysk szczeniaka, który zdążył już obślinić całą poduszkę Tony'ego.

- On cię kiedyś za to z domu wyrzuci. – mruknął do psa, który zamerdał ogonem.

Jethro nie ruszył się z lóżka jeszcze przez kilkadziesiąt minut, słuchając sapania LJ'a i śpiewu Tony'ego.

Jutro święta i ich wspólny obiad w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Z jakiegoś powodu ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł zdenerwowanie, choć nie miał pojęcia czemu. Przy okazji Halloween nic takiego nie odczuwał, więc czemu teraz?

- Robię się stary. – stwierdził, wstając wreszcie z łóżka i idąc do łazienki. Zimny prysznic nieco go uspokoił, ale nie dość, jak na jego gust. Potrzebował czegoś skuteczniejszego, ale alkoholu nie zamierzał pić. Kawa wydawała się dobrym zamiennikiem.

Zszedł do kuchni, gdzie Tony uwijał się przy garnkach, w tle leciała piosenka, która jednak nie miała nic wspólnego ze świętami. Ot, jedna z lubianych przez niego piosenek.

- Co gotujesz? – spytał.

Tony odwrócił się szybko, zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się męża. Zdziwił się, że go nie usłyszał, ale gdy tylko zobaczył jego bose, stopy, wszystko stało się jasne.

- Przygotowuję eggnog. – odparł. – Potem zabieram się za ciastka.

- Pomóc ci? – znał odpowiedź, ale i tak zapytał.

- Tak, możesz zjeść swoje śniadanie, które zajmuje mi miejsce. – powiedział, podając mu talerz kanapek i kubek z kawą. – Na nic większego nie miałem czasu.

- W porządku.

Jethro chciał usiąść przy stole, ale Tony szybko go od tego odwiódł.

- Nie tutaj, stół będzie mi potrzebny.

- Mam wrażenie, że kuchnia jest dzisiaj strefą zakazaną.

- Jakbyś zgadł. – Tony cmoknął męża usta, wyprowadzając go do salonu. – Smacznego i nie przeszkadzaj mi.

- To będzie długi dzień.

Pomimo wyraźnego zakazu, po śniadaniu Jethro znów wszedł do kuchni, gdy Tony już robił ciastka. Wykorzystywał do tego cały stół, na którym leżało ciasto, foremki, wałek i masa innych rzeczy, których Jethro nie potrafił nazwać, nawet nie wiedział, że takie rzeczy przez cały czas były pochowane w szafkach.

- Mówiłem ci, że masz mi nie przeszkadzać. – odezwał się Tony, nawet nie odwracając się od piekarnika, w którym nastawiał temperaturę. Jethro nie umknął kuszący sposób, w jaki się pochylał.

- Nie mogę siedzieć w salonie. – odpowiedział, siadając na jednym wolnym krześle, które stało pod ścianą. – Ile ciastek zamierzasz upiec?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Jak wyjdzie za dużo, to dam sąsiadom. Może LJ zje.

- Albo Abby zje wszystko.

- Myślisz? – Tony podszedł do stołu, gdzie zaczął wycinać formą pierwsze ciastka. – Chyba za bardzo zależy jej na dobrej figurze.

Jethro przyglądał się pracy męża. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Tony był bardziej spokojny od niego, a jeszcze wczoraj było na odwrót, jakby przez noc zamienili się rolami. Przynajmniej nie będzie się martwił, że nic mu nie wyjdzie, stwierdził Jethro. To był jedyny plus całej tej zamiany.

Jak tylko piekarnik się nagrzał, Tony wstawił pierwszą tackę z ciastkami do środka i otrzepując z zadowoleniem ręce podszedł do męża.

- Jeśli się nudzisz, to czemu nie popracujesz przy łodzi?

- Jakoś nie mam ochoty.

- Ty? – zdziwił się. – Muszę to zapisać w kalendarzu. Jethro Gibbs nie ma ochoty pracować przy łodzi. Nie masz czasem gorączki?

- Jestem po prostu trochę zdenerwowany. – przyznał.

- Już drugi raz mnie zaskakujesz i to w przeciągu minuty. – Tony przeczesał dłonią włosy Jethro. Obaj przyzwyczaili się już do ich nowego wyglądu. – Sam mówiłeś, żeby się nie martwić, więc się nie martw.

Jethro złapał dłoń Tony'ego i pocałował ją.

- Oby.

- Chcesz później udekorować ciastka?

- Myślałem, że nie chcesz pomocy.

- Zrobię wyjątek, bo zanudzisz się tu na śmierć.

- Nigdy nie dekorowałem ciastek.

- Nie szkodzi, nauczę cię.

Kiedy Tony postawił przed nim tacę ciepłych jeszcze ciasteczek, Jethro kompletnie nie wiedział, jak się za to dekorowanie zabrać. W jego domu nigdy nie piekło się na święta, Jack nie był najlepszym cukiernikiem, w zasadzie nie umiał zrobić nić poza budyniem z torebki. Po ciastka Jethro zawsze chodził do sąsiadki, która nie mogła mieć dzieci, a chciała dla kogoś piec, nigdy jednak niczego go nie nauczyła, zawsze dawała mu gotowe wyroby, za każdym razem coś innego.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś pierwszy raz dostał do ręki broń. – zaśmiał się Tony, widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę.

- To było zdecydowanie prostsze.

- To tylko ciastka, Jethro. Nie ugryzą cię.

- Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś ty to zrobił. – stwierdził, odsuwając się od stołu, ale Tony szybko znalazł się przy nim i nie pozwolił odejść.

- Nic z tego, udekorujesz chociaż jedno. Nie musi być idealne, nie pokażę go nikomu, zjem je zaraz po tym, jak je skończysz.

- Jeszcze się otrujesz.

- Od nadmiaru lukru jeszcze nikt nie umarł.

- Będziesz pierwszy.

By nie peszyć męża, Tony zajął się własnymi sprawami, ale od czasu do czasu przypatrywał się jego postępom. Pierwszy raz widział, by Jethro trzęsły się ręce, choć ten starał się to zamaskować. Tony'emu jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał się tak uroczy, jakim był teraz. Jakieś 20 minut i 100 przekleństw później, Jethro odszedł od stołu i wróciła na swoje miejsce na krześle, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

- Skończyłeś? – spytał Tony. Nie zdziwiło go fuknięcie, które otrzymał zamiast odpowiedzi. – No dobra, spróbujmy tego cuda!

- Lepiej nie.

Tony podniósł ciastko i przyjrzał mu się. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wszystko było równe i dokładne. No, może poza doborem kolorów, ale to nigdy nie była mocna strona Jethro.

- To naprawdę ładne ciastko. – powiedział Tony.

- Jak sobie chcesz.

- Naprawdę. Gdyby nie to, że obiecałem ci, że go nie pokażę, to podałbym je z resztą po obiedzie.

- Zjedz to szybko, nie chcę tego widzieć.

- Nie doceniasz sam siebie. - Tony szybko zjadł ciastko i oblizał palce z lukru. – No dobra, to ja robię resztę.

- Idę do piwnicy.

- Jednak?

Odpowiedziały mu tylko zamykane drzwi. Jethro był naprawdę uroczy.

Wszystko, co Tony musiał zrobić, udało się perfekcyjnie. Resztę, jak na przykład pieczenie kaczki czy smażenie przegrzebków, zrobiłby jutro. Dzisiaj był już zmęczony i marzył tylko o ciepłej kąpieli. Czekał ich wielki dzień.

Jethro nie wyściubił nosa z piwnicy przez resztę dnia, więc Tony postanowił sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dostrzegł męża pracującego nad jakąś konstrukcją.

- Co robisz?

- Zobaczysz jutro.

- To prezent dla mnie?

- Twój prezent jest już zrobiony i czeka w bezpiecznym miejscu.

- Twój też. – Tony usiadł na wolnym krześle, tuż obok Jethro. – Wszystko już zrobiłem.

- I jak to wygląda?

- Rewelacyjnie. – jeszcze raz przyjrzał się temu, co robił Jethro. – Nie mam pojęcia, co to. Przypomina skrzynię.

- W pewnym sensie, to jest skrzynia.

- Zapakujesz w nią McGee i wyślesz do Narnii?

- Nie wiem, co to Narnia i nie obchodzi mnie to.

- Za wiele nie tracisz. Idziesz już do łóżka?

- Muszę to skończyć do jutra.

- Będzie mi smutno bez ciebie. – jęknął zawiedziony. – Chociaż weź ze mną kąpiel.

Jethro przerwał pracę i spojrzał z żalem na Tony'ego.

- Innym razem. – obiecał, całując męża w czoło.

- Mmm, okej.

Tony wstał i ruszył po schodach na górę. Mniej więcej w połowie zadzwonił jego telefon. O tej porze mogła dzwonić tylko Abby, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, zobaczył na wyświetlaczu nieznany numer.

- Halo? – odebrał, zauważając, że Jethro mu się przygląda. – Tak, przy telefonie... Rozumiem, dziękuję za telefon.

- Kto to? – spytał Jethro.

- Sekretarka mojego ojca. – odpowiedział z rozczarowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Nie przyjedzie.

- Przykro mi.

- Mnie też. – przyznał. W jego głosie słychać było żal. – Nawet się tego spodziewałem. To nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz, kiedy odwołuje spotkanie ze mną w święta. Myślisz, że dlaczego zawsze przychodziłem do ciebie?

- Wydawało mi się, że się między wami układa.

- Bo tak jest, ale jak widać w święta dalej ma mnie gdzieś. Mógłby chociaż zadzwonić osobiście, a nie wysługiwać się sekretarką. Nawet na to go nie stać.

- Powiedziałbym, że może jest zajęty, ale to pewnie nieprawda.

- Jakbyś zgadł. Zresztą nie ważne, idę spać.

- Tony?

- Mmm?

- To wciąż będą wspaniałe święta.

Tony uśmiechnął się słabo, bez przekonania.

- Wiem.

Jethro wyszedł z piwnicy godzinę później. Wziął szybki prysznic i położył się do łóżka, Tony już spał, a przynajmniej dobrze udawał. Senior nie pierwszy raz go rozczarował i gdyby to od Jethro zależało, już dawno pozbył się tego faceta. Tolerował go tylko ze względu na męża, który za wszelką cenę chciał nawiązać więź z ojcem. Senior jednak zawsze rzucał mu kłody pod nogi w ważnych momentach. Nie zasługiwał na takiego syna.

Jethro objął mocno Tony'ego, obiecując sobie, że kiedyś porozmawia z Seniorem i wbije mu do tego pustego łba, że gdy ma okazje na pojednanie z synem, to powinien z niej skorzystać. Zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło tu o takiego syna, jakim był Tony.

Jeśli poprzedniego dnia Jethro był zdenerwowany, to dzisiaj był przerażony. Na szczęście tym razem Tony wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Znowu z samego rana zabrał się za gotowanie, podczas gdy Jethro zajął się psem, który najwyraźniej przejął część zdenerwowania właścicieli, bo za nic nie chciał się uspokoić. Doszło nawet do tego, że po spacerze trzeba go było zamknąć w piwnicy, bo ciągle przeszkadzał Tony'emu w kuchni.

Wszyscy byli zaproszeni na drugą po południu, ale jedna osoba przyszła wcześniej.

Jack pojawił się jeszcze przed południem, ze względu na kiepski dojazd zatłoczonymi i ośnieżonymi drogami.

- Miło cię widzieć, tato. – przywitał go w drzwiach Jethro.

- Ciebie też, Leroy. – obaj mężczyźni uściskali się, gdy Jack zdjął z siebie płaszcz i odstawił torbę, z którą przyszedł, na podłogę. – Gdzie Tony?

- W kuchni, gotuje.

- Wytresowałeś go na kurę domową?

- Sam chciał gotować. – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami.

Przechodząc obok piwnicy, Jack usłyszał skowytanie. Przystanął zaciekawiony.

- Na pewno Tony jest w kuchni, czy może tam go trzymasz? – zapytał. Piski się wzmogły, gdy stanął bliżej drzwi.

- To tylko LJ.

- LJ?

Jethro otworzył drzwi i z piwnicy wybiegł szczeniak, który zaciekawiony nową osobą, zaczął obwąchiwać Jacka.

- Nie wiedziałem, że macie psa. – powiedział głaszcząc bernardyna po głowie.

- Od trzech miesięcy.

- Niezła się z was zrobiła rodzinka.

Jack wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Tony właśnie odpoczywał, spoglądając na piekarnik, który jeszcze nie był włączony. Wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się, kiedy zacząć go nagrzewać.

Słysząc kroki, odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się na widok Jacka.

- Hej, Jack! – podszedł do mężczyzny i uściskał go mocno. – Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś. Przynajmniej ty.

- Przynajmniej?

- Mój ojciec też był zaproszony, ale coś mu wypadło. Ale to nic, ważne, że ty jesteś. Chcesz coś do picia? Zaraz coś przygotuję. – zaoferował, podchodząc już do kuchenki, gotowy nastawić wodę.

- Nie trzeba i tak jesteś zabiegany.

- W zasadzie jestem tylko trochę zestresowany, to wszystko. Jeszcze nigdy nie urządzałem takiego obiadu.

- Na pewno sobie poradzisz. – zapewnił. – Nie przeszkadzam ci już.

- Jeszcze raz dzięki, że przyjechałeś.

- Nie ma za co.

Jack wiedział o tym, jak ważne jest to przyjęcie dla Tony'ego, Jethro opowiadał mu, jakie są jego relacje z ojcem i jak bardzo potrzebuje takiej osoby w swoim życiu. Sam Jack może nie był najlepszym ojcem, ale Tony'emu zdawało się to wystarczać.

Jack dołączył do syna w salonie, siadając obok niego z westchnieniem.

- Tony jest bardzo przejęty. – zauważył.

- Ja też.

- Trzymasz się lepiej, niż on.

- To tylko pozory.

Do salonu wszedł LJ, który znowu obwąchał Jacka, a potem położył mu głowę na kolanach.

- Dobry piesek. – pochwalił Jack, głaszcząc szczeniaka za uchem.

- Nie pozwól mu na coś takiego, obślini ci spodnie.

- To tylko spodnie.

- Mówisz tak, bo nie przebywasz z nim na co dzień. Obślinił nam już wszystko, co się dało.

Jack zaśmiał się pod nosem, nie przestając głaskać psa. Kątem oka zerknął na syna, który siedział zamyślony, zdenerwowanie o którym mówił było aż nazbyt widoczne, ale mimo to na swój sposób wydawał się być zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy. Jack dawno go takim nie widział. Ostatni raz był, gdy Shannon jeszcze żyła, potem długo był przygnębiony, nawet pomimo małżeństw, które i tak się rozpadały prędzej czy później. Żadna z poprzednich żon nie potrafiła tego, co Shannon, a teraz także i Tony. Tknęli w Jethro nowe życie, za co obojgu Jack był bardzo wdzięczny.

- Masz prezent dla Abby? – zapytał niespodziewanie Jethro.

- W torbie. Miałem problem z jego znalezieniem, przez chwilę myślałem, że przyjadę z pustymi rękami.

- Pójdę po niego i położę pod choinką.

Jack przytaknął. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na choinkę. Była taka sama, jaką pamiętał ją ostatnio, z tymi samymi ozdobami. Pod nią leżały już dwa prezenty, Jack z trudem odczytał dla kogo są.

Jethro szybko wrócił i położył prezent Jacka obok dwóch pozostałych.

- Ładną macie choinkę.

- Prawda? Sam dekorowałem! – pochwalił się Tony, wchodząc do salonu. Podszedł do męża, obejmując go w pasie, by dodać mu nieco otuchy. – Jethro przyniósł mi gwiazdę, o której zapomniałem.

- Jeszcze się trzyma. – powiedział z podziwem Jack. – Ile ona ma lat? 70?

- Nie jestem aż taki stary. – odparł ze skwaszoną miną Jethro, odwzajemniając uścisk Tony'ego.

- Jak to? Nie zrobiła jej Kelly?

- Ja ją zrobiłem, gdy byłem dzieckiem.

- Ty? – Tony spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na męża.

- Czemu tak patrzysz? Uwierz lub nie, ale ja też chodziłem do przedszkola.

- Zawsze mi się wydawało, że ty od urodzenia byłeś... taki. – powiedział, wskazując na całą sylwetkę Jethro. – To bardzo ładna gwiazda, swoją drogą. Pasuje do naszej choinki. Abby też się podoba.

W kuchni rozległ się nagły dzwonek.

- Wybaczcie, musze iść. – przeprosił ich, wyślizgując się z uścisku męża i znikając w kuchni.

- Zawsze jesteście tacy... – Jack przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

- Jacy?

- Słodcy? Jesteście gorsi niż para nastolatków.

- Czasami zachowujemy się gorzej.

- Dzięki bogu, że z wami nie mieszkam.

Jethro uśmiechnął się. Święta zaczęły się wspaniale.

Około pierwszej przyjechała Abby. Cała w skowronkach, przywitała się z każdym po kolei, ale na koniec zostawiła Jacka, którego uściskała najmocniej.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że poznałam właśnie ojca Bossmana! – wykrzyknęła uradowana. – To będzie zaszczyt, wręczyć ci prezent.

- Bez przesady, nie jestem nikim ważnym. – odparł skromnie, ale Abby to nie uspokoiło.

- Pewnie, że jesteś! Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby Gibbsa! O, mam dla ciebie prezent tutaj! – powiedziała i wyciągnęła z kieszeni małe zawiniątko.

- Połóż go z resztą pod choinką. – poinstruował ją Jethro.

- Aye aye, kapitanie! – Abby odłożyła prezent i wróciła do Jacka. – Jestem taka podekscytowana, chcę już prezenty!

- Po obiedzie. – uspokoił ją Jethro.

- Pójdę pomóc Tony'emu, to szybciej skończy.

- Nie sądzę, by to pochwalił. – zauważył Jack. Sam chciał pomóc Tony'emu, ale zaraz został wygoniony z kuchni.

- Tony! Pomóc ci?

- Dzięki, Abbs, ale chcę sam wszystko zrobić. – odparł z uśmiechem. Niewiele zostało mu już do zrobienia, kaczka siedziała już w piekarniku, smażenie przegrzebków miał zacząć lada chwila, a sałatkę robił w kilka minut.

- Ale ja nie mam co robić!

- Zaraz powinien być Probie i Ducky z Gremlinem, będziesz miała z kim rozmawiać.

- A Ziva?

- Gdy do niej rano dzwoniłem, powiedziała, że nie wie, czy będzie. Wspominała coś o tym, że to nie jej święto.

- Jak to nie jej?! Zresztą kto mówił o obchodzeniu narodzin Jezusa, my się tu mamy bawić.

- Mówiłem jej to. – Tony był zawiedziony tym, że kolejna osoba, na której mu zależało, może nie być. – Zobaczymy.

- Jeśli nie przyjdzie, obrażę się na nią śmiertelnie.

- Chyba nie tylko ty.

Abby miała po raz kolejny wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.

- Pójdę otworzyć! – zaoferowała i pobiegła do drzwi, za którymi stał McGee. – Timmy! Jak dobrze, że jesteś.

- Hej, Abby.

Tim był już w domu szefa nie raz, ostatnim razem w Halloween, ale i tak poczuł się nieswojo, gdy przekroczył próg, a Abby poprowadziła go do salonu opowiadając z podekscytowaniem, że musi poznać ojca Jethro.

- Gibbs, Jack, zobaczcie, kto przyszedł. – Abby wypchnęła Tima przed siebie, ku jego nie zadowoleniu. – Jack, poznaj Tima McGee. – przedstawiła go. – Tim, to jest Jackson Gibbs.

- Miło mi pana poznać. – mruknął nieśmiało. Jak dla niego, Jack był straszniejszy nawet od szefa.

- Nie krepuj się tak, chłopcze, nie jestem jakimś ważnym notablem, tylko ojcem Leroy'a.

- Dla niego to wystarczający powód, by być przerażonym. – zauważył Jethro. – Rozluźnij się, McGee.

- Tak jest. – odpowiedział machinalnie, całkiem zapominając, że nie jest w pracy. – To jest, jasne.

- Gdzie prezent dla Tony'ego? – zapytała Abby.

- Mam go tutaj. – odparł, wyjmując z kieszeni kurtki, której Abby nie pozwoliła mu zdjąć, cienki prezent.

- Połóż go z innymi.

Niewiele minut później przyszedł Ducky z Jimmym. Obaj położyli swoje prezenty pod choinką, choć ten od Ducky'ego mógł nie doczekać właściciela. Zivy wciąż nie było i nic nie wskazywało na to, że się zjawi. Nikt poza Tonym nie zwrócił na to specjalnej uwagi, byli zbyt zajęci rozmową. Nawet Abby już tego nie przeżywała.

Tony kończył właśnie smażyć przegrzebki, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Pewnie nie zwróciłby na nie uwagi, gdyby LJ nie podniósł się i nie wybiegł z kuchni, by przywitać gościa, któremu Tony postanowił otworzyć. Nie miał pojęcia, kogo bardziej chciał zobaczyć, ojca czy Zivę, ale gdy to właśnie ona stała za drzwiami z prezentem w rękach, Tony uśmiechnął się uradowany.

- Ziva, przyszłaś.

- Pomyślałam, że jednak nie ma co siedzieć w domu. Nie mam z kim uczcić chanuki, a przecież wierzymy w jednego Boga.

- To nie tak, że będziemy świętować narodziny Chrystusa. – zauważył, przepuszczając kobietę w drzwiach.

- Wiem, tak tylko powiedziałam. To obiad w rodzinnym gronie, a my jesteśmy rodziną, prawda?

- Święta prawda. – zgodził się. – Wszyscy już są, a ja zaraz podaję do stołu. Rozgość się.

Ziva odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i odganiając się od szczeniaka, poszła do salonu, gdzie wszyscy ucieszyli się na jej widok.

- Ziva, jesteś! – Abby uścisnęła ja na powitanie. – Tak się cieszę, już miałam się na ciebie obrażać, za olanie na sa.

- Przepraszam za moje niezdecydowanie.

- Nic się nie stało, Ziva. – zapewnił ją Jethro. – Miło, że przyszłaś.

- No dobra, dosyć pogaduszek, mam obiad do podania! – ogłosił Tony. – Wszyscy siadać i podziwiać mój kunszt kucharski.

- Nie otrujemy się prawda? – zapytał Jimmy'ego Tim, ale na tyle głośno, by wszyscy usłyszeli.

- W razie czego mamy tu dwóch lekarzy. – zauważył Jack, siadając do stołu, który na potrzebę obiadu został postawiony w salonie, nieopodal choinki.

- Dzisiaj jestem do waszych usług. – powiedział Tony, wnosząc przystawki i stawiając je przed każdym.

- Nie zapominaj, że ty tez masz coś zjeść. – przypomniał mu Jethro.

- Podjadałem co nieco w czasie gotowania.

- Nie zje tego, bo wszystko zatruł. – przypomniała im Ziva.

- Twoje słowa ranią me serce! Poczekaj, aż spróbujesz mojej kaczki. Mam nadzieję, że możesz jeść mięso?

- Póki jest to drób, to tak. Ale to nie przypomina mi mięsa.

- To małże. – wyjaśnił jej Ducky. – Nazywają się przegrzebki.

- Wy, Amerykanie macie dziwne nazwy.

- Hej, ja jestem Włochem, Ducky to Brytyjczyk, a Probie to król elfów.

- To już przestało być śmieszne, Tony. – mruknął Tim.

- Mnie nadal to bawi.

- Bo tylko ciebie to kiedykolwiek bawiło. – zauważyła Ziva.

- Nieprawda, Kate zawsze się śmiała z moich żartów.

- Nie znosiła ich.

- Probie, mam ci przypomnieć, kto pomagał mi przy większości żartów, które ci wywinąłem?

- Nie trzeba.

- Mon dieu, moja pamięć ostatnio szwankuje. Całkiem zapomniałem o winie. Zaraz wracam.

- Anthony jest dzisiaj strasznie roztrzepany. – odezwał się Ducky.

- Jest zestresowany, ale jak się trochę napije, to zaraz mu przejdzie. – wyjaśnił Jethro. – Sam bym się chętnie napił, nerwy mam w strzępach.

Tony po chwili wrócił z butelką wina. Napełnił każdemu kieliszek, dopiero na końcu sobie. Jako ostatni też usiadł, dopiero wtedy wszyscy zaczęli jeść.

- Smacznego i wesołych świąt. – życzył im.

- Wesołych świąt. – odpowiedzieli wszyscy.

Przez większość czasu Tony nie odzywał się wcale, obserwował i słuchał, jak inni ze sobą rozmawiali. Ducky szybko nawiązał kontakt z Jackiem, obaj opowiadali sobie różne historie, którym od czasu do czasu przysłuchiwał się Jethro, ale zdecydowanie przez większość czasu patrzył z dumą na Tony'ego. Tim tłumaczył Zivie jakie świąteczne tradycje są w Ameryce, Abby czasem wtrąciła słowo lub dwa, rozmawiając jednocześnie z Jimmym. Wszystko wyglądało wspaniale, a to był dopiero początek, Tony jednakże już uznał te święta za najlepsze, jakie obchodził.

Do czasu gdy wszyscy zjedli przystawkę, kaczka zdążyła się upiec. Tony od razu ją podał.

- Czas na pierwszoplanową rolę. Mam nadzieję, że wam posmakuje.

- Przegrzebki były przepyszne, Anthony. – powiedział Ducky. – Kaczka na pewno będzie równie pyszna. Z czym jest?

- Z pomarańczami. Jako dodatek jest sałatka, żeby nie jeść tylko samego mięsa. Jeszcze weganie by na nas napadli.

- A co na deser? – spytała Abby, zacierając ręce.

- Ciasto, ale jakie, przekonacie się sami.

Miła atmosfera utrzymała się przez resztę obiadu. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni daniami, które zaserwował im Tony, a zwłaszcza deserem, którym było ciasto z polewą waniliową. Niektórzy zdecydowali się dopełnić słodkości eggnogiem, który szczególnie zasmakował Jackowi.

Po obiedzie wszyscy musieli odpocząć. Tony szybko sprzątnął stół, a potem dołączył do Jethro na kanapie, był szczęśliwy. Oparłszy głowę na ramieniu męża, przyglądał się jak Tim i Abby się o coś kłócą, co najpewniej miało związek z nauką. Ducky i Jack w dalszym ciągu kontynuowali swoją rozmowę, do której dołączyli też Jimmy i Ziva.

Tony spojrzał z szerokim uśmiechem na Jethro.

- Dawno już nie miałem tak prawdziwych świąt. – przyznał, dając się pocałować.

- Ja też.

Jethro ponownie złączył ich usta, a ich pocałunek trwałby niewątpliwie dłużej, gdyby nie Abby.

- Czas na prezenty!

- Czuję się jak rodzic. – zaśmiał się Tony.

- To był twój pomysł z tajemniczym Mikołajem. – przypomniał mu.

- Nie żałuję.

- Dalej, chłopaki, prezenty! – popędzała ich Abby.

- Spokojnie Abby, one nigdzie nie uciekną.

- Nie uspokajaj mnie Jack, wciąż chcę wiedzieć, co od ciebie dostanę.

- Tony, to był twój pomysł, więc ty zacznij. – zaproponował Jethro, przypominając sobie całą sytuację z dnia, kiedy to Tony wpadł na ten pomysł.

- Wiecie co? – zapytał pewnego razu, gdy w biurze było cicho i spokojnie. Agencja przygotowywała się już do świąt, do których pozostały dwa tygodnie, niektórzy agenci marudzili na zmianę w Boże Narodzenie, ale zespół Jethro wyjątkowo w tym roku się o to się nie martwił.

Tim, Ziva i Jethro zerknęli na Tony'ego podejrzliwie.

- Co? – spytała Ziva, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie doczekali się odpowiedzi.

- Powinniśmy mieć tajemniczego Mikołaja.

- Jakiego Mikołaja? – Ziva nic nie rozumiała z tego wszystkiego. Tim pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

- To taka jakby zabawa, w której losujesz komu dasz prezent, a ktoś inny losuje twoje imię. W dzień świąt obdarowujesz się podarunkami.

- Zaraz wracam! – powiedział Tony i wybiegł z biura, nim Jethro zdążył go zatrzymać i przypomnieć mu, że wciąż ma zaległe raporty do napisania.

- Po co bawić się w coś takiego?

Tim wzruszył ramionami.

- Bo to miłe dostać prezent od tajemniczego Mikołaja.

Tony wrócił do biura pół godziny później, z czapką Mikołaja na głowie. Drugą trzymał w dłoniach i szczerzył się jak głupi.

- No dobra, losujcie! – powiedział, podchodząc do biurka Tima.

- Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? – spytał wkładając rękę do czapki. Wyciągnął z niej złożoną karteczkę, którą od razu przeczytał. – Tu jest twoje imię. – powiedział do Tony'ego.

- To dobrze, to znaczy, że ty dajesz prezent mnie, a ja tobie.

- To chyba nie tak wygląda w praktyce, Tony. – zauważył Jethro przyglądając się całej sytuacji z uśmiechem.

- Wiem, ale trzeba było nieco nagiąć zasady. – wyjaśnił, szukając w czapce swojego imienia. Gdy je znalazł zgniótł je i wyrzucił do kosza, by nie doszło do pomyłek. – Teraz ty, Ziva.

- Nic innego tam nie schowałeś? – zapytała patrząc na czapkę podejrzliwie.

- Masz moje słowo.

- Co jak wylosuję swoje imię?

- Cholera, o tym nie pomyślałem.

- Po prostu wylosuje jeszcze raz. – Jethro nie widział w tym żadnego problemu.

- Nie, potrzebna jest inna metoda.

Tony wyciągnął kartkę z kosza i włożył ją z powrotem do czapki. Przez chwile myślał nad innym sposobem losowania, aż przypomniał mu się jeden, który stosowany jest w piłkarskiej Lidze Mistrzów, którą czasami oglądał, gdy nadchodziły jej terminy.

- Mam! – oznajmił radośnie i zaczął się rozglądać. Jego wzrok natrafił na agenta Josha, którego wszyscy z niewiadomych powodów nazywali Japońcem, choć Japończykiem nie był.

- Ej, Josh, możesz podejść tu na chwilkę?! – zawołał Tony.

Zaciekawiony Josh spełnił prośbę.

- O co chodzi?

- Potrzebujemy kogoś bezstronnego do wylosowania par w związku z zabawą w tajemniczego Mikołaja. – wyjaśnił, podstawiając mu czapkę z imionami.

- Czy tajemniczy Mikołaj nie powinien być tajemniczy?

- Co za różnica, losuj!

Josh wzruszył ramionami i zanurzył rękę w czapce. Wyciągnął pierwsza karteczkę, którą Tony polecił mu przeczytać na głos.

- Tim.

- Dobra, losuj drugą. – powiedział Tony, po cichu licząc na to, żeby Tim nie wylosował Jethro. Sam chciał go wylosować, mogliby wtedy dać sobie po dwa prezenty zamiast po jednym.

- Tony. – przeczytał.

- Szlag, czyli jednak los chce, byśmy dali sobie prezenty.

- Tony, wcale mi się nie podoba sposób, w jaki Gibbs na mnie patrzy. – powiedział przerażony Tim.

- Ignoruj go. Josh, losuj następną parę.

Josh wyciągnął kolejne dwie karteczki.

- Abby i Jack.

- Dalej. Jeth, zadzwoń później do Jacka i powiedz, by szukał prezentu dla Abby.

Kolejne dwie.

- Jimmy i Jethro.

- To takie nie fair. – skwitował Tony. – Dalej.

- Ziva i Ducky.

- Świetnie, dzięki Josh.

- Nie ma za co. Bawcie się dobrze.

- No, to mamy wszystkie pary.

- A co z twoim ojcem? – zapytał Jethro.

- Kupię mu coś sam. Trzeba powiedzieć wszystkim, jakie mają pary.

- A co w ogóle mamy kupić? – spytała Ziva. Prezent dla Ducky'ego nie był trudny do wyboru, ale wolała wiedzieć, czego ma szukać.

- Co chcecie, byleby nie było za drogie, no wiecie. Żadne z nas nie powinno wydać na prezent, powiedzmy, tysiąca dolarów. Jeth, ty możesz na mnie tyle wydać.

- Wydam pięć dolarów.

- No wiesz co? Myślałem, że jestem ci droższy.

- Zdecydowanie kosztujesz sporo, zwłaszcza twoje filmy.

- W tym tygodniu kupiłem tylko trzy.

- Pięć, w dodatku to same kolekcje, po kilka część danego filmu.

- Jak zwał tak zwał. Idę powiedzieć Abby, kogo wylosowała. – powiedział prędko, widząc rosnące u męża niezadowolenie. Musiał się ulotnić jak najszybciej, dlatego nie słyszał, jak Tim wpatruje się w przestrzeń i mówi:

- Co ja mam mu niby kupić?

Tim najwyraźniej poradził sobie z tym problemem, bo Tony trzymał w rękach prezent od niego. Cienki i dosyć lekki, to mogło być wszystko.

- No dalej, Tony, otwórz. – poganiała go Abby.

- No już, już.

Tim zrobił się nerwowy, gdy Tony kawałek po kawałku odsłaniał swój prezent. Miał nadzieję, że mu się spodoba.

Oczy Tony'ego niemal wyszły z orbit, gdy zerwał cały papier.

- Probie, była zasada. – przypomniał mu, nie odrywając wzroku od prezentu.

- Wiem, ale to naprawdę było tanie, zapłaciłem tylko 100 dolarów.

- Za iPada? Chyba z choinki się urwałeś.

Tony, dalej w szoku, spoglądał na urządzenie na swoich kolanach. Czarny iPad, prawdopodobnie najnowszy model, na pewno nie kosztował tak mało.

- Odkupiłem od przyjaciela, on nie potrzebował. Po starej znajomości i gdy powiedziałem, że to na prezent, zaniżył cenę. Ale to nie wszystko. – Tim przysiadł się do Tony'ego i uruchomił urządzenie. Kliknął na jedną z ikon, otworzyła się długo lista z tytułami filmów. – Zgrałem ci ponad 100 filmów, które masz na płytach.

- Skąd wziąłeś tyle filmów?

- Gibbs wpuścił mnie jednego dnia do domu i pozwolił zgrać twoją kolekcję.

Tony spojrzał zaskoczony na męża.

- Wiedziałeś o tym?

- Nie. – odparł. – Chciał żebym go wpuścił, to go wpuściłem. Nie wiedziałem, co chce zrobić.

- Kiedy to było?

- Spałeś już. To było w dniu, kiedy obiłeś sobie kość w czasie pościgu.

- Pamiętam, dali mi wtedy coś na ból i od razu poszedłem spać.

- Podoba ci się? – zapytał niepewnie Tim. Pierwsza reakcja nie był najlepsza, to może druga, już po wyjaśnieniach, będzie lepsza.

- To świetny prezent, dzięki Tim. – powiedział i uścisnął przyjaciela. – Chyba poszliśmy w tym samym kierunku. Trzymaj.

Tony podał mu jego prezent, który Tim szybko odpakował. W środku była obudowa do jego laptopa i nie byłoby w niej nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że widniały na niej najróżniejsze postacie z gier RPG.

- Wow, świetne.

- Robione na zamówienie. Teraz możesz się chwalić swoim nerdowym przyjaciołom.

- Będą mi zazdrościć. – stwierdził z uśmiechem. Był tak zadowolony, że nawet nie obraził się na określenie nerdowy. – Dzięki, Tony.

- Teraz moja kolej? – spytała Abby, która już siedziała przy Tonym i sprawdzała możliwości jego nowego urządzenia.

- Możesz być teraz ty, Abby. – zgodził się Jethro.

- Świetnie, najpierw mój prezent. – powiedziała, wystawiając ręce w stronę Jacka.

Abby dostała prezent w swoje ręce i ku zdumieniu wszystkich, otworzyła go bardzo powoli, uważając, by go nie zniszczyć. Jej następna reakcja była już jak najbardziej prawidłowa.

- Aww! Jack, jest śliczna! – zapiszczała, wyjmując z paczki czarną, koronkową sukienkę. Od razu wstała i przyłożyła ją do ciała, by sprawdzić, czy pasuje.

- Znalazłem ja na zapleczu. – wyjaśnił Jack. – Musiałem się wybrać do krawca, by doprowadził ją do porządku.

- Jestem ciekawa, skąd wiesz, jaki noszę rozmiar.

- Leroy był na tyle uprzejmy, że przysłał mi twoje zdjęcie. Krawiec poradził sobie z resztą.

- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że maczałeś palce we wszystkich prezentach? – spytał Tony, przeglądając listę filmów, jakie zgrał mu McGee. Wszystkie jego ulubione, Tim nie mógł o każdym wiedzieć, musiał zapytać o nie Jethro.

- Wydaje ci się. – odparł niewinnie.

- Nie ważne. – przerwała im Abby, z niezwykłą delikatnością zapakowując sukienkę z powrotem. – Oto mój prezent dla ciebie, Jack. – powiedziała dając mu najmniejszy prezent ze wszystkich.

- Płyta? – zdziwił się, otwierając pakunek.

- To składanka utworów z twoich lat młodości. – wyjaśniła. – Nie grają już ich za często w radiu, to stworzyłam ci własną audycję. Robię w niej za spikerkę.

- Jesteś niesamowita, Abby, dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. – odparła, przytulając go. – Kto następny?

Ziva wstała i podniosła swój prezent, który podała Ducky'emu.

- Zobaczyłam to w antykwariacie niedaleko mojego mieszkania i pomyślałam o tobie. Może twojej mamie też się spodoba.

W ładnie zapakowanym pudełku Ducky znalazł stary, ale jednak będący w dobrym stanie, serwis do herbaty. Był tam imbryk, cztery filiżanki i cukiernica, wszystkie ozdobione ręcznie w misterne wzory.

- To wspaniały prezent, moja droga. Mam nadzieję, że się nie wykosztowałaś.

- Jak Probie. – mruknął Tony. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Tim klepnął go w ramię.

Ducky podał Zivie jej prezent.

- To historia Ameryki. – wyjaśnił, nim jeszcze zdążyła rozpakować. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że to książka. – Pomoże ci lepiej zrozumieć ten kraj.

- Ja bym jej dał słownik idiomów. – odezwał się znowu Tony, znowu uderzył go Tim. – To boli. – jęknął, masując ramię.

- Chyba teraz moja kolej. – westchnął Jimmy, niepewnie podnosząc swój prezent i podchodząc z nim do Jethro. – Nie bardzo wiedziałem, co wybrać. – przyznał nieśmiało. – Znalazłem to na strychu, należało do mojego ojca. Może wreszcie się do czegoś przydadzą.

Jethro rozpakował dość ciężką paczkę, w której był pas z narzędziami. Były dosyć stare i zużyte, ale na pewno dało się nimi jeszcze pracować.

- Dzięki, Jimmy. – Jimmy uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Trzymaj, mnie nigdy nie była potrzebna.

Jethro podał mu zapakowany prezent, który okazał się atlasem anatomii. Kartki były żółtawe, co wskazywało na to, że jest dość stara. Data wydania mówiła zresztą sama za siebie.

- Nawet doktor Mallard takiej nie ma.

- Na pewno niektóre informacje sa już nieaktualne, ale rysunki powinny ci się przydać.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział, zabierając się za przeglądanie książki.

Miły wieczór trwał dalej. Prezenty odłożono na bok i wrócono do rozmów przy kawie i ciastkach. Zgodnie z obietnicą, Tony nie wspomniał o tym, że Jethro miał swój udział w tworzeniu jednego. Pod koniec, Abby udało się namówić wszystkich na robienie zdjęć. Oczywiście to ona stanęła za aparatem, obiecując dać każdemu odbitki w pracy.

Wszyscy rozeszli się do domu około północy, jeszcze raz życząc sobie wesołych świąt i miłej nocy. Jack został na noc, kładąc się spać w sypialni gościnnej.

Pożegnawszy już wszystkich gości, Tony opadł zmęczony na kanapę.

- Spać. – jęknął, przymykając oczy.

- A naczynia? – spytał Jethro, dosiadając się do niego.

- Jutro, chcę spać. – powtórzył, opierając się o męża.

- Czyli chcesz dostać swój prezent dopiero rano?

- Już mi się nie chcę spać. Pokaż, co mi kupiłeś.

- Zaczekaj tutaj.

Tony wykorzystał moment, kiedy Jethro poszedł do piwnicy i sam przyniósł swój prezent dla niego. Czekając na męża, Tony głaskał LJ'a, który zmęczony zabawą z tyloma ludźmi, leżał niczym martwy na kanapie.

W końcu Jethro wrócił, niosąc małą paczuszkę owiniętą w błyszczący srebrny papier.

- Uważaj, jest delikatne. – powiedział, podając prezent Tony'emu, który podekscytowany zaczął go otwierać. Jego oczom ukazała się butelka, a w niej trzymasztowy okręt wojenny.

- Raju. – szepnął z podziwem, wyjmując prezent. Szczegóły statku były powalające, podobnie jak kolory. Wszystko było wykonane z taką dokładnością, że Tony'emu aż zaparło dech w piersiach. – Kiedy zacząłeś to robić? – wiedział, że Jethro tego nie kupił, choć nie spodziewał się, że potrafi robić okręty w butelkach.

- Krótko po naszym ślubie. – odparł. – Podoba ci się?

- Jeszcze jak. – Tony ucałował męża i powrócił do podziwiania swojego prezentu. – Więc to chowałeś za każdym razem, gdy schodziłem do piwnicy. Przy twoim, mój prezent dla ciebie wygląda blado. – stwierdził, podając mężczyźnie prezent.

Jethro otworzył go i zaraz potem zaśmiał się rozbawiony.

- Honey dust? – spytał z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. - Znowu pomyliłeś prezenty?

- Wcale ich wtedy nie pomyliłem. – powiedział, mrugając do niego. – Ale to nie jest właściwy prezent, ten jest pod spodem.

Pod słoikiem z honey dust leżał album. Jethro otworzy go niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. W środku były jego zdjęcia, ale nie takie, jakie robią sobie rodziny. To były zdjęcia jego i jego przyjaciół z Marines, kiedy był jeszcze szeregowym. Nie zabrakło też zdjęć już po awansie, jedno pochodziło nawet z uroczystości, na której otrzymał stopień sierżanta. Fala wspomnień zalała jego umysł. Zawsze miło wspominał służbę w Korpusie, to były najlepsze czasy jego życia. Do tej pory miał tylko dwa zdjęcia z tego okresu, teraz miał ich znacznie więcej. Zastanawiał się tylko, jak Tony je zdobył.

Bez zadania pytania, spojrzał na niego urzeczony.

- Dodzwoniłem się do twoich przyjaciół. – wyjaśnił. – Wysłali mi te zdjęcia, twój były dowódca też był pomocny. Wszyscy kazali cię pozdrowić.

- To najlepszy prezent, jaki w życiu dostałem. – przyznał wzruszony, gdy spojrzał na kolejne zdjęcie, na którym wygłupiał się z kolegami. – Dziękuję, Tony.

- Jest gorszy od twojego okrętu.

- Nie jest ani lepszy ani gorszy. Jest idealny. – Jethro spojrzał na bernardyna. – Dla ciebie też mam prezent, olbrzymie.

LJ uniósł głowę zainteresowany i podreptał wiernie za właścicielami. Jethro otworzył drzwi do piwnicy i zapalił światło. Przy łodzi stała buda, która tylko czekała na to, by wystawić ją na zewnątrz, gdy już stopnieje śnieg.

- To jest to, co wczoraj budowałeś? – zapytał Tony.

- Tak. Przyda mu się buda.

- Nie wydaje się nią zaciekawiony. – zauważył ze śmiechem Tony. LJ położył się na podłodze, gdy tylko się zatrzymali i ani myślał wstawać.

- Jest zmęczony. My zresztą też.

- Najwyższy czas spać. Nawet na kąpiel nie mam siły.

- Nawet ze mną?

- Może znajdę nieco sił.

Tony leżał w swojej ulubionej pozycji, zaraz przy Jethro, z głową wciśniętą pomiędzy jego rękę i tors. Pomimo zmęczenia, na które się uskarżał, nie mógł zasnąć i czuł, że Jethro też nie może, bo jego oddech na to nie wskazywał.

- Wiesz co? – zapytał, gładząc męża dłonią po żebrach. Jethro wzdrygnął się, gdy natrafił na wrażliwe miejsce.

- Co?

- Niech mój ojciec żałuje, że nie przyjechał.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. To były najlepsze święta, jakie obchodziłem i stały się takie bez jego pomocy. Znając życie i tak wszystko by popsuł, kłócąc się z Jackiem.

Jethro zaśmiał się cicho, czego wibracje Tony mógł doskonale wyczuć.

- Tak, Jack na pewno zacząłby mu mówić, jak powinien się wobec ciebie zachowywać i jak cię traktować.

- Może by się dzięki temu zmienił.

- To chyba nie najlepsza pora na takie rozmowy.

- Masz rację. – Tony ziewnął i mocniej objął Jethro. – Dobranoc. I dziękuję.

- Za co?

- Za to, że po prostu jesteś.

- Nie ma za co.

- Wesołych świąt, Jethro.

- Wesołych świąt, Tony.


	10. Pocałunek na szczęście

Tony lubił noce takie jak ta. Cicha, spokojna, niezakłócona. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że za parę minut nastanie nowy rok, było tak cicho. Sąsiedzi albo wyszli na przyjęcia albo nie celebrowali tego dnia i spędzali noc w domowym zaciszu. Tony i Jethro również zdecydowali się na pozostanie w domu, głównie dlatego, bo wciąż byli wymęczeni po Bożym narodzeniu. Nie mówiąc już o pracy. Przed Nowym rokiem wszyscy powariowali i wzrosła przestępczość, również ta wśród żołnierzy Marines. Wciąż mieli jedną nierozwiązaną sprawę, ale Jen nalegała, by wzięli jeszcze jeden dzień wolnego, właśnie 31 grudnia. Nikt nie wiedział, czemu tak postanowiła i nikt też nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać, albo co gorsza, podważać tej decyzji.

Północ zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Tony spojrzał zmęczony na zegarek. Trzy minuty, tylko tyle dzieliło go od tego, co zawsze miał ochotę zrobić w Nowy rok.

Uważając na LJ'a, który ułożył się tu przy schodach, Tony podszedł do pracującego przy łodzi Jethro. Oparł się o jedno z żeber i zmęczonym wzrokiem zaczął obserwować ruchy jego rąk. Góra, dół, góra, dół, zawsze tym samym tempem.

Znów spojrzał na zegarek. Niecała minuta. Zerknął dyskretnie na męża, który niczego się nie spodziewał. Wyglądał jakby w ogóle nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje, a co dopiero, jaki dziś dzień. Kilka sekund, jeszcze tylko kilka...

Wybiła północ. Tony ze zdecydowaniem przyparł swojego wargi do ust Jethro, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć, gdy zaskoczony chciał się cofnąć. Wypuścił go chwilę później, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

- Co to było? – zapytał zdezorientowany Jethro. Tony nigdy nie widział na jego twarzy takiego zaskoczenia.

- Pocałunek na szczęście. – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – O północy, w Nowy rok, trzeba kogoś pocałować, wtedy przyniesie ci to szczęście. – Tony przeciągnął się, ziewając przy tym. – No, to teraz mogę iść spać. Dołączysz?

- Wiesz co, Tony. Mam wrażenie, że to szczęście już zaczyna działać.

Tony zdążył już wspiąć się po kilku schodach i teraz patrzył na męża przez ramię.

- Oczywiście. W końcu za chwilę będziesz miał to... – Tony klepnął się w tyłek. – W swoim łóżku.

- Nie. – Jethro podszedł do męża i objął go zaborczo. – Będę miał to wszystko w łóżku.

- Na jedno wychodzi. – stwierdził Tony. – Więc idziesz?

- Nie musisz mnie do tego namawiać.

Może Jethro ma rację, pomyślał Tony. To szczęście chyba już działa. I to od dwóch lat co najmniej.


	11. Grypa

Tony westchnął zmęczony, wyrzucając zużytą chusteczkę do pełnego od dawna kosza. Nie trafił, chusteczka odbiła się od reszty i spadła na podłogę, pociągając za sobą resztę.

- Głupi katar. – powiedział Tony, sięgając po kolejną. Nos miał już czerwony od ciągłego wydmuchiwania, bolało, gdy go dotykał, ale katar nie ustępował.

- Tak się kończy robienie aniołków na śniegu.

Tony spojrzał z wyrzutem na Jethro, który wszedł do pokoju niosąc ze sobą termofor.

- To było w grudniu. – przypomniał mu, z wdzięcznością przyjmując nagrzany przedmiot.

- Nie tak dawno temu, mamy początek stycznia.

- Mógłbyś okazać trochę współczucia.

- Przyniosłem ci termofor, to mało?

- Wolałbym buzi.

- Jak mocno bym cię nie kochał, nie zamierzam cię całować dopóki jesteś chory. To obrzydliwe.

- Dzięki.

Tony zakrył usta dłonią, gdy zakasłał. Płuca zaczęły go palić, a przepona boleć. Kaszel był dla niego jeszcze gorszy niż katar.

- Nienawidzę być chory. – szepnął, zakopując się głębiej w pościeli. Chwilowa ulga, jaką jeszcze chwilę temu dawał mu termofor, teraz zniknęła. Znowu było mu zimno.

Zachorował trzy dni wcześniej, już przed pracą nie czuł się dobrze, a potem było już tylko gorzej. Dostał gorączki, zaczął kasłać i omal nie zemdlał. Jethro zawiózł go do szpitala, by lekarze sprawdzili, czy choroba nie zagraża jego płucom. Na szczęście wirus okazał się niegroźny, zalecono Tony'emu dużo odpoczynku i mnóstwo lekarstw. Samych syropów na kaszel miał trzy rodzaje i każdy musiał brać o innej porze.

O ile syropy pomagały, to krople do nosa już nie. Nie ważne ile ich brał, katar wciąż był i utrudniał mu oddychanie. W ciągu tych trzech dni częściej używał inhalatora, niż przez cały rok.

- Za parę dni wyzdrowiejesz. – zapewnił go Jethro. Opiekował się Tonym jak tylko mógł, przynosił mu wszystko, czego potrzebował, czasem dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa. Wciąż jednak musiał chodzić do pracy, więc nie mógł z nim siedzieć cały dzień.

- Chcę wyzdrowieć już. – jęknął zachrypniętym głosem Tony. Spod kołdry wystawał tylko jego oczy i czubek głowy. Mokre od potu włosy kleiły mu się do lepkiego czoła. Jethro mu je przemywał, ale niewiele to dawało, bo Tony, któremu ciągle było zimno, pocił się w zastraszającym tempie w takich warunkach. Zawsze miał na sobie grube swetry, a przykryty był nie tylko kołdrą, ale i kocem, a na stopy założył dwie pary skarpet. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze rozgrzewające leki, termofor i podkręcone ogrzewanie, od którego Jethro dostawał już świra i tylko czekał, aż wyjdzie na chłodne, styczniowe powietrze. Nawet spacery z psem cieszyły go bardziej, bo to oznaczało odrobinę chłodu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak małżonek wytrzymuje w takim cieple, jakie panowało w domu, ale Tony ciągle utrzymywał, że jest mu zimno. Jethro mu wierzył, bo Tony często szczękał zębami. Musiał więc wytrzymać to ciepło jeszcze przez kilka dni. A potem naszprycowałby męża lekami tak, by już nigdy nie zachorował.

- Muszę już iść do pracy. – powiedział Jethro. Na samą myśl o chłodzie zrobiło mu się lepiej.

- Nie idź, zostań. – poprosił Tony. Wyciągnął rękę, chcąc złapać małżonka, ale nie zdążył.

- Bardzo bym chciał, ale nie mogę.

- Chcesz to cię zarażę, wtedy obaj posiedzimy w domu. – zaproponował klepiąc miejsce na łóżku tuż obok siebie.

- Ja nie choruję.

- A buzi na pożegnanie? – spróbował jeszcze raz Tony.

Jethro westchnął i wrócił do łóżka. Pochylając się nad mężem pocałował go w czoło, odgarniając mu z niego włosy.

- To wciąż obrzydliwe. – stwierdził.

Tony zmrużył oczy, fuknął i odwrócił się do męża plecami.

- Zapamiętam to sobie.

- Miłego dnia, Tony. W lodówce masz obiad, odgrzej go sobie w mikrofalówce.

- Dzięki.

Tony ruszył się dopiero, gdy jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszał, był chodzący po domu LJ. Wsłuchał się w jego stukot pazurów o podłogę i sapanie. W końcu i to przestało być słyszalne, bernardyn najwyraźniej się położył.

Tony westchnął i spojrzał w stronę okna. Był już jasno, a mimo to nic się nie działo. Było po prostu nudno, a jemu nudziło się w szczególności. Wolałby, żeby Jethro nie szedł do pracy tylko został z nim w domu. Czuł się samotny, nie lubił być sam, gdy chorował, a w dzieciństwie najczęściej tak właśnie było. Ojciec nie pozwalał mu wychodzić z pokoju, by nikogo nie zaraził, a już zwłaszcza jego. Mówił, że nie będzie mógł wtedy zarabiać pieniędzy i to będzie wina Tony'ego.

Dlatego nie lubił być sam, czuł się wtedy tak samo jak przed laty, zapomniany i niekochany. Jethro pokazał mu, że wcale nie musi tak być, ale to było za mało. Potrzebował go cały czas, nie tylko przez chwilę rano i wieczorem. Od wczoraj mieli jeszcze mniej czasu, bo zespół miał śledztwo na głowie. Tony chciał im pomóc, zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko nie siedzieć samemu w domu. Kilka razy złapał się na tym, że oczekiwał aż ojciec zajrzy do pokoju i spyta, czy w końcu wyzdrowiał.

- To pewnie gorączka, mam halucynacje. – powiedział sam do siebie.

Spojrzał na zegarek, Jethro nie było tylko 10 minut, a on już nie mógł wytrzymać. Zadowoliłby się nawet obecnością Abby, kogokolwiek tylko żeby ktoś z nim posiedział.

Sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer. Powstrzymując kaszel, czekał aż Jethro odbierze.

- Tony, nie ma mnie zaledwie chwilę.

Tony poczuł ulgę, słysząc coś innego niż własny oddech, nawet jeśli Jethro był zirytowany.

- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – powiedział. – W domu jest za cicho.

- Włącz sobie muzykę.

- Nie możesz wrócić do domu?

- Tony, przerabialiśmy to już, mam pracę, nie mogę z tobą siedzieć cały dzień. – wyjaśnił raz jeszcze Jethro. Nie czuł się dobrze, zostawiając małżonka samego, ale nie miał wyboru.

- Probie i Ziva poradzą sobie bez ciebie.

- Nie poradzą. Przykro mi, Tony.

- Wróć do domu, Jethro. Proszę.

Jethro omal nie zahamował i nie zawrócił samochodu, słysząc rozpacz w głosie Tony'ego. Teraz naprawdę czuł się jak dupek, a będzie jeszcze gorzej, gdy odmówi. Miał wyrzuty sumienia za samą chęć wyjścia z domu, by tylko uciec przed gorącem.

- Wybacz, Tony.

Jethro rozłączył się, nim Tony mógł jeszcze coś powiedzieć, bo tym razem nie dałby rady się powstrzymać i wróciłby do domu jak najszybciej mógł.

Tony patrzył na telefon z mieszaniną smutku i gniewu. Jethro rzadko mu odmawiał, gdy go potrzebował. W zasadzie, to był pierwszy taki przypadek. Rozumiał, że ma prace, ale śledztwo było łatwe, McGee i Ziva mogli sobie poradzić bez niego, a mimo to nie wrócił. Tony dawno nie czuł się tak porzucony.

Odłożył telefon na miejsce i spojrzał w sufit. Usłyszał warknięcie dochodzące z parteru. LJ, może on mógł mu pomóc. Nigdy nie rozważał bernardyna jako towarzystwa, które miało mu pomóc, z psem nie da się pogadać, a tego właśnie potrzebował. Był jednak tak zdesperowany, że nawet pies był lepszy niż siedzenie samemu.

- LJ! – krzyknął. – LJ, chodź mały!

Szczeniak po chwili wbiegł do sypialni i wskoczył na łóżko swojego pana.

- Dobry piesek. – pochwalił go Tony. Od razu zrobiło mu się lepiej, gdy zobaczył radosnego psa. – Chcesz ze mną posiedzieć?

LJ położył się obok Tony'ego, kładąc mu głowę na biodrze. Tony podrapał psa za uchem. Wciąż czuł się samotny, ale było już dużo lepiej. Może jakoś przetrwałby ten dzień. Ale jeśli już dziś ledwo wytrzymywał, co miało być jutro?

Znowu wziął telefon i zadzwonił. Tym razem zamierzał użyć innej taktyki. Jethro odebrał natychmiast, tak jakby cały czas trzymał komórkę w dłoni.

- Tony, co tym razem?

- Myślę o tobie cały dzień. – powiedział ponętnym głosem. Miał nadzieję, że to zadziała. Zazwyczaj działało, ale domyślał się – co Jethro już kilkukrotnie zauważył – że gdy jest chory, to nie jest najbardziej podniecającym mężczyzną.

- Nie minęła nawet godzina, to nie cały dzień.

- To prawie cała wieczność.

- Jesteś chory, a jedyne o czym możesz myśleć, to jak zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka?

- Ja już w nim jestem, to połowa sukcesu. – Tony czuł, że jego strategia działa.

- Jak ty to robisz?

- Po prostu mam zbereźny umysł, dobrą wyobraźnię i jestem napalony.

- Nie wątpię, że jesteś gorący, ale z innego powodu.

- Co za różnica, przyjedziesz?

- Przepraszam, Tony, ale nie mogę.

- Jethro, proszę, możesz przecież... do diabła z tobą. – Jethro rozłączył się, nim Tony zdążył poprosić drugi raz. To nie było okrutne, tylko niemiłe. – Więc jednak jesteśmy sami. – powiedział do LJ'a. Bernardyn spojrzał na niego, nie unosząc głowy. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, chcąc dać mu nieco oparcia.

- Przynajmniej na tobie mogę polegać, nie to co na Jethro.

Został w łóżku jeszcze kilka minut, starając się zasnąć, ale nie był w stanie. Było zdecydowanie za cicho. Drżąc z zimna wyszedł spod kołdry i razem z psem zszedł do salonu. Na dole było zimniej niż w sypialni, więc szybko okrył się kocem, który leżał na kanapie. Jethro spał tu ostatniej nocy, gdy Tony strasznie rzęził przez sen i nie dawał mu zasnąć. Jego gardło wciąż nie było w dobrym stanie, ale było już lepiej niż na początku.

Tony położył się na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Wcale nie pomógł na samotność, ale nie było już tak cicho i nudno.

LJ ułożył się na podłodze i zaczął cicho chrapać, gdy zasnął. Kolejny dźwięk. Tony ułożył się wygodniej, wszystko go bolało, płuca, gardło, ramiona, głowa, nawet włosy. Już nawet nie obchodziło go, że Jethro przy nim nie ma. Był zmęczony, a telewizor go usypiał. Przymknął oczy, tylko na chwilę, by mu odpoczęły, ale już ich nie otworzył. Zasnął.

xxx

Jethro zatrzymał się na światłach, które musiały się zmienić akurat wtedy, kiedy spieszył się do domu. Wciąż czuł poczucie winy związane z zostawieniem Tony'ego samego, gdy ten był tak zdesperowany. Powinien zostać i być przy nim. Teraz nie miałby mu za złe, gdyby się obraził. Doskonale wiedział, że Tony nie lubi być sam w chorobie, przerabiał to już z nim przy okazji dżumy. Winę za takie zachowanie ponosił nie kto inny tylko Senior. Jethro nigdy w pełni nie mógłby mu zaufać. Nie po tym, jak traktował Tony'ego w dzieciństwie, nawet jeśli teraz było już lepiej.

W końcu światła zmieniły się na zielone. Jethro docisnął pedał gazu, by być w domu szybciej. Trochę się zmartwił, gdy Tony więcej już tego dnia nie dzwonił, ale szybko odeszło to na drugi plan, gdy w końcu znaleźli ślad, którego potrzebowali do aresztowania. Nim skończyli wszystkie formalności był już wieczór i dopiero wtedy znów przypomniał sobie o Tonym.

- Idźcie do domu. – polecił jeszcze, nim sam wyszedł.

Przejechanie całej drogi zajęło mu 13 minut. Nie kłopotał się z zaparkowaniem samochodu w garażu, zostawił go na podjeździe i szybko wszedł do domu. Skierował się od razu do salonu, skąd dochodził odgłos włączonego telewizora. To co zobaczył na kanapie sprawiło, że zmiękło mu serce. Tony leżał z głową ułożoną na swojej ręce, druga zwisała swobodnie z kanapy. Włosy miał roztrzepane, usta lekko uchylone. Chrapał.

Jethro podszedł do niego i poprawił koc, który zsunął mu się z ramion. Tony od razu przestał chrapać, ale nie obudził się, tylko trochę poruszył i znów zapadł w twardy sen. Jethro nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że małżonek wygląda uroczo w takim stanie.

Coś pociągnęło go za nogawkę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył LJ'a trzymającego w pysku smycz.

- Nie wypuścił cię na podwórko, co? – zapytał, przypinając bernardynowi smycz. – Jeść też ci pewnie nie dał?

Jethro pospacerował z psem trochę, a po powrocie do domu nakarmił go. Jedzenie Tony'ego wciąż stało w lodówce, więc odgrzał je i sam zjadł, by się nie marnowało. Tony raczej nie zamierzał już wstawać tej nocy, a on nie chciał go budzić.

Nim poszedł spać wyłączył jeszcze telewizor i znowu poprawił koc Tony'ego, którego pocałował w czoło, życząc mu dobrej nocy.

Jethro obudził się zaledwie godzinę później, gdy usłyszał kroki na schodach. Przez moment pomyślał, że to ktoś obcy, ale gdy usłyszał kasłanie, nie miał już wątpliwości, kto idzie na górę.

Tony, wciąż kaszląc, wszedł do sypialni, owinięty kocem jak kokonem. Wygonił bernardyna z łóżka i położył się obok męża, od razu przytulając się do jego pleców, by przejąć nieco ciepła.

- Jak miło, że w końcu jesteś w domu. – wyjąkał. Ze względu na szczękające zęby i obolałe gardło, Jethro ledwie go zrozumiał.

- Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem. – powiedział, odwracając się, tak że teraz leżeli przodem do siebie. Jethro przyłożył dłoń do czoła męża, które było rozpalone. Miał gorączkę.

- Tak, to nie było przyjemne. – zgodził się Tony, zwijając się w jak najmniejsza kulkę. Było mu zimno jak nigdy, cały dygotał.

- Brałeś leki? – zapytał zmartwiony Jethro. Widząc stan w jakim był Tony, żałował jeszcze bardziej, że nie posiedział z nim w domu, w jego oczach widział żal z tego powodu.

- Zasnąłem. Nie wstawałem ani razu.

- Chryste, Tony, musisz być głodny, a gorączki masz ze 104 stopnie.

- I czyja to wina? – zapytał z wyrzutem. Wiedział, że za pogorszenie się choroby nie odpowiada Jethro, ale wciąż był zły za zostawienie go samego.

Jethro pogładził go po policzku i pocałował w rozgrzane czoło.

- Przepraszam. – szepnął i znowu go pocałował. Tony od razu poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, ale nie fizycznie. – Wrócę za chwilę. – powiedział i wstał z łóżka. Żałował, że zjadł obiad Tony'ego. Teraz naprawdę by się przydał.

- Gdzie idziesz? – usłyszał słaby głos męża, zagłuszany przez kołdrę.

- Po coś do jedzenia dla ciebie, potem dam ci lekarstwa.

- Nie jestem głodny. – przyznał. Tak naprawdę czuł się potwornie zmęczony, chciał dalej spać, ale było mu zbyt zimno, a głowa bolała niemiłosiernie. Jakby tego było mało, znów zaczął kasłać i z trudem oddychał przez zatkany nos. Na samą myśl o jedzeniu robiło mu się niedobrze.

- Musisz coś zjeść, nie możesz wziąć lekarstw na pusty żołądek.

- Zaraz będzie jeszcze bardziej pusty. – powiedział, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Kaszel wzmógł nudności, które dopiero co poczuł.

Jethro nie mógł poczuć się bardziej winny, niż był teraz. Podświadomie wiedział, że to nie jego wina, ale gdyby był z Tonym cały dzień, dopilnowałby, żeby wziął lekarstwa i nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło.

Tony zwymiotował, gdy tylko Jethro przyniósł mu miskę. Nie było tego wiele, bo śniadanie było już dawno strawione, wymiotował praktycznie niczym. Na całe szczęście nie dostrzegł ani kropelki krwi, co znaczyło, że płuca wciąż działają poprawnie pomimo choroby.

- Dzwonię po Ducky'ego. – zdecydował Jethro, gdy po kilkunastu minutach jego mąż wciąż odczuwał nudności.

Tony przytaknął słabo, nie miał siły, by mówić, od dawano nie czuł się tak źle. Gdy w dzieciństwie chorował na grypę, zawsze przechodził ją łagodnie, teraz miał wrażenie, jakby znowu miał dżumę.

- Ducky będzie za 20 minut. – powiedział Jethro, wracając do sypialni ze szklanką wody, którą podał Tony'emu. Musiał pomóc mu ją wypić, bo ręce mężczyzny tak się trzęsły, że wszystko by na siebie wylał.

- Dzięki. – wyszeptał i zaraz potem zakasłał.

- Podkręcić ogrzewanie? – zapytał Jethro widząc, że Tony'emu nie jest ani trochę cieplej.

- Nie trzeba.

Poczekali na Ducky'ego nie rozmawiając ze sobą. Tony kasłał co chwila, więc nie potrzebne mu było dodatkowe podrażnienie gardła wywołane mówieniem.

W końcu Ducky przyjechał, wciąż wyraźnie nie rozbudzony, ale gdy tylko zobaczył w jakim stanie jest Tony, szybko się otrząsnął.

- To nierozsądne nie brać leków, Anthony, zwłaszcza gdy ma się grypę. – powiedział patolog, gdy osłuchiwał płuca mężczyzny.

- Zasnąłem. – wyjaśnił.

- Powinieneś więc nastawić sobie budzik. Podam ci coś na obniżenie gorączki, a rano, zaraz po śniadaniu masz wziąć swoje przepisane leki, zrozumiano, chłopcze?

Choć znał Ducky'ego od lat, Tony nigdy nie przywykł do jego surowego spojrzenia, którym obdarzył go także teraz.

- Rozumiem. – przytaknął Tony i szybko schował się pod kołdrę. – Dzięki za przyjście.

- Drobiazg. – Ducky spakował swoje rzeczy. – Jethro, pozwól ze mną.

Jethro niechętnie podążył za przyjacielem aż do drzwi. Wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy.

- Anthony jest w bardzo złym stanie, Jethro, wiesz co to oznacza? – zapytał Ducky, zakładając swój płaszcz i kapelusz.

- Tak.

- Ma 104 stopnie gorączki, jeśli do jutra mu nie przejdzie, zadzwoń do szpitala i doktora Pitta, bo to może się źle skończyć.

Ku zdziwieniu Jethro, nie usłyszał on w głosie przyjaciela rozczarowania ani podobnych uczuć, jedynie zmartwienie.

- To wszystko, co mogę teraz zrobić?

- Teraz? Wcześniej też coś chciałeś?

- Nie powinienem go zostawiać samego.

- Może i nie powinieneś. Anthony to dorosły mężczyzna, umie o siebie zadbać, a ty miałeś pracę do wykonania, nie mogłeś przewidzieć, że tak mu się pogorszy.

- Pogorszyło mu się przeze mnie. Prosił mnie, bym został w domu.

- Nie przeczę, że samotne siedzenie w domu mogło na niego źle wpłynąć, ale na pewno nie stało się tak tylko z powodu dzisiejszego dnia. Anthony już wcześniej musiał być osłabiony samotnością.

- Ale wszystko z nim w porządku?

- Brak leków i jedzenia, to wszystko. – Jethro odetchnął z ulgą. – Powinno być z nim lepiej rano po leku, który mu podałem, ale tak jak mówiłem, trzymaj rękę na pulsie.

- Dzięki, Ducky.

- I jeszcze jedno, Jethro. Jeśli tak cię gryzie to, że zostawiłeś go samego, to może weź sobie wolne?

- Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. – przyznał. – Nie chcę go znowu zostawiać, ale z drugiej strony...

- Timothy i Ziva sobie poradzą przez kilka dni, nic im nie będzie. W razie czego zadzwonią. – zapewnił Ducky, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Zostań w domu i pomóż mężowi się wyleczyć. Pies to dobry towarzysz, ale to nie jego Anthony teraz potrzebuje.

I właśnie tego Tony cały czas ode mnie chciał. Powinienem zostać z nim od samego początku.

- Dzięki za przyjście, Ducky, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

- Jakby były jeszcze jakieś problemy, to daj znać.

- Tak zrobię, dobranoc, Ducky.

Jethro zamknął za patologiem drzwi i wrócił na górę do Tony'ego, który leżał zwinięty w kłębek pod kołdrą. Wyglądał, jakby spał, ale gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z obecności męża, otworzył zaczerwienione oczy i spojrzał na niego.

- Kładziesz się? – spytał zaspanym głosem.

- Chyba, że czegoś jeszcze potrzebujesz.

- Tylko ciebie.

Nie rozumiał tego. Nie rozumiał, jak po czymś takim Tony wciąż tak desperacko go potrzebował, ale nie zamierzał tego kwestionować. Położył się obok męża i objął mocno.

- Zostaję jutro z tobą w domu.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak.

- Najwyższy czas. – Tony rozluźnił się nieco, gdy dreszcze przestały być tak silne, jak jeszcze kilka minut temu. – Dzięki, Jethro, tego mi było trzeba.

Żałuję tylko, że nie dałem ci tego wcześniej. Naprawdę żałuję.


	12. Na miesiąc przed

Tony'ego obudziła lecąca w łazience woda. Spojrzał na puste miejsce na łóżku po swojej prawej stronie. Jethro już wstał, ale on postanowił jeszcze chwilę poleżeć, miał czas, najwyżej tylko trochę spóźniłby się do pracy.

Kiedy Jethro wyszedł z łazienki, Tony udawał, że śpi, żeby jeszcze trochę poleżeć. Nie spodziewał się, że to zadziała, Jethro zawsze wiedział, kiedy nie śpi, ale jeśli teraz też to wiedział, to nic nie zrobił. Ubrał się tylko i zszedł na parter, zostawiając Tony'ego samego w sypialni. Słyszał, jak na dole Jethro krząta się po kuchni, szykując kawę. Z jakiegoś powodu przynosiło mu to ulgę. Odkąd wyprowadził się z domu, zawsze mieszkał sam. Miło było z samego rana słyszeć inną osobę, spędzać z nią poranek, jeść śniadanie. Od śmierci matki Tony nie miał tego luksusu, dlatego teraz brał z niego pełnymi garściami.

Przeciągając się, sięgnął do jednej z dwóch szafek stojących po obu stronach łóżka. Otworzył szufladę w poszukiwaniu swoich lekarstw, które nadal musiał brać. Kilka dni temu polepszyło mu się na tyle, że mógł już wrócić do pracy, ale Ducky zalecił mu ostrożność. Tony'emu nie trzeba tego było dwa razy powtarzać. Grypa, którą przechodził była najgorsza, jaką kiedykolwiek złapał i zdecydowanie nie chciał znowu chorować, zwłaszcza w najbliższym czasie. Dlatego tak ważne były lekarstwa, które miały wzmocnić jego odporność, ale w szufladzie ich nie było.

Zdziwiony Tony przesunął się na druga połowę łóżka, na której spał Jethro i zajrzał do jego szuflady. Chwilę próbował natrafić ręką na ślepo, ale wyczuwał tylko kilka długopisów, zegarek i jakiś papier, który szeleścił mu w dłoni. Zirytowany podniósł się, by zajrzeć do szuflady, wyjął przy okazji kartkę, by nie zasłaniała mu widoku. Treść, która się na niej znajdowała, uchwycił tylko kątem oka, ale natychmiast zwróciła jego uwagę. Zapominając chwilowo o lekach, Tony wczytał się w dokument, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Dlaczego trzymał w rękach pozew rozwodowy? Dlaczego ten pozew leżał w szafce Jethro? I dlaczego Jethro w ogóle go miał? Chciał się z nim rozwieść? Ale dlaczego, przecież było im razem dobrze. Zaledwie tydzień temu Jethro się nim opiekował. Czy w ciągu siedmiu dni można się kimś znudzić?

Tony nie miał czasu na zapoznanie się z dokumentem, a tym bardziej z argumentacją tam zawartą, bo usłyszał kroki na schodach. Nie chciał, by Jethro wiedział o tym, że znalazł pozew. To mogło tylko przyspieszyć całą sprawę, a Tony nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Musiał to powstrzymać póki był jeszcze czas, a mógł to zrobić tylko wtedy, gdy będzie udawał, że nic nie wie. Tylko jak miał teraz przekonać Jethro do zmiany zdania?

Schował dokument w idealnym momencie, bo kilka sekund później Jethro wszedł do sypialni i uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego.

- W końcu wstałeś. – powiedział, wcale nie mając na myśli obudzenia się ze snu.

- Tak. – Tony zdecydował się zachowywać normalnie, ale nie był w stanie tego robić idealnie. Myśl o rozwodzie przyprawiała go o dreszcze i skurcze żołądka. Nie chciał stracić Jethro. – Nie wiesz, gdzie są moje leki?

- W łazience. – odparł i podszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął z niej krawat, który szybko zawiązał sobie wokół szyi. – Pamiętaj, żeby najpierw zjeść śniadanie.

- Jasne.

Tony szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Nie mógł patrzeć na Jethro i słuchać jego troski po tym, co znalazł. To bolało. Nie rozumiał, czemu mąż wciąż udaje troskę, jeśli chce się rozwieść. Był aż tak okrutny? Przecież wiele lat temu obiecał, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzi w żaden sposób. Obiecali to sobie nawzajem, a Jethro nigdy nie łamał danych obietnic.

Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego zrobił, że doczekał się rodowodu, ale cokolwiek to było, zamierzał to poprawić, by do tego rozwodu nie dopuścić. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co zrobi, ale był gotowy na wszystko, byle tylko zatrzymać przy sobie Jethro. W przeciwnym razie nie zniósłby już wspólnej pracy z nim, samo widywanie go byłoby bolesne. Za bardzo się już przyzwyczaił do wszystkiego, nie mógł tego stracić i to tuż przed... Całkiem o tym zapomniał w całym tym stresie. Niedługo miała być ich rocznica ślubu.

- O boże, on zamierza mi to dać w rocznicę. – przeraził się. Nagle poczuł, że choroba wraca, zrobiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl o takim okrutnym „prezencie". – Jethro, dlaczego?

Tony próbował się uspokoić i wytłumaczyć samemu sobie, że to tylko nieporozumienie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak dobrze im jest ze sobą, jak są w sobie zakochani, tyle osób nie mogło się mylić. Oczywiście obaj świetnie potrafili udawać kogoś, kim nie są, ale to wciąż niemożliwe, by Jethro tak po prostu sobie z niego kpił bóg wie jak długo.

To musi być pomyłka, powtarzał w myślach Tony. To nie może być prawda.

- Tony?

Aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos Jethro. Jak długo tam stał?

- Tak? – spytał, starając się ukryć drżenie głosu. Dawno już nie czuł się taki zrozpaczony.

- W porządku? Jesteś strasznie blady.

- Trochę mi niedobrze. – przyznał. – Pewnie choroba wraca.

- Może zostań dziś w domu. – zaproponował. Tony nie mógł znieść tego pełnego troski spojrzenia.

- Nie, będzie dobrze jak tylko coś zjem i wezmę leki. – powiedział, siląc się na uśmiech. W normalnych okolicznościach Jethro wiedziałby od razu, że coś jest nie tak, ale tym razem najwyraźniej uznał to za objaw choroby.

- Dobrze, ale jak poczujesz się gorzej, masz pójść do Ducky'ego.

- Okej.

Jethro wrócił na górę, a Tony, dalej stojąc na schodach usiłował się dowiedzieć, co zrobił nie tak i kiedy zawinił. Przecież tak się starał, by niczego nie zepsuć, by nie obrazić czymś męża. Najwyraźniej nie był tak ostrożny, jak sądził.

- Co ja teraz zrobię?

Rozmowa na razie nie wchodziła w grę, więc co mu pozostało? Jak mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, a jednocześnie upewnić się, że jego małżeństwo jest bezpieczne.

Przez myśl przeszło mu, że mógłby zapytać zespół o opinię, ale musiałby to zrobić tak, by niczego się nie domyślili i nie donieśli Jethro.

Z planem na cały dzień, Tony nieco się uspokoił, ale nie na tyle, by zniknął cały niepokój, który towarzyszył mu odkąd tylko dotknął pozwu.

Tony dostrzegł swoją szansę na przepytanie zespołu już na początku pracy, gdy Jethro został wezwany do gabinetu Jen. Ziva szybko wyszła z biura z telefonem trzymanym blisko ucha, a Tim został z Tonym, który dowoli mógł zbadać całą sprawę i nie narazić się na wykrycie albo kpiny ze strony Zivy.

- Probie, co myślisz o kolacji dla dwojga? – zapytał, przysuwając krzesło do biurka przyjaciela.

Tim popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia i przerażenia.

- Nie jestem gejem, Tony. – przypomniał mu. Powoli zaczynał się czuć zażenowany.

- Nie mówiłem o tobie.

- Oh. – Tim zarumienił się. – A dlaczego mnie pytasz?

- Bez powodu. – odparł. Opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach zaczął świdrować Tima oczami. Może było to trochę nachalne z jego strony, ale musiał usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Um, nie wiem. – powiedział i wzruszył ramionami. – Gibbsowi na pewno się spodoba. On lubi wszystko, co dla niego robisz.

- Myślisz? – spytał, a jego oczy aż zalśniły z powodu nadziei.

- Wystarczy zobaczyć, jak na ciebie patrzy, gdy przynosisz mu kawę, by to wiedzieć.

- Hmm. Dzięki, Probie.

Tim nie zapytał go, gdzie mu się tak śpieszy, gdy Tony szybko wstał i wyszedł z biura. Powrócił do pracy i szybko zapomniał o tej rozmowie.

Tony jej nie zapomniał. Była nadzieja na to, że jednak źle zinterpretował obecność papierów rozwodowych w domu, Tim potwierdził to na co liczył. Ale jedna jaskółka wiosny nie czyni. Wciąż musiał zapytać także inny, tylko dyskretnie.

Następną wybrał Abby, która w kompletnych ciemnościach siedziała w laboratorium. Przez chwilę Tony miał nawet wrażenie, że jej tu nie ma, ale wtedy wyskoczyła mu przed twarzą, omal nie przyprawiając go o zawał.

- Abby! Uprzedzaj następnym razem. – powiedział, łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową.

Abby zaśmiała się i zapaliła światło.

- Wybacz, trenowałam jogę.

- W ciemnościach?

- Lepszy efekt.

- Oh. – Tony nie zamierzał dalej o to pytać, miał ważniejsze pytania na głowie. – Wiesz, jaka niedługo data?

Abby przekręciła głowę w bok i zastanowiła się.

- Oh, wiem! – powiedziała podekscytowana. – Walentynki!

- To też, ale nie o to mi chodzi.

- Niepodległość Sir Lanki? – próbowała dalej.

- Nie.

- Dzień Prezydenta?

- Jest takie coś? – zdziwił się Tony.

- Rocznica urodzin Abrahama Lincolna?

- Nie!

- No to co się wydarzy? – miała jeszcze parę pomysłów na różne święta i okoliczności, ale nie mogła się już doczekać odpowiedzi.

- Niedługo rocznica moja i Jethro. – odparł z nieukrywaną dumą w głosie, choć jednocześnie serce mu krwawiło na samą myśl o tym, co miał dostać. – Dokładnie za miesiąc.

- Naprawdę? To już rok?! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jesteście taką uroczą parą!

- Serio?

Proszę, powiedz tak, błagał w myślach.

- Lepszej nie znajdziesz! – zapewniała Abby. – Dawno nie widziałam takiej miłości, jaka jest pomiędzy wami. Jesteście zakochani po uszy!

Chyba jednak nie jest taka wielka, przynajmniej nie ze strony Jethro, skoro chce się rozwieść, pomyślał ze smutkiem Tony. Wciąż nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć, ale przynajmniej teraz miał już dwie osoby, które potwierdziły, że jego związek z Jethro jest w porządku i nic nie wskazuje na to, by miał się zakończyć.

- Wyprawiacie jakieś przyjęcie?

- Co? – zapytał zaskoczony. Tak się zamyślił, że nie usłyszał pytania Abby.

- Przyjęcie. – powtórzyła, wcale nie zrażona jego chwilowym „zacięciem". Uznała, że po prostu się rozmarzył, choć smutek na jego twarzy wskazywał na co innego. – Wyprawiacie jakieś?

- Nie, jeszcze o tym nie myśleliśmy. – odparł, starając się nie popsuć sobie wizji tego dnia, który zawsze sobie wyobrażał. Nie udało się. Nie ma o czym myśleć. To już koniec, stwierdził.

- Zrobię wam prezent, co wy na to? – zaproponowała, już się paląc do roboty.

- Nie trzeba.

- Chcę wam zrobić prezent!

- Okej, dobrze. – wolał zakończyć tę rozmowę już teraz i tak by nie wygrał, jak długo by się nie kłócił.

- Super.

- Wracam na górę, bo Jethro mnie zabije za obijanie się w pracy. A ty wracaj do swojej jogi.

- Pa, Tonyboy!

Tony nie wrócił do biura, udał się do Ducky'ego, który był właśnie w trakcie sekcji zwłok. Co dziwne Palmera nie było w pobliżu, ale Tony uznał to za zaletę.

- Hej, Ducky. – przywitał się, siadając na pustym stole obok. Mimowolnie spojrzał na rozcięte zwłoki jakiegoś biednego faceta.

- Dzień dobry, Anthony. Jak twoje zdrowie? – zapytał uprzejmie patolog, chwilowo przerywając pracę.

- Coraz lepiej.

- Cieszę się. Jethro mówił mi, że niedługo wasza rocznica.

- Tak, za miesiąc.

- Gratulacje. – Ducky chciał uścisnąć mu dłoń, ale zważywszy na zakrwawione rękawiczki, które miał na dłoniach, powstrzymał się. – Mam nadzieję, że dalej będzie wam się tak dobrze układało. Nie mogliście się lepiej dobrać.

- Tak, tylko ja znoszę wszystkie dziwne hobby Jethro. – zażartował Tony, choć było w tym sporo prawdy. Niewiele osób potrafiło zaakceptować budowanie przez Jethro oraz jego nadmierne picie kawy.

- Między innymi. – przyznał rozbawiony Ducky. – Dobrze na siebie działacie. Co prawda głównie spotykam martwych ludzi, ale dawno już nie widziałem, by ktoś tak się ożywił po ślubie czy po jakimkolwiek związku. To naprawdę niezwykłe, chyba nigdy się sobie nie znudzicie. – głos Ducky'ego był pełen podziwu.

- Chyba, że ożywienie zmaleje. – zasugerował ostrożnie Tony.

- Nie sądzę.

Kolejna pozytywna opinia pocieszyła Tony'ego. O ile Abby i Tima Jethro był w stanie oszukać, to Ducky'ego już nie, więc jeśli ktoś miał znać jego prawdziwy stosunek do tego małżeństwa, to tylko on.

- Dzięki za rozmowę, Ducky. – Tony zeskoczył ze stołu i ruszył do wyjścia.

- To ja dziękuję.

Do przepytania została już tylko Ziva, którą na szczęście spotkał na schodach, kończącą właśnie rozmawiać przez telefon. Sądząc po jej wyrazie twarzy, rozmawiała z chłopakiem. Normalnie zacząłby jej dokuczać z tego powodu, ale dzisiaj nie miał na to ochoty, nawet po tym, jak każda z opinii poprawiła mu humor. Wciąż się bał, że straci to, o czym zawsze marzył - osobę, która kocha go bezwarunkowo.

Wrócił z Zivą do biura. Jethro dalej nie było, a McGee też gdzieś zniknął. Tony znowu zwietrzył okazję i by sprowokować Zivę do rozmowy, usiadł przy biurku szefa i zaczął mu grzebać w szufladach, choć po znalezisku z rana bała się, na co natrafi tym razem.

Pomysł zadziałał, Ziva od razu zwróciła na niego uwagę, zwłaszcza, że starał się wyglądać prowokacyjnie, tak jakby coś knuł.

- Znowu grzebiesz w biurku Gibbsa? – zapytała. – Kiedyś cię za to zabije.

- Nie zabije, bo mnie kocha. – odparł, licząc na to, że Ziva połknie przynętę.

- Może kocha cię na zabój? – zasugerowała z zadziornym uśmiechem. – Ale masz rację, pewnie nic ci nie zrobi. Tęsknię za czasami, kiedy dostawałeś za nic. Chociaż teraz pewnie coś kombinujesz.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą. Jeśli nawet Ziva dostrzegała miłość pomiędzy nim a Jethro, to coś musiało być na rzeczy i papiery rozwodowe to rzeczywiście pomyłka. Ale Tony był zraniony zbyt wiele razy, by stracić czujność i zacząć udawać, że wszystko jest wyjaśnione i w porządku. Wciąż nie miał całkowitej pewności, czy Jethro nie chce rozwodu, ale był zbyt przerażony, by zapytać. Bał się tego, co może usłyszeć dlatego postanowił chwilowo dać temu spokój i liczyć na to, że wszelkie obawy są bezpodstawne i w rocznice czeka ich happy end, a nie coś zgoła innego. W przeciwnym razie nie miał pojęcia, co by wtedy zrobił. Tylko wyjazd z kraju przyniósłby mu jakąś ulgę. Ale on nie chciał żadnej ulgi. Chciał tylko, by wszystko pozostało tak, jak teraz.

Tony nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy. Znowu. Zbyt dużo myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie. Zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby nie znalazł tego pozwu. Czy gdyby Jethro mu go dał, bolałoby mniej, czy bardziej? Czy wiedząc, co go czeka, mógł nazwać się szczęściarzem? Wolałby, żeby ten papier w ogóle nie istniał.

Kiedy brali ślub był szczęśliwy i nigdy przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mogłoby się to skończyć, a już na pewno nie w taki sposób. Wszystkiego by się spodziewał tylko nie tego.

Wciąż nie wiedział, co takiego zrobił, że Jethro chciał z nim rozwodu. Myślał nad tym cały dzień, ale nic sobie nie przypomniał, choć rozważał, czy to nie przez ostatnią chorobę. Może był ciężarem i Jethro nie chciał się nim opiekować, nie chciał kogoś, kto potrzebował niańki przy zwykłej chorobie. Albo w ogóle nie chciał go w zespole. Kto by chciał takiego chorowitego agenta, który nie może znieść odrobiny kurzu? Ludzie zawsze uważali go za niepotrzebny balast, łącznie z jego własnym ojcem, czemu Jethro miałby sądzić inaczej?

Bo cię kocha, idioto, dlatego, skarcił samego siebie w myślach i o dziwo, dodało mu to dość otuchy, by poczuć się zmęczonym. To nie był jego dzień.

Spojrzał na śpiącego obok Jethro i mimowolnie przysunął się bliżej niego, obejmując go mocno. Nie mógł go stracić, nie kiedy poznał, jak to dobrze jest z nim być.


	13. Rocznica

Był środek lutego, data dobrze mu znana. Zaledwie dwa dni temu był jego urodziny, a dzisiaj... dzisiaj była jego rocznica ślubu. Jego i Jethro. Jeszcze miesiąc temu cieszył się na myśl o tym, ale miesiąc temu znalazł też coś, co zaprzątało mu głowę od tego czasu. Papiery rozwodowe. Nienawidził tych słów, na samą myśl miał ochotę wymiotować, a było mu jeszcze bardziej niedobrze, gdy wyobrażał sobie, jak jeszcze dzisiaj te papiery dostaje.

Nie rozmawiał o tym z Jethro, choć wiedział, że powinien. Uparcie wmawiał sobie, że wtedy będzie mniej bolało. Po prostu zapyta o nie, Jethro potwierdzi i będzie po wszystkim. Ale nie chciał, by było po wszystkim, wciąż miał nadzieję, że to pomyłka. W końcu Jethro zachowywał się normalnie, nie zauważył u niego dziwnego zachowania. Nawet spędzili ze sobą wspólnie urodziny, tak jak robili co roku. Nie szczędził tez pocałunków i kontaktów, to Tony ich unikał, bo bolało za bardzo. Nie chciał doświadczać przymilania tylko dlatego, bo Jethro jednak miał nieco serca.

- Tak, nieco. – mruknął Tony, przyglądając się, jak LJ bawi się w śniegu w ogródku za domem. Bernardyn biegał w kółko i tarzał się w białym puchu, tak że już po kilku minutach był cały nim pokryty. Zadowolony podbiegł do Tony'ego i polizał go po twarzy, co zawsze przywoływało na niej uśmiech. Tym razem tak nie było. Za kilka godzin wszystko miało się skończyć, choć ledwo się zaczęło.

Nawet nie wiedział, co zrobił nie tak. Nie ważne jednak jaki był powód, Jethro nie miał prawa postępować z nim tak okrutnie i dawać mu papierów rozwodowych w dniu rocznicy. Wszyscy przyjaciele uważali, że to będzie świetny dzień, ale Tony nie miał wątpliwości, że to będzie najgorszy dzień w jego życiu. Nawet śmierć matki nie mogła się z tym równać, bo na to nie miał wpływu. Na odejście Jethro miał i po prostu zawiódł.

- Pieprzyć to. – przeklął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Coś nie tak, Tony?

Pierdol się, Jethro, pierdol się. Dlaczego mi to robisz? Co zrobiłem nie tak?

- Wszystko okej. – skłamał, nawet nie spoglądając na męża, który wkrótce miał nim nie być.

Jethro usiadł obok niego na ganku i objął ramieniem. Tony chciał się odsunąć, ale nie odnalazł w sobie dość silnej woli, by to zrobić, więc pozwolił się obejmować, drżąc w gniewie.

- Na pewno? – spytał z troską Jethro. Musiałby być ślepy, by nie zauważyć zmiany w zachowaniu męża, ale uznał to za zdenerwowanie pierwszą rocznicą, teraz jednak nie był taki pewien.

- Tak. – powtórzył Tony i wstał, by zaraz potem zniknąć za drzwiami, zostawiając zbitego z tropu Jethro.

Tony wbiegł po schodach na piętro i wszedł do sypialni, od razu rzucając się do szafki Jethro. Chciał znaleźć papiery i je podrzeć, choć na wiele by się to nie zdało, ale dałoby mu trochę czasu na wymyślenie innego rozwiązania.

Przetrząsnął szufladę kilka razy, ale nic nie znalazł, żadnych papierów. Pewnie są już u prawnika, pomyślał z przerażeniem Tony i opadł na łóżko załamany. To naprawdę był koniec.

Był roztrzęsiony, zrozpaczony, nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. To nie mogło się skończyć, nie mogło. Nie zniósłby tego bólu, już nie mógł go znieść.

- Tony?

Nie, tylko nie ty i twój głos. Dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju?

- Tony, martwię się o ciebie. Zachowujesz się dziwnie.

- Ja zachow... – to było to, miał już tego dość, stracił kontrolę. Nie mógł już dłużej udawać, że nic się nie stało i nie stanie. Usiadł i spojrzał na Jethro z bólem i gniewem w oczach. – To nie ja trzymam papiery rozwodowe przy łóżku!

Na widok zaskoczonej twarzy Jethro, Tony poczuł jeszcze silniejszy ból. Trafił w dziesiątkę, Jethro jednak chciał rozwodu, ale nie spodziewał się, że może zostać odkryty.

- Papiery rozwodowe? Nie, Tony, to nie tak.

- No i mamy wytłumaczenia.

Niechęć Tony'ego nie zamierzała powstrzymać Jethro, który dosiadł się do niego na łóżku, zachowując jednak dystans. Wiedział, że to nie bliskość jest teraz potrzebna.

- Tony, te papiery nie były dla ciebie.

- Tak? Więc dla kogo? Masz innego męża na boku?

- Nie, ale miałem trzy żony, z którymi się rozwiodłem, pamiętasz?

Tony odwrócił głowę i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Jethro. Nie bardzo wiedział, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

- No i?

- Obecność papierów rozwodowych nie powinna cię więc dziwić.

- Nie, kiedy rozwody miały miejsce lata temu.

Jethro dostrzegł, że Tony nieco się uspokoił, dlatego przysiadł się do niego bliżej, wciąż jednak go nie dotykał.

- Tony, znalazłem te papiery na strychu, gdy zanosiłem ozdoby świąteczne. – wyjaśnił powoli. – Jedna z moich byłych zasypywała mnie nimi, bo bała się, że nie będę ich chciał podpisać. Musiały się zawieruszyć i tak wylądowały na strychu. Chciałem je wyrzucić, nie wiedziałem, że je przeczytasz.

- Czyli one nie są dla mnie? – zapytał ostrożnie. Wewnątrz już skakał z radości, ale mimo to był ostrożny.

- Nie, Tony, nie są. Jestem z tobą szczęśliwy, czemu miałbym się z tobą rozwodzić?

- Jest wiele powodów. Jestem irytujący.

- To prawda, ale nigdy nie chciałbym, byś się zmienił. – Jethro objął Tony'ego widząc, że nie będzie już żadnych niechcianych konsekwencji z tego powodu. – Kocham cię, Anthony. Mogę ci obiecać, że nigdy się z tobą nie rozwiodę.

Tony z wielką chęcią odwzajemnił uścisk, ocierając się nosem o policzek Jethro. Czuł przyjemny zapach jego wody po goleniu, którą tak zawsze lubił.

- Gdybym wiedział, że tak szybko można to załatwić, zapytałbym o te papiery gdy tylko je znalazłem.

- Cóż, czasami nie myślisz logicznie. Ale to nic, tej części charakteru też bym u ciebie nie zmienił.

Tony dawno nie odczuwał takiej ulgi. Wszystko się wyjaśniło, a stałoby się tak już wcześniej, gdyby tylko tak nie panikował. Zdecydował, że następny razem, gdy będzie miał jakiś problem lub wątpliwości, to od razu zapyta o to Jethro. Oszczędzi sobie zdrowie psychiczne.

- Wiesz. – odezwał się Tony, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na Jethro. – Wciąż mamy rocznicę do uczczenia.

- Wiem. Ale nie pamiętam, żebyśmy mieli jakieś konkretne plany.

- Ja mam. Ubierz się w coś eleganckiego i możemy iść.

- Ale dokąd?

Tony uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Zobaczysz. – powiedział i sam zaczął się ubierać.

Tony wyciągnął męża do kina – dla dobrach i obu wybrał dokument – i do restauracji na kolację. Nic więcej nie był im potrzebne, Tony'emu wystarczył nawet sam fakt, że wszystkie jego obawy okazały się niesłuszne, o niczym innym tego dnia nie mógł marzyć.

Gdy wrócili do domu, miesiąc oschłego zachowania Tony dał im się obu we znaki i dłużej już nie byli w stanie się powstrzymywać. Nie zdążyli nawet do sypialni i już na schodach byli nadzy, gdy całowali się z ogromną pasją i pożądaniem. Tony zdążył już tylko zauważyć, że są w łóżku, nim jedyne, na czym mógł się skupić to usta Jethro, pieszczące każdy fragment jego ciała.

Mniej więcej godzinę później lub coś około tego – nie byli całkiem pewni - Tony był tak zmęczony, że z trudem usłyszał dźwięk zwiastujący przyjście sms-a. Wyprężył się i wyciągnął rękę, by dosięgnąć komórki, ale mięśnie momentalnie zaprotestowały. Tony jęknął i opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Silne ramię oplotło go momentalnie i tym razem już na pewno nie mógłby wstać.

- Jeth, to może być coś ważnego. – szepnął, próbując zrzucić z siebie ramię męża, ale prawda była tak, że nawet się nie starał, było mu wygodnie i ciepło, nie chciał się ruszać.

- Jeśli to coś ważnego, to zadzwonią. – mruknął Jethro i mocniej objął Tony'ego.

Obaj byli wyczerpani, dawno już nie uprawiali tak ostrego seksu i nie przeżyli tak intensywnych orgazmów, dlatego teraz ledwo się ruszali. Tony był głodny po tym wszystkim, choć przed przyjściem do domu jedli sporą kolację, ale przede wszystkim chciał spać, by zregenerować siły.

- Daj mi chociaż przeczytać.

Jethro westchnął, ale nie ruszył się. Zagwizdał tylko i po chwili do sypialni wbiegł LJ, wesoło merdając ogonem.

- Podaj panu telefon. – mruknął Jethro.

Bernardyn podszedł do szafki, chwycił komórkę w zęby i rzucił ją na łóżko, tuż przed twarzą Tony'ego.

- Dobry piesek. – pochwalił i odczytał wiadomość. Była od Abby. Całkiem zapomniał, że miał jej wszystko opowiedzieć, ale przecież mógł to zrobić rano.

- Ale opowiesz mi wszystko? – zapytała, gdy odwiedził ją w laboratorium. – Chcę wiedzieć, czy Bossman potrafi być romantyczny, gdy trzeba.

- Będziesz pierwszą osobą, która się o wszystkim dowie. – obiecał.

Czy Abby nie mogła poczekać? Wiedział, że kwestią czasu są następne wiadomości od niej, musiał ją uciszyć bez wyłączania komórki, która była mu potrzebna.

- Abby pyta, jak nasza rocznica. – powiedział, mając nadzieje, że Jethro pomoże mu coś wymyślić.

- Jeszcze się nie skończyła.

Tony kompletnie nie spodziewał się tego, że telefon zostanie mu wyrwany z ręki, a on sam zostanie przewrócony na plecy i przyciśnięty do łóżka. Jethro objął go ramieniem w pasie i przygarnął do siebie jeszcze bliżej, tak by pomiędzy ich ciałami nie było żadnej wolnej przestrzeni. Drugą ręką złapał go za włosy i przyciągnął do zażartego pocałunku.

Tony na moment stracił oddech, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie o oddychaniu. Odpowiedział na pocałunek z równie wielką namiętnością, łapiąc Jethro gdzie się da, by nie dopuści do rozłączenia. Całe dotychczasowe zmęczenie gdzieś uleciało, ich serca znów zaczęły bić szybciej, krew wręcz się gotowała, byli pobudzeni i gotowi na więcej, obaj czuli, że tej nocy może dojść do co najmniej jeszcze jednej powtórki. To uczucie bliskości i rozkoszy było zbyt piękne, by już je kończyć. Potrzebowali więcej siebie, więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

W całym tym zamieszaniu telefon spadł na podłogę, ale Tony się tym nie przejął, nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nie zwrócił też uwagi, gdy komórka zaczęła dzwonić, bo jedyne na czym mógł się w tej chwili skupić, to Jethro, który właśnie złapał go za biodra i... oh, to było to na co czekał. Po poprzednim razie był tak rozluźniony, że nawet nie poczuł bólu czy oporu tylko czystą przyjemność, która powoli rozprzestrzeniała się na całe jego ciało. Nie mógł zatrzymać w sobie jęku, gdy Jethro się poruszył. Wcześnie kierowało nimi pożądanie, teraz nie spieszyli się, chcieli nacieszyć się sobą, odczuwać wszystko dokładnie i bez pośpiechu.

Ręce na jego biodrach zacisnęły się mocniej, Jethro wszedł w niego głębiej, ale Tony czuł, że to za mało, choć już miał wrażenie, że czuje go w całym ciele, nawet w koniuszkach palców, a każdy nerw płonie od przyjemności. Wzdychając, oplótł męża nogami, chcąc zatrzymać go wewnątrz jak najgłębiej, jak najdłużej, by to nigdy się nie skończyło. By już zawsze byli jednym ciałem.

Ale to było niemożliwe i obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Tony odczuł to nawet jako nieprzyjemne ukucie w sercu, choć miał świadomość, że mogą to mieć codziennie. Mimo to zawsze, gdy zbliżali się do końca, było mu żal z tego powodu.

Tony złapał mocniej Jethro, gdy ten nasilił ruchy. Drżącymi z rozkoszy rękoma odnalazł jego twarz i pocałował go mocno. Byli blisko. Tony pierwszy poczuł nasilającą się przyjemność, chwilę później wszystkie mięśnie napięły się do granic możliwości, a on jęknął w usta męża.

Niewiele później Jethro również doszedł i choć Tony był ledwo przytomny, nie miał problemu z zarejestrowaniem tego. To wspaniałe uczucie wypełnienia rozpoznałby zawsze i w każdym stanie, i za każdym reagowałby tak samo – ekscytacją.

Dyszeli ciężko, Jethro opuścił jego ciało i położył się obok. Byli spoceni i brudni, ale jednocześnie tak zmęczeni, że prysznic nawet nie przeszedł im przez myśl, chcieli tylko spać, a na to nie musieli długo czekać. Tej nocy już tylko leżeli w swoich objęciach i nawet dzwoniący co kilka minut telefon nie był w stanie ich obudzić.

xxx

- Dlaczego nie odpowiadałeś na moje telefony!

Tony spojrzał na obrażoną Abby, która zwykle wzbudzała w nim strach, ale tym razem nawet ona nie była w stanie go przestraszyć. Był szczęśliwy, a przyjemny ból całego ciała przypominał mu o poprzedniej nocy.

- Miałem ci powiedzieć o wszystkim rano, nie kilka minut po. – przypomniał jej i z uśmiechem usiadł na wolnym krześle tuż przy komputerze.

- Nie mogłam już wytrzymać. – Abby dosiadła się do niego i jak podekscytowane dziecko zaczęła mu się intensywnie przyglądać. – Teraz opowiadaj! Gdzie byliście? Co robiliście?

- Byliśmy w kinie i na kolacji. A potem poszliśmy spacerkiem do domu, nie ma w zasadzie co opowiadać.

- Pewnie, że jest! Co robił Gibbs? Prawił ci komplementy, kupił ci kwiaty?

- Nie i nie. Abby, jestem facetem, nie potrzebuję kwiatów na randce. A komplementy? Cóż, powiedział tylko, że świetnie wyglądam, ale z drugiej strony, mówimy to sobie każdego ranka.

- I tylko to? Nic więcej? – Abby była zawiedziona takim obrotem spraw. Spodziewała się jakichś pikantnych szczegółów, nie opisu tradycyjnej randki. – Ale dobrze się bawiliście?

- Wyśmienicie. – odparł za Tony'ego Jethro, który właśnie pojawił się w laboratorium.

Abby nie mogła przeoczyć szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na twarzy Tony'ego wraz z obecnością Jethro. Jego oczy lśniły z radości na jego widok. Dodanie dwóch do dwóch nie było trudne.

- O mój boże, uprawialiście seks całą noc, prawda? – zapytała cała czerwona na twarzy. Nie była zawstydzona tylko podekscytowana tą myślą. – Prawda?

- Nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja sprawa, Abby. – odparł z uśmiechem Jethro i obejmując męża ramieniem, poprowadził go do windy. – Możesz go przepytać później, na razie go zabieram.

- Chyba nie zamierzacie... – Abby spojrzała dyskretnie na komputer. Miała dostęp do kamer w windzie. O jejku, pomyślała.

- Nie, dostaliśmy wezwanie.

- Ktoś nie żyje? – zapytał Tony.

- Tak, trzeba to sprawdzić.

- Wybacz, Abbs, pogadamy później. – obiecał i razem z Jethro wszedł do windy, którą ten chwilę później wyłączył ku niewielkiemu zaskoczeniu Tony'ego. – Okłamałeś ją.

- Nie. Chciałem ci tylko coś powiedzieć na osobności.

- Co takiego?

Jethro uśmiechnął się i zbliżył usta do ucha Tony'ego.

- Zamierzam dzisiaj powtórzyć wczorajsza noc, więc nawet nie myśl o spaniu, gdy wrócimy do domu.

Tony uśmiechnął się podekscytowany.

- Co powiesz na prysznic? – zaproponował, ocierając się całym ciałem o męża. Nie szczególnie obchodziło go, że ochrona i Abby mogą ich teraz obserwować, nie robili przecież nic wielkiego.

- Podoba mi się. – Jethro ponownie włączył windę. – Ale najpierw obowiązki. Martwy Marines nie będzie czekał.

- Dlaczego? Gdzie mu się spieszy, skoro jest martwy?

- Rodzina raczej nie podziela twojego zdania.

- Masz rację. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie mogę się już doczekać wieczora. Miesięczna przerwa robi swoje.

- Chyba mogę na to coś poradzić.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się, nim Jethro z niej wyszedł, klepnął jeszcze męża w pośladki. Tony z uśmiechem na ustach podążył za nim, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten mężczyzna jest tylko jego i to na bardzo długo.


	14. Już nie najważniejsza

Dzisiaj wypadał ten szczególny dzień w roku, który Tony lubił najmniej ze wszystkich. Rocznica śmierci Shannon i Kelly. Ich śmierć była zawsze drażliwym tematem dla Jethro, zwłaszcza w rocznicę. Tony przez lata widział, jak go przeżywa. Zawsze był wtedy przy nim, wspierał go wysłuchując opowieści z czasów jego małżeństwa z Shannon. Z każdym rokiem dowiadywał się o niej więcej i więcej. Zapewne gdyby Jethro nie upijał się zawsze tego dnia, w ogóle by nie poznał tych historii.

Właśnie dlatego nie lubił tej rocznicy. Bo musiał patrzeć na innego Jethro niż tego, którego widział codziennie. Ten Jethro stawał się wrakiem człowieka na jeden dzień, w ogóle nie przypominał twardziela Marines, jakim był na co dzień. Jedno niewłaściwe słowo czy ruch powodowały, że mógł albo popaść w rozpacz albo w furię, zależnie od sytuacji. Tony szybko musiał się nauczyć, jak się wtedy zachowywać, by nie stracić przyjaźni i zaufania Jethro i jednocześnie powstrzymać go przed pozostaniem takim na zawsze.

Tego roku było inaczej. Jethro nie obudził się wykończony, jak to zawsze wtedy bywało, nie był też przygnębiony, nawet uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego. To było zbyt podejrzane. Czyżby zapomniał o tym ważnym dniu?

Po wspólnym prysznicu zeszli do kuchni, gdzie już czekał na nich LJ, siedząc przy swojej pustej misce. Zaszczekał na ich widok i podbiegł do nich. Jethro zaoferował, że to on dziś go wyprowadzi po czym wyszedł z domu. Tony martwił się coraz bardziej. Coś było nie w porządku i nie wiedział, czy powinien poruszyć ten temat. Nie chciał ryzykować i rozdrapywać ran, które być może w końcu się zagoiły. Z drugiej strony nie chciał, by małżonek zatrzymał cały ból wewnątrz siebie.

Nim Jethro wrócił, Tony podjął decyzję, a gdy znów byli obaj w domu, rozpoczął rozmowę.

- Jeth?

- Tak?

- Coś się stało? – zapytał ostrożnie, cały czas obserwując zachowanie Jethro.

- A co miało się stać?

- Patrzyłeś dziś w kalendarz? Wiesz jaki dziś dzień?

- Tak.

- Więc...

- Czemu jeszcze nie siedzę pijany w piwnicy? – Tony przytaknął. – Bo to przeszłość.

- Nie rozumiem.

Jethro uśmiechnął się.

- Zrozumiałem, że dalsze rozpaczanie nie ma sensu. Pójdę dziś na grób Shannon i Kelly, ale nie popadnę w rozpacz, nie będę ci się wypłakiwać w ramię. Wiesz czemu? Ponieważ jesteś tutaj i to tobą powinienem się zajmować, nie przeszłością.

Tony poczuł ulgę. Wszystko było jednak w porządku. Nic się nie stało, nikt nie podmienił mu męża. Było okej.

Nie, nie było okej.

Kilka godzin później, byli już po wizycie na cmentarzu. Tony po raz pierwszy towarzyszył w tym Jethro. Był dumny z niego i z tego, jak to wszystko wytrzymał.

Wrócili do domu, ale tam czekał już na nich nieoczekiwany gość. To właśnie wtedy wszystko przestało być okej.

-Richard, co tu robisz? – zapytał Jethro mężczyznę, który siedział na ganku przed ich domem.

Tony uważnie mu się przyjrzał. Był dużo starszy od Jethro, twarz miał pooraną zmarszczkami, włosy niemal białe, a ciało zgarbione. Wyglądał na zmęczonego życiem, ale na widok Jethro uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Przyjechałem cię odwiedzić. – odpowiedział wstając. Choć był stary, wciąż był żwawy, a jego krok był lekki. – Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Jethro.

- Ciebie też.

Tony nie chciał wyjść na niegrzecznego, ale nie przywitał się ani nie przedstawił. Po prostu stał obok męża i uważnie obserwował Richarda. Nie bał się, że coś może im zrobić, miał tylko złe przeczucia co do niego.

Jethro również nie przedstawił im sobie. Zaprosił mężczyznę do domu i zaprowadził do salonu, gdzie posadził go na kanapie. Nim jednak sam do niego dołączył, poprosił jeszcze Tony'ego, by poszedł na górę i tam na niego czekał.

Tony, jak to Tony, nie posłuchał i został na dole. Usiadł pod ścisną, blisko uchylonych drzwi. Chciał usłyszeć całą rozmowę małżonka z Richardem. LJ usiadł zaraz koło niego.

- Jak się trzymasz? – usłyszał głos Richarda, nie było w nim jednak żadnej troski, jaką sugerowałoby samo pytanie.

- W porządku. Czemu miałoby być inaczej?

- Dzisiaj rocznica.

- Nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia.

Tony nic nie wiedział, ale mógł przysiąc, że Jethro jest poirytowany. Wyczuwał to w jego głosie. Kimkolwiek był ten Richard, musiał mu działać na nerwy. Tony był zaskoczony tym, że mężczyzna znał Shannon. Mało kto wiedział o jej istnieniu, sam do pewnego momentu nie wiedział, a Jethro ufał mu jak nikomu innemu.

- Kim jest ten facet? Twoim współlokatorem? – zapytał Richard.

- Ma na imię Tony. – odparł Jethro. Tony usłyszał, jak wstał z kanapy i oddalił się kawałek, nieco bliżej drzwi. – Jest moim mężem.

Tony natychmiast zrozumiał, czemu Jethro odsunął się od Richarda. Sądząc po odgłosach dobiegający z salonu, wstał z kanapy tak gwałtownie, że gdyby Jethro był blisko, z pewnością by go uderzył. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało.

- Twój co?!

- Słyszałeś.

- Poślubiłeś pedała? Pierdolonego sodomitę?!

Tony objął bernardyna za szyję i wtulił twarz w jego gęste futro. Nigdy nie przywiązywał wagi do obelg rzucanych w jego kierunku, ale teraz to bolało. Czuł się, jakby znowu miał pięć lat i właśnie zniszczył najdroższy garnitur ojca. Usłyszał wtedy równie okrutne wyzwiska. Od tego czasu jego ojciec się zmienił, ale wspomnienia pozostały.

- Nie pozwolę ci o nim tak mówić.

- Będę go nazywał jak mi się podoba! Jak mogłeś to zrobić mojej małej dziewczynce? Jak mogłeś? Shannon...

- Nie żyje!

Odkąd poznał Jethro, Tony nigdy nie słyszał z jego ust czegoś takiego. Był tak zaskoczony, że aż zajrzał do salonu. Richarda stał sztywno, zaciskając pięści ze złości, na jego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie. Wyglądał jakby nie mógł znaleźć dobrej odpowiedzi na słowa, które przed chwilą usłyszał.

- Ona nie żyje i nic tego nie zmieni. – mówił dalej Jethro. – Nie zdradziłem jej. Chciałaby tego, żebym znowu był szczęśliwy. I jestem. Wiem co sobie myślisz. Wciąż kocham Shannon, ale to Tony jest teraz dla mnie najważniejszy. Jest moim mężem, co w żaden sposób nie uwłacza pamięci Shannon.

Tony znów oparł się o ścianę i przygarnął bernardyna do siebie. Jethro naprawdę pogodził się ze śmiercią Shannon i Kelly. Nie bał się już tego mówić, przed chwilą dosłownie to wykrzyczał, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił. I komu to powiedział? Jeśli Tony dobrze rozumiał, Richard był ojcem Shannon. To musiało być trudne dla Jethro powiedzieć swojemu teściowi, że przestał żyć tylko dla swojej zmarłej od lat żony.

LJ nagle zaczął powarkiwać, nie reagując na próby uspokojenie go przez Tony'ego. Gdy po chwili z salonu wyszedł Richard, Tony z trudem utrzymał psa w miejscu, dopóki mężczyzna nie wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami i patrząc na niego z obrzydzeniem.

- Wiedziałem, że nie pójdziesz na górę. – powiedział Jethro, pojawiając się w korytarzu. Wyglądał na odrobinę zmęczonego.

- Chciałem być blisko na wypadek, gdyby coś się stało. – Tony wstał z podłogi i otrzepał spodnie.

- Nic by mi nie zrobił. Tak przynajmniej sądzę. Gdy jeszcze Shannon żyła, dosyć często się z nim kłóciłem, ale pierwszy raz widziałem go takiego wściekłego. Przez moment myślałem, że mnie zabije. Jak się czujesz?

- Czy to nie ja powinienem o to zapytać?

- Czuję się dobrze. Poza tym, że właśnie utraciłem wszelki szacunek rodziny Shannon, jest nieźle. – przyznał. Patrzył na zamknięte drzwi, za którymi zniknął Richard, ale potem spojrzał na Tony'ego. – Przepraszam.

- Za co? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Za to, jak cię nazwał.

- To nic. Przywykłem, że ludzie wyzywają mnie od najgorszych. Jeśli przepraszasz za to, powinieneś posłuchać, jak wrzeszczał na mnie mój szef w Baltimore. – powiedział i uśmiechnął się.

- Na pewno?

- Tak tylko...

- Tylko co?

- A, pieprzyć to, jestem wściekły. – przyznał. – Nie miał prawa mnie tak nazywać. Nie zna mnie. Ciebie też nie powinien o nic oskarżać. Tak jakbyś nie miał prawa znowu być szczęśliwym.

- Rodzina Shannon jest dosyć konserwatywna. – wyjaśnił, prowadząc męża do salonu. Obaj usiedli na kanapie, LJ położył się obok na podłodze wciąż powarkując. – Kiedy prosiłem o jej rękę, musiałem to robić w obecności jej rodziców. Richarda bardziej zdenerwowało to, że poślubiłem mężczyznę niż to, że w ogóle wziąłem ślub. Gdyby na twoim miejscu była kobieta, pewnie mniej by się wściekał.

- Wybacz. – teraz to Tony czuł, że powinien przeprosić.

- Za co ty przepraszasz?

- Zepsułem ci więzi rodzinne.

- Nie przejmuj się, ostatni raz widziałem i rozmawiałem z nimi na pogrzebie. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu Richard w ogóle tu przyjechał po tylu latach.

Tony przytaknął. A dzień zaczął się tak obiecująco.

- Mówiłeś prawdę? – zapytał nagle po kilku minutach ciszy. – Jestem dla ciebie najważniejszy?

- Tony, jesteś inteligentnym facetem, więc dlaczego zadajesz takiego głupie pytania? Oczywiście, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Gdyby tak nie było, nie wyszedłbym za ciebie.

Tony uśmiechnął się i objął Jethro ramieniem, całując go w czubek głowy.

- Jestem pewny, że Shannon jest z ciebie dumna. – powiedział. Sam był dumny z postawy męża, Shannon i Kelly na pewno też musiały być, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

- Dzięki, Tony. Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też.

Incydent z Richardem nie zepsuł im całkowicie dnia. Jethro szybko o tym zapomniał. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy, którymi zaprzątał sobie głowę niż wściekły teść. Tony był znacznie bardziej ważny. Najważniejszy.


	15. Słodkie chwile

Jedna z rzeczy, którą Abby uwielbiała robić, to niespodzianki. Uwielbiała je sprawiać przyjaciołom i bardzo często co miesiąc wymyślała coś nowego, by ich uszczęśliwić. Tym razem Abby postanowiła zrobić coś dla swojej ulubionej pary agentów. Tony i Jethro na pewno ucieszą się z ciasta, które im upiekła. Tak na osłodę życia.

Postanowiła zawieść im podarek po pracy, kiedy na pewno mieliby czas i ochotę go zjeść. Ucieszyła się, gdy po zaparkowaniu pod ich domem zobaczyła zapalone światło. Przynajmniej jeden z nich był w domu i nie spał.

Abby zapukała, ale nikt nie odpowiedział, więc weszła do środka. Już od progu przywitał ją LJ, próbujący obwąchać pakunek, który ze sobą miała.

- To nie dla ciebie, maleńki. – LJ jednak wcale maleńki nie był. Był już prawie dorosłym psem i z łatwością mógł przewrócić Abby, gdyby tego chciał.

Abby zajrzała do kuchni, gdzie postawiła ciasto i dalej poszła szukać Jethro i Tony'ego. W salonie było słychać włączony telewizor, więc tam postanowiła poszukać najpierw. To co znalazła było nawet lepsze niż jej pomysł z prezentem.

Na kanapie przed włączonym telewizorem siedział Tony, podpierający głowę dłonią, pogrążony we śnie. Musiał usnąć oglądając film. Jego druga ręka spoczywała na piersi Jethro, który spał z głową ułożoną na jego kolanach. Obaj wyglądali tak spokojnie i uroczo, że Abby nie mogła się oprzeć i zrobiła im zdjęcie. Na pamiątkę, takie widok nie zdarzał się każdego dnia. Jethro i Tony rzadko pokazywali się z tej strony, przynajmniej w pracy. Tutaj w domu byli sobą, żaden z nich nie wstydził się pokazać swojej łagodnej strony, pozwalali sobie na relaks, na opuszczenie gardy, bo w domu nikt ich nie mógł przejrzeć ani skrzywdzić.

LJ polizał dłoń Abby, wyrywając ją tym samym z zamyślenia. Ostrożnie, tak by nie obudzić obu mężczyzn, wyszła z domu, zabierając ze sobą ciasto. Dostarczyła je znowu dopiero rano, razem ze zdjęciem, które zrobiła poprzedniego wieczora.


	16. Zakład

- Wiesz co, to głupie. – Tony zjadł chipsa, którego trzymał w dłoni i sięgnął po następnego, którego rzucił na podłogę. Nie minęła chwila, a LJ zjadł upuszczony smakołyk.

- Co jest głupie? – zapytał Jethro. On i Tony siedzieli razem na kanapie oparci plecami o siebie. Tony oglądał telewizję i zajadał się czym popadnie, a Jethro czytał książkę, kompletnie ignorując telewizor. Byli po pracy, dopiero co wrócili i chcieli się zrelaksować przed snem. Ponieważ nie mogli się zdecydować na formę relaksu, poszli na kompromis, który okazał się najlepszą opcją. Mieli się blisko siebie i zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, czego mogli chcieć więcej?

- Ten film. – odparł Tony, przeżuwając chipsa. – A w zasadzie nie film tylko motyw w nim.

- Czyli? – Jethro nie miał ochoty odrywać oczu od książki, by spojrzeć w telewizor i przekonać się, co jest głupie dlatego liczył, że Tony mu to wyjaśni.

- Facet jest żonaty, nosi obrączkę. Kumple zabierają go do klubu, by się trochę rozerwał i odsapnął od małżeńskiego życia. To klub ze striptizem tak w ogóle. Są w tym klubie i wszyscy oprócz żonatego się świetnie bawią, bo żadna laska nie chce zarywać do zaobrączkowanego faceta.

- I co w tym głupiego?

- To wierutna bzdura. Obrączka nie odstrasza.

- Czyżby?

- Pewnie. Który facet przychodzi do klubu ze striptizem z żoną? Jeśli tam jest, to na pewno nie z nią. Żonaci przychodzą się tam zabawić, bo im się nie układa i wszyscy to wiedzą, dlatego nawet jak nie zdejmą obrączki i tak laski do nich zarywają, bo wiedzą, po co tu przyszli.

- A może film ma racje i kobiety faktycznie respektują małżeństwo? – Jethro przewrócił stronę w książce, poprawił okulary i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Tony'ego. – A facet w klubie ze striptizem nie od razu oznacza nieszczęśliwego męża. Mężczyźni mają swoją potrzeby, powinieneś to wiedzieć, sam jednym jesteś. Niektórym może po prostu znudziło się porno.

- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – spytał Tony. – A może boisz się, że pomimo obrączki dziewczyny wciąż będą mnie podrywać?

Tony poczuł się nieco urażony, gdy usłyszał prychnięcie.

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

- Co? Uważasz, że laski na mnie już nie lecą?

- Nie, po prostu nie boję się o to, że możesz mnie zdradzić.

- To czemu tak bronisz żonatych mężczyzn?

- Nie bronię ich, mówię tylko, co myślę.

- Chcesz się założyć, że nawet z obrączką wyrwę parę lasek w klubie?

- O co?

- 20 dolarów. I gotuję wszystkie obiady przez miesiąc, jeśli mi się nie uda. Jeśli wygram, ty gotujesz.

- Zgoda.

Obaj odwrócili się w końcu do siebie, Tony był już pewny wygranej.

- Udowodnię ci, że ten film to bujda.

- Powodzenia. – Jethro zamknął książkę i wstał z kanapy. – Idę wziąć prysznic. Lepiej opracuj już sobie teksty na podryw, przydadzą ci się.

- Zobaczymy co powiesz, gdy staniesz przy kuchni! – zawołał za nim Tony i wrócił do filmu. Parsknął śmiechem, gdy na ekranie dziewczyna znowu nie poderwała żonatego faceta, gdy tylko zobaczyła jego obrączkę. – Co za bzdury.

Spojrzał na swój własny symbol małżeństwa. Od dnia ślubu zdejmował ją tylko wtedy, gdy szli na akcje. Zawsze zostawiał ją wtedy w laboratorium Abby, by się nie zgubiła albo nie została zniszczona, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Nie lubił jej zdejmować, ale jeszcze bardziej nie lubił myśli o tym, że mógłby ją stracić, choć był to tylko kawałek metalu. Ale ten kawałek metalu znaczył dla nich obu bardzo wiele. Jethro nie zdejmował obrączki nawet gdy szedł na akcje. Jedyne momenty, kiedy Tony widział go bez, to podczas pracy przy łodzi i treningu na strzelnicy. Poza tymi kilkoma wyjątkami, zawsze mieli je na palcach. Czasami nawet podczas seksu był w stanie ją wyczuć, gdy Jethro pieścił jego ciało.

Nigdy nie zapomniałby dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz ją założył. To było podczas ślubu, wszystko było przygotowane w pośpiechu, ale obrączek nie zabrakło. Gdy je sobie zakładali, Tony poczuł nieopisaną radość. Już wtedy wiedział, że nie będzie się rozstawał z obrączką zbyt często. Stała się dla niego ważnym świadectwem miłości Jethro. Kiedy miał wątpliwości co do ich związku, wystarczyło że popatrzył na lewą dłoń i wszystko znów było w porządku.

Kiedy jeszcze był wolnym strzelcem, obrączka wydawała mu się czymś głupim i niepotrzebnym. Wielokrotnie widział w klubach, do których chodził, jak żonaci mężczyźni albo zamężne kobiety chowali obrączki. Czasami na ich palcach widział ślady po długim noszeniu. Nigdy go to nie zniechęcało, jeśli kobieta miała obrączkę, a mimo to wciąż podrywała facetów, oczywistym było dla niego, że nie jest szczęśliwa i że chce być adorowana. Dlatego scena w filmie wydawała mu się głupia, bo pokazywała nieprawdę, choć nie wiedział, jak sam by się zachował w takiej sytuacji. Od czasu ślubu ani razu nie był w klubie, nawet nie myślał o wyjściu tam i poderwaniu kogoś, choćby dla zabawy. Chyba szanował obrączkę bardziej, niż przed laty. Teraz jednak, w ramach zakładu, zamierzał udowodnić słuszność swojej teorii. Udowodni Jethro, że obrączka nie znaczy już dla ludzi tego, co kiedyś, gdy sam był młodszy. Choćby miał nagabywać kobiety przez całą noc. Nawet jeśli się nie uda, to przynajmniej wzbudzi w Jethro sporo zazdrości, a to zawsze kończy się bardzo przyjemnie. Zdecydowanie mógł przeżyć 20 dolców i gotowanie przez miesiąc jeśli w zamian w grę wchodził ostry i namiętny seks z zazdrosnym jak diabli Jethro.

xxx

Tony wyczekiwał wolnego dnia, by pójść do klubu. Nie miał ochoty iść tam po pracy i martwić się o następny dzień. W końcu cały zespół dostał wolne, a stało się to tydzień po tym, jak Tony założył się z mężem.

- Jeth, jesteś już gotowy?! – krzyknął z dołu, czekając na Jethro. Do klubu szli razem, by nie było posądzania o oszukiwanie. – A może ci pomóc z wyborem ubrań?!

Tony nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Westchnął i przykucnął przy bernardynie, który chyba myślał, że idą na spacer.

- Wybacz, stary, już byłeś na spacerze. – Tony poklepał psa po głowie. – Nie zepsuj niczego, gdy nas nie będzie, dobra?

- Możemy iść. – powiedział Jethro, schodząc po schodach. Tony nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.

- Jethro... Ubrałeś się idealnie.

- Wierz lub nie, ale gdy byłem młody, chodziłem do klubów.

- Masz rację, nie wierzę. – trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie Jethro w klubie. To było dla niego równie irracjonalne jak wyobrażenie sobie Zivy jako spokojną kobietę, po prostu nie pasowało do siebie. – Masz coś przeciwko, żebyśmy wzięli mój samochód? Laski lecą na Mustangi.

- Jak sobie chcesz.

Tony wyczuwał w głosie Jethro niezadowolenie i niechęć. Prawdopodobnie wolał zostać w dzień wolny w domu i porobić cokolwiek, byle tylko nie iść do klubu. Było już jednak za późno na zmiany, założyli się i zdecydowali.

- Chodź, będzie fajnie. – Tony pociągnął męża w stronę drzwi. – Przypomnisz sobie czasy młodości.

- Nie za bardzo mam ochotę je sobie przypominać.

- Możesz zostać w domu, jeśli chcesz. – zaproponował. – Zadzwonię do Abby i ona będzie robić za sędziego. – nie chciał, by Jethro czuł się w klubie niezręcznie.

- Nie zamierzam tu siedzieć, podczas gdy ciebie będą obskakiwać kobiety w różnym wieku.

Tony uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że zazdrość już działa, a Jethro nie jest już taki pewny co do swoich przekonań, skoro tak bardzo nie chce iść.

Ze względu na męża, Tony wybrał spokojny klub, by Jethro nie dostał szoku kulturowego. Mało prawdopodobne, ale możliwe.

Gdy tylko weszli do klubu, Tony już wiedział, że wygra zakład. W środku było mało facetów, za to pełno kobiet. Trafili na jakiś babski wieczór albo coś podobnego.

- Trochę inna muzyka, niż zapamiętałem. – powiedział Jethro. Ponieważ nie weszli szczególnie daleko w głąb klubu, mogli się usłyszeć bez przekrzykiwania muzyki.

- Ale wciąż dobrze się przy niej tańczy. Kiedyś tak zrobimy, a teraz słuchaj. Kiedy będę wyrywać kolejne laski, masz się trzymać z daleka, jasne? Nie naruszaj mojej przestrzeni osobistej. Najlepiej udawajmy, że się nie znamy.

- Jeśli tak nie będę ci przeszkadzać i szybciej skończysz, to mogę się na to zgodzić.

Jethro odszedł od niego i skierował się prosto do baru, po drodze chowając obrączkę do kiszeni. Chciał sprawdzić coś dodatkowo, skoro już tu był. Zamówił burbon, który jako jedyny mógł go skłonić do pozostania tutaj dłużej niż pięć minut, a potem zaczął obserwować Tony'ego, który wybrał już sobie pierwszą ofiarę. Jethro zastanawiał się ile razy poderwane kobiety spoliczkują jego męża, gdy dowiedzą się, że robi to tylko dla zakładu. Powinien być zmartwiony tą myślą, ale bardzo go ona rozśmieszyła. Tony nie często dostawał w twarz od kobiet, kiedyś uważał się niemal za boga podrywu i przydałaby mu się porządna lekcja pokory. Musiał zrozumieć, że ładna buźka nie wystarczy, by kobieta nie miała mu za złe zakpienia z niej.

Tony wydawał się radzić sobie nieźle, kobieta z którą rozmawiał uśmiechała się i zachowywała się kokieteryjnie. Jethro miał nawet wrażenie, że parę razy dotknęła Tony'ego w bardziej intymnych miejscach. Wyglądało na to, że pomimo obrączki wciąż można uwieść kobiety bez problemu, nie tak jak pokazano w filmie. Ale wtedy kobieta odsunęła się nagle i odeszła, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Tony'ego, który jednak szybko przeszedł do kolejnej kobiety. I tym razem, wszystko wyglądało dobrze tylko z początku, a potem Tony zostawał z niczym.

Jethro obserwował to wszystko z baru. Był zaskoczony niepowodzeniami Tony'ego. Wierzył, że obrączka ma wpływ na podryw, ale nie spodziewał się, że wszystkie kobiety będą zniechęcone, a Tony flirtował co najmniej z dwudziestoma. Żadna długo nie wytrzymywała.

Był już gotów unieważnić zakład, żeby nie dołować męża, który nie mógł pogodzić się z niepowodzeniem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego wszystkie kobiety były takie niechętne.

- Wygląda na to, że wygrałeś. – powiedział Tony, gdy podszedł do Jethro. Wypił trochę jego burbonu i zrezygnowany oparł się o bar. – Obrączka rzeczywiście działa.

- Nie, to przeze mnie ci się nie udało.

Tony spojrzał na niego, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

- To znaczy?

- Zanim wszystkie te kobiety od ciebie odchodziły, patrzyły na mnie.

Jethro dziwił się samemu sobie, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Był śledczym, powinien dostrzegać takie rzeczy.

- Czyli to nie była wina obrączki jako takiej. – powiedział Tony. Teraz rozumiał już wszystko, łącznie z tym, dlaczego cały czas czuł się obserwowany. – To ty, stojąc i patrząc się na mnie jak na swoją własność, zniechęcałeś wszystkie dziewczyny. To oszustwo z twojej strony!

Jethro jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie zabroniłeś mi patrzeć, stałem dość daleko, by nie naruszać twojej przestrzeni.

- Może nie mamy nosów jak zwierzęta, ale wszystkie laski i tak wyczuwały twoje feromony. Oznaczyłeś mnie jak jakiś samiec alfa, twoja dominacja wszystkich odstrasza. – Tony wypił cały burbon, który pozostał w szklance, może nieco za szybko, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale potrzebował tego. Naprawdę czuł się okropnie po tym, jak wszystkie kobiety go odtrąciły, teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że to nie była jego wina i wciąż był atrakcyjny. To wiele dla niego znaczyło.

- Tak samo jak twoja ode mnie. – Jethro spojrzał na pusta szklankę i zamówił jeszcze jeden burbon. Tym razem to on wypił wszystko niemal od razu. – Zwykle nie mam problemu ze znalezieniem partnerki na noc, ale dzisiaj żadna nawet do mnie nie podeszła. A zdjąłem obrączkę.

- I tak wszystkie wiedzą, że jesteś zajęty. – mruknął Tony.

- Ty też jesteś i one to wiedzą. Nie wiem jak i nie obchodzi mnie to, wygrałem, dawaj pieniądze.

Jethro wystawił rękę w stronę Tony'ego, czekając na swoje 20 dolarów.

- Co? Nie! – odmówił od razu Tony. – Udawałoby mi się, gdybyś nie był w pobliżu!

- Pół na pół? – zaproponował z westchnieniem.

- Zgoda. Chcesz już iść do domu?

- Bardzo.

Tony ostatecznie nie dostał tego, czego chciał, po powrocie do domu on i Jethro położyli się spać, ale przynajmniej dowiódł, że filmy to bzdura i był z siebie zadowolony. Szkoda mu tylko było braku seksu będącego wynikiem zazdrości. Może następnym razem powinien założyć się z Jethro o coś, co zobaczył w filmie pornograficznym?


	17. Zgubione i odnalezione

Tony rzadko wpadał w panikę, tylko w kryzysowych sytuacjach ponosiły go emocje. A ta sytuacja z pewnością należała do takich. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł do czegoś takiego dopuścić, ale stało się i nawet przeszukanie całego domu wzdłuż i wszerz nic nie pomogło. Zgubił obrączkę. Zgubił swoją najcenniejszą rzecz, jaką posiadał. Kiedy, gdzie i jak było dla niego tajemnicą. Nie pamiętał, by ją zdejmował i gdzieś zostawiał. Spadła mu? Ale przecież była dobrze dopasowana, nie mogła spaść z palca nawet gdy potrząsał całą ręką. Chyba że spadła mu podczas kąpieli, ale to oznaczało, że jest już dawno w ściekach, choć Tony nie wiedział jak długo nie ma obrączki. Może istniała jeszcze niewielka szansa na to, że jest w odpływie.

Poczekał aż Jethro będzie zajęty robieniem śniadania, a potem pobiegł na górę do łazienki. Odechciało mu się szukać obrączki, gdy kucnął przed odpływie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby ją wyjąć. Mógłby spróbować magnesem, ale jedyne magnesy w domu były w piwnicy. Tony'emu nie udałoby się niezauważenie wejść do piwnicy Jethro, ale musiał spróbować.

O dziwo dostanie się do piwnicy poszło mu łatwo. Jethro był zajęty szczotkowaniem sierści LJ'a, więc nawet nie zauważył, kiedy mąż przemknął się do jego piwnicy.

Tony szybko znalazł mały magnes i wrócił na górę.

-Jezus! – krzyknął, gdy po otwarciu drzwi stanął oko w oko z Jethro. – Nie rób tak, bo dostanę zawału.

- Czego szukałeś w piwnicy? – zapytał Jethro, zaglądając do środka. Po Tonym można było się spodziewać wszystkiego, wolał się wiec upewnić, że małżonek nie sprowadził do piwnicy jakiegoś zwierzęcia.

- Niczego. – odparł niewinnie, wrzucając magnes do kieszeni spodni.

Jethro nie dał się nabrać, Tony oddychał zbyt szybko, był czymś zdenerwowany.

- Tony...

- Pójdę się ubrać. – powiedział szybko i wyminął męża, nim ten zdążył go zatrzymać. Zamknął się w łazience i przystąpił do pracy. Magnes zawiązał na nici dentystycznej, a następnie spuścił go w dół odpływu. Nie minęła chwila, a natrafił na opór, musiał więc wszystko wyciągnąć. Niestety nic się do magnesu nie przyczepiło.

- Niech to szlag. Jethro mnie zabije.

Wiedział, ile obrączka znaczy dla męża. Jeśli szybko jej nie znajdzie, a Jethro się zorientuje, będzie po nim.

- I co ja mam teraz zrobić?

- Tony, nie mam pojęcia, co cię napadło, ale jeśli zaraz nie ruszysz swojego tyłka, to pojadę do pracy bez ciebie.

- Wychodzę! – odkrzyknął, wyrzucając magnes do kosza. Spojrzał na swój palec bez obrączki i momentalnie poczuł ucisk w żołądku. – Może znajdzie się w pracy. – szepnął do siebie. Jeśli nie znalazłby jej tam, musiałby się pogodzić ze stratą.

Nie rozumiał, jak w ogóle mógł ją zgubić. Pilnował jej jak oka w głowie, bardziej się martwił o nią niż o portfel z pieniędzmi i dokumentami. Gdyby odcięli mu palec z obrączką, w pierwszej kolejności chciałby odzyskać właśnie ją. Nie mógł jej stracić, po prostu nie mógł.

Jethro nie pytał o nic, gdy Tony przeszukiwał schowek w samochodzie jak szalony. Ani gdy zaczął zaglądać na tylne siedzenie. Przyzwyczaił się już dawno do dziwactw męża i te nie były najgorszymi, z jakimi się spotkał. Mógł wymienić co najmniej 10 dziwniejszych.

- Zostanę na chwilę w wozie, nie czekaj na mnie, przyniosę ci kluczyki. – powiedział Tony, gdy zaparkowali w garażu agencji.

Jethro nic nie powiedział, jedynie westchnął i wyszedł z samochodu, pozwalając Tony'emu na szukanie obrączki pod siedzeniami. Minęło prawie pół godziny nim skończył, ale zamiast obrączki udało mu się uzyskać jedynie pogiętą i ubrudzoną koszulę.

- Cholera.

Sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej, panikował coraz bardziej, gdy z każdą chwilą miał coraz mniej czasu i szans na znalezienie obrączki. Zdecydował się, że powie Jethro prawdę, jeśli do wieczora jej nie znajdzie. Może nie byłoby tak źle, zawsze mogli zamówić nową, choć to nie byłoby to samo.

W biurze Tony dostrzegł kolejną szansę. Jethro gdzieś zniknął, została tylko Ziva i McGee, więc nawet gdyby zapytali go, czemu przeszukuje biurko tak zawzięcie, mógł ich z łatwością okłamać. Nie nabraliby się, ale przestaliby pytać.

Początkowo nie zapytali go o nic, po prostu patrzyli, jak uklęknął i zaczął szukać obrączki pod biurkiem. Zaniepokoili się dopiero, gdy zaczął wyrzucać rzeczy z szuflad i podnosić monitor, by pod niego zajrzeć.

- Tony, co robisz? – zapytała Tim.

- Szukam czegoś. – odparł przerzucając kolejne rupiecie z miejsca na miejsce. – Ah, kurwa, tutaj też nie ma.

- Szukasz chrząszczy?

- Świerszczyków jak już, Ziva. – poprawił ją, chowają rzeczy z powrotem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nagle przestały się mieścić. – I nie, nie tego szukam.

- Więc czego? Może ci pomożemy. – zaproponował Tim.

Tony ostatnim, czego chciał, to pomocy w szukaniu obrączki. Spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby miał im powiedzieć prawdę. Wielokrotnie się przed nim chwalił, że nigdy jej nie zgubi i co zrobił? Zgubił ją.

- Dzięki, poradzę sobie. – ostatni raz przejrzał blat biurka. – Idę do Abby.

Jeśli gdzieś miała być ta obrączka, to właśnie tam. W końcu to u Abby ją zostawiał, gdy zdejmował ją w pracy, to było jedynie miejsce, gdzie miał pewność, że mu ona nie zginie.

- Abby, nie zostawiłem u ciebie obrączki? – zapytał zaraz po wejściu.

Abby nie odpowiedziała mu od razu, przez chwilę patrzyła na niego tylko, co wydało mu się trochę niepokojące.

- Zgubiłeś obrączkę?

- Nie! – zaprzeczył od razu. – Gdzieś jest, tylko nie pamiętam gdzie.

- Czyli zgubiłeś.

Tony westchnął.

- Nigdzie jej nie ma.

Abby podeszła do niego i go przytuliła.

- Nie widziałam jej nigdzie tutaj. – powiedziała, głaszcząc go po głowie. Musiała stanąć na palcach, by ułatwić sobie zadanie. – Na pewno gdzieś się znajdzie.

- Jethro mnie zabije. – Tony usiadł na krześle, ale Abby go nie puściła. – Obrączka jest dla niego ważna. To on chciał, byśmy je założyli w czasie ślubu. Jeśli mu powiem, że ją zgubiłem, wkurzy się.

- Na pewno nie będzie miał ci tego za złe. Każdemu się mogło zdarzyć.

- Nie rozumiesz, ja nie gubię takich rzeczy, pilnuje ich jak nic innego, a Jethro... pewnie będzie mnie pocieszał, że nic się nie stało, ale i tak będzie wściekły. – Tony złapał się za głowę, czuł się bezsilny. – I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Może mu nie powiem? Może nie zauważy.

- Skarbie, nie możesz mu nie powiedzieć, bo jak dowie się sam, to naprawdę się wścieknie.

- Trochę boję się mu powiedzieć. Shannon na pewno nigdy nie zgubiła swojej obrączki.

- Dobrze wiesz, że Gibbs nigdy nie porównał cię do Shannon i nigdy nie będzie.

Wiedział to, oczywiście że wiedział, ale sam często się porównywał do pierwszej żony szefa, nie mógł się powstrzymać, po prostu czasem czuł się gorszy, ale prawdę mówiąc, te porównania tylko sprawiały, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Bardzo zależało mu na tym, jak Jethro go postrzega, dlatego nie chciał wypadać gorzej od Shannon. Do tej pory mu się udawało, ale teraz już nie uniknął porażki.

- Lepiej już pójdę. – powiedział wstając. – Spóźniłem się pół godziny, bo szukałem obrączki w aucie, a jak wszedłem do biura, to Jethro nie było, lepiej mu się pokażę, zanim zwali na mnie tony papierkowej roboty.

Abby zaśmiała się cicho.

- Na pewno znajdziesz obrączkę, Tony. Jestem tego pewna.

- Dzięki, Abbs.

Abby pocałowała go w policzek na pożegnanie, co choć trochę poprawiło Tony'emu humor na resztę dnia.

Wieczorem cały ten humor wyparował, gdy Tony stanął przed trudnym zadaniem przyznania się Jethro do zgubienia obrączki. Aż do końca miał nadzieję, że ją znajdzie, próbował nawet nakłonić LJ'a do wywęszenia jej, przekopał się przez wszystkie ubrania w domu, ale wszystko to na nic.

- Jeth, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Jethro przerwał swoją zabawę z bernardynem i spojrzał na męża wyczekująco. Chciał się w końcu dowiedzieć, co jest przyczyną jego dziwnego zachowania.

- Słucham.

Tony przysiadł się do niego i podrapał psa po brzuchu, by się nieco uspokoić.

- Zgubiłem obrączkę.

Cisza. Jethro się nie odezwał. Tony oczekiwał wrzasków albo zwykłej rozmowy, ale nie ciszy. Odważył się spojrzeć na męża, które ze spokojem głaskał LJ'a, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem?

- Tak. To dlatego tak dziwnie się zachowywałeś?

- Szukałem jej wszędzie i nie znalazłem.

- Nie zgubiłeś jej.

- Jeth, szukałem... – Tony przerwał, gdy coś uderzyło go w czoło i wylądowało mu między nogami. Ze zdziwieniem, ale i radością zobaczył na podłodze swoją obrączkę. – Ale jakim cudem?

- Wziąłem ją kilka dni temu. – wyjaśnił Jethro. – Zabrałem do jubilera.

- Po co? – Tony z niezwykłą ostrożnością i troską podniósł obrączkę i położył ją sobie na dłoni. To było wspaniałe uczucie znów czuć zimny metal na skórze.

- Zamówiliśmy je w pośpiechu, więc postanowiłem to nadrobić i kazałem coś na nich wygrawerować.

- Na nich? – spytał zaskoczony. Spojrzał na dłoń Jethro i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma na niej obrączki. – Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?

- Przyzwyczaiłeś się i nie zwracałeś już na to uwagi, dlatego pomyślałem, że jak wezmę twoją obrączkę, to też nie zauważysz.

- Prawie się udało, zorientowałem się dopiero dzisiaj. Kiedy mi ją zabrałeś?

- Pięć dni temu, dzisiaj je odebrałem, kiedy zostałeś w moim samochodzie. Musiałem wziąć służbowego vana.

Pięć dni. Tyle mu zajęło zorientowanie się, że nie ma obrączki na palcu. Jak mógł to przeoczyć? Na miejscu zbrodni od razu zauważyłby taki szczegół.

- Jak w ogóle mi ją zabrałeś, cały czas mam ją na palcu.

- Podczas seksu łatwo się dekoncentrujesz, zdjęcie ci obrączki z palca nie było trudne, zwłaszcza gdy użyłem lubrykantu. – wyjaśnił. W oczach Tony'ego wyglądał na bardzo dumnego z siebie.

- Sprytne. – przyznał. Sam by tego lepiej nie wymyślił. – Nie gniewasz się, że nie zauważyłem?

- Prawdę mówiąc, na to właśnie liczyłem. Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę. – wyznał i wyciągnął z kieszeni własna obrączkę. – Zobacz napis.

Tony z ciekawością przyjrzał się wygrawerowanym literom. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy odczytał słowa, które tworzyły.

- To chyba najbardziej romantyczna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś, wiesz?

- Nie wspominaj o tym nikomu.

Tony zaśmiał się i jeszcze raz przeczytał napis. _Semper Fidelis_. To było takie w stylu Jethro.

- Dziwne, że nie zorientowałeś się o co chodzi, gdy zacząłem się dziwnie zachowywać. – zauważył.

- Czasami zachowujesz się dziwniej bez powodu. Przywykłem.

- Teraz miałam powód. Naprawdę myślałem, że ją zgubiłem. Następnym razem zapytaj, bo dostanę zawału.

- Drugi raz raczej nie będzie potrzebny.

Jethro wziął obrączkę Tony'ego i założył mu ją na palec, dokładnie jak rok temu, kiedy się pobrali. Tony zrobił to samo i w końcu obaj znów mieli swoje obrączki na palcach, tam, gdzie ich miejsce.


	18. Ostrzeżenie

- No już, nie spiesz się tak.

Jethro napełnił miskę LJ'a wodą i postawił ją na podłodze. Bernardyn od razu do niej doskoczył i łapczywie zaczął pić. Dopiero co byli na spacerze, LJ biegał przez całą godzinę, ale dalej miał pełno energii, jakby w ogóle się nie męczył. Jethro przeczuwał, że gdy on i Tony wrócą wieczorem do domu z pracy, to któryś z mebli będzie rozerwany na strzępy.

- Zadowolony?

LJ zamerdał ogonem i wybiegł do ogródka przez otwarte drzwi. Jethro pokręcił głową i poszedł do kuchni, by zrobić sobie kawę – kolejną. Czekając aż się zaparzy, spojrzał na zegarek. Do pracy zostało im niewiele ponad pół godziny, a Tony wciąż był pod prysznicem nie przyszykowany, a co ważniejsze, bez zjedzonego śniadania. Jethro zastanowił się, czy mu go nie zrobić, żeby Tony mógł zjeść w samochodzie, ale rozproszył go dzwoniący telefon. Biorąc już gotową kawę, poszedł odebrać.

- Halo?

- Gibbs, jak miło cię słyszeć.

Jethro od razu rozpoznał ten głos i równie szybko wezbrała w nim wściekłość.

- Ciebie też miło słyszeć, panie DiNozzo.

- Nie przesadzaj, jesteś moim zięciem, możesz mi mówić po imieniu.

Mogę, ale nie chcę, pomyślał Jethro.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał. Nie widział innego powodu dla którego Senior miałby dzwonić i to jeszcze o tej godzinie.

- Nic, a co miało się stać? Chciałem po prostu zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że około południa będę w D.C. Pomyślałem, że mógłbym się spotkać z Juniorem.

Jethro spojrzał w kierunku schodów, gdzie w każdej chwili mógł pojawić się Tony.

- Tony bierze teraz prysznic, powiem mu, żeby oddzwonił.

- I nie jesteś tam z nim? – zaśmiał się Senior. – Nie kłopocz go, powiedz mu tylko, żeby przyjechała po 12 na lotnisko i mnie odebrał. Pójdziemy na lunch i porozmawiamy.

- Przekażę.

Jethro rozłączył się, a chwilę potem Tony zszedł po schodach, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.

- Kto dzwonił? – spytał z uśmiechem.

- Pomyłka. – odparł Jethro i napił się kawy.

Tony nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko poszedł szykować się do pracy, a Jethro dziwił się samemu sobie, czemu skłamał.

xxx

Jethro niespokojnie spoglądał na zegarek na nadgarstku. Dochodziło południe, samolot z Seniorem miał niebawem wylądować, a Tony wciąż nic o tym nie wiedział. Chciał mu o tym powiedzieć kilka razy, ale za każdym razem rezygnował w ostatniej chwili. Nie chciał, by Tony spotykał się z ojcem, nie po tym, jak Senior nie przyjechał na święta i go zranił. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Jethro pragnął, to zostawić męża samego z tym niesłownym człowiekiem. Jeśli chciał zjeść z synem lunch, w porządku, ale nie we dwójkę.

- Idę coś zjeść. – Jethro wstał od biurka i pospiesznie założył marynarkę.

- Super, akurat zgłodniałem. Idę z tobą. – zaproponował Tony.

- Nie. Idę sam.

Jethro starał się nie patrzeć na zraniony wyraz twarzy Tony'ego, w przeciwnym razie wyjawiłby mu wszystko, co planował zrobić, a tego nie chciał. Szybko wyszedł z biura, nim usłyszał od męża jakieś sprzeciwy.

xxx

Nim dojechał na lotnisko, krążył jeszcze po mieście, zastanawiając się co zrobić, jak już zobaczy Seniora. Zdecydowanie nie mógł go uderzyć, chociaż bardzo chciał, ale Tony by go za to znienawidził, nawet jeśli ojciec nie przyjechał na święta i zranił go tym samym mocno. Tony wciąż go kochał, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Ale Jethro nie zamierzał tolerować takiego zachowania teścia. Obiecał to sobie.

To co wyprawiał Senior było dla niego nie do pomyślenia. Sam nigdy nie miał idealnych relacji z ojcem, ale Jack był na tyle odpowiedzialny, by nie ranić własnego syna. W święta i urodziny dzwonił składając życzenia, czasami Jethro znajdował na grobie Shannon i Kelly kwiaty, które nie był od niego tylko właśnie od Jacka, który specjalnie przyjeżdżał ze Stillwater do Waszyngtonu i zaraz potem wracał z powrotem, co zajmowało cały dzień. Ale robił to, bo wiedział jak ważne jest to dla Jethro. Senior z kolei... próbował albo przynajmniej udawał, że zależy mu na Tonym. Czasami dzwonił, bez okazji, żeby porozmawiać, ale te rozmowy nigdy nie trwały długo. Jethro nigdy nie pamiętał, by zadzwonił w dzień urodzin syna, jeśli w ogóle pamiętał, kiedy są.

Raz Tony dostał prezent na urodziny, butelkę drogiego, włoskiego wina. Cieszył się do momentu, kiedy odkrył, że to jedna z sekretarek mu to wysłała. Tony dowiedział się później, że odeszła z pracy krótko po tym, a Senior nigdy się nie dowiedział, że „wysłał" synowi prezent. Prawdopodobnie był wtedy zbyt zajęty planowaniem swojego kolejnego ślubu. Kilku swoich macoch Tony nawet nie miał okazji poznać, bo wychodziły za mąż i rozwodziły się w ciągu kilku miesięcy. Jethro nie rozumiał tej rodziny, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się nadziwić, jak dużo silnej woli musiał mieć w dzieciństwie Tony, by nie być podobnym do ojca.

Dochodziła 13, gdy Jethro zajechał na lotnisko. Senior czekał już niecierpliwie.

- Gibbs, nie spodziewałem się ciebie. Czy Junior nie mógł przyjechać?

- Ma dużo pracy. – wyjaśnił bez zbędnych uprzejmości. – Zawiozę cię do hotelu.

Senior przytaknął i usiadł na miejscu pasażera. Nie zdążył jeszcze zapiąć pasów, a Gibbs ruszył nagle i gwałtownie.

- Nie musimy się spieszyć, wiesz?

Jethro był innego zdania. Nie mógł być poza biurem zbyt długo, bo Tony nabrałby podejrzeń, a nie chciał go martwić.

Pojechał do najbliższego hotelu, jaki znał. Nie był to może najlepszy w D.C, ale Seniorowi powinien wystarczyć. Nie zawsze musiał opływać w luksusy.

- Dziękuję za podwiezienie, ale coś mi się wydaje, że nie przyjechałeś tu na prośbę Juniora.

- Tony'ego.

- Co?

- Ma na imię Tony.

- Wiem to. Sam nadałem mu to imię.

- I tak powinieneś się do niego zwracać. – Jethro zacisnął mocno dłonie na kierownicy i spojrzał na Seniora. – Nie przyjechałeś na święta.

Senior wiedział już, dokąd zmierza to rozmowa i bardzo mu się ona nie podobała.

- Cóż, miałem dużo pracy. – wyjaśnił. Odpiął pasy, by pokazać Jethro, że nie zamierza tu siedzieć, ale ten zablokował drzwi i uniemożliwił mu wyjście.

- Chciał, żebyś przyjechał. Liczył na ciebie.

- Gibbs, obaj jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi. Junior... To znaczy Tony, także. – poprawił się szybko, gdy zauważył, jak Jethro mruży groźnie oczy. – Czasami nie da się uniknąć pracy. Ile razy wy byliście wzywani w nagłych wypadkach?

- Ja przynajmniej odwołuję plany osobiście, nie poprzez sekretarkę.

- Miałem spotkanie.

- To tylko jeden pieprzony telefon! – Jethro nie zamierzał podnosić głosu, ale nie mógł się już powstrzymać. – Pięć minut i byłoby po kłopocie, dygnitarze, z którymi się spotykałeś wytrzymaliby tyle.

Senior pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Nie rozumiesz zasad obowiązujący wśród przedsiębiorców.

- Masz rację, nie rozumiem, bo nie wiem, co tu jest do rozumienia. Czy naprawdę tak trudno zadzwonić do syna i odwołać spotkanie? Palce by cię od tego nie zabolały.

- O co ci w ogóle chodzi? To było trzy miesiące temu.

- A on wciąż to przeżywa. – Jethro otworzył drzwi samochodu, Senior mógł w każdej chwili wyjść, ale nie zrobił tego. – Ostrzegam cię, jeśli jeszcze raz go zawiedziesz, jeśli jeszcze raz będzie się przez ciebie czuł niekochany, przysięgam, że już nigdy go nie zobaczysz i to nie dlatego, że was od siebie odseparuje. Zabiję cię po prostu, rozumiesz?

Senior nie odpowiedział, nie przytaknął, po prostu patrzył beznamiętnymi oczami, w których na chwilę pojawił się strach i zwątpienie.

- Wychodź. – rozkazał Jethro.

Bez słowa, Senior wyszedł z samochodu, zabrał bagaże i wszedł do hotelu, a Jethro wrócił do biura. Czuł się lepiej po powiedzeniu tego wszystkiego. Miał nadzieje, że przyniesie to jakiś skutek.

Stojąc na światłach, wyjął komórkę i wybrał numer, postanawiając zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz.

- Hej, tato. Masz chwilę czasu?

xxx

Tony siedział przy biurku jak na szpilkach, czekając na męża. Co chwilę spoglądał to na zegarek, to na windę, a Tim i Ziva powoli mieli go dość.

- Przestań się wiercić. – kazała mu Ziva.

- Nie mogę. – odparł i znowu spojrzał na windę, której drzwi się otworzyły. Tony od razu wstał, gdy dostrzegł męża. – Jethro!

Jethro zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się zostać uściskanym tak nagle zaraz po wejściu do biura.

- Tony, co ty...

- Nie zgadniesz, co się stało. – powiedział podekscytowany Tony. – Dzwonił mój ojciec, pytał, czy nie chcemy z nim zjeść obiadu. Czy to nie świetnie? Może chce się zrehabilitować za święta? Tylko czemu nie zadzwonił powiedzieć, że przyjeżdża?

- Może chciał ci zrobić niespodziankę?

- Udało mu się. Jesteśmy umówieni w sobotę, nie przeszkadza ci to?

- Nie, możemy pójść.

- Świetnie. – Tony pocałował szybko męża i wrócił do pracy, Jethro także. Obaj przez resztę dnia nie mogli przestać się uśmiechać, ale z zupełnie różnych powodów.


	19. Obiad z rodzicami

Jethro po raz ostatni widział męża tak podekscytowanego tuż przed ślubem, ale tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz zza zasłony ekscytacji czasami wychylało się zdenerwowanie, którego powodem był zbliżający się obiad z Seniorem. Mieli się spotkać zaledwie za dwie godziny w małej restauracji nieopodal.

Tony zachowywał się jak nastolatek przed pierwszą randką już od dwóch dni. Pierwszy raz to nie on zaproponował spotkanie, w dodatku takie bez żadnej okazji. Był ciekaw, co chce mu powiedzieć ojciec, ale jednocześnie bał się tego. Oczekiwał wszystkiego, każdej typowej dla Seniora wypowiedzi, łącznie takiej, w której prosiłby o pożyczenie pieniędzy. Był nawet gotowy usłyszeć o kolejny rozwodzie i małżeństwie, oraz poznać swoją nową macochę. Przed spotkaniem z człowiekiem takim jak Senior, musiał być przygotowany na wszystko.

Ale nawet pomimo tego przygotowania, Jethro zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tony nigdy nie jest przygotowany na jedno. Na odtrącenie, którego spodziewał się odkąd skończył 10 lat. Tony zwierzył mu się kiedyś, że to właśnie tego boi się najbardziej przed każdym spotkaniem. Nawet gdy jechali powiedzieć Seniorowi o swoim małżeństwie, też się tego bał. Jak dotąd te obawy się nie spełniły, ojciec kilkukrotnie zapewniał go, że nigdy do czegoś takiego nie dojdzie, ale z oczywistych względów, Tony mu nie wierzył. Zbyt długo go znał, by nabierać się na nadużywane przez Seniora „słowo honoru", które nie miało dla niego praktycznie żadnej wartości, jeśli nie chodziło o ważne interesy, ale w tych rzadko kiedy chodziło o honor.

Wiedząc, że w tej chwili nie jest w stanie uspokoić Tony'ego, Jethro zostawił go w spokoju w ich sypialni i zabierając ze sobą LJ'a zszedł do salonu, gdzie Jack oglądał powtórkę meczu futbolowego. Ojciec Jethro zgodził się przyjechać i wziąć udział w obiedzie, by dodać Tony'emu otuchy i pewności siebie. Taka była oficjalna wersja, Jethro miał nieco inne plany. Chciał, by Jack nauczył Seniora, jak należy postępować z dzieckiem. Być może obserwując go, Senior zrozumiałby, że ojcostwo nie polega na samych wymaganiach. Oczywiście Jack nie należał do grona najlepszych ojców pod słońcem, ale on i Senior natrafili na wiele podobnych trudności, gdy spadł na nich obowiązek samotnego wychowywania synów. Obaj nie mieli za dużo czasu, musieli zarabiać pieniądze na życie, brakowało im też kobiecej ręki, która byłaby dużo lepsza w pewnych sprawach.

Mimo tylu podobieństw, Jack poradził sobie dużo lepiej od Seniora. Nie wiadomo, czy wpływ na to miała sama chęć stworzenia dziecku jak najlepszego dzieciństwa, czy po prostu lepsze predyspozycje, ale Jethro zaliczał swoje pierwsze lata życia do udanych. Pomimo pracy, Jack miał dla niego czas. Może nie zawsze i nie tyle ile potrzebował, ale miał. W ojcu znajdował też oparcie po śmierci matki, coś czego Tony nie doświadczył w takiej samej sytuacji. Zamiast ojca pocieszała go pokojówka, która zajmowała się domem.

Ich dzieciństwa różniły się diametralnie, a mimo Tony nie różnił się wiele od Gibbsa pod względem przekonań i moralności. Gdyby ktoś spotkał ich po raz pierwszy, mógłby pomyśleć, że to rodzina – ojciec i syn albo bracia pomiędzy którymi była duża różnica wieku. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że pomimo braku wsparcia ze strony ojca i jego usilnych próby zrobienia z syna swojego następcy, Tony wciąż zdołał wyrosnąć na jego zupełne przeciwieństwo.

- Tony dalej lata po pokoju jak kot z pęcherzem? – zapytał Jack, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. Spojrzał na Jethro dopiero, gdy ten się przysiadł.

- Jest przestraszony, nie wie, czego się spodziewać.

- Jeśli syn tak panikuje przed spotkaniem z ojcem, to coś jest nie tak. Rozumiem niechęć i niepewność, ale to jest zwyczajna panika. Jeszcze nie poznałem gościa, a już mam ochotę mu przyłożyć.

- Znam to uczucie.

Podczas gdy Jethro zastanawiał się, kiedy najlepiej uderzyć Seniora, by małżonek się o tym nie dowiedział, Tony postanowił w końcu opuścić sypialnie i dołączyć do obu mężczyzn na dole.

- Lepiej się już czujesz, Tony? – zapytał go Jack. Zaskoczył go szeroki uśmiech, który jeszcze godzinę temu nie był obecny na jego twarzy.

- Wspaniale. – odpowiedział i wcisnął się na kanapę pomiędzy Jacka a Jethro. – Uznałem, że nie ma powodu do zdenerwowania.

Jack nie krył zdziwienia.

- Czyżby dotarły w końcu do ciebie nasze argumenty?

- Tak jakby. – Tony spochmurniał i przestał się uśmiechać. – Stwierdziłem, że jeśli przestanie mi zależeć, to przynajmniej się nie rozczaruję.

- To nie jest dobra strategia. – zauważył Jethro. – Chcieliśmy, żebyś się nie przejmował nad wyraz, a nie był obojętny.

- Przynajmniej wiem, że ta taktyka działa, więc nie każcie mi jej zmieniać.

Jack i Jethro przytaknęli, choć nie podobała im się ta strategia. Wbrew pozorom mogła narobić większych szkód niż pożytku, gdyby Senior naprawdę chciał, by pomiędzy nim a Tonym zapanowały normalne relacje. Tony zaprzepaściłby więc swoją jedyną szansę i pewnie do końca życia by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Do obiadu wciąż pozostały dwie godziny, może w tym czasie ekscytacja, która utrzymywała się od czasu telefonu Seniora, powróci na czas spotkania i wszystko skończy się dobrze.

- Idę zadzwonić do Abby. – powiedział nagle Tony i poderwał się z kanapy. Nim Jack i Jethro zdążyli mrugnąć, już go nie było, chwilę później usłyszeli szmery rozmowy, dochodzące z piwnicy.

- Czy on i Abby coś planują? – spytał Jack.

- Oby nie. – Jethro westchnął i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie. – Nie sądzę, by Senior docenił obecność Abby na obiedzie. Nie wie nawet o twoim przyjeździe.

- To niekulturalne z twojej strony, Leroy, ten człowiek płaci za wszystko.

- Wiem, zapłacę za ciebie, jako że to ja w ogóle cię tu ściągnąłem.

- Nie przejmuj się, Eric prowadzi sklep pod moją nieobecność.

- Eric? – Jethro przeszukał wspomnienia w poszukiwaniu znajomej osoby ze Stillwater o tym imieniu, ale jedyny Eric, jakiego stamtąd znał, dołączył razem z nim do Marines i zginął podczas akcji.

- Chłopak z sąsiedztwa. – wyjaśnił. – Miły dzieciak, pomaga mi w pracy, chce sobie dorobić na studia.

- Jesteś pewien, że można mu zostawić sklep pod opieką? Nie chcę później słuchać, że to przeze mnie ukradziono ci cały asortyment.

- Jest bardziej odpowiedzialny od ciebie w twoim wieku, bez obaw.

Jethro zdołał się tylko uśmiechnąć, na odpowiedź nie starczyło mu czasu, bo Tony wrócił do salonu i ku zaskoczeniu jego oraz Jacka, znowu się uśmiechał.

- Powiedz, że Abby nie dołączy. – poprosił Jethro błagalnie, spodziewając się już najgorszego.

- Co? Nie, pytałem ją tylko, co mam założyć.

- Nie idziesz na randkę. – zauważył Jack. – Po co ci rady w sprawach, na których i tak się znasz?

- To gustowna restauracja, nie mogę do niej wejść ubrany jak żul.

- Przesadzasz. – skwitował Jethro.

- Za ciebie też się później zabiorę. Ciao.

Jethro warknął sfrustrowany, gdy Tony wrócił do sypialni, by przyszykować ubrania na spotkanie. Zwykle nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Tony go ubiera, to było nawet miłe nieco zmienić styl. Problem polegał na tym, że gdy Tony był zdenerwowany, miał nieprzyjemną tendencję do wykonywania wszystkich błahych czynności za każdą osobę, by się trochę odstresować. Dosłownie wszystko chciał robić sam, a gdy miał jeszcze okazję pomóc komuś innemu, był w siódmym niebie. Dlatego też między innymi nie pozwolił się do siebie zbliżać w czasie przygotowań do świąt. Nie chciał się wyłącznie upewnić, że wszystko było idealne, chciał się uspokoić podczas robienia czegoś samodzielnie i bez niczyjej pomocy. Niewątpliwie Jack też miał paść jego ofiara prędzej czy później, mimo to Jethro nie poczuł się odpowiedzialny do tego, by ostrzec ojca, też chciał mieć trochę rozrywki przed spotkaniem z Seniorem, bo sam obiad naprawdę nie zapowiadał się na udany. Czuł to w kościach.

xxx

Dojechali na miejsce taksówką Wszyscy trzej jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że po skończonym obiedzie żaden z nich nie będzie się nadawał do jazdy, jeśli sprawy przyjmą nieciekawy obrót.

Przez całą drogę Tony rozmawiał z Jethro o ostatnim śledztwie, jakie przeprowadzili. Jego taktyka, by być obojętnym działała aż za dobrze, nawet gdy już weszli do restauracji, Tony sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie wiedział, po co tu przyszedł. Jethro miał mu już powiedzieć, by przestał się tak zachowywać, ale nie było takiej potrzeby, bo samo pojawienie się Seniora zaowocowało natychmiastowym zdenerwowaniem Tony'ego.

- Junior, jak dobrze cię widzieć, a nie tylko słyszeć przez telefon! – Senior podszedł do syna i uściskał go mocno.

Gibbs powstrzymał się przed zwróceniem Seniorowi uwagi, że i ta rzadko kiedy telefonuje. Jego uwadze nie umknęła też wymuszona uprzejmość w głosie mężczyzny i był pewny, że Tony też ją wyczuł, bo spiął się cały, ale zaraz potem odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Też miło cie widzieć. – odpowiedział Tony i uśmiechnął się. Jethro nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się, czy martwić, gdy i u niego dostrzegł tę wymuszoną reakcję. – Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się po moim ślubie, mam rację?

- Prawie rok temu. – potwierdził, odsuwając się na odległość ramion. – Wybacz, że nie przyjechałem na święta.

- W porządku. Przynajmniej o tym poinformowałeś.

Jethro uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy zauważył grymas na twarzy Seniora. Najwyraźniej posiadał jakieś sumienie i gryzło go, że nie zadzwonił do syna osobiście.

Ojciec Tony'ego w końcu przypomniał sobie, że nie jest z nim sam. Odwrócił się do Jethro, by i z nim się przywitać, ale od razu zauważył obok niego nieznanego mu mężczyznę.

- Dzień dobry, Gibbs. Widzę, że Tony przyprowadził jeszcze jedną osobę.

- Tato, to jest Jack. – przedstawił go szybko Tony. – Jest ojcem Jethro.

Oczy Seniora zrobiły się wielkie wraz z tym ostatnim zdaniem.

- Czyli teraz to będzie spotkanie rodzinne? – zapytał Senior i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Jacka, którą ten uścisnął z uśmiechem.

- Nie mięliśmy okazji się poznać podczas świąt. – wyjaśnił uprzejmie. – Więc Leroy postanowił zaprosić mnie teraz. Mam nadzieję, że to nie kłopot?

- Żaden. – odpowiedział Senior i ku zdziwieniu Jethro, zabrzmiał bardzo szczerze.

Po tym krótkim przywitaniu nadszedł czas na to, by zasiąść do obiadu. Na całe szczęście dla Jacka, zarezerwowany stolik mógł pomieścić cztery osoby, wystarczyło tylko dołożyć czwartą zastawę.

Kiedy wszyscy już usiedli, a jedzenie zostało zamówione, Senior postanowił zacząć rozmowę.

- Gdzie pracujesz, Jack? – zapytał. Już zdążył się dowiedzieć, że tylko po imieniu powinien się do niego zwracać.

Jacka zaskoczyło to pytanie, ale nie pokazał tego.

- Prowadzę własny sklep. – odpowiedział, patrząc uważnie na Jethro i Tony'ego, którzy siedzieli obok siebie.

Senior od razu zagłębił się w temat i zaczął zadawać kolejne pytania.

Pomimo chęci pozostania obojętnym, Tony widocznie przygasł, gdy Senior zamiast zapytać jego samego o cokolwiek, bardziej skupił się na Jacku i jego sklepie. Nie wydawał się być jednak zaskoczony brakiem zainteresowania. Jack na całe szczęście, wyczuł nastrój Tony'ego i postanowił temu przeciwdziałać.

- Może zapytasz o coś Tony'ego. – zasugerował, nie siląc się nawet na subtelność.

Senior skierował wzrok na Tony'ego, którzy spoglądał na niego z wyrzutem. Jethro musiał sięgnąć po szklankę z wodą i napić się, by zamaskować uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy tylko zobaczył zawstydzonego Seniora.

- Oczywiście. Przepraszam, Junior.

- Dlaczego mówisz na niego Junior? – zapytał nagle Jack. Rolę nauczyciela, jak być dobrym ojcem wziął sobie do serca, gdy tylko zobaczył relacje łączące Tony'ego z ojcem.

Senior był zdezorientowany tym pytaniem.

- Tak ma na imię. – odpowiedział.

- Wydawało się, że jego imię to Anthony. – powiedział Jack mrużąc oczy. Jethro pękał z dumy, gdy widział ten obrazek. Według Tony'ego, wszyscy zawsze padali ofiarami fałszywego uroku osobistego Seniora z niezwykłą łatwością. Przyglądanie się jego zaskoczonej twarzy oraz Jackowi, który nie dawał się omotać, było czystą rozkoszą. Tony wydawał się myśleć to samo, bo spojrzał na Jethro z uśmiechem, gdy tylko Jack zaczął interwencję.

- Oczywiście, że tak, ale to także moje imię, trzeba nas rozróżniać. – wyjaśnił, kompletnie nie widząc sensu w pytaniu, na które można dać tak oczywistą odpowiedź.

- Obcy ludzie muszą to robić, nie jesteście sobie obcy. Gdybym miał to samo imię co Leroy, wciąż mówiłbym do niego Leroy. Tony to twój syn, więc zwracaj się do niego po imieniu, a nie oficjalnym tonem, jak do jakiegoś pracownika.

Przez chwilę Senior nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, wyglądał jakby toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę o to, czy dalej się kłócić, czy poddać. Wybrał to ostatnie.

- Przepraszam, Ju... Anthony.

- W porządku, tato. I mów mi Tony, jeśli już koniecznie chcesz, żebyśmy się odróżniali. - zaproponował

Jethro uśmiechnął się i pozwolił sobie na relaks. Póki co wszystko było w porządku.

Miła atmosfera utrzymywała się aż do głównego dania, kiedy to temat rozmów zszedł na pracę Tony'ego.

- Nie czujesz się czasem niespełniony w pracy? – zapytał syna Senior, upijając łyk wina. Jethro naliczył, że to już trzecia lampka. Nie obawiał się, że Senior się upije, to byłby dla niego zbyt wielki wstyd, ale o ile niewielka ilość alkoholu ułatwiała rozmowę, tak teraz wydawała się ją tylko pogarszać, bo skłoniła Seniora do zadawania bardziej śmiałych pytań.

- Nie całkiem. – odparł spokojnie Tony, myśląc że może powinien był użyć nieco innych słów.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale policja dla Marines nie jest niczyim szczytem marzeń.

- Czyżby? – odezwał się Jethro, dla którego tak właśnie było. Senior go zignorował.

- No i raczej nie zarabiasz zbyt dużo.

Tony poruszył się niespokojnie, czuł się coraz bardziej zły.

- Jethro i ja radzimy sobie.

- Tak dobrze, że żeby wyjechać w czasie miesiąca miodowego, musieliście prosić mnie o pomoc.

Tony omal nie zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy to usłyszał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ojciec wykorzystuje przeciw niemu coś takiego, zwłaszcza, że było nieprawdą. Sam im zaproponował wyjazd, o nic nie prosili i nigdy by się do tego nie posunęli.

Wezbrała w nim złość, nie zaczął wrzeszczeć tylko dlatego, że nie chciał robić scen, a w głębi duszy czuł, że ojciec nie powiedział tego, by go zranić. On naprawdę uważał, że takimi argumentami coś zdziała. W końcu w biznesie działało, czemu nie miałoby pomóc w przekonaniu syna do zmiany pracy, skoro nie różniło się to praktycznie niczym? Takie było jego stanowisko, nie odróżniał argumentacji używanej w normalnych rozmowach, od tej, którą stosował podczas transakcji. To było trochę smutne, ale jednak wciąż wywoływało u Tony'ego gniew.

Jethro chciał go uspokoić, ale sam był na to zbyt zdenerwowany. Twarz Seniora jawiła się teraz dla niego jako wyjątkowo kuszący worek treningowy. Był pewny, że gdyby on i Senior byli sam na sam, nie zawahałby się uderzyć, nie ważne co by wtedy pomyślał Tony, który sam wyglądał, jakby był gotów walnąć ojca i wybić mu przy okazji parę zębów.

Jack jako jedyny zachował trzeźwość umysłu. Wstał, podszedł do Seniora, który naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że powiedział coś złego i niewłaściwego, i wyciągnął go z lokalu, gdzie oddalił się z nim kawałek.

- Co ty do kurwy nędzy wyprawiasz? – zapytał go, gdy byli już dość daleko od restauracji, by nikt z personelu i gości ich nie zobaczył.

Senior był zaskoczony, ale i oburzony zachowaniem Jacka. Został przez niego niedelikatnie wyprowadzony z restauracji, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez wszystkich gości i za co? Za stwierdzenie faktu?

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

- W to akurat łatwo mi uwierzyć. – Jack w swoim gniewie, zacisnął mocniej dłoń na lasce, podchodząc bliżej do Seniora. – Ten tekst był zdecydowanie nie na miejscu.

- Powiedziałem tylko prawdę. – bronił się Senior.

- Prawda czy nie, nie mówi się takich rzeczy, gdy chce się naprawić stosunki z synem. Przed chwilą stwierdziłeś, że praca Tony'ego i Leroya jest bez sensu, bo nie przynosi dużych zysków, a potem przedstawiłeś siebie jako wybawiciela z finansowych opresji. Gdybym nie znał sytuacji pomyślałbym, że twój i mój syn powinni się poczuć upokorzeni i zażenowani tym stwierdzeniem.

- Więc nagle nie mogę wyrażać swojej opinii?

- Po raz kolejny, tu nie chodzi o to, co ty uważasz, zwłaszcza gdy rani to bliskie ci osoby. Zachowujesz się, jakby Tony wciąż był kilkuletnim dzieckiem i był od ciebie uzależniony finansowo. Otóż nie jest, jest dorosły, ma pracę, dom i męża, i wszystko to zawdzięcza sobie. Czas na bycie ojcem kilkulatka już dawno minął, twój syn jest już dorosłym mężczyzną, więc zachowuj się jak ojciec dorosłego dziecka. Przestań zachowywać się, jakbyś wiedział, co jest dla niego najlepsze, nie masz już takiej władzy. Jeśli jeszcze raz tak postąpisz, obiecuję ci, że połamię ci wszystkie kości. I nie tylko ja, Leroy bardzo chętnie się dołączy.

- Twój syn już był łaskaw mnie poinformować, co mi zrobi, gdy popełnię błąd, którego nie da się naprawić. – powiedział, przypominając sobie rozmowę, którą Jethro przeprowadził z nim w aucie.

- Masz więc szczęście, bo ten się da. W przeciwnym razie nie rozmawialibyśmy tu teraz. Zapamiętaj co powiedziałem, wróć do Tony'ego i przeproś jego i Leroya za swoje zachowanie.

- Czemu mam też przepraszać twojego syna? – zapytał.

Jack westchnął zirytowany. Ten facet naprawdę nic nie rozumiał.

- Bo obraziłeś nie tylko Tony'ego, ale i jego męża swoim stwierdzeniem wyciągniętym kompletnie z dupy. – wyjaśnił nieco niecierpliwie. – Dlatego masz przeprosić ich obu.

Senior przytaknął i obaj mężczyźni wrócili do restauracji, gdzie Tony wciąż był rozdarty pomiędzy gniewem a smutkiem.

- Zadziwiające jest to, że nawet nie jestem rozczarowany. – powiedział do Jethro. – Jestem tylko wściekły.

- Może to i lepie. – stwierdził, nalewając mężowi kolejny kieliszek wina, który Tony szybko wypił.

- Sam już nie wiem. Powinno mnie to obchodzić. I obchodzi, ale nie tak, jak bym chciał. – Tony zastukał niecierpliwie palcem o blat stołu. – Jestem wściekły, bo nas obraził, a to że jest moim ojcem nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Równie dobrze mógłby to powiedzieć tamten kelner, czułbym się tak samo.

- Wciąż może się wszystko ułożyć. – nie mógł uwierzyć, że to mówi. – Jack z nim rozmawia, może to coś pomoże.

Tony westchnął i odsunął od siebie kieliszek, by więcej go nie kusiło. I tak już wypił za dużo w zbyt krótkim czasie, robiło mu się coraz bardziej gorąco.

- Oby to coś pomogło.

W tym momencie wrócił Jack wraz z Seniorem, który pierwsze co zrobił, to stanął obok Tony'ego i Jethro z miną męczennika. Mimo to obaj dostrzegli w jego oczach szczery żal, gdy zaczął przepraszać za swoje zachowanie. Słuchali go w skupieniu, obserwując uważnie każdy jego ruch. Przez cały ten czas Jack wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

Tony nie wiedział, co myśleć o tych przeprosinach. Nie miał wątpliwości, że były szczere, nawet jeśli do złożenia ich nakłonił Seniora Jack, ale czym były jedne przeprosiny, gdy na sumieniu miał dużo więcej rzeczy, które Tony mógłby mu wyliczać cały dzień, a na które nawet przeprosiny by nie pomogły, nawet te najszczersze. Ale Tony chciał mu wybaczyć, przynajmniej to zachowanie sprzed kilku minut. Może miało to być bodźcem dla nich obu, który w końcu pozwoliłby im nawiązać normalne rodzinne relacje. Senior potrzebował tylko impulsu mówiącego mu, że jeśli się postara, to syn mu wybaczy, a Tony chciał po prostu widzieć jego zaangażowanie. Coś czego nie doświadczył wiele lat temu.

- W porządku, tato. – powiedział. – Przeprosiny przyjęte.

Senior wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, ale wciąż nie usiadł. Patrzył teraz na Jethro, który choć nie miał ochoty tak łatwo wybaczać, postanowił zgodzić się z mężem.

Teraz mogli kontynuować posiłek w przyjemniejszej atmosferze i bez innych incydentów.

xxx

Po powrocie odwiezieniu Jacka do hotelu i powrocie do domu, Tony nie był w lepszym humorze niż gdy wychodzili, ale ponieważ nie miał też depresji, Jethro uznał obiad za w miarę poprawny. Oczekiwał dużo gorszego finału, Tony także, bo po położeniu się na kanapie, wydał z siebie zadowolone westchnienie i uśmiechnął się błogo.

Jethro nie mógł powstrzymać własnego uśmiechu, gdy widział męża takiego. Miał nadzieję, że po każdym następnym spotkaniu z ojcem, Tony będzie coraz szczęśliwszy.

Zostawiając go, by odpoczął, Jethro postanowił wziąć LJ'a na spacer. Gdy przechodził koło Tony'ego, ten złapał go za rękę i zatrzymał.

- Mogę ci zadać pytanie?

Jethro nie miał pojęcia, czego może dotyczyć, ale przeczucie mu podpowiadało, że to nic takiego.

- Pewnie.

- Ty mu kazałeś to zrobić, prawda? – spytał. – Ty kazałeś mojemu ojcu zaprosić mnie na obiad.

Nie zdziwiło go, że Tony domyślił się czegoś takiego, był w końcu bystrym facetem i znał ojca, ale tym razem się pomylił.

- Nie. Sam wpadł na pomysł z kolacją. Ja tylko kazałem mu się starać. – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Tony uśmiechnął się do niego i puścił jego dłoń.

- Dziękuje.

- Nie ma za co.

Jethro odwzajemnił uśmiech i poszedł zająć się psem, który już niecierpliwił się przy drzwiach. Nim jeszcze wyszedł, usłyszał jak Tony chrapie w salonie, nie niepokojony pesymistycznymi myślami o ojcu, z którym wkrótce mogło mu się zacząć właściwie układać.


	20. Kompan

- Nie rozumiem, po co ci nowy samochód, skoro stary jest jeszcze dobry?

Nie odrywając wzroku od ogłoszeń w komputerze, Tony odpowiedział Zivie:

- Po prostu chcę nowy samochód.

- Masz za dużo pieniędzy? – spytał Tim, dla którego zakup nowego auta był równie bezsensowny, co dla Zivy.

- Ja ci nie wypominam, gdy kupujesz kolejne komputery.

- One służą do pracy.

- No widzisz, a ja samochodem jeżdżę do pracy.

- I tak Gibbs zawsze prowadzi.

Tony był zbyt zainteresowany zdjęciami samochodów, które przeglądał, by zareagować na tę zaczepkę. Naprawdę zależało mu na kupnie nowego auta, Mustang nieco mu się już znudził, w dodatku ostatnio szwankował, dlatego jeździli teraz do pracy samochodem Jethro. Zwykle co trzy dni się zamieniali, ale teraz, gdy biedny Ford czasem w ogóle nie zapalał albo jego silnik gasł w trakcie jazdy, woleli nie ryzykować i zostawiali go w garażu.

Mogli żyć tylko z jednym samochodem, to nie był problem, może tylko przy okazji indywidualnych wyjazdów, chociaż wciąż mieli w zapasie Challengera Jethro, którym i tak pewnie nie pozwoliłby jeździć, ale Tony wolał mieć własny samochód. Gdy powiedział o tym mężowi, pierwsze pytanie jakie padło z jego ust, to czy ich na to stać. Tony obiecał sprzedać Mustanga i za zarobione pieniądze kupić nowy samochód, a jakby zabrakło, zawsze mógł pozbyć się paru gratów. Jethro się zgodził.

To było dwa dni temu i od tamtego czasu Tony każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na przeglądaniu gazet z samochodami, a także serwisów internetowych, na których mógł znaleźć interesujący go model. Nie miał jakiś szczególnych wymagań, chciał po prostu coś amerykańskiego i klasycznego. Rozważał nawet zakup kolejnego Mustanga, ale po namyśle stwierdził, że za bardzo przypominałby mu on stare auto, a poza tym chciał odmiany. Ile można jeździć Mustangiem?

- Tony, czy Gibbs wie? – zapytał Tim, podchodząc do przyjaciela i zaglądając mu przez ramię. Odskoczył chwilę potem, gdy został klepnięty w głowę.

- Wiem co? – usłyszał za sobą głos szefa.

Tim spojrzał na Tony'ego, który ignorował odbywającą się obok konwersację, więc uznał, że nie musi traktować samochodu jak tajemnicy.

- Tony chce kupić nowy samochód. – odpowiedział wracając na swoje miejsce.

- Wiem. Nie rozumiem tylko po co.

- Ej, gdyby tobie psuł się samochód, też chciałbyś kupić nowy. – oburzył się Tony.

- Tak długo jak nie weźmiesz bez pytania moich pieniędzy, jest mi to obojętne.

Tony musiał przerwać swoje poszukiwania idealnego auta, gdy zmusiła go do tego praca. Odłożył więc kupno samochodu na kilka dni, wykorzystując ten czas na zastanowienie się nad wyborem modelu. Okazało się jednak, że nawet kilkudniowa przerwa nie zdołała mu pomóc. Zrobił to dopiero przypadek, kiedy wracając ze spaceru z psem, zobaczył naklejone na latarni ogłoszenie o sprzedaży samochodu, który wydawał się być wyjęty wprost z jego snów. Nim wrócił do domu, zadzwonił pod podany w ogłoszeniu numer i umówił się na spotkanie. Zamierzał mieć ten wóz, nawet jeśli miał błagać Jethro na kolanach, by pożyczył mu dodatkowe pieniądze.

xxx

- To bardzo zadbany wóz, dobrze mi służył przez wiele lat, ale szukam teraz czegoś innego.

Tony przytaknął, nie skupiając się za bardzo na słowach mężczyzny, może w jego wieku, który pokazywał mu samochód na sprzedaż. Samochód, od którego nie mógł oderwać oczu. Był po prostu piękny, a jego właściciel zadbał, by dobrze się prezentował potencjalnym nabywcom. Tony już kochał to auto.

Było czarne, nawoskowana karoseria lśniła, podobnie jak wypolerowane felgi, klamki i lusterka. Miało tylko parę drzwi, dwa miejsca z przodu i niedużą kanapę z tyłu.

Tony obszedł samochód, aż nie znalazł się przed jego maską, gdzie po lewej stronie, srebrnymi literami umieszczone nazwę modelu. Camaro.

- I co pan sądzi? – zapytał mężczyzna, wyrywając Tony'ego ze swojego zamyślenia.

- Jest piękne. – odpowiedział z podziwem. – Dawno nie widziałem tak dobrego modelu.

- Chce pan wsiąść i zobaczyć je od środka?

Tony tylko czekał na to pytanie. Otworzył delikatnie drzwi i zasiadł za kierownicą tego cudu motoryzacji. Obicie foteli było miękkie w dotyku, Tony nie potrafił rozpoznać rodzaju materiału, ale podobał mu się. Wewnątrz samochód prezentował się równie dobrze, co z zewnątrz, deska rozdzielcza była zadbana, nie uszkodzona, szyba i lusterko czyste. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że właściciel chce się pozbyć czegoś takiego. To auto wręcz prosiło o to, by nim jeździć, brakowało tylko kluczyków w stacyjce i jednego ich obrotu, by wprawić silnik w ruch i po prostu odjechać stąd gdziekolwiek.

- Mogę sprawdzić silnik?

Mężczyzna podał mu kluczyki, Tony od razu odpalił silnik. Dźwięk, który wydał z siebie samochód, był jednym z najpiękniejszych, jakie w życiu słyszał. Nie za głośny, nie za cichy, idealny, silnik pracował jak marzenie. Tony nacisnął pedał gazu, maszyna wydała z siebie głośniejszy dźwięk, a potem znowu przycichła.

- Czy jazda próbna wchodzi w grę? – spytał. Wolał sprawdzić wszystko, nim kupi ten samochód.

- Jasne.

Tony rozkoszował się każdą minutą jazdy. Właściciel auta z nim nie rozmawiał, jakby już żegnał się ze swoim maleństwem. Jechali więc w milczeniu, słuchają przyjemnego brzmienia silnika Camaro.

xxx

Nie zdziwiła go cena, jaką podyktował właściciel. Spodziewał się większej, w końcu chodziło tu Camaro. Pieprzone Camaro z roku sześćdziesiątego dziewiątego! Pierwsza generacja tego typu aut, nie łatwo było je dostać, a mimo to jemu się udało. Fakt, musiał sprzedać swojego Mustanga, którego cenę był zmuszony obniżyć ze względu na usterki techniczne. Pieniędzy było jednak zbyt mało, by kupić Camaro, dlatego Tony nie miał wyjścia i pobrał pieniądze z konta, które założył mu ojciec jeszcze wiele lat temu. Było na nim dość pieniędzy, by kupić nowy samochód, ale Tony nie był zadowolony, że bierze akurat te pieniądze. Pokazywał tym samym, że potrzebne mu są pieniądze ojca, czemu zawsze zaprzeczał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że rozmowa z Jackiem nauczyła czegoś Seniora, który nie wykorzysta tego faktu w żadnych przyszłych rozmowach.

Po uzbieraniu odpowiedniej sumy, Tony przekazał część w gotówce, resztę zaś czekiem. Właściciel samochodu przekazał mu kluczyki.

- Mam nadzieję, że będzie dobrze panu służyło.

Tony spojrzał z dumą na swój nowy samochód.

- Mam dobre przeczucie.

xxx

Jethro odebrał telefon od Tony'ego 10 minut temu z wiadomością, że niedługo przyjedzie nowym samochodem. Więc wyszedł przed dom i usiadł na ganku, czekając na męża. LJ dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa, usiłując zachęcić go do zabawy piłką, którą zdążył już całkiem obślinić. Wszystko, czego bernardyn dotknął pyskiem, stawało się szybko obślinione.

Gdy Tony nadjechał, Jethro nie potrafił oderwać oczu od samochodu. Przez cały tydzień próbował się dowiedzieć, jaki model to będzie, ale Tony nie chciał mu powiedzieć. Tłumaczył to niespodzianką. Wtedy go to irytowało, teraz był za to wdzięczny.

- Jak ci się podoba? – zapytał Tony, wychylając się przez okno. Uśmiechał się przy tym, jakby to był jego pierwszy samochód.

Jethro przejechał dłonią po gładkiej karoserii.

- Chevy.

Chociaż nie było to pytanie, Tony odpowiedział z dumą:

- Tak. Rocznik sześćdziesiąty dziewiąty.

- Wciąż nie rozumiem, po co ci nowe auto, skoro tamto można było naprawić, ale nie narzekam.

- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Chcesz się przejechać?

Jethro zamknął LJ'a w domu, a potem wrócił do auta, sadowiąc się na miejscu pasażera.

- Pokaż, co to Camaro potrafi.

- Z przyjemnością.


	21. Zmiany

Było miłe, kwietniowe popołudnie, Tony i Jethro mieli to szczęście, że dostali wolne i mogli skorzystać z dobrej pogody. A w zasadzie mogliby, gdyby Jethro nie miał ważniejszych zajęć. Jak na przykład rachunki. Tony zaoferował, że zrobi wszystko na komputerze, a Jethro uparł się, że chce to załatwić starym sposobem, bez pomocy Internetu.

Tony się zgodził i podczas gdy mąż użerał się z rachunkami, on poszedł do ogródka za domem, by rozruszać nieco LJ'a. Bernardyn biegał po całym ogrodzie i choć patrzenie jak obwąchuje każdy kąt było zabawne, to Tony'emu szybko się to znudziło.

Wrócił do domu i stanął na środku salonu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu ze znudzeniem. Meble, które tu stały – poza telewizorem – były chyba starsze od niego. Dużo starsze. Nie miał pojęcia jak Jethro mógł przez tyle lat żyć w tak nudnym miejscu. Przydałyby się nowe meble. Zdecydowanie. Trzeba tylko było przekonać Jethro do wyrzucenia tych rupieci. Nie tylko w salonie, ale i w całym domu. Nowe łóżko czy prysznic to nie taki zły pomysł. Większa szafa też by nie zaszkodziła.

Pójście do Jethro, by go przekonać, gdy użerał się z rachunkami nie było najlepszym ruchem, ale był zbyt podekscytowany spontanicznym pomysłem kupienia nowych mebli, że nie mógł czekać.

Wszedł do kuchni jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyciągnął z szafki słoik masła orzechowego i usiadł z łyżka w dłoni obok Jethro, który cały stół przykrył papierami. Jedząc powoli, Tony przyglądał się mężowi.

- Wiesz. – odezwał się po chwili. – Tak sobie myślałem...

- To nigdy nie oznacza nic dobrego. – wtrącił mu się w zdanie Jethro.

Niezrażony Tony kontynuował.

- Myślałem o tym, jak stare są te wszystkie meble.

- I?

Tony nabrał na łyżkę odrobinę masła, ale po chwili namysłu nie włożył jej do ust.

- Może moglibyśmy kupić coś nowego. – zaproponował.

Przez moment słychać było tylko łyżkę stukającą o słoik i naciskane przyciski kalkulatora.

- Wiesz, że nie mamy pieniędzy na te pierdoły? – odezwał się Jethro. Ani na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od rachunków. Tony wyczuł w jego głosie pretensję.

- Nadal się wściekasz za samochód?

- Tak.

Tony go nie winił. Camaro nadszarpnęło ich budżet bardziej, niż Tony się tego spodziewał. Ale przecież nie mógł przewidzieć, że zepsuje silnik zbyt ciężką i intensywną jazdą. Chciał się nacieszyć nowym autem, co w tym złego?

Tak czy inaczej musieli zapłacić za naprawę, o co Jethro wściekał się do dzisiaj. A samochód wrócił z warsztatu dwa tygodnie temu.

- Czyli nic z tego? – zapytał zawiedziony.

- Nie.

Tony zamknął słoik i zrezygnowany odstawił go na miejsce.

- Okej. – westchnął i poszedł do sypialni, gdzie położył się na łóżko. Było jeszcze twardsze i bardziej niewygodne niż rano. Łóżko jeszcze mógł przetrzymać, materac można wymienić, ale reszta mebli? Nie ma mowy. Jeśli miał wśród nich żyć jeszcze przez jakiś czas, musiał chociaż coś zmienić.

xxx

Tydzień później Jethro pracował w piwnicy, gdy usłyszał głośne szuranie dochodzące z góry. Przeklinając wszedł po schodach i stanął w drzwiach salonu.

- Już myślałem, że to złodzieje.

- Nie, to tylko ja. – odparł Tony i zapierając się nogami przesunął kanapę nieco w bok. LJ siedział pod ścianą, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem i zdezorientowaniem.

- Co ty w ogóle robisz? – zapytał Jethro. Był równie zdezorientowany, co bernardyn.

- Przemeblowanie. Nie możemy kupić nowych mebli, to chociaż zmienię ustawienie starych.

- Po co?

- Bo obecne jest nudne. Trzeba coś zmienić w tym domu.

Jethro pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

- Nie ruszaj nic w piwnicy.

- Czyli całą resztę mogę? – zapytał Tony z uśmiechem.

- A rób sobie co chcesz. Nie muszę rozumieć twojej logiki.

Tony zaśmiał się i przesunął kanapę o kilka ostatnich centymetrów. Jeśli Jethro tak dobrze przyjął przemeblowanie, to może remont, nad którym już myślał, też zaakceptuje. Miał już pomysł na kilka poprawek.


	22. Jak nie przepraszać

Tony wiedział, że prędzej czy później ten dzień nastąpi. To była normalna kolej rzeczy. Pewnie, kłócili się wcześniej, jeszcze zanim wzięli ślub, ale nigdy aż tak.

To była jego wina, choć Jethro też mógł zachować się inaczej. Nie musiał tak krzyczeć, to był tylko głupi telewizor.

Na kilka dni przed kłótnią zgodzili się, że nie będą kupować przez jakiś czas nic drogiego i nie będą spełniać żadnych swoich zachcianek. Wszystko przez kupno Camaro i wydatki z tym związane. Tony nie miał nic przeciwko, ale gdy tylko zobaczył na sklepowej wystawie nowy telewizor, nie mógł się oprzeć.

Jethro nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu i najchętniej rozwaliłby telewizor, gdyby nie kosztował aż tyle.

Od tamtego czasu rzadko się do siebie odzywali, zazwyczaj tylko w biurze, kiedy wymagała tego praca. W domu odnosili się do siebie chłodno, nie patrzyli na siebie, a jak już, to z pretensjami.

Żaden z nich nie zajmował kanapy w nocy, spali dalej w jednym łóżku, ale na swoich połowach. Tony musiał przyznać, że nie było to przyjemne. Tak się przyzwyczaił do dotykania Jethro w czasie snu, że teraz mu tego brakowało. Kłócili się już tydzień, może czas było odpuścić.

Ale oczywiście Tony nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wymyślił dziwnej formy przeprosin.

- Probie, wyświadczysz mi przysługę? – zapytał, gdy zostali sami w biurze.

- Robie to cały czas. – westchnął Tim. – Kiedy ty mi jakąś wyświadczysz?

- Niedługo. – w przypadku Tony'ego, niedługo mogło oznaczać za parę lat lub nigdy.

- O co chodzi?

-Możesz mi nieco zmienić tę piosenkę? – poprosił, dając mu płytę z nagraniem.

- Po co?

- Po prostu to zrób. Powiem ci, co wyrzucić, a co zostawić.

Tim wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się do pracy.

xxx

Urwał się z pracy wcześniej, by przygotować się mentalnie do swojego planu. Zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy to był dobry pomysł, zwłaszcza gdy Jethro też w końcu wrócił do domu.

Podszedł do odtwarzacza, gdzie czekała już płyta, gdy w progu stanął Jethro.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl. – ostrzegł go.

- Probie się wygadał, oczywiście. – westchnął. Mimo to poczuł ulgę, że nie musi już robić tego, co zaplanował.

Odwrócił się do Jethro, który dalej stał w progu, z rękoma założonymi na piersi.

- Chciałem cię przeprosić. – wyjaśnił, wskazując na odtwarzacz.

- Nie musisz śpiewać, by to zrobić.

Tony wzruszył ramionami, czerwieniąc się.

- Pomyślałem, że da to lepszy efekt.

- Zaufaj mi, zwykłe przepraszam wystarczy.

Postawa Jethro się zmieniła, zrobił się bardziej rozluźniony i wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz uśmiechnąć.

- Ja też cię przepraszam. – powiedział, podchodząc do Tony'ego. – Nie powinienem był się tak wściekać.

- Miałeś prawo. – Tony wziął go za rękę i pocałował w policzek, nie miał odwagi zrobić tego w usta, ale Jethro zrobił to za niego. – Tęskniłem za tym. – westchnął. – Następnym razem pokłóćmy się tak jak w filmach.

- Czyli?

- Wrzeszczmy na siebie, a potem z bezsilności i mówiąc sobie, jak się nienawidzimy, chodźmy do łóżka. To zawsze działa.

Moment pojednania zepsuł im LJ, który wepchnął się pomiędzy nich z piłką w pysku. Tyle jeśli chodzi o nastrój.


	23. Tymczasowe rodzicielstwo

To była prosta akcja, razem z policją otoczyli dom, a potem weszli do środka. Niestety przybyli spóźnieni, komandor i jego żona leżeli martwi na podłodze w kuchni, zabici pojedynczymi strzałami w głowę.

Mordercy próbowali uciec, a gdy im się nie udało, zaczęli strzelać. Jeden z policjantów został ranny, nim McGee i Ziva trafili dwóch mężczyzn idealnie w głowę, tak jak oni swoje ofiary.

Miejsce zbrodni zabezpieczono, zwłoki przykryto, by czekały na przyjazd koronera.

Jethro przyjrzał się broni przestępców i zauważył na nich tłumiki. Nic dziwnego, że nie słyszeli, kiedy zabijali komandora.

- McGee, sprawdź z Zivą, czy ktoś żyje. – rozkazał.

Tim ostrożnie wspiął się po schodach, Ziva szła tuż za nim, oboje trzymali broń, choć Gibbs kazał im szukać kogoś żywego. Woleli mieć jednak pewność, że jeśli znajdą kogoś pasującego do tego opisu, to nie będzie próbował ich zabić.

Rozdzielili się na górze, Ziva poszła dalej korytarzem, a Tim wszedł do pokoju po lewej. W środku nie było nikogo, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, dopóki nie usłyszał cichych jęków dochodzących z kołyski pod ścianą.

Wiedział, że to głupie, ale i tak podszedł bliżej z przygotowaną bronią, zaglądając do środka. Stanął jak wryty, gdy spojrzały na niego wielkie, błękitne oczy. Tak zastała go Ziva, która oznajmiła, że dom jest pusty, nie ma innych ciał ani wspólników morderców.

- Co jest? – zapytała widząc w jakim jest stanie.

- Dziecko – odparł, wskazując palcem na kołyskę.

Ziva podeszła bliżej i spojrzał na dziecko, sprawdzając, czy nie jest ranne.

- Nie zdążyli go zabić – stwierdziła i odsunęła się zadowolona z tego, że dziecku nic nie jest. – Powiedzmy Gibbsowi.

Tim przytaknął i stanął w progu pokoju.

- Gibbs, tu jest dziecko! – krzyknął.

- Nie drzyj się, przestraszysz je – upomniała go Ziva.

Usłyszeli kroki i po chwili do pokoju wszedł Tony.

- Co za dziecko znaleźliście? – spytał z uśmiechem. Spodziewał się znaleźć tu kilkulatka, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył kołyskę, do której zbliżył się ostrożnie.

Dziecko machało rączkami i nóżkami, wydając z siebie dziwne dźwięki. Cała trójka przestraszyła się, że coś mu jest, więc zaczęli mu się przyglądać. W tym momencie dziecko zaczęło płakać. Ziva cofnęła się, zakrywając uszy.

- To gorsze niż huk wybuchu bomby – powiedziała podniesionym głosem.

- Jak go uciszyć? – spytał Tim, patrząc bezradnie na Tony'ego.

- Nie wiem. I czemu patrzysz na mnie?

Dziecko płakało coraz głośniej, Tony chciał je podnieść, by zrobić cokolwiek, ale gdy tylko wyciągnął ręce w jego kierunku, zaczęło płakać jeszcze głośniej, kopiąc nóżkami, dlatego zrezygnował.

- Ziva, jesteś kobietą, zrób coś – powiedział do niej.

- Nie mam instynktu macierzyńskiego, sam coś zrób.

- Próbowałem, nie chce żebym je ruszał.

- Do jasnej cholery, co żeście znowu narobili?!

Cała trójka odetchnęła z ulga, gdy do pokoju wszedł szef. Był wściekły, ale przynajmniej mieli teraz pomoc.

- Nic, samo zaczęło płakać – wyjaśnił Tim.

- Trzy dorosłe osoby i nie potrafią uspokoić niemowlaka.

Jethro odsunął ich od kołyski i podniósł dziecko, układając je umiejętnie w ramionach, nim wziął butelkę z mlekiem i przystawił je niemowlęciu do ust. Dziecko od razu przestało płakać, a zaczęło łapczywie ssać butelkę.

Jego podwładni patrzyli na niego, jakby co najmniej ujarzmił dzikiego lwa.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że jest głodny? – spytała Ziva.

- Butelka jest nie opróżniona do końca. Poza tym, to ona. Cindy. – Nim zdążyli go zapytać, skąd zna jej imię, skinął na litery nad kołyską. – Matka musiała ją karmić, gdy zaatakowano jej męża.

Cindy przestała pić i odsunęła się od butelki, znowu zaczynając płakać.

- Czemu wciąż płacze? – Tim zasłonił uszy, nie potrafił już znieść tego krzyku.

- Też byś płakał, gdybyś widział wokół siebie tylu obcych.

Tony patrzył oczarowany, jak Jethro powoli uspokaja dziewczynkę, która już po paru minutach w jego ramionach przestała płakać i przypatrywała mu się zaintrygowana. Uśmiechał się do niej, wyraźnie zadowolony, że w końcu poczuła się bezpieczna. Tony zastanawiał się, czy taki właśnie był Jethro, nim umarła Kelly. Przyglądanie mu się, gdy był całkowicie pochłonięty przez dziecko, było ciekawym doświadczeniem. Podobała mu się ta strona męża, wiele by dał, by widzieć go takiego częściej. Poznał już wszystkie strony Jethro, który był jego szefem oraz Jethro, który był jego mężem. Teraz chciał poznać Jethro ojca.

- Ziva, dzwoń do opieki społecznej, niech tu przyjadą.

Ziva przytaknęła i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając Tima i Tony'ego z szefem, który układał dziecko z powrotem do kołyski.

- Od razu lepiej, prawda? – szepnął do niej, nakrywając ją kocykiem.

Tim i Tony odważyli się podejść do kołyski i zajrzeć do środka. Cindy od razu zwróciła na nich swoją uwagę. Przypatrywała im się przez chwilę po czym uśmiechnęła się, ukazując swój jedyny ząbek.

- Ma prawie rok – stwierdził Jethro. – To dobrze.

- Dlaczego? – spytał Tim.

- Nie będzie pamiętała twarzy rodziców. Będzie mniej bolało.

Całkiem zapomnieli, że jej rodzice zginęli. Sprawy związane z małymi dziećmi zawsze wywoływały więcej emocji. Na całe szczęście Cindy nie zginęła, ale została pozbawiona matki i ojca nim jeszcze zdążyła ich dobrze poznać. Może Jethro miał racje, że będzie mniej bolało, ale ten ból zawsze gdzieś tam będzie aż do końca jej życia.

Dalej patrzyli na dziecko, gdy Ziva wróciła do pokoju.

- Opieka społeczna będzie za chwilę. Podałam im imiona i nazwiska rodziców, powiedzieli, że poszukają krewnych, żeby mała nie trafiła do domu dziecka.

Jethro przytaknął i wyszedł bez słowa, zostawiając swoich ludzi z dzieckiem.

- Co z nią? – spytała Ziva, również zaglądając do kołyski.

- Jest spokojna po tym, jak Gibbs ją nakarmił – odparł Tim. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Cindy przewróciła się na bok i próbowała dosięgnąć do zabawki leżącej obok. – Szybko mu poszło.

- Ma wprawę – zauważyła. – Ciekawe, jak on się trzyma.

- Dziecko jest całe, więc chyba nic mu nie jest – stwierdził Tony i pomógł małej złapać zabawkę. Cindy chwyciła w rączki pluszowego misia i przyciągnęła go bliżej. Miś był ciężki, więc szybko się zasapała.

Nie mieli pojęcia, jak długo jej się przyglądali, ale w pewnym momencie w progu stanął jeden z policjantów.

- Wasz szef kazał wam znieść dziecko na dół, przyjechali po nią – powiedział i odszedł równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

Tim, Ziva i Tony popatrzyli po sobie.

- Kamień, papier, nożyce? – zaproponował Tony.

Tim i Ziva bez słowa przygotowali się do gry. Tony jak zawsze na początku wybrał nożyce i to był jego błąd, bo zarówno Tim jak i Ziva wybrali kamień.

- Przegrałeś.

- Do trzech razy sztuka – zdecydował.

Kamień też nie okazał się w jego przypadku szczęśliwym wyborem. Westchnął zrezygnowany i odwrócił się do kołyski, gdzie Cindy wciąż trzymała misia. Nie był pewny, jak ją złapać, więc starał się naśladować Jethro.

Uniósł ostrożnie dziewczynkę i ułożył ją wygodnie na piersi. Cindy jęknęła i złapała go mocno za bluzę, opierając główkę na jego ramieniu.

Ręce mu się trzęsły, bał się, że zaraz ją upuści, ale nic takiego się nie stało, Cindy trzymała się go z ufnością, którą mogło kogoś obdarzyć tylko dziecko. To było wspaniałe uczucie, Tony nigdy nie czuł się podobnie. Trzymał w ramionach bezbronną istotkę, która potrzebowała ciągłej opieki i uwagi. Zawsze sobie wyobrażał, że trzymanie dziecka, to coś łatwego i przyjemnego. Łatwe z pewnością nie było, musiał uważać i trzymać Cindy tak, by było jej wygodnie. Ale druga część? To zdecydowanie było przyjemne. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak mała jest dziewczynka, jak delikatna. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę opiekowania się tym dzieckiem, zapewnienia mu wszystkiego, czego potrzebuje, zapewnienia mu bezpieczeństwa i miłości. Czy tak właśnie się czuł ojciec wobec swojego dziecka?

Zszedł z Cindy na parter, uważając na schodach. Jethro czekał przy drzwiach razem z jakąś kobietą, która – jak się domyślił – była z opieki społecznej.

- Przyniosłem małą – oznajmił z uśmiechem, gdy Cindy dotknęła go ciekawsko w policzek.

- Agencie Gibbs, dziękujemy za telefon – odezwała się kobieta. – Powiadomiliśmy już krewnych, siostra pani Milton przyjdzie za dwa dni z Oslo. Do tego czasu zajmiemy się dzieckiem.

Tony przygarnął dziecko nieco mocniej do siebie, gdy kobieta wyciągnęła po nie ręce. Wiedział, że Jethro zauważył tę nagłą zaborczość.

- Może to nie będzie konieczne – powiedział szybko.

- Nie rozumiem – przyznała kobieta.

- Możemy się nią zająć.

Jethro zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie. Czekała go długa, poważna rozmowa, gdy już będą w domu.

Czuł, że Ziva i Tim też na nich patrzą i prawdopodobnie są równie mocno zdziwieni.

- Chce się pan nią zająć, agencie? – zapytała kobieta ze zdziwieniem.

- Tak, czemu nie? – Uśmiechnął się, przekładając Cindy na drugie ramię. Była dosyć ciężka jak na tak małe dziecko. – To tylko dwa dni.

_Właśnie, tylko_, uświadomił sobie.

- Cóż... – Urzędniczka z opieki społecznej zastanowiła się przez moment. – Jeśli ma pan odpowiednio duży dom...

- Bez obaw, jest duży i bardzo bezpieczny – zapewnił ją. – Wezmę kilka rzeczy z domu Miltonów, żeby mała miała w czym spać i czym się bawić.

Jethro wyglądał teraz na bardzo wściekłego, ale prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że Tony postanowił sam podjąć decyzję, nie rozmawiając z nim wcześniej o tym. Trudno mu było sobie wyobrazić, by przeszkadzała mu sama perspektywa mieszkania przez dwa dni z dzieckiem.

- W takim razie, jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza, proszę bardzo. Poinformuję siostrę pani Milton, gdzie będzie jej siostrzenica. Może mi pan podać swój adres i numer telefonu?

Nim Tony zdążył odpowiedzieć, Jethro zrobił to za niego, cały czas mu się przyglądając. Był w tarapatach, ale czując Cindy na swoich rękach, słysząc jej oddech i gaworzenie, nie odczuwał niepokoju, tylko czystą radość.

Spojrzał na twarz dziewczynki i uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Pobędziemy trochę razem, Cindy, cieszysz się.

Trudno było uznać złapanie za ucho i pociągnięcie za oznakę radości, Cindy miała całkiem mocny chwyt, ale właśnie jako radość Tony postanowił interpretować ten gest. Wcale się nie przejął, że Ziva i Tim patrzą na niego, jakby go nie poznawali, sam siebie nie poznawał. Myślał często o dziecku, ale nigdy nie sądził, że będzie trzymał i opiekował się jednym i to przez dwa dni. To nie było wiele, a Cindy nie była jego córką, ale i tak czuł się szczęśliwy, jakby w końcu spełnił swoje marzenie. Miał nadzieję, że Jethro czuł to samo.

xxx

- Nie powinieneś był tego robić, Tony – powiedział Jethro, gdy znaleźli się w domu. Przez całą drogę samochodem był cicho, milczał już odkąd pracowniczka opieki społecznej odjechała, to były pierwsze słowa, jakie od tamtego czasu wypowiedział i Tony był tym rozczarowany. Spodziewał się, że powie coś innego.

- Miałem ją zostawić z domu dziecka, nawet na dwa dni, gdzie nie miałby jednego opiekuna tylko kilku? – spytał. Wciąż trzymał Cindy na rękach, odłożył ją tylko na chwilę, gdy musiał spakować potrzebne rzeczy do samochodu.

- Nie znasz się na opiece nad dziećmi.

- Ale ty się znasz.

Jethro najwyraźniej chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale zamiast tego postanowił znowu się nie odzywać i zszedł do piwnicy, zostawiając Tony'ego samego z tym problemem.

- Jethro nie chce nam pomóc – powiedział do dziecka, które przysypiało. – Trudno, poradzimy sobie sami, prawda?

Zaniósł małą do sypialni, by mogła zasnąć, podczas gdy będzie szykował dla niej pokój. LJ, zwabiony nieznanym zapachem, poszedł za nim. Chciał wskoczyć na łóżko obok Cindy, ale Tony go powstrzymał.

- Nic z tego, zostajesz na ziemi. – Złapał bernardyna za obrożę i wyprowadził z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nawet jeśli LJ nie chciał skrzywdzić dziecka, mógł mu zrobić krzywdę przypadkiem. Tony wolał nie ryzykować.

Kiedy przyszykował już pokój dla Cindy, położył ją w jej łóżeczku, gdzie od razu zasnęła. Chciał patrzeć na nią jak najdłużej, ale usłyszał, że Jethro postanowił wrócić ze swojego świata. Sądząc po odgłosach, szykował sobie kawę. Tony zszedł do kuchni, by z nim porozmawiać.

Tak jak się spodziewał, znalazł męża z kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Wyglądał już na spokojniejszego, praca nad łodzią zawsze go relaksowała, dlatego lepiej było zostawiać go tam samego, żeby ochłonął.

- Chcesz kontynuować rozmowę? – spytał Tony stając obok.

- A o czym tu rozmawiać? Dziecko jest już u nas, musimy się nim zająć.

- Wiem, że powinienem cię spytać, zanim zdecydowałem...

- Powinieneś. – zgodził się, wpatrzony w jakiś punkt na ścianie.

- To tylko dwa dni.

- Tu nie chodzi o długość tej opieki, Tony – powiedział. – W tym domu nie było żadnego dziecka odkąd Kelly zginęła.

O tym nie pomyślał. Powinien wziąć to pod uwagę, ale Jethro zajął się Cindy z taką troską, gdy ją znaleźli, że nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może nie chcieć jej w domu.

- Chcesz żebym zadzwonił do opieki, żeby ją zabrali? – spytał, modląc się, by Jethro odmówił.

- Nie. – Tony odetchnął z ulgą. – Może zostać. Po prostu... muszę przywyknąć, że znowu jest tu dziecko.

- Jeth, nie proszę cię, żebyś traktował Cindy jak córkę, zostanie z nami tylko na dwa dni.

- Wiem. – Jethro odstawił pusty kubek po kawie do zlewu. – I to jest problem. Jeśli się do niej przywiążę, trudno będzie ją oddać. Nie chcę znowu przez to przechodzić, dlatego ty się nią będziesz zajmować. Mogę ci trochę pomóc, ale nie oczekuj ode mnie zbyt wiele. I tobie radzę się nie przywiązywać. Utrata dziecka, nieważne jaka, cholernie boli.

Jethro wrócił do piwnicy, by Tony mógł się zastanowić nad tymi słowami. Trochę było mu żal, że mąż nie chce mu pomóc, ale rozumiał to. Jego słowa mimo wszystko były obiecujące. Jethro nie miał problemów z samym posiadaniem dziecka w domu, a to oznaczało, że może kiedyś Tony zostanie prawdziwym ojcem, a nie tylko tymczasowym opiekunem.

xxx

Był środek nocy, kiedy Tony'ego obudził płacz dziecka, do którego po chwili dołączyło też głośne szczekanie. Ponieważ LJ spał dzisiaj z nimi w pokoju, słyszał je doskonale.

Tony wstał z łóżka i podszedł do bernardyna, który stojąc pod drzwiami budził połowę sąsiedztwa swoim szczekaniem.

- Spokojnie, LJ, ona sama jest głośna, nie musisz jej akompaniować – powiedział do psa, ten spojrzał na niego i znowu zaczął szczekać. – Jeth, uspokoisz go?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł z sypialni, by zając się Cindy. Dziewczynka płakała coraz głośniej. Nie miał pojęcia, co jej jest, przez krótką chwilę pożałował, że postanowił być tak szlachetny i zaopiekował się dzieckiem.

W końcu zorientował się, że niemowlę trzeba przewinąć. O dziwo nie obrzydziła go ta perspektywa, ale gdy chciał się zabrać do roboty, uświadomił sobie, że nie wie, jak to robić.

- Jeth! Wiesz jak się przewija niemowlę?! – zapytał starając się przekrzyczeć Cindy. Na szczęście LJ już nie szczekał.

Jethro wszedł do tymczasowego pokoju dziecka, zabrał je z rąk Tony'ego i szybko oraz umiejętnie przewinął. Przez cały czas miał przymknięte oczy, był nie rozbudzony, a mimo to zrobił to perfekcyjnie i Cindy już po chwili przestała płakać.

- Coś jeszcze? – spytał, podając mężowi dziewczynkę.

- Tak – przyznał Tony, odkładając dziecko do łóżeczka. – Możesz to zrobić jeszcze raz, ale wolniej? – poprosił.

Jethro wrócił do sypialni i Tony musiał sam usypiać Cindy.

xxx

Dziewczynka obudziła się jeszcze raz nad ranem, tym razem domagając się jedzenia. Tony nakarmił ją mlekiem, ale Jethro powiedział mu, że Cindy może już przyjmować stałe pokarmy. Tony postanowił spróbować.

Zostawił niemowlę u sąsiadki i razem z Jethro poszedł zrobić zakupy. Tony poprosił w pracy o wolne dla nich obu, właśnie ze względu na dziecko, dlatego mogli pójść do sklepu, rzadko to robili.

Podczas gdy Jethro poszedł po rzeczy dla nich, Tony zdecydował się zrobić zakupy dla dziecka. Miał jako takie pojęcie, co takie małe dziecko może jeść, przeważnie warzywa, dlatego też po nie udał się najpierw. Tam też zastał go Jethro, gdy zaopatrzył ich w zapas kawy.

- Tony, co ty robisz? Stoisz przy tych marchewkach już z 10 minut.

- Próbuję wybrać odpowiednią – odpowiedział, przebierając w warzywach.

- Odpowiednią?

- Moja była dziewczyna, która miała dziecko...

- Umawiałeś się z dzieciatą kobietą?

- To było tylko raz i to przez kilka dni. W każdym razie, często gadała o dziecku, między innymi o karmieniu. Mówiła, że trzeba wybierać odpowiednie warzywa, by dziecko się nie zatruło – wyjaśnił. – Tylko nie powiedziała mi, jak to robić.

Jethro westchnął i wziął dwie marchewki, które wydały mu się najlepsze, a potem podał je Tony'emu.

- Wystarczy, żeby warzywa czy owoce nie były zgniłe czy robaczywe, a przed ugotowaniem umyte. Gwarantuję, że nic się wtedy dziecku nie stanie.

Tony spojrzał na marchewki, oglądając je ze wszystkich stron.

- Jesteś pewny?

Jethro przytaknął.

- Z Shannon nigdy nie selekcjonowaliśmy kupowanych warzyw, Kelly nigdy się nic nie stało. Jedyny czas, kiedy bolał ją brzuch i wymiotowała, to po tym jak zaraziła się grypą żołądkową w przedszkolu.

- To dlatego, że kiedyś warzywa były zdrowsze. – Tony dalej nie był przekonany. – Teraz to sama chemia.

- Mam ci kupować warzywa prosto od farmerów, najlepiej takich, którzy nie używają nawozów chemicznych?

- Nie trzeba.

Tony wybrał jeszcze parę warzyw i po zapłaceniu za wszystko, wrócili do domu. Jethro długo nie mógł tam usiedzieć i wyszedł z psem na spacer. Tony znowu poczuł się rozczarowany zachowaniem męża, ale nie zamierzał o tym z nim dyskutować. Już sobie wszystko powiedzieli, Jethro w gruncie rzeczy miał słuszność, co do przywiązywania się do dziecka, które mieli niedługo oddać. Z drugiej strony nie wyobrażał sobie, by nie trzymać Cindy czy nie bawić się z nią. Była taka urocza, trudno było jej się oprzeć, Jethro na pewno nie miał łatwo z tym swoim trzymaniem się na dystans.

- Pewnie i tak skończy lepiej ode mnie – westchnął. Trzymał Cindy na kolanach i pozwalał jej bawić się jego palcami, które próbowała gryźć. – Ja już sobie nie wyobrażam, że niedługo cię nie będzie. Ale wiesz... – Podniósł dziewczynkę i przytulił ją do piersi. – Nie żałuję, że się tobą zaopiekowałem.

Cindy zaśmiała się, jakby rozumiała co do niej mówi. Tony nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć i pocałował dziewczynkę w policzek, nawet nie zauważając, że Jethro obserwuje go stojąc w progu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wrócił, gdy LJ znowu przybiegł obwąchać małą, ale Jethro już się ulotnił do piwnicy. Wyglądało na to, że zamierza tam spędzić dwa dni, by do minimum ograniczyć kontakt z Cindy, choćby i ten wzrokowy. Musiał się naprawdę szybko przywiązywać do dzieci pod własnym dachem, skoro tak reagował.

LJ nie dawał mu spokoju, więc Tony postanowił się nad nim zlitować i dać mu powąchać dziecko.

- Dobra, już dobra. – Przykucnął przy psie, dalej trzymając dziecko z dala. – Ale musisz być ostrożny, dobra?

Bernardyn zamerdał ogonem i wcisnął nos pomiędzy ręce Tony'ego, gdzie bezpiecznie leżało dziecko. Cindy patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami, gdy obwąchiwał ją mokrym nosem. LJ w końcu przestał i usiadł zadowolony, że udało mu się obwąchać nowego gościa.

- Śliczna, prawda? – Tony ułożył ją tak, by miała lepszy widok na bernardyna. Już się go nie bała, przyglądała mu się ciekawsko i wyciągała rączki w jego stronę. – Chcesz go dotknąć? – spytał jej i podsunął ją do psa.

LJ nawet nie drgnął, gdy dotknęła jego głowy, odsunął się dopiero, gdy prawie trafiła go w oko, ale nie zaczął szczekać ani nie próbował jej ugryźć. Tony przysunął ją bliżej grzbietu zwierzaka, żeby nie zrobiła mu krzywdy.

Cindy złapała go za długie futro, a gdy odciągnęła rączki, trochę włosów zostało jej w zaciśniętych piąstkach.

- Całkiem zapomniałem, że on linieje na lato. – Tony szybko strącił sierść z dłoni Cindy, by przypadkiem jej nie zjadła albo nie dostały jej się do oczu. – Dobra, poznałaś psa, ale teraz zostawimy go w spokoju, żeby odpoczął po spacerze. Może i my wyjdziemy na świeże powietrze, co?

Nie miał wózka ani nosidełka, dlatego musieli zadowolić się tylko wyjściem do ogródka. Upewnił się, że wśród trawy nie ma żadnych ostrych kamieni, nim pozwolił Cindy po niej raczkować. Miał na nią oko przez bitą godzinę, kiedy to zwiedzała cały ogródek aż w końcu tak się zmęczyła, że wróciła do swojego opiekuna.

Tony wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do łóżeczka, żeby mogła się zdrzemnąć. Kiedy mała zasnęła, zastanawiał się, czy nie pójść znowu porozmawiać z mężem, ale rozmowa nie przyniosłaby raczej nic nowego. Jethro wyraźnie powiedział, że nie chce się angażować, żeby potem nie cierpieć. Tony zamierzał to uszanować.

xxx

Ten i następny dzień minęły zbyt szybko w ocenie Tony'ego, ani się obejrzał, a opieka społeczna pukała do drzwi. Tak jak się spodziewał, Jethro spędzał całe dnie w piwnicy. Przez chwile martwił się, że upija się tam burbonem, żeby zapomnieć o Kelly, ale gdy zaglądał tam kilka razy, Jethro pracował przy łodzi, czytał albo oglądał wiadomości na swoim małym telewizorze. Nie wątpił, że raz czy dwa razy na dzień nalewał sobie trochę burbonu i pił, ale robił to na co dzień, więc nie niepokoiło go to póki Jethro przychodził na górę coś zjeść i nie głodował na dole. Kiedy była jego kolej, nawet ugotował obiad, więc Tony przestał się martwić.

Ta sama kobieta, z którą rozmawiali w dniu zamordowania rodziców Cindy, przyszła i tym razem, ale nie była sama. Była z nią jeszcze jedna kobieta i mężczyzna.

- Agencie DiNozzo, to jest Sarah Larsen i jej mąż William, jedyni krewni pani Milton. Zaopiekują się Cindy, jako jej nowi opiekunowie.

Tony teraz naprawdę zrozumiał, czemu Jethro wolał ignorować dziecko i spędzać całe dnie w piwnicy, niż się do niego przywiązać. Wiedział, że ma tylko dwa dni na opiekę nad Cindy i że będzie musiał ją oddać, ale teraz, kiedy ten czas nadszedł, zrobiło mu się smutno. Przez dwa dni był ojcem, a teraz mu to odbierano. Nie powinien był się przywiązywać, to było głupie, ale podświadomie myślał, że może będzie mógł zatrzymać dziewczynkę, że jej ciotka nie będzie jej chciała. Ale pragnęła jej, z całą pewnością. Patrzyła na nią z taką miłością, że Tony poczuł się jak jakiś zaborczy potwór na myśl, że miałby jej nie oddać dziecka. Jednocześnie jednak chciał jej zamknąć drzwi przed nosem, kazać odejść i zostawić jego córkę w spokoju.

_Idioto, to nie jest twoje dziecko_, pouczał siebie w myślach. _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak ją nazwałem. _

- Nic jej się nie stało – powiedział, podając pani Larsen jej siostrzenicę. Poczuł ból w sercu, gdy nie trzymał już Cindy na rękach. Nie wiedział teraz, co z nimi zrobić. – Przykro mi z powodu pani siostry.

- Mnie też – przyznała. – Ale najbardziej szkoda mi Cindy. Amy zawsze bardzo chciała dziecko.

- Dziękujemy za opiekę nad nią – odezwał się mąż kobiety.

Uśmiechnął się i uścisnął mężczyźnie dłoń.

- To była przyjemność.

Gdy wszyscy się pożegnali, Tony zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie. Był rozczarowany, choć nie wiedział czym, miał wrażenie, jakby zabrano mu część siebie. Polubił Cindy, bardzo ją polubił, ale już jej nie było. Poleci z wujostwem do Norwegii, pewnie nawet nie nauczy się angielskiego, po co jej tam ten język? Ale najgorsze dla niego było to, że nie będzie go pamiętać, była na to zbyt mała.

Nie miał po niej nawet żadnej pamiątki, poza łóżeczkiem, wszystko inne oddał, łącznie z jej ulubionym misiem. Nawet zdjęcia nie zrobił. Jego pierwsza przygoda z rodzicielstwem i wszystko co mu pozostało, to wspomnienia.

Od kiedy w ogóle stał się taki emocjonalny? Nigdy nie był obojętny jak Jethro czy Ziva, ale wylewny też nie. Kto by pomyślał, co z mężczyzną może zrobić dziecko.

- W porządku, Tony?

Jethro wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, najwyraźniej czując się już dość bezpiecznie.

- Tak – odparł i westchnął ciężko. – Będzie mi jej po prostu brakować. To trochę boli.

- Mówiłem.

- Wiem, nie musisz mi przypominać.

Był zaskoczony, gdy Jethro podszedł do niego i objął go mocno.

- Nie martw się, to przejdzie – wyszeptał mu na ucho.

- Czy z Kelly było tak samo? – spytał, odwzajemniając uścisk.

- Nie. – Jethro poklepał go jeszcze delikatnie po plecach, nim się odsunął. – Ale to była inna sytuacja. Kiedy kochałeś kogoś przez tyle lat, trudno jest się pogodzić z odejściem.

Kelly miała 10 lat, gdy zginęła, Jethro obserwował, jak dorastała, był świadkiem jej pierwszych słów i kroków, pierwszego pójścia do szkoły. On znał Cindy tylko dwa dni. Nie znaczyło to wcale, że jej nie kochał, ale Jethro mógł mieć rację i pogodzenie się z jej odejściem będzie dla niego dużo łatwiejsze. Poza tym, nie stracił dwóch osób jednego dnia jak on, wciąż miał rodzinę, Jethro został tego dnia sam.

- Masz rację, poradzę sobie – przyznał i uśmiechnął się smutno.

Widząc, że Tony nie potrzebuje pomocy, Jethro poszedł do kuchni, by przygotować im obiad.

Tony jeszcze chwilę stał oparty o drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy opieka nad Cindy dała mu coś więcej, niż samą przyjemność. Na pewno dała mu też depresję, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu krótkiemu doświadczeniu wiedział już, że będzie dobrym rodzicem w przyszłości, a nie wątpił, że jeszcze będzie miał okazję zostać ojcem.


	24. Probie

To nie był miły poniedziałek, raczej bardzo stresujący. Gibbs poszedł na spotkanie z Jen, gdy tylko pojawił się w biurze. Wszyscy, łącznie z Tonym, zaczęli się z tego powodu stresować, Jen nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, mogła chcieć kogoś zwolnić.

Cały zespół postanowił nie narażać się niepotrzebnie i pracował na pełnych obrotach, co było dosyć trudne, nie było zbyt wiele do roboty po ich ostatniej sprawie.

- Coś mi mówi, że któreś z nas dzisiaj wyleci – odezwała się Ziva, patrząc niespokojnie na zegarek. Gibbs był już u Jen prawie godzinę.

- To pewnie będę ja – westchnął Tim.

- Nie panikuje, Probie, Gibbs cię lubi, nie da cię wywalić.

- Łatwo ci mówić, ciebie na pewno nie zwolnią.

Prawdę mówiąc, Tony nie był taki pewny. Mógł być mężem Jethro, ale wciąż był takim samym pracownikiem jak każdy.

W końcu Gibbs wyszedł z gabinetu, wyglądał na spokojnego, ale w jego przypadku nie można było być niczego pewnym.

- McGee, pakuj się – powiedział siadając przy biurku.

Tim zbladł momentalnie. Czyli jednak chcieli go zwolnić. Ale dlaczego? Co takiego zrobił? Nie przypominał sobie żadnej wpadki z jego udziałem.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał, choć nie bardzo chciał znać odpowiedź. Czuł na sobie wzrok Zivy i Tony'ego, którzy przyglądali mu się ze zmartwieniem.

- Załatwiłem ci szkolenie z tymi twoimi śmiesznymi komputerami – odparł Gibbs.

Tim nie wiedział, czy odetchnąć z ulgą, czy się zaśmiać. Nikt go nie zwalnia, jest bezpieczny, wyjeżdża tylko na szkolenie. Kiedy ostatni raz był na szkoleniu? Był na jakimś?

- Naprawdę? – zapytał. Gibbs nie był znany z żartów, ale wolał się upewnić.

- Tak, wyjeżdżasz jutro, idź do domu i przygotuj się, przyjedzie po ciebie taksówka.

Nie zwalniali go, wciąż miał pracę.

- Rany. Dzięki, szefie, to naprawdę... wow. – Szkolenia w NCIS zawsze były na wysokim poziomie, słyszał opinie innych agentów. Teraz sam miał okazję się na jedno wybrać. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. – Nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczyć.

- Zdaj z najlepszymi wynikami, poświadczyłem za ciebie, więc lepiej mnie nie zawiedź.

Tim przytaknął i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy.

- Na pewno nie.

- To będzie też szkolenie sprawnościowe, więc uważaj.

- Właśnie, Probie, zbierz same szóstki – powiedział Tony, już machając mu na pożegnanie.

- Ile potrwa to szkolenie? – spytał Tim.

- Sześć miesięcy.

- Sześć? – zdziwiła się Ziva. – I my tak przez sześć miesięcy będziemy pracować we trójkę?

- A co w tym złego? – Tony przeciągnął się na krześle. Musiał się zrelaksować po całym tym stresie. – Ja i Jethro kiedyś pracowaliśmy sami i sobie radziliśmy.

- Nie będziemy pracować sami, Jen przydzieliła nam tymczasowego agenta.

- Miło będzie go poznać.

- Mam nadzieję, że jeśli to facet, to nie będzie podobny do ciebie. – Ziva wiedziała, że nie wytrzyma sześciu miesięcy z drugim Tonym.

- Ja też, czułbym się zazdrosny, bo Jethro leciałby i na niego.

- Albo to w tobie obudziłaby się natura narcyza i ty poleciałbyś na niego.

Tony udał, że tego nie usłyszał i dalej myślał nad nowym członkiem zespołu. Zastanawiał się, kto to będzie i czy zostanie w agencji nawet gdy McGee wróci ze szkolenia. Byłoby trochę szkoda, gdyby się z tą osobą zaprzyjaźnili, a ona musiała odejść i już nigdy by się nie widzieli.

- Szefie, kiedy przybędzie ten nowy agent? – spytał.

- Jutro rano. Nie odstraszcie go na samym wstępie.

- Ja nie odstraszę na pewno, ale nie wiem jak to będzie z Zivą.

Gibbs nie słuchał reszty ich kłótni. Życzył Timowi powodzenia i jak najlepszych rezultatów w szkoleniu. Tim obiecał mu, że po powrocie będzie jeszcze lepszy w swojej pracy.

Abby również przyszła pożegnać McGee. Uściskała go mocno i pocałowała w oba policzki. Tim zarumienił się, jakby to był pierwszy raz i odsunął się niezręcznie, mając nadzieję, że Tony tego nie widział.

Gdy wszyscy się już pożegnali, Tim wyszedł z biura, obiecując zadzwonić, jak już będzie na miejscu. Po opuszczeniu przez niego biura zmieniła się atmosfera. Tony spojrzał na biurko swojego ulubionego Probiego. Już za nim tęsknił, z kogo teraz będzie żartować razem z Zivą? To będzie długie sześć miesięcy.

xxx

Nowy agent pojawił się następnego dnia, gdy już wszyscy byli przy biurkach. Zastępstwem Tima okazał się być wysoki mężczyzna, wyższy nawet od Tony'ego, o jasnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Ziva przyjrzała mu się z zainteresowaniem, mogłaby się z nim umówić, skoro zasada dwunasta już nie istniała.

Gibbs, jako szef zespołu, wstał by przywitać nowego agenta. Mężczyzna z uśmiechem uścisnął mu rękę.

- Miło poznać, agencie Gibbs, wiele o tobie słyszałem, jesteś żywą legendą – powiedział z szacunkiem – Jestem agent Isaac Turner.

Isaac skierował swój wzrok na Tony'ego i przyjrzał mu się od góry do dołu, całkowicie ignorując Zivę.

- Bardzo specjalny agent Tony DiNozzo – przedstawił się jak zwykle nieskromnie. – Jestem też zastępcą Gibbsa, więc miej się na baczności – powiedział wyciągając rękę w stronę nowego agenta.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego i uścisnął mu dłoń.

- Będę pamiętał.

- Ziva David – przedstawiła się Ziva. – Należę do Mossadu, ale współpracuję z NCIS.

Isaac ucałował jej dłoń, co bardzo ją zaskoczyło.

Wszyscy musieli zakończyć przywitanie, bo zadzwonił telefon Gibbsa.

- Mamy sprawę, zbierajcie się.

- Pierwszy dzień i już akcja. – Tony poklepał nowego kolegę po ramieniu i poszedł się szykować, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Isaac go obserwuje.

Jethro był już tego bardziej świadomy i bardzo mu się to nie podobało, ale nic nie powiedział.

- DiNozzo, prowadzisz – rozkazał, rzucając Tony'emu klucze.

- Jasne.

Zespół uwinął się szybko i już po chwili byli w drodze na miejsce wezwania.

Po zajechaniu na miejsce okazało się, że to kolejna prosta sprawa, sprawcy wciąż byli na miejscu, ale nie chcieli łatwo się poddać. Rozpętała się strzelanina.

Tony przeklął i schował się za samochodem, o włos unikając kul wymierzonych w jego kierunku. Nie widział Jethro i Zivy ani nowego agenta, ale przypuszczał, że też znaleźli sobie ochronę przed kulami.

Wychylił się ostrożnie i rozejrzał, by zlokalizować cel. Jeden z przestępców był na linii strzału. Tony wystrzelił i trafił idealnie, nawet nie zauważając, że sam wystawił się na strzał. Nim jednak zdążył dostać kulkę w łeb, jego niedoszły zabójca został trafiony. Niewiadomo skąd, przy Tonym pojawił się Isaac.

- Rany, dzięki – wysapał. Dawno już nie był tak blisko śmierci.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Kilka minut później było już po wszystkim. Z pięciu mężczyzn zginęło czterech, ostatni się poddał, został skuty i razem z zespołem pojechał do agencji. Gibbs i Ziva zajęli się przesłuchaniem, Tony został oddelegowany do pracy biurowej, z czego nie był za bardzo zadowolony. Usiadł przy biurku i rozpoczął żmudne pisanie raportu. Isaac zajął miejsce Tima i też się tym zajął.

- W życiu nie widziałem tak odpicowanego komputera – powiedział z podziwem, gdy zauważył sprzęt McGee.

- Probie to straszny nerd – wyjaśnił Tony. – A właśnie, teraz ty jesteś Probie. Ktoś musi nim być.

- Jestem tu kilka godzin i już otrzymałem przezwisko? Czuję się zaszczycony.

Tony odwzajemnił uśmiech Isaaca i wrócił do roboty.

Gibbs po powrocie z przesłuchania zdziwił się z dwóch powodów. Pierwszym był Tony, który posłusznie pisał swój raport bez marudzenia. Drugim był Isaac, który co chwila spoglądał na Tony'ego, jakby chciał go mieć dla siebie. Irytowało go to, ale nie zamierzał nic robić z tego powodu, ufał Tony'emu, dlatego bez słowa usiadł przy biurku i zaczął pisać własny raport.

xxx

Pod koniec dnia to Tony musiał zanieść wszystkie raporty do archiwum. Zabrał je z każdego biurka i poszedł na górę. Chciał to skończyć jak najszybciej, bo Jethro na pewno się niecierpliwił czekając na niego w samochodzie.

Otworzył jedną z szuflad, szukając odpowiedniej zakładki, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Niespecjalnie zdziwił go widok Isaaca. Mężczyzna był miły, ale zdecydowanie za dużo się na niego gapił.

- Chcesz gdzieś zemną wyjść po pracy? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

Tony nie musiał nawet pytać, czy to randka. Sposób, w jaki nowy agent na niego patrzył był aż nazbyt zauważalny, nachalny wręcz. Nawet gdyby nie był mężem Jethro i tak by nigdzie nie wyszedł z nowym agentem. Nie lubił nachalności.

- Wybacz, ale nie mogę – odmówił, odkładając akta w odpowiednie miejsce. Zamknął jeszcze szufladę na klucz i odwrócił się, omal nie wpadając na Isaaca. Musiał nieco zadrzeć głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał nie tracąc uśmiechu z twarzy.

Tony uniósł dłoń i pokazał mężczyźnie obrączkę.

- Dlatego. – odparł oschle.

- Daj spokój, tylko jeden drink, nic się nie stanie.

- Niestety jestem bardzo wierny w stosunku do partnera, więc nie.

Wyminął go i poczekał, aż wyjdzie, by móc zamknąć archiwum. Isaac zwlekał z wyjściem, a gdy Tony zamykał drzwi, przyglądał mu się przez cały czas, również wtedy, gdy szedł do windy.

Gibbs czekał na niego w aucie zniecierpliwiony. Bez wątpienia zauważył, że Tony stracił humor, który towarzyszył mu przez cały dzień, ale nie pytał z jakiego powodu. Domyślał się i to również mu się nie podobało.

xxx

Pierwszy tydzień nieobecności Tima minął bardzo szybko i gładko, choć nie dla wszystkich. Jethro czuł narastająca frustrację ilekroć przyłapywał Isaaca na flirtowania z Tonym. Nowy agent wydawał się ignorować wszelkie sygnały świadczące o braku zainteresowania, jakie wysyłał mu Tony, a także obrączkę.

Starał się to ignorować, ale podświadomie chciał podejść do Isaaca i powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał flirtować z jego mężem. Nie chciał jednak, żeby Tony myślał, że mu nie ufa.

Powinien przestać o tym myśleć. Może Ducky miał jakąś historię do opowiedzenia, ona pozwoliłaby mu chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o nowym agencie.

- Będę u Ducky'ego – powiedział, szybko ulatniając się z biura. Jednak nie dość szybko, by nie zauważyć, że Isaac bardzo się ucieszył z tej wiadomości. Hamował się ze swoimi zalotami, gdy Gibbs był w pobliżu.

Ducky był sam i czyścił stół po ostatniej sekcji.

- Dzień dobry, Jethro, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytał uprzejmie.

- Jestem znudzony – odparł, siadając na krześle przy biurku.

- Ty znudzony? – zdziwił się. – Aż trudno w to uwierzyć. Ale ostatnio nie jesteś sobą.

- Co masz na myśli? – Niespecjalnie go zdziwiło, że Ducky zauważył jego zmianę w zachowaniu. Znali się już wiele lat, byli przyjaciółmi i obaj wiedzieli, kiedy coś gryzło drugiego.

- Odkąd Timothy wyjechał, stałeś się sfrustrowany.

- Jeśli wysnujesz teorię, której nie powstydziłaby się Abby, to nie ręczę za siebie.

Abby najpewniej wytłumaczyłaby jego frustrację brakiem seksu. Miał nadzieję, że Ducky miał inną teorię. Co prawda nie przyszedł tu, by wysłuchiwać rad, ale może to też mu pomoże.

-Jethro, nawet Abigail z jej wyobraźnią zobaczyłaby, że jesteś zazdrosny o agenta Turnera.

To go pocieszyło, od tygodnia nie chodził do Abby w obawie, że zaczęłaby się bawić w doradcę seksualnego.

- Nie mam powodu, by być zazdrosnym.

- Ale jesteś. Agent Turner flirtuje z Anthonym, a ty nic nie robisz.

- Nie chcę, żeby Tony myślał, że mu nie ufam – wyjaśnił.

- A co jeśli pomyśli, że nawet cię to nie obchodzi? Obojętność jest jeszcze gorsza niż chorobliwa zazdrość. Nie mówię, żebyś od razu pobił tego agenta, ludzie mogą patrzeć na Anthony'ego z zainteresowaniem, ale porozmawiaj z nim na ten temat. Niech nie myśli, że tego nie zauważyłeś.

Nie miał pojęcia jak ma mu pomóc ta rada, ale może rzeczywiście powinien porozmawiać z Tonym? Rzadko ostatnio rozmawiali, Tony cały czas był poirytowany zachowaniem Isaaca i być może obojętnością własnego męża.

Zdecydowanie musiał z nim porozmawiać.

xxx

Postanowił nie zaczynać rozmowy w biurze, poczekał aż zajadą do domu. Po powrocie ze spaceru i niewielkiej kolacji, Jethro postanowił poruszyć temat.

- Tony, możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał.

Tony siedział na kanapie i oglądał jakiś stary film. Był w lepszym humorze niż w pracy.

- O czym?

- Widziałem jak Probie z tobą flirtuje. – Postanowili nazywać Isaaca tak samo, jak Tima, głównie Tony postanowił, chciał mieć jakieś poczucie normalności podczas nieobecności przyjaciela.

- Nie martw się, ignoruję go – zapewnił nie odrywając oczu od telewizora.

- Nie martwię się, ale Ducky kazał mi z tobą porozmawiać, żebyś nie myślał, że jest mi to obojętne.

- Tylko ślepy mógłby tak pomyśleć. – Tony uśmiechnął się do niego i Jethro pomyślał, że rzeczywiście nie ma się czym martwić. – Widziałem, jak na niego patrzyłeś. Wierz mi, nie wyglądałeś, jakbyś chciał się zaprzyjaźnić. Poza tym wiem, że się troszczysz, nie musisz mi tego udowadniać. Mogę teraz oglądać dalej?

Cały Tony, tylko filmy mu w głowie.

- Pewnie. Będę w piwnicy.

- Jak film się skończy, to przyjdę do ciebie – zapewnił. – Mógłbyś mi jeszcze zrobić popcorn, zanim pójdziesz?

Gibbs westchnął i wszedł do kuchni.

xxx

Isaac nie przestał nawet pomimo niechęci Tony'ego i wykorzystywał każdy moment, kiedy to mógł być z nim sam na sam. Gdy Gibbs po raz któryś zobaczył, że Isaac idzie za Tonym, też poszedł za nimi. Na wszelki wypadek.

- Nie zabij go – powiedziała Ziva.

Czy naprawdę był tak oczywisty?

Znalazł Tony'ego i Isaaca przy automacie do kawy, oprócz nich nie było tam nikogo innego.

Probie opierał się o ścianę obok Tony'ego, podczas gdy ten szykował sobie kawę.

- Jesteś strasznie niechętny – zauważył Isaac. Gibbs mógł przysiąc, że widzi, jak Tony przewraca oczami.

- Ciekawe dlaczego?

Znowu pokazał mu obrączkę, ale Isaac jak zwykle ją zignorował.

- Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć – powiedział, obejmując go.

Tony zareagował natychmiast. Złapał go za ramię i odepchnął od siebie.

- Nie dotykaj mnie – nakazał groźnie. Zabrał swoją kawę i odszedł, mijając Jethro. Spojrzał mu w oczy tylko przez moment, ale Gibbsowi to wystarczyło by wiedzieć, że może robić, co mu się podoba.

- Probie – zawołał, wychodząc z ukrycia.

Isaac uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie.

- Gibbs.

- Widziałem, co tu zaszło i nie życzę sobie, by to się powtórzyło – powiedział poważnie. Nie chciał używać siły, nie było ku temu żadnej potrzeby. Na razie.

- Nie masz się co martwić, wiem o zasadzie, która zabrania związków pomiędzy agentami.

- Nie o to chodzi, ta zasada jest od dawna zniesiona.

- Więc o co?

Gibbs zbliżył się Isaaca i pomimo różnicy wzrostu, nowy agent wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Trzymaj się z dala od mojego męża albo na pouczeniu się nie skończy – ostrzegł.

Isaac wyglądał na autentycznie zaskoczonego. Widać nikt mu nie powiedział, kto jest mężem Tony'ego.

- Tak jest – odparł potulnie.

Jethro przytaknął i odszedł zadowolony.

Kilka godzin później, gdy wszyscy szli do domu, Isaac obserwował z zazdrością, jak Jethro i Tony wychodzą razem z biura. Kiedy stali w windzie widział, jak szef patrzy na niego z wyższością. Nim drzwi się zamknęły, zobaczył jeszcze, jak Jethro mu salutuje.

Następnego dnia Isaac już nie flirtował z Tonym, zajął się Zivą, ku jej zadowoleniu.


	25. Zabawa w golibrodę

- Jeth, jesteś pewny, że się na tym znasz? – zapytał Tony, siedząc na krześle w łazience.

- Tak. – Gibbs kręcił się przy zlewie i szykował potrzebne rzeczy.

- Bo mam pewne wątpliwości, czy to dobry pomysł – przyznał.

- Ja ci zaufałem z moim włosami.

- Tak, ale ja nie przykładałem ci brzytwy do szyi.

Jethro odwrócił się w jego stronę, ze wspomnianą brzytwą w dłoni. Wyglądał jak żywcem wyjęty z horroru, Tony mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.

- Zaufaj mi.

Ufał mu, Jethro był jedną z niewielu osób, której powierzyłby własne życie. Ale tu chodziło brzytwę! Prawdziwą brzytwę, którą ostrzy się o specjalny kamień. Brzytwę tak ostrą, że przecina pojedynczy włos, gdy tylko się go nią dotknie. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i Tony skończy z podciętym gardłem.

Nigdy nie golił się brzytwą, zawsze używał maszynek, Jethro też dlatego bardzo się zdziwił, gdy zaproponował, że go nią ogoli. Tony nie bardzo wiedział, jaki jest tego cel, ale zgodził się. Zawsze chciał ogolić się brzytwą, ale za bardzo się bał.

- Ale na pewno umiesz się nią posługiwać? – zapytał jeszcze raz, gdy Gibbs odchylił mu głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając wrażliwe gardło. Serce zaczęło mu walić jak szalone.

- Goliłem się brzytwą, kiedy ty byłeś jeszcze w pieluchach, bez obaw.

Tony zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić. Powstrzymał drżenie, gdy Jethro przyłożył mu ostrze brzytwy do policzka i powoli przejechał nią w dół. To było dziwne uczucie, Tony mógł przysiąc, że słyszy jak ostrze przecina każdy włosek tuż przy skórze.

Jethro oderwał brzytwę od jego policzka, a potem przyłożył ją w innym miejscu i powtórzył ruch. Tony wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze, nadal nie otwierał oczu. Dotyk ostrza na policzku wywoływał u niego ciarki, trochę go też łaskotał, ale przede wszystkim wywoływał znajomy rodzaj ciepła w całym ciele. _O boże, to mnie podnieciło_, uświadomił sobie Tony, otwierając oczy i spoglądając w sufit. Zaczęło mu się coraz trudniej oddychać, serce waliło mu coraz szybciej, ale tym razem nie z powodu niepokoju.

- Jeth?

- Kończę – zapewnił go. Tony zauważył, że uśmiecha się z znacząco.

Jethro odłożył brzytwę, gdy skończył i oczyścił twarz Tony'ego.

- I co sądzisz?

Tony oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, pocierając dopiero co ogolony policzek.

- Możesz mnie też ogolić następnym razem? – zapytał.

Jethro uśmiechnął się, tak jakby spodziewał się tej prośby.

- W każdej chwili – obiecał, wychodząc z łazienki.

Tony został sam, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Kto by pomyślał, że golenie może być takie podniecające.


	26. Nocna wizyta

Jethro lubił pracować nad łodzią w nocy. O tej porze nie musiał się niczym przejmować, Tony zasypiał na górze, LJ zmęczony po wieczornym spacerze padał plackiem na posłaniu, a telefon milczał jak zaklęty. Cisza i spokój w samotności, uwielbiał to.

Dostali dzień wolny, należał im się po ostatniej sprawie, zwłaszcza Isaacowi, który omal nie został ranny. Jethro wiedział, że to zły pomysł wysyłać nowego agenta do nory pełnej niebezpiecznych przestępców, ale Probie się uparł. Chciał się wykazać.

Po powrocie do domu Tony poszedł prosto do łóżka, więc Jethro uznał to za dobry moment, by popracować w spokoju przy łodzi. Zrobił sobie kawę i zniósł ją do piwnicy, gdzie włączył telewizor, tylko po to, by od czasu do czasu na niego zerknąć w czasie pracy.

W takim stanie nie patrzył na zegarek, czasami spędzał w piwnicy kilka godzin, nim Tony przypominał mu, ile już tam siedzi. Tej nocy nikt nie zamierzał mu o tym przypomnieć.

Dochodziła północ, pracował przy łodzi już dwie godziny, gdy usłyszał kroki na górze. Pomyślał, że to Tony przyszedł mu przypomnieć o śnie. Po spojrzeniu na szczyt schodów, zobaczył wprawdzie znajomą twarz, ale nie należała ona do Tony'ego.

Nie odzywając się do gościa, nalał sobie burbonu. Szykowała się dłuższa noc, niż przewidywał.

- Nadal nie zamykasz drzwi, jak widzę.

- Mam psa obronnego – odparł. LJ nie nadawał się jednak do ochrony domu, co przed chwilą udowodnił. Nawet nie zareagował, gdy obca osoba weszła do domu. _Leniwe psisko_, stwierdził.

- Chyba on sam o tym nie wie.

- Czego chcesz, Hether?

Hether była kiedyś jego dziewczyną, przez jakieś cztery miesiące. O dziwo, była blondynką. Gdyby ktoś z pracy się teraz o tym dowiedział, pewnie by mu nie uwierzyli, że się z nią spotykał.

Ten romans mógłby potrwać dłużej, gdyby Hether tak bardzo nie nienawidziła NCIS. Nie chciała się pogodzić, że Jethro ma dla niej mało czasu, więc odeszła, choć było im dobrze ze sobą.

- Pogadać – odparła kobieta, schodząc do niego. Jethro nie uszło uwadze, że ubrała się dosyć wyzywająco. – Powspominać dawne czasy.

- Nie za dużo jest tego wspominania.

Hether uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do łodzi, gładząc dłonią jedno z żeber.

- Czy ona nie była już prawie ukończona, gdy się rozstaliśmy?

- Zacząłem budować nową.

- Co się stało ze starą?

- Pływa sobie teraz po jeziorze Wilson w Kansas.

Jethro obserwował, jak Hether przygląda się zmianom, jakie zaszły w piwnicy od czasu jej ostatniej obecności.

- Widziałam na górze tego twojego psa obronnego – powiedziała, siadając na starej kanapie niedaleko schodów. Tony przeniósł ją tu ze swojego starego mieszkania, czasami lubił na niej siadać i czytać, słuchając Jethro przy pracy. – Słodki, jak się wabi?

- LJ – odparł, biorąc kolejny łyk burbonu i dolewając go sobie.

- Żartujesz.

- Nie ja wybierałem imię.

- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że kupisz sobie psa – przyznała Hether. – Kiedyś namawiałam cię na kota.

- Nienawidzę kotów.

- Zauważyłam po tym, jak omal nie zastrzeliłeś jednego.

- Miał wściekliznę.

- Nie miał. Ale to była jedna z najzabawniejszych sytuacji w moim życiu.

Jethro musiał przyznać jej rację. Z Hether spotykało go wiele śmiesznych sytuacji, ta kobieta była jak istny magnez na takie przypadki, jako jedna z nielicznych potrafiła go rozśmieszyć. Związek z nią był miłą odmianą od tych wszystkich nieudanych małżeństw. Kiedyś często żałował, że tak szybko się skończył.

- Co u ciebie, Hether? – zapytał. Przeszła mu ochota do pracy, skoro Hether już tu była, to zamierzał z nią porozmawiać.

- Mam nową pracę – pochwaliła się. – Jestem asystentką w laboratorium kryminalistycznym.

- Ty? – zdziwił się. – Nienawidziłaś kryminalistyki.

- Nienawidziłam tego, że poświęcasz jej tyle czasu – sprostowała. – Sama w sobie jest całkiem przyjemna.

- Współpracujesz z policją?

- Tak. Ale chciałabym spróbować gdzieś wyżej.

- FBI?

- Myślałam o NCIS.

Jethro uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie jak wściekła byłaby Abby, gdyby przydzielono jej asystentkę.

- Jeśli tak, to na pewno nie w D.C. Nie potrzebujemy asystentów. Skoro mierzysz tak wysoko, spróbuj u samej góry. W Wirginii zawsze im kogoś brakuje.

- Za daleko.

- Od D.C?

- Od ciebie.

Jethro nie był głupi, wiedział co oznacza wyzywający strój u kobiety, która odwiedza cię w środku nocy, zwłaszcza byłej kochanki, ale ta odpowiedź go zaniepokoiła.

- Wiesz, że nie wrócimy do siebie?

- Dlaczego? – Hether wstała i podeszła do niego. – Było nam razem dobrze, prawda? Przeszkadzała nam tylko twoja praca.

- To tobie przeszkadzała – zauważył.

- Gdybym dostała pracę w NCIS, moglibyśmy pracować razem. Byłoby nam łatwiej i mogłoby się udać.

- Jestem zajęty.

Wzrok Hether momentalnie powędrował na jego lewą dłoń.

- Nie widzę obrączki, więc to jeszcze nic pewnego.

- Zostawiłem ją na górze, nie zakładam jej do pracy przy łodzi – wyjaśnił, żałując, że jednak nie ma obrączki na palcu. Nie chciał jej jednak zniszczyć, leżała bezpiecznie na szafce przy łóżku.

Hether nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

- Jethro. – Położyła mu ręce na piersi i nachyliła się w jego stronę. – Wiesz, że nie uwierzę w trik z obrączką? Nie jesteś żonaty.

- Masz rację, nie jestem – przyznał, łapiąc ją za ramiona i odsuwając od siebie. – Nie mam żony, mam męża, który śpi na górze. Jesteśmy ze sobą rok, znamy się jeszcze dłużej, mamy psa, którego on nazwał moim imieniem, by się na mnie zemścić za podobną sytuację. Czy teraz jesteś skłonna uwierzyć?

Hether przez kilka długich sekund spoglądała na niego wielkimi oczami, Jethro przestraszył się nawet, że nie oddycha, ale wtedy roześmiała się głośno.

- W końcu dostałeś poczucie humoru!

Jethro westchnął zirytowany. Śmiech Hether obudził śpiącego na górze LJ'a, który teraz zaczął biegać po całym domu. Miał nadzieję, że Tony spał jak kamień i tego nie usłyszał, choć to było mało prawdopodobne.

- Nie żartuję, Hether.

- Proszę cię, Jethro – Hether znowu się do niego zbliżyła. Wciąż się uśmiechała, będąc przekonaną, że Jethro się z nią droczy. – Chyba nie myślisz, że uwierzę...

- Jethro?

Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku schodów, gdzie teraz stał Tony z poirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. Nic dziwnego, nigdy nie lubił, gdy się go budziło.

- Dzięki Bogu, Tony, w samą porę – odetchnął z ulgą Jethro.

Hether zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się Tony'emu, który powoli schodził po schodach. Tuż za nim podążał LJ, wesoło merdając ogonem.

- Kto to? – zapytała, odwracając się znowu do Jethro.

- Hether, chciałbym ci przedstawić Tony'ego DiNozzo, mojego męża.

Tony uśmiechnął się, wyciągając rękę do Hether, której ta nie uścisnęła. Była w zbyt dużym szoku.

- Mąż? Więc ty nie...

- Żartował? – dokończył za nią Tony. – To Gibbs, on nigdy nie żartuje.

Hether dalej wyglądała, jakby przeżyła największy szok w swoim życiu. Prawie było mu jej żal. Prawie.

- Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli już pójdę – odezwała się w końcu.

- Miło było cię poznać – powiedział Tony, gdy go mijała.

Obaj mężczyźni zostali sami – nie licząc psa, który tarzał się w trocinach.

- Jakim cudem nigdy o niej nie słyszałem? – zapytał Tony.

- Nie pytałeś. – Gibbs wypił cały burbon, jaki miał w kubku. – Ty też nie powiedziałeś mi o wszystkich swoich byłych.

-Tak, ale to dlatego, że ta lista dwukrotnie okrążyłaby Ziemię. No może trochę przesadzam, ale to wciąż duża liczba.

- Dlatego nigdy o to nie pytałem.

Jethro zaczął odkładać wszystkie narzędzia na miejsce, schował burbon i wyłączył telewizor. Tony przez cały czas pilnie go obserwował.

- Obudził cię jej śmiech? – zapytał Jethro, wkładając narzędzia do szuflady.

- Nie. – Tony podszedł do LJ'a i odciągnął go za obrożę od trocin. Rano będzie musiał go wyczyścić. – Za długo nie było cię w łóżku, więc przyszedłem cię poszukać.

- Czyli nie przyszedłeś tu z zazdrości.

- Miałbym być zazdrosny o nią? – Tony zaśmiał się. – Wiesz, nie chciałem kłamać mówiąc, że nie żartujesz, ale wychodzi na to, że jednak skłamałem. Ten żart ci się udał.

- Dosyć żartów jak na jedną noc – zdecydował Jethro. – Chodźmy do łóżka.

- W końcu. Nie mogę normalnie spać bez ciebie.

- Miło mi to słyszeć.

Jethro zamknął jeszcze drzwi, nim razem z Tonym wrócił do sypialni i położył się z nim na łóżku. Jak zawsze Tony objął go od razu, wtulając się w jego plecy jak w poduszkę.

- Jutro sobie pogadamy o twoich byłych – wymamrotał. – Założę się, że są zabawne.

Jethro uśmiechnął się. Hether może i potrafiła go rozbawić, ale Tony robił to sto razy lepiej.


	27. Jack

- To w ogóle możliwe?

- Mój kuzyn mówił, że tak.

- Bez jaj, nikt nie potrafi wygiąć ręki aż tak.

- Manipulacja?

- Prawdopodobnie.

Ziva przyglądała się, jak Tony i Isaac siedzieli przy biurku tego pierwszego i oglądali jakieś dziwne filmy w Internecie. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że ci dwaj się zaprzyjaźnili. Myślała, że to niemożliwe po tym, jak Isaac próbował dobrać się do Tony'ego, ale najwyraźniej obaj już o tym zapomnieli i teraz dogadywali się świetnie. Isaac świetnie zastępował Tima. Nie stawał się jednak tak jak on ofiarą kawałów Tony'ego, który teraz znalazł sobie nowy cel. Biedny Jimmy nie miał chwili spokoju. Zaledwie dzień wcześniej Tony wylał klej na jego długopis. Dopiero Abby pomogła mu go odkleić od ręki, używając rozpuszczalnika.

Ziva nie była zadowolona, że Isaac maczał w tym palce. Umawiali się ze sobą, nie chciała więc, żeby jej chłopak nauczył się wycinać komuś kawały.

Gibbs nie miał nic przeciwko nagłej przyjaźni pomiędzy Tonym a Isaaciem. Po ustaleniu zasad nawet zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać od czasu do czasu. Wszystko było więc w idealnym porządku.

Zadzwonił telefon na biurku Gibbsa. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego kierunku, zastanawiając się, czy odebrać. To mogło być śledztwo.

- Kto odbierze? – zapytał Isaac.

- Może ty? – zaproponował Tony.

- Ja jestem nowy.

- Ziva?

- Na ciebie się nie wścieknie.

Tony westchnął i wstał, ale nim zdążył się chociażby ruszyć, do biura wrócił Gibbs i odebrał telefon.

- Gibbs. – Cała trójka zdziwiła się, gdy Gibbs zrobił się nagle blady na twarzy. – Kiedy i gdzie? – zapytał swojego rozmówcę. – Przyjadę.

Nim Tony dążył zapytać, co się stało, Gibbs poszedł szybko na górę, mówiąc, że musi porozmawiać z Jen.

- Co się właśnie wydarzyło? – zdziwił się Isaac.

- Wybiegł jakby się paliło – stwierdziła Ziva.

- Coś się musiało stać.

- Był strasznie blady, zauważyliście?

Tony i Isaac jej przytaknęli.

Gibbs wrócił po kilku minutach, dalej był blady, jakby zobaczył ducha.

- DiNozzo, idziemy – nakazał, zabierając z biurka swoje rzeczy.

- Od dawna nie używa mojego nazwiska – szepnął do Isaaca Tony, również się pakując.

- Ziva, dowodzisz dopóki nie wrócimy.

- A gdzie jedziecie?

- Do Stillwater – odparł. – Mój ojciec jest w szpitalu.

Tony przystanął, słysząc to. Jack w szpitalu? Nie, to niemożliwe. Jack był silny, nie mógł tak po prostu trafić do szpitala. Jethro opowiadał mu, że ostatni raz, kiedy jego ojciec był w szpitalu było przy okazji jego narodzin.

- Co się stało? – zapytał.

- Powiem ci po drodze. Pospiesz się.

Jethro zatrzymał się po drodze do domu, by zabrać trochę rzeczy, nie wiedział, ile czasu zostaną w Stillwater. Wszystko zajęło mu jakieś pięć minut, potem wrócił do samochodu i pojechali.

Widząc w jakim mąż jest stanie, Tony postanowił sam zająć się jedną sprawą, o której zapomnieli. Wyjął komórkę i zadzwonił do Abby.

- Hej, Abbs, mogłabyś wziąć do siebie LJ'a na kilka dni? – zapytał, cały czas obserwując Jethro. – Musimy na kilka dni wyjechać do Stillwater, Jack jest w szpitalu... Dzięki, na razie.

- Utuczy go przez te kilka dni – odezwał się Jethro, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

- Albo ona albo Ducky. Powiesz mi, co się stało?

- Ojciec miał zawał, stracił przytomność.

- Był z nim ktoś wtedy? – Tony nie znał się na zawałach, ale wiedział, że zwykle da się je wyczuć, zanim stanie się coś poważnego. Jeśli Jack tak po prostu zemdlał, to musiał być rozległy zawał.

- Akurat był klient w sklepie. Zadzwonił po karetkę.

- W Stillwater jest szpital?

- Nie. W Benton też nie, zabrali go do Bloomsburg.

- To daleko?

- Bliżej niż do Stillwater.

Pomimo mniejszej odległości, dojechanie do Bloomsburg zajęło im ponad trzy godziny. Jethro zatrzymał się przed szpitalem i wysiadł, każąc Tony'emu jechać do Stillwater.

- Ale dlaczego? – zapytał. Chciał zostać i wesprzeć Jethro.

- Zajmij się sklepem, nie wiem, czy ktoś go zamknął czy nie. Jak skończysz, to przyjedź.

Tony w końcu odpuścił i zgodził się. Odjechał, podczas gdy Jethro wszedł do szpitala. Szybko dowiedział się, gdzie leży Jack i udał się tam jeszcze szybciej.

Jego ojciec nie wyglądał dobrze, był podpięty do różnych maszyn, przez co wydawał się jeszcze słabszy. Pierwszy raz widział ojca tak zmizerniałego, nawet po śmierci mamy miał w sobie więcej siły. Przynajmniej był przytomny.

- Tato?

- Leroy, przyjechałeś. – Nawet jego głos był słaby.

- Jak tylko do mnie zadzwonili. – Jethro podszedł bliżej szpitalnego łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu. – Tony jest ze mną.

- Po co go ciągnąłeś? Żeby widział umierającego starca?

- Nie umierasz, tato.

- Miałem zawał, to bliskie stadium śmierci.

- Tak ci powiedzieli lekarze?

- Jeszcze żaden ze mną na ten temat nie rozmawiał. Zrobili mi EKG, jakieś badania i sobie poszli.

Jethro przytaknął i odetchnął głęboko. Dawno nie czuł się tak potwornie.

Jack w pewnym momencie zasnął, więc zaczął czuwać przy łóżku ojca. Lekarze wciąż nie przychodzili, szybciej przyjechał Tony.

- Zamknąłem sklep, jakiś dzieciak z sąsiedztwa go pilnował – powiedział, gdy tylko wszedł do sali. – Co z nim?

- Był przytomny, gdy przyszedłem, zasnął niedawno. Lekarze wciąż nie przyszli.

- Chcesz może kawy? – Nie był pewny, czy to dobry pomysł dawać roztrzęsionemu Gibbsowi kofeinę, ale to była jedyna rzecz, która go uspokajała.

Jethro przytaknął, więc Tony poszedł po kawę. Gdy wrócił, Jack był znowu przytomny i uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

- Tony, nie musiałeś przyjeżdżać.

- Daj spokój, Jack, jesteś dla mnie jak ojciec, jak mógłbym nie przyjechać? – Tony podał Jethro kawę i stanął przy łóżku Jacka. – Jak się czujesz?

- Całkiem nieźle. Choć trochę irytują mnie te zapachy.

- Znam ten ból, też nienawidzę szpitali.

Lekarz w końcu przyszedł i miał ze sobą wyniki badań.

- Dzień dobry, panom – przywitał się wchodząc. – Zakładam, że panowie z rodziny.

- Jethro Gibbs, to mój mąż Tony – przedstawił ich Jethro. – Co z moim ojcem?

- Leroy, nie naskakuj tak na niego, daj mu się odezwać.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się, wcale nie urażony tą sytuacją.

- Zawał nie był rozległy, panie Gibbs, nic panu nie będzie – oznajmił. – Oczywiście będzie pan musiał brać leki, ale pożyje pan jeszcze parę lat.

- Mówiłem, że nie umrzesz – powiedział Jethro, patrząc na ojca z ulgą.

- Uwierz mi, wiem kiedy nadchodzi koniec.

- Nie polegałbym na pana przeczuciach, zawały powodują lęk przed śmiercią i wrażenie jej zbliżania – wyjaśnił lekarz. – Zostawię państwa, za godzinę przyjdzie pielęgniarka, a z parę dni wypiszemy pana do domu.

- Dzięki, doktorku.

Po wyjściu lekarza, Jethro spojrzał na ojca i zauważył, że nie był już taki blady. Dobre wieści na temat stanu zdrowia zdecydowanie poprawiły mu samopoczucie.

- Dobrze, chłopcy, skoro już wiecie wszystko, jedźcie do Stillwater i rozpakujcie się, bo coś mi mówi, że trochę tu zostaniecie.

- Będziesz potrzebował opieki, jak wyjdziesz ze szpitala – przypomniał mu Jethro. – Może przeprowadzisz się do D.C?

- Nie ma mowy, zamierzam umrzeć w Stillwater a nie w D.C.

- Nie umrzesz, Jack. Kto wtedy będzie pilnował Jethro?

- Na pewno sobie poradzisz, Tony.

Tony nie odpowiedział nic Jackowi. Razem z Jethro pożegnał się z nim i wyszli, by mógł odpocząć.

- Polepszyło mu się, chyba nic mu nie będzie – powiedział do męża, gdy jechali do Stillwater.

- Mówi, że niedługo umrze, ale robi to już od jakiegoś czasu – odparł Jethro. – Martwi mnie tylko to, że chce tu siedzieć sam. Wolałbym, żeby ktoś przy nim był.

- Pielęgniarka byłaby dobra, ale im trzeba płacić.

- Gdyby nie był taki uparty, wziąłbym go do D.C. Przynajmniej miałbym na niego oko.

- Jest dorosły, Jeth, w dodatku jest twoim ojcem. Jeśli chce zostać w Stillwater, to siłą go stąd nie wyciągniesz.

- Niestety.

Tony westchnął i położył dłoń na ramieniu Jethro.

- Będzie okej, zobaczysz – zapewnił. – Lekarze mówią, że przed nim jeszcze kilka lat życia. Założę się, że nawet za 10 lat będzie ci marudził przez telefon, że go nie odwiedzasz.

- Mam nadzieję.

Dojechanie do Stillwater zajęło im pół godziny. Jethro otworzył sklep, podczas gdy Tony poszedł rozpakować ich rzeczy. Gdy skończył, postanowił sprawdzić, czy biuro jeszcze stoi. Ziva odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.

- Wszystko w porządku, Tony? – zapytała.

- Tak, a u was? – Tony zaczął z ciekawości przeglądać rzeczy w starej sypialni Jethro. Zawsze go ciekawiło jego dzieciństwo.

- Dyrektor nas uziemiła, nie pozwoliła nam zająć się morderstwem.

- Założę się, że Isaac nie narzeka. Możecie pobyć sami.

- Skończ błaznować – powiedziała mu. – Co z Jackiem?

Podejrzewał, że o to zapyta, martwiła się równie mocno, co on sam.

- Miał zawał – odparł. – Nie był poważny, lekarze mówią, że jeszcze wiele lat życia przed nim.

- Jak Gibbs to znosi?

- Jest spięty, ale da sobie radę.

- Oby. Jack to jego jedyna rodzina.

- Hej, a ja to co? – oburzył się.

- Nie o to mi chodziło.

- Wiem. – Tony usłyszał, że Jethro wrócił do domu. – Musze kończyć, pozdrów Isaaca i przypomnij mu, że w biurze są kamery.

- Ale w toalecie ich nie ma.

- Punkt dla ciebie.

Gdy Tony się rozłączył, Jethro akurat wszedł do pokoju.

- Otworzyłem sklep. Zajmiemy się nim, dopóki Jack nie odzyska pełni sił.

- Ile tak w ogóle mamy wolnego? – zapytał. Nie wątpił, że Jethro nawet bez pozwolenia udałby się do Stillwater, ale Jen raczej dała im urlop.

- Poprosiłem o nieograniczoną przerwę.

- I Jen się zgodziła?

- Wyjaśniłem jej sytuacje. Wbrew pozorom Jen nie jest bez serca.

Tony czasami miał co do tego wątpliwości.

Bardzo szybko Tony i Jethro popadli w rutynę. Z samego rana jechali odwiedzić Jacka, po godzinie jeden z nich wracał i otwierał sklep, a po kolejnej godzinie drugi dołączał. Odwiedzali Jacka także pod wieczór, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.

Z każdym dniem ojciec Jethro wyglądał coraz lepiej, zbliżał się też dzień jego wypisania ze szpitala. Tego dnia Jethro pojechał sam, obiecując wrócić z Jackiem. Gdy wyjeżdżał, Tony miał złe przeczucia. Nie wiedział skąd się wzięły, to było znajome uczucie niepokoju, którego ostatni raz doświadczył, gdy Jethro leżał w szpitalu po wybuchu bomby.

Zadzwonił telefon, jakby czekał na ten moment. Tony podniósł słuchawkę.

- Halo?

- Dzwonię ze szpitala w Bloomsburg – odezwał się głos kobiety. – Czy mogę rozmawiać z Jethro Gibbsem?

- Właśnie pojechał do szpitala. Coś przekazać?

- Jeśli jest w drodze do szpitala, to nie ma takiej potrzeby.

- Przepraszam, ale o co tak w ogóle chodzi? – spytał, gdy kobieta chciała się rozłączyć.

- Jest pan członkiem rodziny?

- Jack Gibbs to mój dziadek – skłamał. Dobrze wiedział, że gdyby powiedział, jakie naprawdę łączą go z Jackiem relacje, to kobieta mogłaby mu nic nie powiedzieć.

- Oh. W takim razie muszę panu przekazać złą wiadomość. – Tony nie musiał nawet słuchać do końca by wiedzieć, co się stało. – Pański dziadek zmarł, nastąpiło zatrzymanie akcji serca. Przykro mi.

- Dziękuję za informacje.

Tony nie zwlekając rozłączył się i wybiegł z domu. Ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył sąsiada Jacka po drugiej stronie ulicy.

- Hej! – zawołał i podbiegł do niego. – Jestem...

- Przyjechałeś z Leroyem.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, skąd facet to wie.

- Właśnie – potwierdził. – Mam nagłą sprawę, muszę pojechać do szpitala, gdzie leży Jack, ale nie mam samochodu. Nie znalazłby pan czasu, żeby mnie podwieźć.

Ostatecznie Tony musiał zapłacić facetowi dwadzieścia dolarów za benzynę, ale gdyby była taka potrzeba, dałby nawet i sto, byle tylko dojechać na miejsce.

Mężczyzna tylko zdążył zaparkować przed szpitalem, a Tony już był na zewnątrz samochodu. Szybko przypomniał sobie, gdzie był pokój Jacka. Już na początku korytarza dostrzegł otwarte na oścież drzwi. Podszedł do nich i zajrzał do środka. Jack leżał na łóżku, jakby spał, o jego śmierci świadczyło tylko to, że wszystkie maszyny były wyłączone, a jego klatka piersiowa nie poruszała się przy oddechu, którego nie było.

Jethro siedział obok na krześle. Ktoś nie znający go mógłby pomyśleć, że nie obchodzi go śmierć ojca, siedział wyprostowany, ręce miał złożone na piersi i po prostu patrzył na twarz Jacka. Tony jednak znał go najlepiej ze wszystkich ludzi i dobrze wiedział, że Jethro wcale nie jest spokojny.

- Jethro?

Ledwo zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę, Jethro oderwał wzrok od Jacka tylko na sekundę, by spojrzeć na Tony'ego. Potem znowu skupił się na ojcu, wzdychając.

Tony nigdy nie był w sytuacji takiej jak ta, nie wiedział, jak zareagować, więc zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Podszedł do męża, przyklęknął obok i objął go. Jethro spiął się, przez chwilę się nie ruszając. Dopiero po chwili też objął Tony'ego. Uścisk był mocny, Tony miał wrażenie, że zaraz pękną mu kości. Nic jednak nie powiedział, tylko pozwolił Jethro w ciszy opłakiwać ojca.

Jack został pochowany w Stillwater kilka dni później. Jethro zachowywał się w tym czasie jakby sam umarł, mało jadł i spał, nie pił nawet kawy. Tony często znajdował go siedzącego w nocy przed domem i patrzącego przed siebie. Za każdym razem siadał obok niego bez słowa i razem spędzali tak czas aż do rana.

Na pogrzebie było kilku znajomych Jacka. Tony obserwował z boku, jak składają Jethro kondolencje.

Gdy było po wszystkim, Jethro kazał mu wracać do domu i zająć się zespołem. On chciał tu jeszcze trochę zostać. Tony nie zamierzał się kłócić.

Nie powiedzieli nikomu o śmierci Jacka, więc to na niego spadł obowiązek podzielenia się tą informacją z przyjaciółmi.

Wrócił do D.C po południu i jeszcze tego samego dnia pojechał do biura. Nie spodziewał się znaleźć tam Abby, która trzymała LJ'a na smyczy.

- Abbs, zabierz go stąd – poprosił, gdy bernardyn zaczął wokół niego biegać. Nie miał czasu ani ochoty się z nim bawić, był zmęczony i w kiepskim humorze.

- Strasznie piszczał, gdy zostawiałam go w domu – wyjaśniła Abby. – Gdzie Gibbs?

- Został jeszcze w Stillwater.

- Opiekuje się ojcem? – zapytał Isaac.

Tony westchnął smutno i spojrzał na wszystkich z osobna.

- Jack nie żyje.

Był przygotowany na to, że Abby go przytuli, dlatego gdy tylko podeszła i usiadła mu na kolanach, objął ją mocno, tak jak kilka dni temu objął Jethro.

- Ale przecież mówiłeś...

- Wiem, co mówiłem, Ziva – przerwał jej. – Najwyraźniej lekarze się pomylili. Albo to naprawdę był jego czas.

- Zostawiłeś Gibbsa samego?

- Nie zrobi nic głupiego, potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu. Poza tym, ktoś musi się tam wszystkim zająć. Nie wiem, co chce zrobić ze sklepem i z domem, zapytam go, jak wróci.

- Może lepiej zadzwoń do niego – zasugerowała Abby, dalej wtulając się w niego. Nie płakała, ale czuł, że jest blisko.

- Później – obiecał.

Jen pozwoliła mu jeszcze wrócić do domu i przyjść do pracy dopiero jutro. Musiał minąć tydzień, nim Jethro też wrócił do D.C. Tony przez cały czas próbował się do niego dodzwonić, ale nikt nie odbierał. Mimo to wiedział, że Jethro nic nie jest.

Przyjechał w środku nocy, Tony jeszcze nie spał i z daleka słyszał silnik zbliżającego się Dodge'a.

- Hej, Tony – przywitał się Jethro, wchodząc do środka.

- Hej. – Jethro usiadł obok niego na kanapie, Tony wyłączył telewizor, by im nie przeszkadzał. – Jak się czujesz?

- Źle. Cały tydzień przeglądałem stare rzeczy, które Jack schował na strychu. Niektóre nawet po kilka razy.

- Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?

- Nie. Ale część rzeczy przywołało wiele wspomnień.

- Chcesz o tym pogadać?

- Niespecjalnie.

- Ale radzisz sobie? – zapytał. – Nie muszę się o ciebie martwić? Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że nie będę.

- Wiedziałem, że tak się stanie.

Tony nie był pewny, o co mu dokładnie chodzi.

- To znaczy?

- Wiedziałem, że nie wyjdzie z tego szpitala. Czułem to, obaj to czuliśmy, ale nie chciałem w to wierzyć.

- Chyba każdemu byłoby w tej chwili trudno.

- Wiesz co mi powiedział dzień przed śmiercią? – Tony pokręcił głową. – Że przeprowadzi się do D.C. – Jethro prychnął, bardziej z żalu niż z powodu rozbawienia. – Stary drań.

Przesiedzieli na kanapie resztę nocy. Jethro opowiedział Tony'emu kilka historii ze swojego dzieciństwa, w których Jack zawsze grał pierwsze skrzypce. Zasnęli dopiero nad ranem, pierwszy był Jethro. Tony jeszcze przez chwilę był przytomny i po prostu patrzył na męża, jak śpi. Wiedział, że będzie musiał go wspierać tak jak nigdy przedtem. Ale wszystko będzie dobrze. Wierzył w to.


	28. Brak zaufania

To nie był najlepszy dzień jego życia. Rzucił klucze na szafkę przy drzwiach i nie zdejmując butów czy kurtki wszedł do salonu, z westchnieniem siadając na kanapie. Jego życie było jednym wielkim gównem, teraz był tego pewny. Stracił dwie ważne osoby w ciągu jednego miesiąca.

- Niech cię szlag, Jethro. Tak bardzo spieszyło ci się do ojca?

Tony pogłaskał LJ'a po głowie, nim położył się na kanapie. Nie chciał o niczym myśleć, chciał po prostu zwinąć się w kłębek i umrzeć.

Nie pozwolili mu nawet zobaczyć ciała. Ducky powiedział, że dawno nie widział tak zmasakrowanych zwłok.

Abby płakała, gdy się dowiedziała, Ziva zamilkła, a Isaac próbował ją pocieszać. Tony nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać, dlatego gdy dowiedział się o wszystkim, od razu pojechał do domu. Przez cały ten czas odczuwał pustkę, ale teraz wszystko zaczynało go boleć. Z każdą chwilą ciężej mu się oddychało, wpadał w histerię, czuł to.

LJ wyczuł jego smutek, bo nagle zaczął piszczeć i trącać go nosem. Na swój psi sposób próbował go pocieszyć, ale to wcale nie pomagało.

Tony usiadł i przyciągnął bernardyna do siebie, wtulając twarz w jego miękkie futro. Wciąż się łudził, że za chwilę usłyszy Jethro na dole, jak pracuje w piwnicy. Ale w domu panowała tylko cisza.

Nienawidził swojego życia.

Tony cieszył się, że nie musi organizować pogrzebu. Jethro chciał zostać skremowany, nie chciał być zakopany w ziemi. Mimo to Tony postarał się o symboliczny nagrobek, który postawiono tuż obok grobów Kelly i Shannon.

Jen dała całemu zespołowi tydzień wolnego, żeby ochłonęli. Tony poprosił o jeszcze kilka dodatkowych dni, nie był jeszcze gotowy wracać do pracy, zwłaszcza że miał teraz dowodzić i to na stałe.

Pierwsze dni były najtrudniejszy, głównie dlatego, że wciąż musieli złapać człowieka odpowiedzialnego za śmierć Jethro. Już wcześniej próbowali go złapać. Zagroził wtedy Gibbsowi, powiedział, że go zabije, jeśli się nie wycofa ze sprawy. Nie kłamał.

Po dwóch tygodniach nadal nie udało im się go złapać, ale nie było już takiej potrzeby. Mężczyznę znaleziono martwego w jego mieszkaniu. Zespół natychmiast udał się na miejsce. W czasie jazdy Tony nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wszyscy podejrzewają jego o dokonanie zabójstwa. Ale to nie był on, nawet nie wiedział, gdzie facet się ukrywa.

Nikt przez telefon nie powiedział im, jak dokonano morderstwa, ale po przyjechaniu na miejsce, Tony od raz wiedział, co zaszło. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci Jethro poczuł też ulgę. Zniknął też przejmujący ból w sercu, a to wszystko dlatego, że mężczyznę zastrzelił snajper. Jethro nadal żył.

Zachował swoje podejrzenia dla siebie, bo chociaż mocno wierzył w to, że tym snajperem był Jethro, nie chciał jednak dawać reszcie powodów do nadziei.

Gdy tego wieczora wrócił do domu, w środku paliło się światło. Jethro siedział na kanapie, jakby nic się nie stało, jak gdyby przez ostatnie tygodnie wcale nie udawał martwego. Tony nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej wściekły czy szczęśliwy.

- Kto wiedział? – zapytał, nie podchodząc bliżej. Nie ufał sam sobie, nie był pewny, czy nie uderzy męża.

- Jen – odparł Jethro. – Ducky. Ktoś musiał cię odciągnąć od zwłok, rozpoznałbyś, że to nie ja. Ducky'emu zaufałeś na słowo.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

- Obserwował cię, twój ból musiał być autentyczny. Musiałeś uwierzyć w to, że nie żyję, żeby on też uwierzył.

Tony nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ufał Jethro, jak nikomu na świecie, ale on nie ufał jemu. To co zrobił było najzwyczajniej w świecie okrutne niezależnie od powodu. Jethro pozwolił by przez ponad trzy tygodnie myślał, że nie żyje. Tego się nie robi ukochanym osobom.

- Sukinsyn – szepnął pod nosem Tony i wyszedł z domu. Nie wrócił na noc, przenocował u Abby, podobnie jak kilka następnych nocy. Przez pewien czas, Jethro wciąż dla niego nie istniał. Nie mógł mu wybaczyć. Jeszcze nie teraz.


End file.
